looking for paradise
by Etsu cho
Summary: la historia de amor entre dos hijos de dios, destinados a estar juntos aunque no sepan de su existencia... yullen 100%
1. prólogo

hola holas!! pues soy nueva en la pagina así que sean buenos conmigo pliss!!

los personajes de -man no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, por favor leanla y diganme si esta bien

el prólogo es algo fastidioso y creo que incoherente con la historia asi que no le presten mucha atención, porfa leanla y opinen

es de verdad importante!!!!!

bye bye

PRÓLOGO

En el mundo las personas que son compatibles con la inocencia son consideradas la mayor esperanza de la humanidad y nombrados reyes de los continentes, para que protejan a sus pueblos, por la orden oscura, una organización mundial, dirigida por el Vaticano, poder absoluto del mundo.

La orden es una organización creada por el vaticano para la destrucción del conde del milenio, que busca a los compatibles con la inocencia, los entrena y les asigna un área a proteger, los compatibles con la inocencia son llamados exorcistas...

Esta historia trata de allen walker, un niño que nació en Europa, en la familia real de Francia en 1645, allen tenia una inocencia parasitaria en el brazo.

Esto alegro mucho a sus padres pues eso significaba que el niño seria rey de algún lugar y además seria rey de Francia por herencia, pero cuando el allen tenía 5 años, edad apropiada para ir a la orden, un enemigo de la familia lo secuestro se lo llevo lejos del país y de los buscadores de la orden.

Desde ese momento allen, en alguna de las islas de la reina Isabel en el ártico, fue entrenado para complacer a sus clientes, se le enseño desde danza, música, fisioterapia, todos los artes de la relajación, entretenimiento, y... los artes del amor.

Viviendo en una casa de compañía y resignado a ser lo que era, allen se convirtió en el mejor y el mas cotizado, siendo incluso pedido por miembros de la realeza, ascendiendo hasta la mismísima reina Isabel y el rey del ártico, el exorcista cross mariam.

Debido a esto, mana walker, el hombre que lo secuestro pero que ahora lo quería como a su propio hijo, le enseño a pelear para que supiera defenderse de las personas que lo quisieran dañar.

Mana era el dueño de la casa de compañía en la que allen trabajaba, por lo que como su "hijo" allen era muy conocido por los nobles, además de por sus habilidades en su trabajo.

debido a esto, y a sus obvios previos conocimientos del protocolo real, su padre decidió enviarlo a Asia, lugar donde se localizaba una de las ramas de la orden, cuando un miembro de la orden oscura lo contactó a través de la reina Isabel para educar a los exorcistas que eran reyes.

Desde allí se accedía, por un dispositivo de transportación, el arca, al cuartel general de la orden, pues nadie sabía su verdadera ubicación.

Pero al parecer esto era una especie de castigo para uno de los exorcistas pues le habían pedido que estuviera con el todo el tiempo, además de el tiempo que usaría para darles las clases a todos, y se asegurara de que se comportara como debiera.

Mana desde el principio le había permitido entrenar con su inocencia, y había sido el quien había protegido a todos los de la casa, que eran como una gran familia, de los akuma, debido a esto allen había evolucionado su inocencia hasta sobrepasar el punto crítico, punto máximo de los exorcistas el cual los únicos que lo habían sobrepasado eran los generales.

Pero allen siempre mantenía su inocencia escondida bajo un fuerte vendaje que casi nunca se quitaba, debido a su inocencia su hombro, desde el hombro hasta la mano, tenia un color negro, viéndose desde la parte superior del codo como un tatuaje.

bn bn se que no es lo mejor y que esta bastante incoherente, pero denle una oportunidad a la historia, tiene mas trama!!!!

espero comenten, por mi propio bien mental

gracias por leernos nos estamos leyendo bye bye


	2. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 de vuelta a Asia

allen volvía a casa luego de su trabajo de anoche, venia caminando, a pesar de que le habían ofrecido un carruaje, pues le gustaba pasar por el pueblo a esas horas de la tarde cuando todo estaba tan lleno de vida.

además tampoco tenía prisa pues el bar abría a la noche.

mientras caminaba por entre los puestos que poblaban las calles mucha gente lo saludaba, pues tantos años de vivir por allí todos lo conocían, aunque a algunas mujeres les daba asco debido a su trabajo, aún así se conformaba con lo que tenia

allen siempre era muy amable y tolerante con todos, era divertido y compasivo por lo que todos los niños y algunas mujeres lo amaban.

hoy allen había decidido pasearse un poco por el pueblo, pasando primero por el parque donde seguramente estarían los chicos de los orfanatos jugando

allen con 15 años era toda una belleza, tenia el cabello largo hasta las pantorrillas pero lo mantenía siempre en una coleta alta lo que hacía que se viera hasta la cadera, de un color plateado como la luna, su piel era blanca, cremosa, muy suave y sedosa al tacto, sus ojos grises eran muy hipnotizantes para quienes lo veían por mucho tiempo, pero por sobre su ojo izquierdo tenia una extraña herida que le atravesaba el ojo y el pómulo en una cruz, para muchos solo sería eso, una extraña herida, pero otros sabían muy bien que eso solo podía ser la maldición de un akuma, debido al pentagrama rojo invertido que había en su frente y desde comenzaba su herida, pero esto era un hecho menor que se tapaba casi siempre con los mechones de su cabello que le enmarcaban la cara, su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado a pesar de su corta edad, sus músculos bien marcados, sus brazos y piernas duras en contraste con la suavidad de su piel, y muchas mujeres podían atestiguar de su buen dotada forma.

los niños en cambio lo veían como una especie de hermano mayor, el modelo a seguir de la amabilidad de un chico, que, como ellos, había sido abandonado y adoptado.

la única gran diferencia, y ellos lo sabían mas que bien, es que allen era un esclavo y un compañero de la noche, nombre dado a los chicos de su clase, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, ni a los otros niños que tenían familia, pues aún en contra de lo que dijera cualquier adulto sobre el, ellos nunca lo dejarían solo.

--buenos días madre, buenos días niños-- los saludo allen acercándose a la única monja presente y saludando generalmente a todos los niños que jugaban en el parque

--buenos días allen-kun-- le sonrió la mujer, una de las pocas que lo aceptaban

--allen!-- gritaron todos los niños en saludo acercándose corriendo a el

--¿como están hoy?-- les preguntó allen con cariño aguantando con las manos a algunas de las pequeñas niñas que se lanzaron abrazando sus piernas, para que no se cayeran

--bien--respondió una de ellas

--vamos a jugar allen--le pidió otro chico

--niños allen seguro esta cansado, déjenlo descansar por hoy--los regaño la monja

--no se preocupe madre-- le sonrió allen con tristeza, lo que confundió a la mujer, pero decidió esperar pues los niños ya se habían llevado a allen para jugar a la escondidas

estuvieron jugando por un rato, pues aunque allen era bastante bueno para encontrarlos, los niños eran muchos y cada vez que allen iba a atrapar al último todos los niños le saltaban encima para que el niño los librara a todos

estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de la merienda y las otras monjas llegaron para llevarse a los niños, unas de ellas miraron mal a allen, aunque unas le saludaron, allen siempre con una sonrisa se despidió de todos los niños

la otra monja, maría era su nombre, se quedo un momento pues allen le había dicho que tenia algo que decirle

--¿ocurre algo mi niño?-- le preguntó maría

--si madre, la orden oscura me ha contratado para enseñarle protocolo a los exorcistas gobernantes-- le reveló con un haz de tristeza en los ojos

--mi niño--dijo maría entendiendo el problema-- eso es una gran oportunidad para ti así que aprovéchala, los niños entenderán que es por trabajo, ya sabes cuán maduros son con respecto a esas cosas que tienen que ver contigo

--es que no quiero dejarlos madre, ellos que me han apoyado tanto, ustedes mis amigos, y mi padre--le confesó allen

--se que sacarás buen provecho de este viaje allen, dios lo ha puesto en tu camino para que te superes-- dijo la monja, quitándose un hermoso crucifijo de oro y colocándoselo a allen en el cuello-- además cuando vuelvas puedes contarme sobre la maravillosa capilla que seguro tiene la orden-- bromeó la mujer haciendo sonreír a allen

--gracias madre, les mandaré muchos regalos a los niños y a ustedes-- le aseguró allen dando le un fuerte abrazo

--si no te preocupes mi niño, cuídate mucho y manda muchas cartas--le ordeno maría acariciándole el cabello

luego allen la acompaño hasta el hogar y se fue a casa, allí lo esperaba mana, link, un guía que la orden había mandado para el, y varios guardianes con capas rojas y máscaras que tapaban su identidad a los humanos normales

--hijo, que bueno que llegaste, se te hace tarde-- lo regaño su padre cuando lo vio entrar a la casa, todos los de la orden ya estaban allí esperándolo

--lo siento padre, me pase por el parque y los niños no me quisieron dejar ir hasta que jugara con ellos-- se disculpó allen con una sonrisa

--bueno no importa ya anda a cambiarte, tus maletas las tienen ya los buscadores en el carruaje--le informó mana

--si padre, compermiso-- dijo hacia todos antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y subir hacia su habitación

allí allen ya no tenía casi cosas solo lo que llevaría encima durante el viaje.

la ropa que se puso consistía en unos piratas de tela gruesa negros por la cadera, un ombliguero que le llegaba a mitad del torso, sin mangas y de cuello alto dejando ver su marcado abdomen y en la parte baja derecha de su espalda el símbolo inequívoco de los esclavos que era una luna menguante sobre un sol, todo dento de un triángulo dividido en 4 partes.

sobre eso una gabardina sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la rodillas, todo de color negro, a excepción del vendaje en su brazo izquierdo que era blanco.

antes de salir de su habitación se colgó al hombro una mochila que tenía todos sus papeles, dinero y cosas mas importantes, como por ejemplo el golem de oro que el general cross, uno de sus clientes habituales, le regalo un día hace mucho tiempo

al bajar al segundo piso link lo esperaba en la puerta, al parecer los otros dos ya se habían montado en el carruaje

--ya debemos irnos, walker--le avisó link saliendo de la casa

--allen, no te olvides de mandar cartas, yo te responderé cada vez que pueda--se despidió mana, y añadió mas bajo para que solo el albino lo oyera--y no dejes que descubran eso por favor, no quiero perderte

luego de eso le dio un gran abrazo

--no te preocupes padre, daré lo mejor de mi, y volveré en cuento termine--le aseguró allen correspondiendo el abrazó y dándole un beso en la frente al separarse-- cuídate padre

dicho esto salió y se montó en el carruaje, un paje cerró la puerta tras de si y luego se coloco en su puesto arrancando el carruaje

dentro del carruaje los otros dos guardias, luego de cerrar las cortinas, se quitaron las máscaras

--al fin libre--dijo uno de ellos suspirando con alivió

--lamento no haberme presentado antes walker, me llamo madarao, y el es tokusa--le dijo el otro extendiéndole la mano

--es un gusto conocerlos--sonrió allen, estrechándole la mano rápidamente, sin querer tocarlos mucho debido a que esa era su mano vendada

--lamento no poder darte la mano chico pero no me gusta tocar mucho a la gente-- se disculpó tokusa

--no tiene importancia--le sonrió allen entendiendo el sentimiento

--ellos también son exorcistas, pero de un nivel diferente--le explicó link y allen lo miró curioso

--somos exorcistas creados--le explicó madarao

--no es eso contra la iglesia--preguntó allen extrañado pero cuando ellos se encogieron de hombros decidió dejar el tema-- bueno supongo que no importa, pero cual es la diferencia

--el trabajo de ellos es apoyar a los otros exorcistas, pues por el momento todas las áreas están cubiertas--le explicó link viéndolo interesado

--si no es mucha molestia--le dijo tokusa-- ¿que te pasó en el brazo?

--nada importante solo una malformación de nacimiento, pero debido a mi trabajo no es muy agradable que lo ande mostrando por allí--mintió allen restándole importancia, por lo que le creyeron

--ya llegamos señores--avisó el paje deteniendo el carruaje

--estas islas son bastante pequeñas--dijo madarao asombrado

--demasiado para toda la gente que vive aquí diría yo--asintió allen divertido por la mueca del hombre, que se volvía a poner la máscara al igual que el otro

luego de bajarse del carruaje allen pudo ver que estaban en el puerto, allí todos los que lo conocían lo saludaron mientras link lo guiaba al barco que los llevaría, mientras subían al barco, con varios pajes llevando sus maletas.

--saliendo de ellesmere, iremos a thule en barco, de allí tomaremos un tren a angmagssalik--le explicó link el recorrido que harían hasta llegar a Asia-- luego volveremos a tomar un barco a Islandia, donde tomaremos otro a Escocia en gran bretaña, de allí un barco de la orden nos llevara hasta la costa francesa, donde se encuentra la orden--terminó link

--dios, es muy lejos--dijo allen asombrado--pero pensé que iría por la rama asiática en nagasaki hasta el cuartel general

--si pero como vas a estar un largo tiempo en la orden decidieron que no había nada de malo en que supieras donde se encontraba la orden-- dijo link

--ok--solo respondió allen

ese día salieron de la isla, y llegaron a Groenlandia al día siguiente a las 4 de la tarde, en seguida tomaron un tren, pues el trayecto era largo y debían estar en la orden lo mas rápido posible

allí se tardaron alrededor de tres días, en los cuales los tres hombres pudieron conocer la amable pero un poco distante personalidad del chico, también descubrieron que allen no peleaba bien, como les había dicho su padre, sino muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de los de karasu, sección de la orden creada para controlar a los exorcistas y proteger a los comandantes, y su gran, gran, apetito.

una vez allí se quedaron en un hotel para descansar, y al día siguiente tomaron un barco a Islandia, no tardándose mas de medio día en llegar por lo que inmediatamente fueron al otro lado de la isla donde tomaron otro barco hacia Gran Bretaña.

allí se volvieron a tardar otros tres días y embarcaron en wick a las 10 de la noche, donde los esperaba un carruaje para llevarlos a la estación desde donde saldría el tren a escocia.

--al fin llegamos--dijo allen bostezando, ya en tierra

--debe de ser bastante agotador para ti, que nunca has recorrido una distancia tan larga--se disculpo madarao

--bueno, una vez lo hice...--dijo con nostalgia allen extrañándolos--hace mucho tiempo cuando solo tenia 5 años, pero bueno me la pase casi todo el tiempo dormido, así que si, es muy agotador--dijo allen volviendo a sonreír

los tres hombres también sonrieron, allen era muy extraño pero era agradable estar con el.

--vamos, el tren hacia escocia esta a punto de partir--los apuró link montandose en el carruaje, ellos lo siguieron

--los buscadores de la orden nos esperan allá para acompañarnos a la orden--le recordó tokusa a allen mientras el carruaje empezaba a andar

--allen, ¿ocurre algo?--le pregunto al ver que agarraba su mochila

--bueno creo que no se los dije, pero yo...-- no pudo terminar de hablar pues de su mochila salió un golem dorado, que revoloteo entre sus cabezas antes de posarse en la de allen

--el golem del general cross!--exclamó tokusa impresionado al igual que los otros

--si--sonrió allen volviendo a cerrar su mochila

--¿como es que lo tienes tu?--preguntó madarao

--mariam es uno de mis clientes habituales y me lo regalo hace mucho tiempo--les dijo allen con toda tranquilidad, ellos que todavia no estaban acostumbrados a pensar en allen como uno de los compañeros de la noche, hicieron una pequeña mueca al escuchar eso

--no sabía que conocias al general-- dijo link

--no lo veo hace varios meses--se encojio de hombros allen

--ha estado en la orden--asintió link

--ya llegamos a la estación--anunció el paje abriendo la puerta

al bajar vieron a toda la gente que iba a subir al tren.

--ya tenemos los boletos así que subamos de una vez--dijo madarao

al subir al tren se dedicaron a buscar una cabina vacía, donde dejaron sus cosas, y allen tuvo que esperar que el tren arrancara y revisaran sus boletos para poder ir a comer.

llegaron al puerto de escocia a las 2 de la mañana, y de allí los esperaba una lancha de la orden, que los llevó por toda la costa, atravesando el canal de la mancha, hasta burdeos

pero no desenbarcaron allí, sino que se dirigieron a los riscos al lado del puerto donde había una entrada custodiada por varios guardias, adentro había un pequeño puerto con varias embarcaciones.

--ya estamos aqui inspector--le dijo el buscador, toma había dicho que se llamaba, ayudando a bajar a allen

--bien, lleva las maletas de nuestro invitado a su habitación asignada--le ordenó link al paje--allen, ven tenemos que reportarnos con es supervisor

--vaya hora a la que vinimos a llegar--dijo allen bostezando otra vez

--pense que estabas acostumbrado a trabajar durante la noche--le dijo link

--si pero normalmente duermo de día--le dijo allen viendo a todos lados--ahora no he dormido muy bien estos días con todo este movimiento

--bueno, esto será solo un momento--le aseguró el rubio

allen asintió y siguió a link que lo llevo por unas escaleras hasta una oficina.

toc toc

--adelante-- se escucho desde adentro

al abrir la puerta allen pudo ver una enorme oficina hexagonal con estanterias en todas las paredes y una mesita con un telefono en cada una de las esquinas.

en el centro de la habitación había un escritorio, y frente a el un sillon grande.

pero todo estaba completamente lleno de papeles, el piso y el escritorio. y sentado allí firmando algunos de los papeles, el hombre levantó la vista para verlos

--que bueno que ya volvieron, link, tokusa, madarao--los saludó levantandose y acercandose a allen-- y tu debes ser allen walker, me alegra que estes aquí

--el gusto es mio--le sonrió allen extendiendole su mano derecha antes de que el lo hiciera

--nosotros nos retiramos ya--dijo madarao--nos veremos mañana allen

dicho esto los tres se fueron, mientras el hombre, komui, lo invitaba a sentarse

--me llamo komui lee y soy el supervisor del cuartel general--le informo komui--te invite a trabajar aqui porque recientemente nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestros exorcistas no estan completamente calificados para reinar, Isabel me habló de ti, habló muy bien debo decir... dijo que tu habías sido educado en el protocolo real, además de muchas otras cosas

--si, he sido educado en eso y muchas otras cosas, komui-san--asintió allen

--bien, porque de verdad necesitamos que estos exorcistas aprendan a comportarse o se verán en problemas con el vaticano--le pidió komui con alivio

--no se procupe komui-san hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ellos y creame que lo lograré--le sonrió allen

--bueno, ya todos los exorcistas han sido reunidos aqui, así que cuando tu quieras podras empezar--le dijo komui

--mañana mismo si es posible, pero ¿de cuanto tiempo dispongo?--le preguntó allen

--en la mañana entrenan todos juntos alrededor de 2 horas, a eso de las 6 de la mañana, luego tienen una hora para almorzar, después de eso son todos tuyos--le dijo el supervisor

--bueno dejemoslo en dos horas después de almorzar y... mmm... como tres horas luego del mediodia-- le dijo allen

--bien luego de eso, tendras todo el tiempo para hacer tus cosas, lo único es que si quieres salir de la orden me tendras que informar antes--le dijo komui

--no hay problema, pero si me gusta bastante el aire libre--le dijo allen

--bueno hay un bosque fuera de la torre, allí puedes ir cuando quieras sin avisarme, allí es donde entrenan los chicos en la mañana--le sonrio komui

--bien, también tengo entendido que quieren que este pendiente de alguien en particular--preguntó allen

--si, yuu kanda es uno de los mas importantes pues es el rey de aqui de toda asia--le confeso komui y allen abrió los ojos sorprendido--ya ves que las tierras de asia son enormes, pero desgraciadamente el es muy maleducado, siempre molesto y no le importa lo que los otros digan, lo que es bastante problematico debido a todos los subordinados que maneja

--si entiendo--asintio allen sonriendo-- se tratar con los de su tipo así que no se preocupe

--gracias allen-kun, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima--suspiró komui-- ahora es muy tarde, por lo que sera mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, pero mañana hablaremos sobre lo que te pagaremos y demás cosas

--ok gracias komui-san--le dijo allen

komui solo sonrio y con un gesto lo invito a seguirlo, el lo llevo por la orden, que en esos momentos estaba completamente vacía por donde ellos andaban, subieron varios pisos por los dormitorios y al fin llegaron a uno de los pisos donde habia menos habitaciones, pues eran mas grandes

--tus cosas ya estan allí, duerme bien y te vendre a buscar temprano para desayunar-- le dijo komui dandole la llave del cuarto

--gracias de nuevo, buenas noches--se despidio allen crerrando la puerta cuando komui se fue

la habitación era grande, las paredes de color carmesí, el piso con una alfombra dorada, el cuarto era alumbrado por pequeñas lamparas en las paredes de no mucha intensidad, el cuarto estaba dividido en dos partes por un gran arco, en la del fondo había una gran ventana y frente a esta una cama grande con fundas de seda negra,en la pared frente a la cama habia un cuadro bastante grande, este era como un camino en espiral siendo visto desde un angulo desde arriba por el que subia un payaso con un ataud a cuestas, allí no había nada mas que eso pero la imagen leparecio bastante ironica, en la otra parte de la habitación habían dos puertas, la de salida y la que conducia a un baño, había un escritorio con todo lo que necesitara, una cajonera grande para colocar todas sus cosas y un estante con unos cuantos libros basicos, pero estaba casi vacia, sus maletas estaban al lado de la puerta

allen decidio arreglar todas sus cosas antes de dormirse, cuando estuvo todo listo se dio un baño corto, se cambio el vendaje, se puso un pantalon y se acosto a dormir.

hoy si que estaba mas irritado que de costumbre y no era para menos, pues nadie en el campo de entrenamiento dejaba de hablar del nuevo maestro de etica que tendrian, cuando deberian estar entrenando

--tu sabes quien es lena-chan--le pregunto lavi a la chica, todos habian decidido hablar sobre eso en vez de entrenar ese dia.

--no, mi hermano no me quiso decir quien era, lo mantuvo en total secreto--suspiro lenalee fastidiada

--a mi tampoco me informaron sobre eso--dijo bookman

--ja que se creen, que van a poner a otro a darme ordenes--se quejo socaro molesto

--mas estudios--lloriqueo timothy

--yo solo estoy esperando que sea una linda chica--dijo mariam

--tu de mujeriego como siempre--le recrimino kloud--vaya perdida de tiempo es todo esto

--yo tambien creo que es una completa perdida de tiempo--asintio krory

--tu lo dices porque tu ya sabes todo eso, pues eras parte de la realeza kuro-chan--se quejo daisya

--mi nombre es krory--exclamo el mencionado molesto

--yo creo que sera una buena oportunidad de aprendizaje--contraataco miranda--siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy en ese tipo de eventos sociales

--yo igual--la secundo lenalee-- aunque tambien ayudaria que fuera un guapo chico, con todos estos violentos que hay por aqui no hay algo bueno de donde escoger

cuando dijo esto todas las chicas asintieron y los chicos las miraron ofendidos

--pues si es un chico joven--dijo marie de pronto y todos lo miraron

--¿como lo sabes?--le pregunto chaoji extrañado

--anoche komui y el pasaron frente a mi habitacion a eso de las 2 de la mañana cuando estaba limpiando mis cascos--explico el chico

--bueno ya vamos a desayunar, lo veremos cuando terminemos--dicho esto todos se dirigieron al comedor

hoy habia sido un buen dia, se desperto temprano, hizo sus ejercicios matutinos, se baño y se vistió con una ropa parecida a la de ayer solo que blanca con adornos azul claro, su largo cabello recogido en la coleta alta y trenzado en varias clinejas que caian libremente por su espalda y hombros.

luego komui había llegado y habian desayunado juntos en la oficina del chino, mientras hablaban lo que no pudieron la noche anterior, luego habia ido a la biblioteca a buscar varios libros que usaria en su primera clase

ahora estaba alli, tenia 13 ejemplares del libro que necesitaba en una pila, llevandolos con su mano izquierda, e intentaba alcanzar el que le faltaba para el con la otra mano, pero no lo alcanzaba.

por otra parte lavi estaba llendo a la salida de la biblioteca luego de regresar un libro que habia estado leyendo cuando entre uno de los pasillos vio a un angel blanco.

aunque mas que un angel era un hermoso chico que nunca antes habia visto en la orden por lo que enseguida supo que seria su maestro, al parecer el chico no alcanzaba el otro ejemplar de los libros que tenia en los brazos, por lo que se acerco a ayudar

--aqui tienes--le dijo alcanzandole el libro

--ah, gracias, y disculpa las molestias--le sonrio el chico, allen, tomando el libro y colocandolo sobre la pila, empezando a caminar hacia la salida con lavi siguiendolo

--tu eres nuestro profesor no--le pregunto lavi, viendolo desde atras

--si, es un gusto conocerlo lavi-san--dijo allen, caminado hacia el salon que le habian facilitado para sus clases, que no estaba muy lejos de alli

--sabes quien soy--dijo extrañado

--me informaron sobre todos los que serian mis alumnos--dijo allen con simpleza abrriendo la puerta del salon, que era falanqueada por dos guardias, goushi y tevak

lavi se le quedo viendo a los guardias por un momento antes de seguir a allen adentro del salon, alli adentro habia un gran pizarron de tiza, toda la pared de entrente a la puerta tenia ventanas, en la esquina frente a la puerta habia un escritoria y por todo el salon habian 14 mesas pequeñas con sus respectivas sillas

allen estaba colocando un ejemplar en cada mesita.

--sientate donde quieras los otros ya deben estar por llegar--le dijo allen y el obedecio, segundos despues los otros empezaron a entrar por la puerta, viendolos con extrañeza

pero cuando casi todos estaban adentro, entro mariam, pero al verlo se quedo en shock

--allen--pregunto cross mas que sorprendido, al verlo, allen estaba revisando algunas cosas en el libro, pero al oirlo levanto la vista tranquilamente

--mariam, cuanto tiempo sin verte--le sonrio allen, divertido por la cara del mayor

--como es que estas aqui--le pregunto el general confundido

los otros tambien los veian extrañados

--sere quien les enseñe a comportarse--sonrio allen burlon--pero, ya sientense que no debemos perder tiempo

todos se sentaron y allen se levanto, parandose frente a todos

--bien me llamo allen walker y sere su profesor de etica hasta que aprendan a comportarse--les sonrio haciendo una limpia reverencia al estilo ingles--¿alguna pregunta?

--porque tenemos que hacer esto--pregunto socaro con ironia

--primero socaro-san, se pide la palabra antas de hablar--le dijo allen viendolo con siempre una sonrisa en la cara-- y pues komui-san lo único que hace es ayudarlos a que no sean reemplazados por alguien con mas educacion

--¿a que se refiere con eso? si puedo preguntar--pregunto bookman

--creo que deben dirigirse con komui-san para mas informacion, mi trabajo es solo enseñarles a comportarse--dijo allen--pero vamos a ser sinceros, son luchadores no politicos, asi que solo deberan parecer un poquito mas educados cuando lo necesiten

--crei que debias enseñarnos a comportarnos--rio lavi

--a comportarse, no a ser como ellos, pero sera mejor que empecemos ya-- dijo allen-- abran los libros en la pagina 10, el primer tema, miranda-san empiece a leer

dijo allen sentandose otra vez y abriendo su libro

el primer tema era sobre las normas del buen oyente, el buen hablante y las normas de cortesia, allen hizo que todos lo leyeran por partes, y saco un tema cualquiera a relucir e inicio un debate en el que ellos debian poner a prueba estas normas, aunque allen no lo habia dicho, por lo que durante el debate se los recordo cada que cometian un error

como era la primera clase, paso por alto el que ninguno de los generales, ni kanda, participaran en el debate.

cuando terminaron, allen se quito la gabardina y la coloco en el respaldo de su asiento, quedandose parado frente al pizarron

--deben prestar mas atencion a lo que hacen, acaban de leer lan normas y no las aplicaron en la conversacion, lenalee-san por favor recoge los libros--le pidio allen recargandose en el pizarron

--si--dijo la chica y empezo a hacer lo que le decian

--yo les voy a calificar lo que hagan por puntos, en cada actividad que hagan les asignare una cantidad especifica de puntos, puedo quitarles o sumarles puntos--empezo diciendo allen viendo como krory se levantaba y ayudaba a lenalee-- cuando termine la primera etapa, si veo que llegan a una cantidad de puntos pasaran a la segunda etapa que sera mas corta y consistira en solo ejercicios practicos, si no los que falten repetiran toda la primera etapa otra vez

--que--se quejo lavi por lo bajo

--por ejemplo, socaro, kloud, tiedoll y kanda, 5 puntos menos por no participar en la conversacion, eso es de mala educacion, y krory 5 puntos mas por ser el unico en levantarte a ayudar a una señorita con una tarea tan pesada--explico allen sorprendiendolos

--pero si tu le dijiste a lenalee que lo hiciera--se quejo daisya

--no importa si yo le dije a ella que lo hiciera, ella es una señorita y no es educado habiendo tantas personas presentes que ella lo haga sola--dijo allen anotando los puntos en una carpeta

--chaoji, reparte los libros de modales-le dijo señalandole una pila de libros que babian al lado del escritorio

el chico se levanto y lo hizo facilmente

--bien que alguien responda este planteamiento--dijo allen levantando su libro, luego de cerrar el anterior--son los familiares del anfitrion de una fiesta y alguien se le acerca, al no encontrar al anfitrion preguntandole el nombre del musico que ambienta la fiesta, como normalmente se le pregunta al anfitrion ¿que hacen?

--si se quienes son, respondo a la pregunta--respondio miranda temerosa

--y si no sabes--volvio a preguntar allen, la mujer se quedo en silencio

--te disculpas y le propones buscar al anfitrion para saber--respondio lavi

--bien dos puntos para los dos--le sonrio allen

--ahora lean el primer tema del libro, tienen 15 minutos, en la tarde les hare un pequeño examen sobre eso--dijo dandose vuelta, dejando a la vista el tauaje de la espalda, dibujo que extraño a varios pero asombro a bookman y a lavi--cuando terminen pueden irse

luego de eso y mientras ellos estuvieron leyendo allen se paseo entre ellos y se paro en la puerta cuando ya el tiempo se acabo viendo como todos salian, cross fue el ultimo que salio y allen lo acompaño, todos iban hacia el comedor por lo que escucharon lo que los ultimos dos hombres decian

--y como estan todos alla en ellesmere--le pregunto cross a allen

--muy bien mariam, aunque las chicas ya te extrañan--rio allen

--si, bueno tuve que venirme para aca--se excuso el pelirojo-- y vaya que esos 5 años de estudiar te estan sirviendo ahora, quien pensaria que la orden te contrataria como profesor--le dijo cross

--ya lo se, al pricipio pense en rechazarlo ya sabes porque--le confeso allen--pero mana quiso que viniera

--tu "padre", si, un no se como es que siges con el allen, de verdad eres extraño--le dijo cross negando con la cabeza

--vamos que si no fuera por el nunca me hubieras conocido--se burlo allen

--si pero yo no esperaba que el me diera a su propio hijo para acostarme con el--le dijo, un tono mas bajo, pero los otros igual lo escucharon sorprendiendose por eso

--es mi trabajo mariam--le recordo-- cuando el me llevo para alla esos eran los planes y no iban a cambiar porque se haya encariñado conmigo, ya es demasiado tarde

--lo que me sigue cabreando es ese tatuaje que tienes en la espalda, sabes las consecuencias que tendrian mostrarlo asi si estuvieras alla--le recrimino cross, y los otros no entendian

--ya dejalo mariam, no estoy alla y tengo calor como para estarme colocando la gabardina--le dio fastidiado--mejor dime si quieres entrrenar un rato conmigo, que he estado falta de practica ultimamente

--no vas a comer--le pregunto extrañado

--me quitaste el hambre--fue lo unico que dijo, deteniendose en el desvio hacia las salas de entrnamiento, por donde se habia ido kanda

--como y voy--le dijo y allen luego de asentir se fue tras kanda

en la sala de entrenamiento...

kanda llevaba rato entrenando con la espada, pero no se podia concentrar, pues la vista de allen sobre el lo incomodaba

--que me ves--le pregunto molesto

--no pense que estuviera proohibido mirarte--se burlo, pero respondio--te veo entrenar, ya que no tengo mas nada que hacer por el momento

kanda lo examino por un momento, estaba sentado recostado contra la pared, su extraño cabello plateado caia por su hombro derecho, el pantalon blanco con azul tenia un corte demasiado bajo, dejando ver el comienzo de su pelvis y unos pequeños bellos plateados casi invisibles que bajaban desde su ombligo y se perdian en su pantalon, la hombliguera dejaba a la vista todo su bien marcado abdomen, clara muestra de que hacia ejercicio, la venda y el tatuaje de su hombro lo hacian ver un tanto misterioso, pero su piel cremosa y sedosa a la vista le daban una belleza extraordinaria, lo unico que dañaba un poco el paisaje era la muestra de maldicion en su ojo, aunque era muy atrayente, al igual que su boca de color amatista, y esos atrayentes ojos grises que lo hipnotizaron en el primer momento en que lo vio

antes de que pidiera darse cuenta allen se había levantado y estaba frente a el, cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso

en la mente de kanda una luz roja se encendia indicandole que debia alejarse, que no debia dejar que eso continuara, pero ya era muy tarde, el hechizo en los ojos grises del chico lo habia hipnotizado por completo, invitandolo a tocarlo, a unirse a el en un acto de completa pasion y desenfreno

--vamos a tu cuarto--le dijo allen, sabiendo que el otro ya se habia decicido a estar con el

kanda no dijo nada pero lo tomo e a mano y lo guio, no era muy lejos de alli y caminaron rapido para que nadie los viera

apenas entraron al la habitacion kanda cerro la puerta y se lanzo a besar el cuello de allen, el albino sabiendo manejar la situacion lo abrazo por los hombros y lo hizo caminar hacia atras, hasta llegar al borde de la cama

kanda quien estaba dandole unos humedos besos por todo el cuello, le empezo a quitar la camisa, bajando el cierre que tenia en la espalda, y lanzando la prenda al piso cuando tuvo oportunidad

con ahorra mas espacio para disfrutar kanda bajo un poco mas acercandose a las tetillas del chico y lamiendolas poco a poco hasta endurecerlas

allen mientras gemia debido a la estimulante actividad de kanda, se fue deshaciendo las trenzas, hasta soltarse por completo el peinado, cuando hubo terminado, separo a kanda de si y lo volvio a besar apasionadamente mientras le quitaba la capa gabardina de su traje de exocista, que era lo unico que lo cubria ademas del pantalon

al quitarle el pantalon y la ropa interior lo sento en la cama y se agacho frente a el, la posicion vista dede arriba y su sedoso cabello callendole en cascada por la espalda le daban una vista demasiado exitante a kanda quien ya tenia su miembro semi erecto

--mmm--gimio kanda entre dientes cuando allen tomo la base de su mienbro y lo empezo a acariciar en un lento vaiven

allen sonrio al escucharlo y acerco el palpitante miembro a su boca, pasando su lengua por la punta y probando el salado sabor del cuerpo de kanda debido al anterior entrenamiento, pasando su lengua por el mismo lugar varias veces deleitandose con los ahogados sonidos del japones, luego de un momento amplio su campo pasando su lengua por toda la extension antes de meterlo lentamente en su boca

--mgh--gimio kanda al sentir la boca del chico

allen se fue moviendo de arriba hacia abajo primero lento, aumentando un poco el ritmo gradualmente

kanda para no quedarse atras lo despego de su cuerpo y lo tumbo en la cama colocandose encima y sacandole el pantalon y el interior al mismo tiempo, besandolo de nuevo mientras que con sus manos recorria cada rincon de ese suave cuerpo

--hazlo ya kanda mmm nommm tenemos mummmcho tiempo--le dijo allen entre gemidos

--tsk--chasque la lengua--volteate entonces

allen hizo lo que le dijo, volteandose y colocandose en 4 patas, dandole una exelente vista de su entrada a kanda que se relamio los labios antes de empezar a acariciarle las nalgas y acercar su cara a la entrada lamiendola todo lo que podia

--mmm--gemia allen por todo el placer que le daba que kanda pasara su calida lengua por una zona tan sensible--nommm tie...mmm...nes lubricantemmmm vermmmdad--le pregunto como pudo

--no--respondio secamente alejandose

--bueno, esto sera un poco dificil entonces-- dijo allen levantandose y volteandose hacia kanda, para besarlo apasionadamente antes de tumbarlo en la cama-- no seas muy impaciente ¿si?

le dijo allen colocandose arriba de el con sus rodillas a cada lado del chico y tomando su miembro para guiarlo a su entrada, rozando la punta con su trasero en pequeños circulos, lo que le saco varios gemidos a los dos, antes de presionar hacia abajo

kanda miraba lo que allen hacia, y desde su posicion podia ver perfectamente como su miembro entraba dificultosamente a esa calida y apretada cavidad, exprimiendo su miembro y sacandole varios gemidos, la cara de allen tambien era todo un poema pues sus facciones estaban contraidas en una mueca de dolor y placer a la vez

--hazlo...mgh...ya--le ordeno tomandolo de las caderas y empujando hacia abajo haciendo que su miembro entrara de una sola estocada y sacandole un grito de entre dolor y placer al albino, que se aguanto de su pecho

--te dije que no fueras impaciente--se quejo allen con un puchero acariciandole el pecho mientras pasaba su lengua por las tetillas del japones

luego de un momento se volvio a sentar y empezo a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo cada vez mas rapido, los gemidos de los dos resonaban por toda la habitacion, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, jugando con sus lenguas en una guerra de poder

las embestidas eran cada vez mas rapidas y kanda lo ayudaba sonteniendolo de las caderas, los gemidos ahogados por los besos

--mmm mmm mmm kanmmmda ...nommm te co...mmmrras mmm dentro--le pidio como pudo, ya estando al borde del orgasmo, pero kanda solo sonrio y dio la vuelta en la cama quedando el arriba y apurando mas la embestidas

una dos tres embestidas mas y sono el grito ahogado de placer de los dos chicos, cuando allen termino entre sus cuerpos y kanda en su interior

cuando kanda salio de su cuerpo la semilla blanca del chico se desbordo de su entrada revalando por sus gluteos hasta caer en la cama, lo que hizo sonreir a kanda cinicamente

--y eso que te pedi que no lo hicieras--se quejo allen con un adorable puchero--no sabes lo dificil que es limpiarme esto luego

--deja de quejarte moyashi--lo callo kanda levantandose de donde habia caido y sentandose contra la pared, mirandolo

--¿moyashi?--pregunto allen asombrado, pero luego se rio a carcajadas--lo primero que dices desde que nos conocemos y eso es lo que sale de tu boca, vaya que eres unico bakanda

--y tu eres raro--contraataco--apurate que ya casi es tiempo de que volvamos a la clase

--si ya--dijo con una sonrisa, levantandose y buscando su ropa, mientras la semilla de kanda resvalaba por su pierna desde su entrada

kanda viendo esto demasiado tentador para su gusto, busco una toalla en el baño

--toma--le dijo kanda lanzandole una toalla, que el chico atrapo en el aire

--gracias--le sonrio allen


	3. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 una mision con allen

habian pasado ya 2 meses desde que allen llego a la orden y les empezo a dar clases, todos iban muy bien, pues el metodo de allen para enseñarles era bastante facil.

todos los dias eran ya como un a rutina, se levantaban todos los dias temprano y allen los veia entranar por un rato antes de irse a preparar la clase, luego volvia y comian juntos, daban la clase y cada quien hacia lo que quisiera hasta la clase de la tarde, igual hacian lo que quisieran despues

normalmente se la pasaban juntos hablando, o cualquier cosa, cuando no allen se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo, escribiendo cartas o se adentraba en el bosque para entrenar su inocencia y su cuerpo solo.

allen tambien iba como dos veces por semana al pueblo y compraba bastantes cosas aunque ellos todavia no sabian para que eran.

esa rutina solo se veia interrumpida cuando alguien estaba de mision y las clases se interrumpian.

allen y kanda tambien se habian acostado varias veces despues de eso cuando no estaban muy ocupados, las cosas entre ellos siempre se daban espontaneamente cuando se veian en sus tiempos libres por los pasillos y estaban solos.

allen tambien pasaba buenos ratos con cross por lo que no tenia mucho tiempo libre.

hoy era uno de los dias de descanso que allen les daba de vez en cuando por lo que estaban todos juntos en el claro del bosque entrnando, allen mientras tanto jugaba a las cartas con daisya que estaba descansando un rato

--estas haciendo trampa allen--lo acuso al ver que era la 10 ronda seguida que perdia

--claro que no--respondio haciendose el ofendido--son acusaciones sin fundamentos

--entonces como explicas que ya es la decima mano seguida que ganas--alego daisya

--solo acepta que soy buen jugador y ya daisya, o que solo tengo mucha suerte--se burlo allen

--algun dia alguien te golpeara--aseguro daisya

--y yo me defendere--aseguro allen con una sonrisa

--sabes pelear allen--le pregunto timothy curioso

--por supuesto timothy, como crees que sobrevivi en el mundo en que me muevo--le dijo allen

--no te ofendas allen, pero en verdad no creo que sea tan dificil--le dijo timothy inocentemente, y los otros lo vieron lo melesto

--no me ofendes timothy, en realidad me alegra que pienses asi--le sonrio allen acariciandole la cabeza, sorprendiendo a los otros--aun eres muy pequeño para preocuparte por las verdades del mundo

--no soy pequeño, soy un exorsista y peleo contra akumas--se quejo el niño

--creeme timothy, los akuma no son lo peor que puedas ver en el mundo--le dijo y luego los miro a todos que habian detenido lo que hacian para escucharlo--y me gustaria que ni ustedes supiera a lo que me refiero

--allen, estas en lo cierto, ninguno de estos niños ha visto ni la mitad de lo que tu has visto en tu vida--le asuguro cross con pesadez, y ninguno pudo rebatirlo pues cross sabia todo lo de sus vidas, y tambien la de allen, cuando ellos no.

a menudo allen y cross hacian reeferencias o hablaban sobre cosas que el había vivido, pero sin especificar nada, lo que tenia todos con los nervios crispados en busca de saber mas del chico.

allen era muy misterioso, lo unico que sabian de el era que era adoptado y que trabajaba en una casa de compañia antes de llegar ahi, en el reino de cross.

--vamos a ver si de verdad sabes pelear moyashi-chan--dijo lavi cambiando de tema

--claro lavi nada me gustaria mas que patearte el trasero--le dijo con una sonrisa aterradora, de los dulce que era

--apuesto diez por lavi--dijo chaoji, a quien no le caia demasiado bien allen

--20 por el moyashi--dijo kanda sorprendiendolos mientras se recostaba en un arbol

allen se levanto del pasto y se sacudio el trasero de la tierra que tenia, pues su ropa era de color clara

allen tenia un pantalon pegado de color blanco y unas largas botas negras, con su ya usual ombliguera de color negro, encima un chaleco blanco hasta las rodillas manga larga con pequeñas plumas negras en las orillas, su cabello estaba trenzado completamente.

cuando ya estuvo completamente levantado, hizo un movimiento con los hombros, llevando sus brazos hacia atras haciendo que la chaqueta saliera en un solo movimiento.

--podrias sostenerme aqui lenalee-chan, no quiero que se me ensucie--le pregunto allen dandole el chaleco cuando ella asintio sonriendo

luego allen se acerco al centro del claaro donde ya lo esperaba lavi

--veamos que tan bueno eres--dijo lavi con una sonrisa superior

--bueno, no se si ganare pues estoy un poco fuera de practica desde que llegue aqui--le dio allen sonriendo

--si me haces perder mi dinero te las veras conmigo moyashi--lo amenazo kanda

--si si esta bien kanda, mira que todavia no me pagan--le dijo con un puchero mirandolo, momento que lavi aprovecho para intentar darle una patada, pero allen se agacho y le hizo una barrida que lo tiro al piso

--pero que...--dijo lavi pues todo habia sido muy rapido

los otros tambien estaban serios, lo que habian dicho sobre que lavi perderia era de broma, era un exorcista despues de todo, pero el movimiento doble que allen acababa de hacer habia sido muy rapido

--todavia no estaba preparado lavi--se quejo como si no hubiera hecho nada, pero bien sabia lo que estaba causando en todos

--no y que estabas fuera de forma--le pregunto levantandose cuidadosamente, siempre alerta

--si, he hecho ejercicios pero me faltan buenos oponentes, donde yo vivia nunca faltaba uno o dos borrachos a los que apalear--rio allen moviendo sus hombros en circulos para ejercitar los musculos

en ese momento lavi lo volvio a intentar lanzandole un puñetazo a la cara que allen esquivo moviendose un poco a la derecha, y volviendolo a lanzar al piso de un empujon con el pie

--creo que estoy empezando a entrar en forma--dijo allen moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro

lavi que se estaba empezando a irritar de verdad siguio lanzando golpes, combos, patadas, pero siempre terminaba en el piso

allen en cambio se estaba divirtiendo en grande, la frustracion de lavi no le permitia pensar bien y ver todos los puntos ciegos que tenia al estar peleando en broma, tambien estaba deleitandose con las caras de sorpresa que ponian todos los demas, pues ni cross lo habia visto pelear antes

pero una alarma se prendio en su cabeza cuando lavi llego a su maxima irritacion y casi sin darse cuenta activo su inocencia, haciendo crecer su martillo bastante grande y lanzandolo hacia su posicion, tarde reaccionaron todos cuando el martillo ya habia caido donde estaba allen

--allen--grito miranda asustada y todos estaban iguales, mientras se acercaban pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando estuvieron cerca, al escuchar su voz

esta provenia de arriba y cuando voltearon lo pudieron ver sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la orilla del martillo

--eso es trampa lavi, yo estoy desarmado--lo regaño pero de nada valio pues no podia esconder la mueca de burla de su cara

--como...--intento preguntar marie

--vamos ni que fuera tan dificil--dijo allen saltando y cayendo a unos centimetros de lenelee

pero antes de que pudieran decir algo mas fueron interrumidos por komui, link y otros de los terceros exorcistas que venian en su direccion

--allen-kun, chicos, buenos dias--dijo komui, viendo un poco extrañado a allen, que le habia quitado su chaleco a la china y se lo volvia a colocar

--buenos dias komui-san--le sonrio allen y los otros tambien lo saludaron--link que bueno verte a ti tambien

el aleman solo asintio sonriendole.

--¿ocurre algo nii-san?--le pregunto lenalee a su hermano

--pues venia a informarles sobre una invitacion que acaba de llegar a la orden--dijo komui hacia allen con una gran sonrisa--los estan invitando a todos a la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 15 de la princesa anahí

--cierto, su padre me dijo que enviaria la invitacion--recordo de pronto krory

su padre, robert hooke, era al gobernante de francia, bajo el mando de krory y el estaba bajo el mando de kanda

--crees que puedas prepararlos a todos para esta noche allen-kun--le pregunto komui

--porsuesto komui-san dejenlo en mis manos--le aseguro allen haciendo una reverencia estilo ingles

--bien, iran a la casa de krory y se repararan alli, luego iran a la fiesta--dijo komui--allen tu tambien iras, te debes asegurar de que ninguno falte a lo que les has enseñado, ademas tienes a madarao, tevak, tokuso y kiredoki como tus guardias, link tambien te acompañara

--no es mucha vigilancia--pregunto socaro

--no--dijo komui con seguridad--nosotros contratamos a allen y es nuestro deber asegurar su seguridad

--no importa komui-san, chicos vamonos ya--les ordeno allen, entrando a su modo de profesor, el que solo usaba en horas de clase

komui asintio y allen guio el camino hacia la salida, todos los exorsistas lo siguieron y mas atras sus guardias con link, no debian interrumpir en el trabajo de allen

afuera los esperaban unos carruajes dode se montaron por separado y estos los llevaron a la mansion de krory

una vez alli, como una hora mas tarde, krory guio a todos a una habitacion donde pudieran bañarse, mientras allen les buscaba sus atuendos entre todo un armario que jhonny, un cientifico de la orden que confeccionaba todos los trajes de los exorcistas, le habia mandado.

empezó por los chicos que no se tardarian tanto en el baño.

a ellos les dio varios uniformes formales de la orden, todos eran de pantalon, zapatos formales, una camisa roja, y ensima un saco con el escudo de la orden, todo en color negro y con adornos rojos, la placa de plata brillaba rsaltando por sobre el uniforme.

con las chicas se tardo un poco mas pues decidio que usarian vestidos, a kloud, que al parecer nunca en su vida habia usado un vestido pero era la unica opcion que el le habia dejado, le dio un vestido dorado con adornos negros, de corse, que le ajustaaba en en pecho y la falda caia con un vuelo espectacular, le hizo soltarse el cabello y le hizo un peinado con unos rizos cayendo de lado sobre sus pechos.

a miranda le dio un vestido rojo, igual que el de kloud, pero el de ellas tenia por sobre la tela roja una malla de encaje negra que hacia ver al vestido muy sensual, le coloco todo el cabello hacia atras sostenido con una cinta blanca con encaje negro, lo que hacia que solo algunos mechones de cabello pudieran posarse en su hombro dejando su blanco cuello al descubierto.

para lenalee que era la menor de ellas, le dio un vestido verde botella, sin tirantes, que tenia adornos negros tambien, el vestido le llegaba al comienzo de los senos bastante revelador,

por lo que tenia un encaje negro llendo desde la orilla del vestido hasta su cuello, formando una muy buena combinacion entre su piel, a ella le dejo sus dos colitas pero le hizo unos grandes rizos en cada una.

cuando ya todos estuvieron vestidos, se reunieron el una habitacion donde estaba allen, donde tenia toda la ropa que le habian dado y una peinadora grande com maquillajes y demas accesorios.

--porque tenemos que vestirnos asi--dijo timothy-- mi uniforme estaba bien

--si pero era demasiado informal, y mira que les deje los uniformes solo porque los hombres se ven mejor en uniforme--le dijo, mientras retocaba el maquillaje a lenalee, las otras ya estaban listas

--no entiendo como fue que termine usando vestido--se lamento kloud

--te ves hermosa, kloud--le aseguro tiedoll

--esa es la idea--asintio allen, viendo a lenalee que ya estaba lista--bien esto lo tomaremos como un examen, les dare 20 puntos y mientras mas errores tengan mas puntos les quitare--dijo allen mientras los veia a todos

mientras los veia se acerco a lavi y le quito la bufanda que siempre llevaba en el cabello, a kloud le coloco en los brazos unos guantes largos de color perla, a miranda un velo de plumas negras en su espalda que ella sostenia con los brazos, y a lenalee un pequeño sobrero negro que se aguantaba a su peinado con unos ganchitos y estaba adornado con algunas flores, medio ladeado.

--chicas son reinas, bailen con uno o dos chicos y dense a respetar cuando hablen, si van a denegar algo haganlo con amabilidad y mantengase junto a alguien que conozcan--les dijo allen--chicos bailen con dos o tres chicas, pero que la primera siempre sea una persona mayor y nunca bailen con una misma chica dos veces, no queremos que piensen que estan interesados en ellas, los quiero ver cerca de alguien que no conozcan socializando ¿entendido?

--si, bien--dijeron las chicas

--ok--dijeron los demas

--bien, esten pendientes de su alrededor y si alguien no se le quiere acercar por pena o algo asi, haganlo ustedes, saluden, y si no tiene mas que decirles, retirense, si no lo conocen presentense--siguio diciendoles allen--chicas mantenganse al lado de algunos de los chicos que conocozcan y hablen con las personas que ellos hablen a menos de que sea importante, se ve mal que una mujer ande sola deambulando entre toda esa gente

cuando dijo eso las chicas miraron a otro lado por un momento y allen supo que ya lo habian hecho, por lo que suspiro

--durante la cena yo no estare presente, pues no he sido invitado--cuando allen dijo esto vio que algunos iban a replicar, pero los callo con un gesto de las manos--pero los estare observando, asi que espero se comporten, pues esa clase ya la vimos

--entendido--dijeron todos

--timothy, cuando hables hazlo con desidionm y seridad para que te tomen en serio, nunca hables sin pensar y nunca te quedes callado cuando los adultos conversen sobre un tema que conoces--le informo al niño--si puedes mantente cerca de personas que conoces, sean amables con todos, en especial los que no les caen bien o los que hablen mal de ustedes, eso da una buena impresion de modales a los demas

--mmm---esto estaba empezando a confundir a algunos

--y kanda, por el amor al cielo, si veo que no bailas con aunque sea una chica te quitare 10 puntos--lo amenazo con desespero--bueno eso es todo, vamos que los carruajes esperan para llevarlos

allen que se habia tomado todo el dia con los chicos no habia podido cambiarse, por lo que llevaba la misma ropa, pero estaba impecablemente limpio y olia a rosas, por lo que no importaba mucho.

antes de salir todos tomaron sus abrigos, y se montaron en sus carruajes, esta vez allen se monto con sus guardias y link

mientras iban en camino...

--no puedo creer que lograras que la general kloud se pusiera un vestido--le digo kiredoki con asombro

--lo que hace el poder--rio allen

--vaya que has hecho mucho allen--lo felicito link, pues ellos habian escuchado todo lo que decian

--ese es mi trabajo--le sonrio el albino--bien chicos, cuando estemos alla, prefiero moverme solo, y me estare moviendo mucho asi que no se extrañen si no ven en un lugar donde haya estado solo un segundo atras

--si allen, pero debes tener cuidado, muchos de los noe en su vida humana son nobles y son invitados a esta clase de fiestas siempre--le aviso madarao

--si no te preocupes--le dijo allen revisando que su vendaje estuviera bien apretado

luego allen hizo algo que los extraño a todos, saco de su bolsillo una cadena de oro con un crusifijo igual de oro y se lo coloco al cuello luego de darle un beso

en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo, y cuando bajaron los demas los esperaban para entrar en la mansion

al entrar vieron a bastante gente ya en el salon principal, pero allen y sus guardias pasaron entre ellos, cada uno por su lado, perdiendose entre la gente

--los estare observando--les dijo al pasar junto a ellos

durante la noche cada quien estuvo en los suyo, intentando hacer bien todo lo que allen les dijo o se quedarian sin puntos, pero en un momento de la noche, un grupo de 4 personas se acerco a mariam y a kloud, que estaban juntos y por la hostilidad que los rodeaba, ademas de que los demas exorcistas los miraban, allen supo que se trataba de los noe

--vay vaya kloud, en verdad eres tu o alguien te abdusio--dijo road con burla

--pues si soy yo kamelot, algun...--pero antes de que pudiera continuar sintio una penetrante mirada sobre su persona, lo que la hizo volter hacia un punto del salon a su lado molesta

esta accion sorprendio a los noe que vieron hacia el mismo lugar, alli habia un chico que veia a kloud molesto y le hizo a la mujer una seña de un dos y hacia abajo, ellos no lo entendieron, pero la mujer resoplo molesta

--ya van 7 kloud, si sigues asi te quedaras sin nada--le dijo cross con burla, sin poder contenerse

--me la va a agar--dijo la mujer por lo bajo, pero sonrio, un poco forzado, e hizo una pequeña reverencia--es un gusto volver a verlos tikky mikk, road kamelot--saludo y cross tambien hizo una reverencia con la cabeza

los 4 noe los vieron realmente sorprendidos

--pero si nos disculpan, debemos arrreglar algo--dijo kloud y del brazo de cross se fue a acercar al chico, ellos lo siguieron por pura curiosidad

--¿que pasa?--les pregunto el chico, sonriendo

--ellos son enemigos allen, ellos no cuentan--le dijo kloud molesta señalandolos con el dedo

--es de mala educacion señalar a alguien asi que 1 punto menos--dijo sorprendiendo a los noe, molestando mas a kloud y haciendo que cross volviera a reir--estamos en una fiesta donde ellos son invitados, no en un campo de batalla, recuerdas lo que dije sobre ser amables--le recordo con sarcasmo

--ah, lo que quieras, no lo sabia asi que devuelveme mis puntos--le pidio, confundiendo aun mas a a los noe

--bien--sonrio allen y le señalo con la cabeza a un hombre mayor que estaba hablando con krory--ese hombre esta hablando con krory sobre ti, acercate y acepta cuando te pida a bailar

--pero odio a ese hombre--se quejo la rubia

--son 5 puntos--dijo allen cantarin y la chica se solto de cross para acercarse a los otros hombres con una sonrisa

--si eres manipulador allen--dijo cross divertido ignorando por un momento a los noe

--ella era la que queria los puntos, solo espero que al pobre hombre no se le ocurra bajar un poco mas la mano--dijo mientras veian que ya los dos se dirigian a la pista de baile, y el hombre aguantaba a kloud de su espalda baja

--cuaantos puntos le quitarias si golpea al hombre--le pregunto cross viendolos tambien

--depende, si hace un escandalo, 3, si es discreta, se la paso--asintio el albino--y te quitares 1 punto a ti por descortes--lo regaño allen

--si si--dijo cross fastidiado--tikky, road, les presento a allen walker, lo veran alrededor de nosotros por un tiempo

--conque allen walker, yo soy road kamelot--saludo la peliazul, pero no se esperaba lo que allen hizo a continuacion

el albino hizo una exelente reverencia inglesa, y tomo la mano de road para darle un beso

--es un placer conocerla señorita--le sonrio allen al levantarse

--eres bastante raro allen, ¿sabes que somos los noe no?--rio la chica divertida

--por supuesto, pero es imposible para mi no ser amable con una dama tan hermosa--dijo allen sonriendo

--vaya vaya que niño tan lindo se consiguieron--dijo tikky--yo soy tikky mikk

--es un gusto conocerlo--asintio allen--pero debo seguir moviendome, cross no se porque sigues aqui, lenalee se acaba de quedar sola--dicho esto allen volvio a hacer una reverencia y se volteo para irse, unos metros mas alla sus cuatro guardias aparecieron a su lado como de la nada

--esta bien cuidadito el chico ¿no?--rio tikky--¿es un exorcista?

--no--respondio cross--ahora me debo ir, conpermiso

cuando cross se retiro en direccion a donde estaba lenalee sola, ellos intentaron buscar a llen, viendolo con link mas alla, hablando con timothy.

--no me creo que no sea un exoecista--dijo road--¿ves como los otros le hacen caso sin rechistar?--le dijo viendo a cross

--no, si fuera un exorsista no estaria tan cuidado, pudiera hacerlo solo, talvez tiene un gran poder sobre ellos

--bueno, ya lo veremos, esperemos que vaya al proximo campo de batalla--dijo road riendo

--eso de los puntos tambien debe de ser algo importante--añadio tikky

--si parece que les quita puntos cada vez que son descorteces--dijo road

--quieren divertirse un rato chicos--dijo tikky con diversion a lustul y mightra que estaban con ellos, todos sonrieron cinicamante

al dia siguiente...

estaban haciendo una lectura de los temas de modales, pues ayer segun allen habian tenido demasiados errores.

mientras, allen pasaba los puntos de ayer a la carpeta de notas.

--no ntiendo porque debemos hacer esto-- dijo lavi cerrando el libro, pues habia terminado-- los noe eran los que andaban molestando

--y ustedes les siguieron la corriente--dijo allen sin mirarlo--si ya terminaste haz silencio lavi, los demas siguen leyendo

--hoy estas muy amargado allen--se quejo lavi

--no tuve una buena noche--solo dijo, pero esto llamo la atencion de todos, cosa que allen noto--sigan leyendo

asi estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que terminaron de leer y allen les hizo un cuestionario oral, al termino de la clase les informo

--la clase de la tarde se cancela--les aviso

--¿porque, ocurrio algo?--pregunto lenalee procupada

--no, no te preocupes, solamente es que estare ocupado con algo--le sonrio allen

cuando todos se fueron allen se quedo recogiendo las cosas, y no lo volvieron a ver mas hasta el mediodia, cuando lo vieron meditanto en el claro de entrenamiento.

allen estaba sentado al lado de un arbol, em posicion de indio y con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

su respiracion era acompasada, como si estuviera dormido, pero ellos sabian que eso solo significaba que estaba completamente concentrado.

ellos lo miraron por un segundo antes de dirigirse hacia unos arboles mas alla, donde siempre se sentaban, mientras unos ya empezaban a entrenar

por una hora allen estuvo alli sin moverse, que ellos incluso pensaron que estaba dormido, pero de repente vieron que por el bosque llegaba un golem, el de oro del general cross, y luego de revolotear entre ellos fue hasta donde allen y se poso en su cabeza, sacandolo de su mutismo

--dosde te habias metido tim--le pregunto allen, tomandolo entre sus manos y colocandolo en sus piernas, acariciandolo

el golem solo se acomodo mas, restregandose contra la mano que lo acariciaba

--ese no es el golem de cross--le pregunto socaro viendo al nombrado, que dormitaba un poco alejado

--el me lo regalo hace mucho tiempo--dijo allen sonriendo

--¿que hacias?--le pregunto chaoji

--pensaba--fue lo unico que dijo--bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, permiso

dicho esto se levanto y se fue

todos lo vieron extrañados

--allen esta muy raro hoy--dijo miranda

--si--asintio daisya

--que crees que le pase--le pregunto lenalee a lavi

--algo le debio de haber pasado anoche--dijo lavi

--talvez un mal sueño--dijo tiedoll

--pues debio de ser uno muy malo--asintio timothy

en ese momento todos vieron como kanda se levantaba y se iba irritado

allen entro a su habitacion y se fue a sentar a su cama

--vaya dia el de hoy--se dijo--me siento horrible

mientras decia esto se quito la camisa y luego se fue quitando el vendaje poco a poco, con cuidado, pues le dolia

anoche habia tenido una pesadilla con un recuerdo de su pasado y su inocencia se habia activado, pero como estaba en mala posicion se lastimo y ahora tenia una gran cortada en la muñeca, esto le habia dejado muy debil por la perdida de sangre.

al quitarse el vendaje vio la cortada, que horrible, hasta parecia infectada.

--estupidos recuerdo--murmuro molesto

pero por estar tan distraido no vio cuando kanda abrio la puerta y fue a entrar si no hasta que fue demasiado tarde

--que dem...--dijo kanda asombrado, viendole la mano, y llamando la atencion de allen, que ensegida y demasiado rapido para su gusto cerro la puerta y lo aplasto contra esta, agarrandolo del cuello

--dices una sola palabra mas y estas muerto--lo amenazo antes de soltarlo, pues la sangre qque brotaba de su herida estaba cayendo en la ropa de kanda

el japones asintio lentamente, nunca habia visto esa mueca seria en la cara del albino

--maldita sea--dijo allen intentando parar el sangrado con su camisa pero no se detenia, por lo que entro al baño y puso la mano bajo el grifo del lavamanos--hazme un favor y traeme en botiquin de rimeros auxilios que esta sobre el escritorio--le pidio

cuando kanda llego con lo que le pidio se lo quito y camino hacia la cama, aguantandose la muñeca con una toalla, pues la camisa que ya estaba empapada de sangre habia quedado olvidada en el baño

allen se sento en la cama y abrio la caja, sacando un frasco de desinfectante y mojando la toalla en eso antes de volver a ponersela, pero dejando ver la herida a kanda, que solto un bufido

la herida era bastante grande y estaba empezando a soltar mucha espuma amarillenta, señal de que si estaba infectado.

--como coño te hiciste eso--le pregunto asombrado

--no me preguntes, que no tengo ni la mas minima idea--dijo con molestia limpiando la espuma y echandose mas desinfectante, repitio el proceso hasta que no salio mas espuma

luego la volvio a mojar en agua el paño y se la paso, limpiando la herida.

en ese momento saco del botiquin una aguja con hilo quirurgico.

--¿que vas a hacer?--le pregunto con cautela

--cerrar esto antes de que desangre--le respondio molesto y sarcastico

luego preparo la aguja, y mordiendose el labio empezo a coserla, teniendo cuidado de no agarrar nada mas con la aguja

el dolor en su cara era completamente lejible, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente cosido y asegurado, que se tiro en la cama respirando agitadamente

kanda lo vio por un momento antes de agarrar la toalla e irla a lavar al baño, cuando volvio con la toalla mojada, se agacho frente a allen y tomo su mano, limpiandole toda la sangre

allen lo vio de reojo por un momento pero estaba muy cansado asi que no se movio,

cuando kanda termino se sento al lado de allen, quitando la aguja y tiandola al piso

--eso es una inocencia no--le pregunto sin mirarlo

--si--dijo allen mas calmado

--porque no sabiamos nada--le pregunto kanda--la orden siempre es informada de cualquier inocencia existente

--yo fui reportado--asintio allen--pero desapareci y no me pudieron volver a ubicar, eso fue hacen muchos años, es normal que no lo recuerden

--¿desaparecistes?--pregunto sin entender

--no entremos en detalles, digamos que paso algo, me ofrecieron irme y yo acepte sin reparar en las consecuencias, como todo niño--resumio sin mas allen

--no quieres entrar a la orden, ¿verdad?--dijo kanda luego de un momento

--no, me gusta ser libre, no quiero estar encerrado en una torre obligado a atender a todos esos hipocritas con hambre de poder--dijo allen con desprecio

--pero sabes muy bien como manejarlos--le dijo kanda con una ceja alzada

--tuve un buen maestro por los 5 primeros años de mi vida--dijo allen con una sonrisa nostalgica

--¿tu padre?--pregunto intentando averiguar algo mas del albino

--no, nego allen, mi esclavo--dijo allen sorprendiendolo--desde antes de nacer yo fui comprometido con el hijo de un amigo intimo de la familia, el ya tenia 20 años y el dia de mi nacimiento me dio de regalo un esclavo, el debia cuidarme, enseñarme y prepararme para cuando nos casaramos--le revelo sorprendiendolo

--te comprometieron con una persona 20 años mayor que tu--dijo incredulo

--si, pero en realidad, nunca me molesto, pues desde que tengo memoria el estuvo casi siempre conmigo, yo lo queria mucho y no me importaba que tuviera que casarme con el, mas bien lo esperaba--rebatio allen

--lo amabas--afirmo kanda

--si, el y mi esclavo lo eran todo para mi--asintio allen--pues mis padres nunca estaban conmigo, casi ni los conoci

--que paso para que te fueras entonces--pregunto sin entender

--mi esclavo por ese año cuando cumplia 5, estaba muy mal de dinero, su familia en rumania estaban muriendo por la pobreza y no podia enviarles nada por que en ese tiempo habia muchos problemas con la comunicaciones maritimas con otros paises por culpa de los akuma--empezo allen--cuando se entero de que su familia murio, enfermo de tristeza y murio...yo que no estaba enterado de mucho en ese tiempo, llore su perdida y...

--el conde se te aparecio--adivino kanda

--si, lo converti en akuma--dijo y llevo su mano para acaririar la marca en su rostro--el fuen quien me hizo esta maldicion y llevo el castigo con orgullo

por uns minutos nadie dijo nada mas, allen recordando viejos tiempos y kanda pensando en su pasado tambien

--quien era tu prometido--le pregunto de repente recordando esa parte de la conversacion

--bueno no te lo vas a creer pero era el general cross--rio allen y kanda lo vio con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, causandole mas risa--pero cuando me fui el compromiso se rompio, y no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso desde que nos volvimos a ver

--a donde fuiste--quiso saber kanda

--la persona que me habia llevado era la victima de algo que mis padres hicieron mal y se queria vengar, fuimos a las islas de la reina isabel y el me convirtio en esclavo, pues el tenia una casa de compañia y me queria poner a trabajarr alli, por tres años una de sus mejores chicas, que era algo asi como su esposa, me enseño todo lo que debia hacer y yo me resigne a hacer lo que me decian, era mi castigo...--le conto mirando a la pared

--eras muy duro contigo mismo--le dijo kanda

--era solo un niño traumado--se excuso allen

--si te confieso algo, me contestas una pregunta--quiso saber kanda, viendolo a la cara

--claro--asintio sin dudarlo

--me gusta lavi--le confeso y añadio rapidamente sin darle tiempo para asimilarlo--¿te sigue gustando cross a ti?

--un... un momento ¿t-te...gusta... l-l-lavi?--le pregunto incredulo y luego rio--quien lo diria al que menos soportas es el que precisamente amas

kanda tambien rodo los ojos por la ironia

--si, me sigue gustando mariam, pero no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso asi que no se que es lo que piensa el--asintio allen con una sonrisa triste

kanda se sentia un poco parecido a eso con respecto a lavi, por lo que queriendo consolarse mutuamente le tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos

--hagamos una promesa kanda--le dijo allen de repente, sentandose y colocandose sobre las piernas de kanda, cun una rodilla a cada lado

--sobre que--le pregunto interesado

--eres el primero que le cuento esto en casi 10 años asi que nunca lo debes revelar--le recordo allen pasando sus manos por su nuca y soltandole la coleta--cada vez que nos sintamos mal o nostalgicos por eso, estaremos juntos...

--...--kanda no dijo nada, pero asintio y le coloco las manos en la cintura, dandole un eso apasionado

varias horas despues, siendo ya de noche, allen se desperto en los brazos de kanda, en su cama y su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre con todas las cosas que utilizo con su herida y sus ropas, lo que lo hizo suspirar

--que pasa--le pregunto kanda respirando en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba desde atras, siendo cubiertos por la sabana nada mas

--mi cuarto esta hecho un desastre--dijo allen con fastidio

--y no has visto el baño--se burlo kanda y allen dio un jadeo de horror

--no quiero ni imaginarmelo--se lamento soltandose del agarre y levantandose, kanda se recosto boca arriba y se estiro

allen mientras tanto se paseo recogiendo sus ropas y colocanolas en la orilla de la cama, recogio el botiquin y puso todo eso sobre su escritorio para usarlo despues y la toalla la llevo al baño.

alli pudo ver el reguero de sangre que habia por todo el piso y el mueble del baño en donde estaba empotrado el lavamanos, ademas la camisa del piso estaba empapada en sangre.

mientras tanto kanda se levanto, pero al agarrar su ropa vio que estaba toda llena de sangre

--moyashi, voy a agarrar algo de tu ropa que me ensuciaste la mia de sangre--le aviso llendo a revisar el cajonero que estaba en la otra habitacion

--en la tercera gabeta hay ropa interior y en la ultima tal vez alla algunas ropas que seran mas de tu agrado--le dijo desde el baño, mientras limpiaba toda la sangre, todas las prendas que se mancharon de sangre las coloco en una bolsa de papel en la puerta del baño--y coloca tu ropa manchada en la bolsa de papel por favor, la llevare a lavar antes de ir a comer

kanda hizo lo que le pidio dejando su uniforme y la ropa interior en la bolsa, luego fue abrio la tercera gabeta y busco una prenda de las mas grandes para que no le quedara muy apretada, pues allen era mas delgado que el y se la coloco antes de cerrarla y agacharse para abrir la ultima.

alli habian varias ropas estilo chino e indio, de esos lugares, por lo que decidio tomar unos piratas negros, y una camisa ajustada azul oscuro, estilo china y sin mangas, al cerrarlo y revisar el primer cajon vio unas muñequeras negras que tomo y se las coloco

en el momento en que cerraba la gabeta salio allen del baño todavia desnudo, pero tenia las manos mojadas y los pies se los estaba secando con una toalla, que habia sido blaca y ahora estaba rosacea en una parte.

--te ves bien--le sonrio dejando la toalla en la bolsa y acercandose a el para buscar su ropa.

allen abrio la tercera gabeta para agarrar ropa interior y se la puso, luego abrio la ultima de donde saco unos piratas parecidos a los que kanda tenia, solo que a el le quedaban mas holgados en las piernas, y de la cuarta gabeta saco una ombliguera con mangas, pero era de cuello abierto, dejando los hombros al descubierto.

al cerrarla abrio la primera de donde saco un cepillo y dos liguitas, mirando a kanda luego.

--¿puedo peinarte kanda?--le pregunto con una sonrisa tierna a la que el japones no pudo resistirse, por lo que asintio, allen sonrio feliz y lo guio a la silla del escritorio sacandola de alli y colocandola a un lado para poder moverse mejor.

--no seas muy cveativo--le pidio

--solo lo trenzare--le aseguro allen

y asi lo hizo, peinandolo suavemente varias veces hasta que estuvo completamente liso, para luego trenzarlo, dejandolo caer por su espalda al terminar.

kanda paso su mano por su cabello al pararse, luego se acerco a allen y le quito el cepillo, allen le sonrio pero se quedo parado debido al largo de su cabello

pero debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado al cabello largo no le fue muy dificil peinarselo por completo, luego se lo amarro en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones a los lados de su cara y por su hombro.

--gracias--le sonrio allen tomando el cepillo que kanda le extendia y volviendo a guardarlo en la gabeta

--vamos a cenar--le dijo kanda

--primero debo llevar esto a la lavanderia, no quiero que empiecen a preguntar por la sangre--le dijo allen, pero se dirigio al botiquin de donde saco un rollo de vendas--y me falta taparme esto--añadio sentandose en la cama

--vas a tener que comprar vendas nuevas pronto no--le dijo kanda revisando el botiquin

--mamana--le dijo, pero como estaba sosteniendo el ganchito que aseguraba las vendas con la boca, no sono bien, aunque kanda lo entendio

--te acompañare, debo comprar unas cosas que me faltan en el pueblo--le dijo kanda

--¿que cosas?--curioseo allen asegurando el ganchito al terminar para que quedara bien ajustado

--algo de ropa, ya me hace falta--le dijo agarrando la bolsa de papel, para salir, abriendole la puerta a allen dejando que saliera antes, para luego salir el y cerrarla

se dirijieron a la lavanderia

--mmm si, tambien me comprare algo, y si consigo algo que me guste se lo enviare a las chicas del rubi--se dijo allen

--esa es la casa de compañia donde trabajas no--dijo kanda y allen asintio--el hombre que te llevo, quien es tu padre adoptivo, es el dueño de esa casa

--si, mana walker, con el tiempo se encariño conmigo y yo tambien lo quiero mucho--le dijo allen

--si, supongo que era de esperarse--dijo kanda rozandole un poco el hombro con el suyo

--espero que la proxima vez me hables un poco de ti--le pidio allen con una sonrisa, mientras se volteaba para mirarlo, caminando hacia atras

--no hay mucho que decir en realidad, naci siendo el 5to hijo del rey de japon, quien estaba bajo el mando directo del rey de asia, un exorsista--le empezo diciendo con su usual indiferencia--eramos 10 hermanos, 5 mas pequeños que yo y los otros ya eran grandes politicos, a pesar de que solo nos llevabamos 3 años, mi padre se la pasaba con mis hermanos mayores en eventos politicos y reuniones, y mi madre era la unica que estaba conmigo, los dos cuidabamos de mis hermanos pequeños, que si eran casi seis años menores que yo

--que lindo hermano--rio allen

--a pesar de estar siempre con mi madre tambien estudie politica, incluso mas a fondo que mis hermanos debido a que lo hice por mi cuenta, sin ningun profesor, y con la motivacion de superar a mis hermanos--le confeso, continuando con el relato--a pesar de eso me encanta ba estar solo, la tranquilidad, por lo que mi madre le pidio a papa mudarnos a una nueva casa que yo mismo habia diseñado, a mi gusto..

--supongo que tendria grandes jardines--dijo allen, y kanda asintio sonriendo de lado

--porsuesto que ellos nunca supieron que el diseño habia sido mio--dijo kanda--una noche cuando me paseaba por alli un poco antes del amanecer, la inocencia vino a mi y se unio a mi espada

--mugen--dijo allen acariciando cada silaba de la palabra

--esa espada habia sido forgada para mi, con unas joyas muy raras que un exorsista le habia regalado a mi madre cuando era niña, lo unico que cambio en ella era esa linea como de energia que la adorna--le dijo kanda--supongo que habia sido inevitable que la inocencia llegara a mi, pues debido al material con que fue hecho mi espada, mugen nunca pierde el

filo, y esta conecada a mi alma

--el destino queria que fueras exorcista y asi seria--asintio allen, dandole la razon

--yo tenia mis espada en las manos, aun sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, cuando mi padre y mis hermanos, me encontraron y reconocieron la inocencia al instante--dijo un poco distraido, mientras recordaba ese dia

--¿porque algo me dice que eso no es bueno?--dijo con sarcasmo y kanda asintio divertido

--mi hermano mayor, envidioso de mi y alegando que el debia tenerla por ser el primogenito, intento quitarmela--dijo de nuevo--algo me decia que nadie con esas intenciones debia tocarla, por lo que me resisti, pero el escandalo desperto a mi madre y mis hermanitos, que felices por mi, intentaron detenerlo

--que paso--pregunto allen emocionado

--estuvo a punto de quitarme la cuando llego el general froi tiedoll y lo detuvo a tiempo, el era quien se convertiria en mi maestro debido a que la inocencia que llego a mi el la habia encontrado--le explico

--que paso con tu hermano--quiso saber allen

--mi padre lo apoyaba en que tenia que ser el el que tuviera la inocencia asi que no le hizo nada, unos dias despues me fui de alli con el general tiedoll, eso fue hace 4 años, y hace tres años me nombraron rey de asia, debido a que vieron mi entrega para con mis deberes, creyeron que no tendria ningun problema en manejar a tantas personas--termino kanda

--el unico problema es tu mal genio--se burlo allen volteandose para entrar a la sala de lavanderia

--te estas ganando un buen golpe moyashi--lo amenazo pero a las pocas personas que estaban alli les extraño que no sonara nada molesto

--era solo una broma kanda--rio allen--pero debes aceptar que te molestas demasiado facil

kanda solo le tiro la bolsa para que metiera a lavar eso de una vez.

allen volvio a reir atrapandoo la bolsa en el aire y se dirigio a una lavadora lejos de las otras poniendola a llenar y hechando toda la ropa directo, para que nadie la viera.

luego busco una taza de jabon, una taza de desinfectante y una de blanqueador, hechandoselas a la ropa y tapandola, lo demas era automatico, por lo que podria ir a comer y buscarla luego para meterla a la secadora.

rapidamente se volvieron a ir para dirigirse al comedor.

--espero que algun dia me la muestres--le dijo kanda viendo la mano izquierda de allen--el unico que conozco con una inocencia tipo parasito es krory y el la consiguio hace apenas tres años

--la mia es diferente kanda, yo estoy en un nivel muy diferente a ustedes pues yo naci con ella, comparti el utero con ella, es parte de mi alma--le intento explicar allen--yo nunca podria vivir sin ella u odiarla, como veo es el caso de lenalee

--a ella la usaron para experimentar la con la inocencia--la defendio kanda

--ese es el problema, aunque a mi me hubieran hecho eso no podria odiarla--intento hacer que comprediera--como podria explicartelo... ah, si mira es como si mi inocencia fuera un ente separado, pero parte de mi, como si fuera mi hermano gemelo

kanda lo penso por un momento, analizando lo que allen decia

--si creo que voy entendiendo--asintio kanda imaginandoselo un poco, pues dos de sus hermanitos eran gemelos, iseparables, como si cuando uno fuera herido a el otro le doleria...

--bueno pues debido a eso he tenido una mayor convivencia con ella, y hemos pasado por muchas etapas que a ustedes todavia le faltan años para entender y sentir--le dijo allen

--porque lo dices--le pregunto kanda extrañado

--las inocencias tienen vida kanda, sienten y respiran a traves de sus usuarios, tienen mente propia, pero si los usuarios no entienden lo que esto significa la inocencia no puede compenetrarse con ustedes, ser una sola mente, liberarse--le explico allen

--no termino de entender--confeso kanda

--tu mismo eres un buen ejemplo kanda, tu ves a mugen como una compañera y no como una simple arma cierto--le hizo ver allen

--si, pero es que nunca me ha importado relacionarme con los demas, no soy de confiar mucho en las emociones, pero mugen no tiene las emociones basicas de los humanos, como el miedo...lo que hace que los humanos cometan las peores acciones con las mejores intenciones--asintio kanda explicandole su sentir

--pues bien, ahora fijate, si mugen fuera una persona en vez de tener la forma de espada, ¿como crees que seria?--le pregunto el ingles

kanda se lo penso por un momento

--pues supongo que seria bastante parecido a mi personalidad y mi forma de pensar, pues por algo somos compatibles...¿no?--respondio, un poco titubeante

--exacto--le dijo allen con una sonrisa--ahora pongamosle otro ejemplo...que tal...chaoji, pues hace poco escuche su historia de como llego a la orden--dijo allen-- el es alguien que se deja llevar demasiado por las emociones, y piensa que su inocencia es algo que le enviaron sus camaradas muertos desde el mas alla, para proteger a otros en compensacion por no haber hecho nada por ellos

--si--allen hizo una pausa y kanda asintio, instandolo acontinuar

--bien, pues no es asi, la inocencia vino a el, atraido por sus similitudes, su destino compartido de estar solos--dijo allen con vehemencia--el sentir de querer hacer algo por los demas...desgraciadamente el no entiende eso, y se llena la mente de rencores y culpabilidades que el deberia aprender a olvidar...

--esta guerra no es personal, es por todo el mundo--completo kanda entendiendo lo que allen decia

--si, vas entendiendo bien kanda, pero no el lo que yo te explique, sino tu practica de lo que sabes lo que le dara a tu inocencia el valor de evolucionar, de superarse a si mismo y de ser uno contigo, a quien ha elegido como su compañero de por vida--le volvio a sonreir allen, terminando de hablar

--tu ya has pasado por todo eso verdad--afirmo mas que preguntarle, kanda

--con todo lo que he vivido y experimentado, mi personalidad y pensamiento varian segun voy aprendiendo, formandose hasta que halle a mi verdadero yo, al igual que mi inocencia, que va un poco mas adelante que yo y sabe como sere yo al final--asintio allen y añadio feliz--ya llevo cuatro evoluciones a lo largo de mi vida, y me encantaria mostrartelas cuando tengamos mas tiempo a solas

dijo allen refiriendose a que casi llegaban a la entrada del comedor, por lo que por los pasillos ya empezaban a verse una que otra persona

kanda asintio, hablar con allen era una cosa, pero eso no queia decir que con los demas seria igual, que ellos se la aguantaran como venian haciendo desde siempre

al entrar al comedor fueron a la barra donde jerry estaba apoyado, viendolos acercarse con una sonrisa

--ya pensaba que no vendrias allen-chan--le dijo jerry con un puchero

allen era su mejor cliente, por decirlo de alguna manera, pues le daba la oportunidad de lucirse con su trabajo

--tenia algo que hacer antes de venir--se disculpo allen con una gran sonrisa--pero que tienes para mi hoy

--ya te tengo todo preparado, deja te lo traigo enseguida--le dijo mas que feliz--kanda-kun, tu soba esta lista y esperando por ti

un segundo despues uno de los ayudantes de la cocina le trajo un carrito a allen con toda su comida, y alli mismo estaba la bandeja de kanda

mientras los dos se dirigian a una mesa, allen dijo, viendo hacia todo el comedor

--que raro que los demas no esten por aqui--dijo allen extrañado

--seguro han de haber estado haciendo algo juntos--le respondio kanda restandole importancia y sentandose, uno al lado del otro, ayudando a allen a dejar todos los platos en la mesa

los dos juntaron sus manos en una pequeña plegaria antes de empezar a comer, luego se hizo el silencio en la mesa pues a ninguno de los dos le gustaba hablar cuando comian, la mesa era sagrada para ellos.

pero el silencio de vio interrumpido 7 minutos despues cuando los otros exorsistas entraron al comedor y luego de buscar su comida se sentaron junto a ellos

--¿donte te habias metido yuu, te estuvimos buscando pero no estabas en ningun lugar?--le pregunto lavi con tono picaro

--¿quieres morir conejo?--le pregunto molesto, a pesar de que le gustaba lavi, no podia evitar ser asi con el, pues cada vez que lo veia recordaba que el nunca seria suyo, debido a esto apreto un poco mas fuerte los palillos con los que comia

--...--allen tenia comida en la boca por lo que no dijo nada, pero si noto la repentina molestia del japones, y se imagino a que se debia, por lo que discretamente, y cuidando de que nadie lo viera bajo la mano y la poso en la pierna de kanda, dandole un ligero apreton y luego acariciandole un poco la zona, sin dejar de comer

--es cierto kanda, queriamos entrenar todos juntos pero por mas que buscamos no te encontramos--se unio lenalee a la conversacion

--y es bastante raro le preguntamos a komui y dijo que no te habia dado permiso para salir--añadio tiedoll, con curiosidad

--...--allen trago todo lo que tenia en la boca y respondio por kanda--chicos no les creo que hayan revisado toda a orden con la grande que es--dijo con diversion intentando desviar el tema, yo siempre me pierdo si me desvio solo un poco de las rutas que conozco, debido a todos los pasillos que hay

--bueno, cierto, no revisamos TODA la orden literalmente, pero si los logares donde mas se la pasa kanda--le resto importancia daisya

--estaba con el moyashi, algun problema--bufo kanda molesto, en la mesa se hizo el silencio por un momento, y allen suspiro cansado

--aqui vienen las preguntas incomodas--mascullo por lo bajo, y como si fuera una orden cross hablo

--que, ya se acostaron juntos--pregunto mariam divertido

cuando dijo esto kloud le dio un zape dirigiendo su mirada a timothy, que estaba sonrojado, al igual que miranda y lenalee

--mariam, que preguntas son esas--lo regaño allen--solo le estaba recordando algunas cosas de la clase, que komui-san me pidio que estuviera al pendiente de kanda especialmente

las chicas suspiraron aliviadas, al parecer ya estaban pensando algo raro, aunque no muy alejado de la verdad al parecer, aunque timothy parece que tardaria un poco mas en tranquilizarse

--jajaja--rio el general--solo era una broma, kanda no seria capaz de seducirte mi querido y sexy allen

--cof cof... cambiando de tema lavi--le dijo allen haciendole una seña para que se acercara, y le susurro tan bajito que solo marie, debido a su buen oido, oyo--¿todavia eres virgen?

--allen--le dijo lavi sonrojado y avergonzado, marie los vio interesado

--tomare eso como un si--rio allen--no lo puedo creer lavi, con 17 años, por dios

--quien lo diria, por como te comportas siempre--añadio marie, todos los otros estaban intrigados por lo que decian, aunque los generales ya lo habian entendido pero no podian decir nada por el niño presente

--¿tu si marie?--quiso saber lavi

--a los 15--dijo con naturalidad y tiedoll hecho a llorar

--!!no!! mi hijo ya crecio y yo no lo sabia--lloro el hombre sacandole una gotita al estilo anime a todos

--tengo 23 años general--dijo por lo bajo pero bastante audible para todos

--no entiendo de que hablan--dijo timothy confundido

--yo tampoco--lo secundo lenalee

--no importa chicos, no quieren entenderlo--les dijo mitranda, ella tenia 21 y si lo entendia, pero aun era virgen

--y tu allen, cuando fue--le pregunto cross--eso nunca me lo has dicho

--bueno, es un poco dificil de recordar--rio allen y los otros, que lo entendian sintieron pena por el, pero no lo demostraron--creo, no estoy seguro que cuando tenia... 8, si creo

--vaya, no es eso demasiado pronto--dijo kloud asombrada

--...--allen solo sonrio y todos supieron que habia querido decir algo, pero que se lo habia guardado por alguna razon

tampoco quisieron preguntar.


	4. Chapter 3

capitulo 3 la inocencia de allen

al dia siguiente se levantaron temprano y volvieron a la vieja rutina, la clase paso rapido pues lo que hicieron fue leer el capitulo del libro que decia como llevar una conversacion, pues en la tarde tendrian un examen de eso.

luego comieron y volvieron a salir al bosque, para descansar un rato al aire libre.

ya casi la hora del examen terminaba, asi que allen empezo a recojer sus cosas del escritorio para dejarlas listas antes de que salieran.

--ya se acabo el tiempo, dejen sus lapices y salgan--les dijo allen

--bueno, creo que todo estaba bien--dijo timothy estirandose, mientras todos se levantaban y salian

--¿que haras ahora allen-kun?--le pregunto lenalee mientras los otros ya salian

--lo siento lenaleee-chan, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer hoy--se disculpo el albino mientras esperaba que todos terminaran de salir

--ah, bueno no importa ya nos veremos en la cena--se despidio la china antes de salir, junto a miranda y al final socaro, quedando solo kanda, al lado del escritorio de allen

el albino se acerco mesa por mesa con un porta lapices guardando los lapices que los otros habian usado alli, y tomando las hojas, cuando termino se acerco a dejar las cosas en el escritorio

--voy a avisarle a komui que saldremos--le dijo kanda

--bien, yo debo llevar esto a mi cuarto--asintio allen enseñandole las hojas de los examenes y las carpetas, con algunos de los libros

--yo tambien me cambiare, nos vemos en la puerta--le dijo antes de salir

cuando se encontraron en la puerta, y cabe destacar que algunos buscadores que estaban por alli los vieron raro, kanda llevaba puesta la ropa de allen que no le habia podido devolver, y allen llevaba la misma ropa de anoche, pues solo la habia usado un rato para la cena

salieron del castillo que era la orden y se dirigieron por el sendero hacia el pueblo

el castillo todos creian que era una de las tantas casas que kanda tenia al rededor de sus dominios, y ni se les pasaba por la cabeza que en realidad fuera el cuartel general.

--adonde vamos primero--le pregunto allen cuando ya estuvieron en el pueblo, y gracias al ajetreo de la tarde que nadie se volteaba a mirarlos, porque facilmente reconocerian a kanda

--siempre compro mi ropa en una misma tienda, tienes mercancia variada asi que si quieres comprar algo seguro encuentras algo de tu gusto--le dijo kanda guiandolo hacia una de las tantas tiendas que habian por toda la cuidad.

a donde kanda lo llevo era bastante grande, y tal como dijo habia distiontos tipos de modelos de ropa, para personas de otros paises y parecia un lugar exclusivo, porquehabia poca gente y al entrar una dependienta se acerco rapidamente a atenderlos

--buenas tardes kanda-sama--lo saludo la chica--señor, preguntenme lo que quieran saber y los atendere en lo que gusten

kanda le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en asentimiento y se diririgio por entre varias secciones hacia donde estaba el estilo de ropa que a el le gustaba (chino, japones, india, entre otros)

mientras allen seguia kanda y veia todas las cosas, revisando algo cuando le gustaba

cuando kanda llego hasta donde estaba lo que buscaba empezo a agarrar lo que queria

--hay ropa de todo los lugares--dijo allen admirado viendo algunas de las prendas que kanda agarraba, devolviendole las que le gustaban y volviendo a colocar las que no donde iban

--por eso me gusta venir aqui, no siempre puedo usar el mismo estilo de ropa--asintio kanda sonriendo de lado al ver lo que hacia allen con su ropa, pero sin quejarse--yo me voy a probar esto, ¿vas a agarrar algo?

--revisare mientras te cambias--le sonrio, volteandose hacia la ropa mas del estilo de la india para buscar algo que le gustara.

encontro varias cosas, añadiendo algunos trajes chinos, pero no quiso probarselos todavia

--disculpe señorita, ropa asi de dama--le pregunto allen con una sonrisa un poco timida

--por aqui señor--le sonrio la chica de vuelta

ella lo guio hacia una seccion donde habia bastante ropa de damas, vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones y demas, agarro algunas prendas tambien, asi estilo de la ropa que tenia puesta, pero con tela abrigadora y abrigos, tambien otro tipo de ropas y algunos conjunto de ropa interior bastante bonitos.

luego volvio hacia donde kanda revisaba otro tipo de ropa

kanda vio las cosas que allen tenia, en especial la ropa de chica.

--crees que les quedaran a tus amigas--le pregunto refiriendose a la ropa

--si, su talla nunca se me olvida pero no se, estaba viendo esta camisa y me gusto mucho--le dijo mostrandole una hermosa camisa, como la que llevaba puesta, pero de algodon negro holgado, con un bordado del contorno de una flor de loto en blanco--crees que me quede bien

--si, se te vera bien, pero prubatela si quieres--le dijo kanda

allen asintio sonriente y se fue a probar la ropa que habia escogido para si, rato despues cuando fueron a pagar allen se reprendio metalmente por haber escogido tanta ropa, asi no le alcanzaria para terminar el mes, lo que no se imagino fue que kanda lo pagara todo junto, colocando la factura a nombre su casa real.

--quieres tomarte algo--le pregunto kanda cuando salieros de la tienda con todas las bolsas en las manos

--si--allen asintio sonriendole, para luego añadir--conozco un buen lugar, y es bastante discreto, asi que estaremos tranquilos

--vamos entonces--asintio kanda

el cafe donde lo llevo allen era bastante acogedor, con una barra y chicas con lindos uniformes, tambien habia una terraza donde habia poca gente, ellos se colocaron alli y pidieron lo que tomarian

--que desean señores--les dijo la chica de no mas de 16 años, viendo emocionada a kanda

--un te frio--le sonrio allen

--un cafe helado--pidio kanda indiferente

--enseguida se los traigo--asintio antes de irse

--luego debo ir a la farmacia para buscar lo que me falta en mi botiquin--suspiro allen

--eso es todo lo que falta verdad--pregunto kanda

--si--asintio allen--luego si no hay mucha gente, podria mostrartela--sonrio allen mostrandole su mano y kanda sonrio de lado complacido

--estoy esperando verla, estoy seguro que me impresionara--aseguro kanda--si yo que con lo poco avanzado que estoy, casi sobrepaso el punto critico, estoy seguro que tu ya lo habras sobrepasado hace tiempo

--bueno, depende a cual te refieras--le dijo allen, apoyando los codos en la mesa y aguantando su cara con las manos--¿sabias que hay cuatro puntos criticos?

--¿cuatro?--pregunto emocionado

--bueno, el primero es cuando eres capaz de llevar a tu inocencia a la maxima potencia, que no todos son capaces--le explico, callandose por un momento cuando la hica volvio con sus ordenes, cuando se fue continuo--el segundo es el que todos conocen y el que se necesita para convertirse en general, el tercero, el cual yo casi alcanzo, nadie lo conoce debido a la ignorancia que tienen con respecto a las inocencias...el cuarto ya seria el mas importante, y es cuando la inocencia es capaz de materializarse con forma humana, tu verdadero compañero--termino, tomando un poco de su bebida

--¿eso es posible?--preguntto asombrado

--si, cuando estes cerca del tercer punto critico lo sabras con mayor exactitud--le aseguro--pues seras capaz de verlo

--tu lo ves--afirmo kanda

--si, aunque por lo que ya te explique, no tiene forma definida--le dijo con pesadez--a veces es una forma humana redondeada y un poco mas grande, otras es mi propia forma pero con la cara de el

--...--no dijo nada mas pero la exitacion estaba marcada en su cara

--me gustaria saber como seria el tuyo--dijo allen sonriente--asi que te ayudare, lo primero es que sobrepases el punto critico

--con simples peleas no servira verdad--dijo kanda

--no, es con meditacion--asintio--debes concentrarte en sentir la presencia de tu inocencia y sincronizarla a ti, luchando te tardarias demasiado y hay demasiados riesgos de fracasar

--bien, ya he hecho ese ejercicio de meditacion antes asi que tengo una idea de como es--sonrio kanda por primera vez

debido a esto allen se le quedo mirando con ternura

--nee, puedo llamarte yuu--le pregunto un poco temeroso de la respuesta

--como quieras, pero no lo hagas muy seguido--le dijo sin darle mucha importancia

allen volvio a reir y cuidando de que nadie los viera se levanto un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios rapidamente antes de volverse a sentar

kanda nego con la cabeza divertido

durante la suiguiente hora hicieron todo lo que tenian planeado en el pueblo y al volver se dirigieron al cuarto de allen, donde dejaron todas las cosas por el momento, antes de dirigirse al bosque, y sin que nadie los viera, adentrarse lo suficiente

una vez estuvieron seguros de que nadie los veria, kanda se sento contra un arbol y allen se empezo a quitar el bendaje, dejandolo caer poco a poco

--te lo enseñare por etapas--le dijo, apretando su puño y soltandolo para ejercitarlo un poco--inocencia, activate...--dijo con los ojos cerrados y el brazo extendido hacia adelate

en ese momento desde la cruz de energia verde empezo a brillar y lanzar rayos de energia hasta su hombro, luego de un momento su brazo se convirtio en una enorme garra de metal, de considerable tamaño en comparacion con su brazo normal.

--esta es la forma que tenia la primera vez que la active, y asi fue hasta que aprendi a cambiarla de forma--dijo, cambiando ahora su garra cambio a un cañon y luego a una espada de luz

kanda lo miro interesado por un momento

--esas dos primeras formas estan bastante incompletas con respecto a estas--le dijo dsactivandola para volver a decir-- crown clown, activate!

dicho esto, y para sorpresa de kanda que se levanto asombrado, su inocencia habia cambiado completamente, su mano derecha estaba cubierto con una especie de guante blanco que estaba unido a una gran capa blanca inmaculada que tenia una capucha con una extraña mascara plateada, su brazo izquierdo tambien habia cambiado y ahora era del tamaño normal, pero el hierro del que estaba hecho era negro, y sus dedos eran como largas cuchillas bastante afiladas.

mientras kanda observaba el extraño brillo que emitia la capa sintio una paz y una calidez enormes que, lejos de parecer extrañas, era como si la amabilidad normal de allen aumentara a tal grado que podria calmar los animos de todos

--es raro ¿no?, pero...--en ese momento allen estiro los brazos hacia los lados y la capa se desprendio de el, colocandose a su lado--es casi como la materializacion de mi inocescia aunque aun no es visible

--es impresionante--asintio kanda acarcandose un poco

--bueno y esta es la parte que aun estoy aprendiendo a manejar--dijo con pena, mintras se tomaba de la muñeca y su brazo izquierdo mientrras se iba convirtiendo en una enorme espada

cuando kanda vio esa espada retrocedio mas que impresionado

--e-esa... espada, es igual..a la d-d-del con..de--dijo entrecortadamente y allen tambien abrio los ojos sorprendido

--¿de verdad?--pregunto sin creerselo, pero kanda solo se acerco examinandola con mas cuidado

al final suspiro

--n-no... ahora que me fijo, la del conde es de color oscuro aqui--le dijo señalando los espacios entre cada una de las partes de la cruz que formaba la parte blanca

--ya me habias asustado yuu--le regaño allen con un puchero

--¿tu que crees que yo estoy tranquilo?--le pregunto sarcastico, pero añadio--¿decias que aun la aprendes a manejar?

--si, bueno es que nunca antes habia usado una espada y bueno, ya sabras soy bastante torpe a la hora de una verdadera batalla con alguien que si sepa usar una--sonrio torpemente

--yo puedo enseñarte si quieres--le sonrio kanda, un poco

--¿enserio?--pregunto emocionado mientras devolvia la espada a su lugar, para luego desactivar la inocencia, saltandole encima de la emocion cuando asintio--eres el mejor yuu

--si si--dijo divertido, tomandolo de la cintura y separandolo de si, sin soltarlo--sera mejo que regresemos ya

--lo que quieras--sonrio allen, acercandose para darle un apasionado beso, luego lo solto y caminaron de regreso a la orden

caminaron rapidamente a la habitacion de allen cuidando que nadie los viera entrar alli juntos, no querian interrupciones, saltaron las bolsas que estaban en el piso y se fueron a la cama entre besos

pero cuando estuvieron alli, kanda sobre allan besandose apasionadamente, se detuvieron de repente suspirando los dos

--estoy muy cansado como para hacerlo ahora--rio allen

--yo tambien--asintio kanda tirandose a su lado fastidiado

--quedate esta noche conmigo yuu--le pidio allen apoyandose en su pecho

--si... esta bien allen--le dijo kanda llamandolo por su nombre por primera vez, luego se quedaron dormidos sin cambiarse ni arroparse siquiera

varias horas despues...

kanda se volteo en la cama buscando el calor del cuerpo que debia estar a su lado, pero por mas que lo busco no lo encontro, por lo que bufo abriendo los ojos

estaba solo en la cama, con su ropa todavia puesta, la ropa de allen estaba tirada en el piso al lado de la cama y todas las bolsas con lo que compraron regadas al lado de la puerta

el sonido de la regadera se escuchaba perfectamente debida a que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y sabiendo que el que estaba alli era allen kanda se quito toda la ropa dejandola junto a la de allen en el piso y entro al baño.

alli estaba allen con su largo cabello completamente suelto, debajo de la ducha, se estaba enjabonando, pero la imagen era tan tentadora que kanda se acerco y le quito el jabon, abrazandolo por la espalda y pasandole él el jabon por todo su torso, mojandose debido a que estaban debajo del chorro abierto

--ya despertaste yuu--lo saludo allen con una sonrisa

--y vaya imagen con la que me encuentro--le dijo al oido, dejando caer el jabon y banjando un poco mas la mano, encontrandose con el miembro semi erecto de allen

solamente de estar asi con allen, tocandolo y oyendo sus gemidos hicieron que su miembro despertara por completo, colocandose duro al instante

--mmm yuu--gimio allen ante las caricias que le daba el japones a su miembro que gritaba por mas

--lo hare rapido--le dijo al oido, aumentando las caricias--ya casi es la hora de cenar

--ah ah ah mmm ...a-ah-aqui... hah...y mmm lu... mmm brican te ah ah--dijo entre gemidos, mientras palpaba en la pared en busca de la saliente que se utilizaba para colocar las cosas de baño, tomando un pote pequeñito de color rosa

kanda mientras tanto cerro la llave del agua, tomando luego el pote que le ofrecia el peli plata

--ponte contra la pared--le pidio kanda y allen obedecio aguantandose con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza

kanda abrio el pote rosa, sacando una cantidad de la sustancia resbalosa y llevandola a la entrada de allen, por donde paso los dedos varias veces en movimientos circulares, antes de meter dos de sus dedos de una sola vez arrancandole un gran gemido a allen

--ah ah aha ahhhh yuu yuu--decia entre gemidos mientras kandaa movia sus dedos dentro sel cuerpo de allen

--¿listo?--le dijo sacando sus dedos, y llevando con su mano su propio mienbro a la entrada del menor

--si..-asintio allen sintiendo una pequeña presion en su trasero antes de que el miembro de kanda entrara hasta la mitad faciilmente--ahhhh ahhhahahh ahah ah--los gemido no se hicieron esperar mientras kanda terminaba de empujar su miembro dentro del chico, volviendolo a sacar para repetir el movimiento

el movimiento de vaiven era cada vez mas rapido, kanda besaba su cuello mientras allen no podia hacer mas que gemir pues su espacio de movimiento era practicamente nulo

las embestidas iban en aumento, hasta que en una estocada profunda kanda toco su punto de placer maximo

--ahhhhhhh!!!--gimio allen fuertemente al sentir la punta del miembro de kanda presionar esa parte de su cuerpo, pero solo logro que kanda sonriera superior

--alli es...-- dijo el japones sacando su miembro y volviendolo a meter dando una fuerte estocada en ese mismo punto

ahora si, allen no podia aguantar mas, estaba a punto de correrse, ese siempre habia sido su punto debil

las constantes estocadas en ese mismo punto llevaron a allen al orgasmo rapidamente, contrayendo su entrada de tal forma que kanda no pudo aguantar y se corrio en su interior con fuerza

--ahhh--gimio allen al sentir la esencia de kanda invadir todo su ser

los dos respiraron agitadamente por un rato, sin separarse ni un centimetro, hasta que se calmaron un poco y kanda salio de el, sacandole otro pequeño gemido a ambos

--eres bastante sensible alli no--le dijo kanda con diversion abriendo la llave del agua y acariciandole la entrada para limpiarlo

--mmm... no toah ah ques ahhh alli...yuuu mmm estoy ahhahh bahhs...mmm tante mmm... sensible--le pidio pero kanda solo lo ignoro, metiendola mitad de dos de sus dedos y abriendolos, para que su entrada se agradara

--aquella vez me dijiste que te era dificil limpiarte--le dijo lamiendole el contorno de la oreja con burla--solo te ayudo

y pues en realidad si lo estaba ayudando, pues el espacio entre los dedos de kanda sirvio para que todo el liquido blanquecino, o al menos la mayoria, se escurriera por entre sus dedos

--ahhh vaya,,aha ha ah mane..ra--le dijo entrecortado, y cuando kanda saco los dedos de su interior se los acerco para que los lamiera

allen hizo lo que le pedia limpiandole de los dedos el liquido blanquecino que tenia, pero cuando termino, se acerco a kanda y lo beso apasionadamente, compartiendo sus propios sabores

al separarse el pequeño hilo de salliva que los unia fue roto por allen que paso su lengua por sus labios saboreandolo

--terminemos de bañarnos--le dijo kanda recogiendo el jabon que se habia caido.

luego se eso se ayudaron a limpiarse mutuamente, sobre todo el cabello, pues los dos sabian todos los cuidados que necesitaba un cabello largo, al terminar kanda se coloco algunas cosas de lo que se habia comprado

una camisa manga larga de estilo chino, y un pantalon holgado, dejandose el cabello suelto hasta que se secara

allen se coloco un pantalon de corte bajo y una camisa manga larga holgade de cuello ancho, su cabello tambien estaba suelto.

--yo ire a llevar mis cosas a mi habitacion, vengo en un momento--dijo kanda tomando sus bolsas

--bien yo le pedire a jerry que traiga algo de comer--sonrio allen--debo guardar la ropa y corregir estos examenes

--bien, ya regreso--dijo kanda antes de irse, haciendose una coleta rapidamente, no le gustaba que lo vieran con el cabello suelto

luego de que kanda salio, allen le mando el mensaje a jerry a traves de timcampy, pidiendo una racion de soba para kanda, luego se dedico a arreglar su ropa nueva en los cajones.

luego busco varios papeles de regalo, cintas y lazos en su escritorio, dedicandose a envolver lor regalos que mandaria a su casa

asi fue como lo encontro kanda, terminando de envolver algunas de las ropas que le enviaria a sus "hermanas"

kanda mientras tanto, se tumbo en la cama esperando que allen terminara mientras leia un libro que saco del estante de allen

toc toc toc

--ya llego la comida--dijo allen emocionado, levantandose para ir a abrir la puerta

kanda bajo el libro por un momento, viendolo divertido, antes de volver a lo que hacia

--allen-kun, jerry-san me pidio que te trajera esto--dijo la voz de miranda desde afuera, por lo que kanda se sento, alarmado

--eh... si, gracias miranda--dijo allen un poco nervioso, suerte que la mujer no lo noto

--de nada allen-kun--dijo miranda--te dejare solo entonces, nos vemos mañana

--ok, buenas noches--asintio el albino y cuando ella se fue metio el carrito, cerrando la puerta y suspirando de alivio

--por poco--dijo kanda

--quien lo diria--rio allen--que seria justamente ella la que casi nos descubre

--todos lo hubieran sabido en cuestion de minutos, no sabe uardar secretos--asintio kanda, mientras allen se acercaba con el carrito

--bueno ya no importa--sonrio allen, sacando la bandeja de soba del carrito y dandosela, luego agarro lo que se comeria primero y se sento en el piso

esa noche se acostaron tarde porque allen se habia puesto a corregir los examenes y kanda lo ayudo, luego se durmieron juntos, despertando al dia siguiente bastante temprano

en la mañana mientras allen hacia sus ejercicios diarios, kanda se dio un largo baño y se vistio con el uniforme que allen tenia en su carto, de la vez pasada, luego fueron al claro del bosque, donde ya estaban todos

desde ese dia kanda empezo a meditar, tal como allen le habia dicho, pelenando de vez en cuando para entrenar su cuerpo, mientras allen le daba sugerencias para que se le hiciera mas facil.

un mes transcurrio en esa nueva rutina, a todos le extrañaba que kanda estuviera siempre meditando, pero como era kanda el nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie y hacia lo que queria, las clases iban bien, y allen habiaa empezado con los examenes practicos, esto equivaldria gran parte de la nota de la primera etapa, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un inconveniente que detendria las clases por varios dias

todos los dirigentes de asia debian reunirse en japon por un evento al que todos estaban invitados, ademas de unas misiones que kanda debia cumplir cuando estuvieran alla

--mmm, que aburrido sera todo esto por aqui cuando no estes--le dijo allen a kanda en la mañana de ese dia cuando, durante el entrenamiento, komui les habia informado que kanda, lavi, lenalee, chaoji y krory debian irse por varios dias japon, ahora estaban los dos solos en la habitacion del japones mientras este recogia sus cosas

--si quieres dilee a komui que te de permiso para venir con nosotros--le dijo kanda terminando de cerrar su maleta

--crees que me deje ir yuu--le pregunto esperanzado

--si, nos vas a tener nada que hacer aqui cuando no estemos y has estado encerrado en la orden por mucho tiempo--asintio kanda, terminando de arreglarse el chaleco de su uniforme, que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas y se amarraba con una correa al pantalon

--bueno ire a preguntarle entonces--dijo allen levantandose de la cama de kanda, donde habia estado acostado

--lo mas seguro es que te deje ir, asi que yo ire preparando tus cosas, debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar a buena hora--le dijo kanda saliendo de la habitacion junto a allen

el albino se perdio hacia otra direccion luego de darle su llave, mientras kanda cerraba su cuarto con su llave

en otro lugar, minutos mas tarde...

--donde se habra metido kanda--dijo lavi fastidiado

--si, normalmete es el primero en llegar--asintio lenalee

--kanda-sempai seguro se topo con algo que lo retuvo, ya vendra--lo defendio chaoji y en ese mismo momento venian llegando kanda y allen con una maleta cada uno

--¿vendras con nosotros allen?--le pregunto krory y allen asintio con una enorme sonrisa

--si, estar tanto tiempo en la orden me estaba empezando a causar claustrofobia--dijo allen riendo

--bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos ya--dijo lavi

el lugar donde estaban era una habitacion con una henorme pantalla de luz blanca, esto era el famoso dispositivo de transportacion que le habian quitado a los noe cuando la iban a desechar, para crear otra, la famosa arca de noe.

el arca los llevo a una puerta en un templo de japon, que era parte de la casa real de kanda, alli ya los esperaban una larga hilera de sirvientes, que en el momento en que kanda aparecio hicieron una reverencia

un mayordomo, jefe de empleados, se acerco a ellos e hizo otra reverencia

--que bueno verle de regreso señor, sean bienvenidos invitados--dijo haciendo una reverencia

--gracias--dijeron todos menos kanda, quien solo asintio con la cabeza, cosa que sorprendio bastante a todos los empleados, pues kanda siempre los ignoraba a menos de que les fuera a dar ordenes directas

--su habitaciones ya estan listas, si dejan sus cosas, nuestros sirvientes las llevaran a donde corresponden--les pidio y ellos lo hiciero

en ese momento varios hombres se acercaron a ellos y tomaron las maletas

--si siguen a los sirvientes ellos los guiaran para que se instalen--les dijo, y la mayoria lo hicieron menos kanda, allen y los dos hombres que tenian sus cosas.

kanda espero a que todos los demas se alejaran para decir

--a el llevenlo a una habitacion cerca de la mia y dejen las cosas alli--les ordeno y ellos obedecieron--¿estan todos los papeles que debo revisar en mi oficina?

--si señor, tal y como ordeno--asintio el hombre

--bien, vamos allen--dijo antes de voltearse y seguir su camino, con allen siguiendolo

cuando ellos se alejaron todos los emleados se vieron entre si con sorpresa

dos cosas que creian imposibles se habian cumplido en un mismo dia: su amo no los habia ignorado y hasta casi les habia dado las gracias por algo, y habia pedido que pusieran a otro persona cerca de su cuarto, cuando todas esas habitaciones del pasillo del cuarto del amo siempre habian estado vacias no importa quien los visitara, a kanda le gustaba el completo silencio y el tamaño de la mansion no ayudaba en nada a eso, pues producia muchos ecos

el templo donde estaba la entrada del arca era bastante alto, pero solo era esa habitacion, el techo era sontenido por un gran numero de columnas y alumbrado solo con antorchas lo que hacia de la estancia un lugar misterioso y sombrio.

cuando kanda lo guio afuera, bajando la pequeña escalinata del templo, llegaron a un hermoso jardin, todo el piso era de un pasto verde brillante, lleno de flores y plantas de todo tipo, de vivos colores y formas extraordinaria, el camino hacia la mansion pincipal era de piedras pulidas, en contraste con la naturaleza, la gran mansion que estaba cerca de dos km mas alla, de estilo chino, estaba pintada de color mostaza y rojo ladrillo, siendo los pisos de madera y el techo de tejas con los respectivos adornos chinos

a la mansion se entraba por cualquier parte pues habia un pasillo al aire libre que la rodeaba, todas las puertas de papel estaban cerradas, a exsepcion de dos grandes puertas que conducian al pasillo principal y por donde seguramente acababan de pasar los otros

el techo era alto, de casi 6 metros, y todos los pasillos eran anchos, allen pudo ver cantidades de habitacions mientras kanda lo guiaba por una serie de pasillos hasta que llegaron u un largo pasillo.

este estaba un poco menos iluminado, y era muchsimo mas silencioso, pues los sirvientes no tenian permitido ir alli a menos que fuera para hacer tareas rapidas, como llamarlo, llevarle algo cuando pedia, limpiar su habitacion y recoger las cosas para dejarla como nueva, al contrario todas esas habitaciones se limpiaban una vez por semana

al adentrarse un poco mas en el pasillo, allen pudo ver dos grandes puertas, que casi llegaban hasta el techo y con una forma diferente, estas estaban cerradas y la maleta de kanda frente a ellas, lo que le indico a allen que esa era su habitacion

la habitacion del enfrente estaba abierta y su maleta estaba al lado de la puerta en el lado de adentro, dandole a entender que esa seria su habitacion

kanda llevaba rato observando a allen, mientras lo guiaba, y cuando estuvo seguro que no habia nadie cerca, al entrar al pasillo de su habitacion, le dijo con una sonrisa

--parece que te gusto mi casa--le sonrio kanda abriendo la puerta de su cuarto e invitandolo a entrar.

su habitacion era bastante sencilla en realidad, era grande, bastante grande, pero al entrar justo en medio habia una gran cama, baja y del doble del tamaño de las mas grandes, esta tenia varias telas alrededor, de seda transparente roja y de otros colores de la misma escala, pero que ahora estaban corridas dejando la cama a la vista, esta estaba cubierta por un crubrecama de seda negra, muchas almohadas perfectamente acomodadas, cubiertas de la misma tela y una sabana de igual material pero que estaba bordada con un gran dragon rojo, cosido escama por escama y con un espacio de una medida en especifica que hacia ver al dibujo perfecto.

al cada lado de la cama habia una mesita, en una habia un telefono en el cual kanda podia conectar su golem, y la otra que era un poco mas grande estaba vacia por el momento

en esa habitacion no habia mas nada pero los papeles de todas las puertas a su alrededor tenian los dibujos de un gran jardin, el eden...

luego allen descubrio, cuando kanda llevo su maleta al armario que dos de esas puertas conducian a un gran armario, casi tan grande como la misma habitacion lleno de millones de prendas, zapatos y accesorios de todos los tipos.

--me encanta tu habitacion kanda--dejo emocionado sentandose cuidadosamente en la cama aun viendo todo a su alrededor, en especial los dibujos de las paredes

--te gusta--le pregunto kanda, señalando el mural--es un dibujo de mi propia creacion, al igual que la casa por supuesto, lo hice un dia, imaginandome como seria el paraiso para mi...pero le falta algo

--le falta vida, no veo ningun animal o ser viviente por alli--asintio allen revisandolo minusiosamente

--no se dibujarlos--dijo con voz inexpresiva

--no importa--dijo allen viendolo con una sonrisa-- no tienen que estar materializados para que sepas que estan alli

le dijo usando el ejemplo de las inocencias y kanda le sonrio en agradecimiento

--es hermoso todo esto yuu--cambio de tema allen, refiriendose a la casa entera--me gusto sobre todo el jardin

--bueno, todavia no has visto los otros, toda la mansion esta rodeada de jardines--le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia unas puertas, al otro lado del armario.

al abrirlas allen pudo ver una habitacion pequeña, con una mesa de te en el medio y varios cojines alrededor para sentarse, pero lo que mas le llamo la etencion fue la gran ventana un la pared del al frente

esta era redonda y grande, y las puertas que cerraban estaban talladas con formas, dejandola como una reja, pero lo mas impresionante era la vista, este era al parecer el jardin de atras, pues se veian mas grande, con mas variedades, plantas mas grandes, incluso habia un gran lago con multiples especies de peces, tambien habian bastantes rocas grandes y las que estaban alrededor del lago se podian usar para sentarse, pues debido a su gran tamaño daban una excelente vista de todo

--todo esto es muy hermoso yuu--le sonrio allen estrechando su mano fuertemente y viendolo con ternura

--te podrias quedar aqui conmigo si quieres, nadie tiene permitido entrar a este pasillo sin mi permiso--le ofrecio kanda abrazandolo desde atras, mientras veian el paisaje

--si me gustaria yuu--le sonrio allen acariciando las manos que lo rodeaban por el cuello

--quien diria, viendonos asi, que nos gustan otras personas--dijo kanda con nostalgia

--cierto, pero es dificil...--dijo allen con tristeza--estar con ellos sin poder decir nada--allen bajo la cabeza

--para eso nos tenemos ¿no?--lo animo kanda dandole un beso en el cuello, haciendo que allen sonriera de nuevo

--sip--asintio feliz

--bueno allen, ahora tengo que revisar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes desde cuando me fui--le dijo kanda separandose y llendo a cambiarse al armario

al salir de alli un rato despues, allen lo esperaba sentado en la cama, llevaba puesta un conjunto estilo chico, de pantalon y una camisa sin mangas blanco con dorado, los zapatos eran unas zapatillas negras

--descansa un rato, volvere a llamarte para almorzar--le dijo dandole un beso corto en los labios antes de salir

--pues si que estoy bastante cansado--se dijo quitandose los zapatos y tumbandose en la cama

varia horas despues kanda volvio a entrar en su habitacion viendo a allen acostado en la cama con la misma ropa y sin arroparse, pero estando acurrucado se veia demasiado tierno, casi como un niño

--a la final sigues siendo un niño--sonrio kanda acariciandole la mejilla y viendo como aun dormido se restregaba con su mano, lo que lo hizo sonreir

a verlo asi tan tranquilo no quiso despertarlo, por lo que fue a comer el solo con los demas, estaba seguro de que no se despertaria en un buen rato, antes de irse le coloco una manta ensima que saco del armario

a todos les extraño que kanda volviera solo, allen nunca se perdia la hora de la comida

--¿donde esta allen-kun, kanda?--le pregunto lenalee extrañada

--estaba dormido, y no va a despertar en un buen rato--dijo inexpresivo, sentandose a la cabecera de la mesa

--ultimamente allen-kun duerme demasiado, incluso en el dia--dijo lenalee

--es normal, su cuerpo esta experimentando los cambios que es le nego a su debida edad--dijo lavi, comprensivo

--tienes razon lavi--asintio krory

--pero eso siginica que se va acomportar como un niño ahora--pregunto chaoji sin entender

--podria ser que fuera mas infatil, pero es demasiado maduro como para comportarse como un niño cuando sabe que no lo es--corrigio lavi

--lavi, tu crees que su apetito sea tamien parte de eso--pregunto la china divertida, viendo a lavi complice, lo que extraño un poco a kanda, pero le dio mas importancia a lo que escucho luego

--cierto, ni yo que tengo una inocencia tipo parasito como tanto--asintio krory

--pero eso es por que tu inicencia es diferente kuro-chan, las normales absorven la energia de su usuario para poder funcionar por lo que su apetito debe ser bastante grande para reponer todas las energias perdidas, y tu inocencia se alimenta de sangre de akuma para funcionar--le explico, para luego continuar--en ellen supongo que sera porque esta en etapa de crecimiennto

pero no pudiero seguir hablando porque llegaron los sirvientes con la comida, y ellos sabian que estando en casa de kanda sus reglas se respetaban

cuando terminaron kanda le pidio al cocinero que le preparara toda una lista de comidas, y mientras los pobres cocineros ocupaban toda la cocina en lo que les habia pedido, se quedo hablando con los otros. al final le dieron toda la comida en un carrito y el mismo la llevo a la haitacion, dejandolo todo sobre la larga mesita de te, para luego sacar el carrito y devolverlo al pasillo donde seguramente algun sirviente lo encontraria y lo llevaria de vuelta a la cocina

como estaba seguro que allen no tardaria en despertar dejo eso alli y se sento en un cojin frente a la ventana, mirando hacia adentro, em posicion de loto con mugen sobre sus manos.

mientras meditaba mugen empezo a brillar y levitar a unos centimetros de sus manos, pero como tenia los ojos cerrados y su concentracion era perfecta no se dio cuenta de nada mas.

solo un rato despues allen desperto y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a kanda meditando, lo que lo hizo sonreir pues si mugen ya reaccionaba asi queria decir que no le faltaba mucho

luego vio la comida y se le abrieron los ojos de felicidad, por lo que rapidamente se acerco a comer, sin interrumir a kanda

mientras comia estuvo observando a kanda, parecia tan concentrado en su sincronizacion que no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba soltando demaisado su energia, y los otros podrian intentar venir a observar

allen habia terminado de comer y estaba al pendiente de kanda, que estaba a punto de lograrlo

estaba muy emocionado biendo perfectamente cuando, un segundo despues, mugen tuvo una explosion de energia, hasta crecer rodeando comletamenta a kanda

en ese mismo momento se levanto y toco a kanda, que salio del trance inmediatamente, dejando caer a mugen sobre sus piernas

kanda sonreia abiertamente y allen tambien, que le dio un muy apasionado beso

--lo lograste--sonrio allen, al soltarlo, pero kanda estaba como que muy emocionado para decir algo y solo lo veia con una sonrisa en el rostro

pero algo los distrajo, desde afuera se oian muchos ruidos, y a kanda se le fruncio el seño, levantandose

--espera aqui--le dijo a allen

kanda se dirigio a la habitacion y alli abrio la puerta, saliendo al pasillo y viendo hacia el lado del pasillo a varios sirvientes intentando detener a lavi que intentaba pasar

--!!yuu!!--lo llamo lavi al verlo, feliz

--de verdad quieres morir conejo, !no me llames asi!--le exclamo molesto, acercandose--vayanse--les dijo, asintiendo hacia los sirvientes por hacer bien su trabajo

-- sentimos un gran aumento en tu energia kanda-kun--le pregunto lenalee preocupada--¿ocurrio algo?

--solamente estaba entranando con mugen--dijo con fastidio--y ustedes saben que tienen completamente prohibido estar aqui

--estabamos preocupados kanda, era mucha energia, pensamos que podian haber atacado unos akuma--se disculpo krory

--yo podria haberme encargado de esos supuestos akuma, asi que larguense y ni se les ocurra volver a poner un pie por aqui--les dijo completamente molesto, dandose la vuelta y llendo hacia su cuarto otra vez, mascullando--seran ruidosos...

--parece que no era nada--dijo lavi

--les dije que se molestaria--rio chaoji

en la habitacion, allen veia a kanda que acababa de entrar con temor pero se calmo cuando este volvio a sonreir, pero kanda no le dio tiempo a reaccion cuando lo abrazo, alzandolo un poco y besandolo

esa noche volvieron a estar juntos y a la final, cuando terminaron, se quedaron en la cama, cubiertos solo por la sabana, mientras allen recostado sobre el pecho de kanda le acariciaba el pecho en pequeños circulos

--ne, yuu, quiero conocer a tu madre y a tus hermanitos--le dijo de repente

--mmm... si, no hay problema, pero por que lo repentino--le pregunto extrañado mientras le acariciaba el cabello

--no, es que desde hace rato estuve pensando en lo que me contaste sobre ellos y quiero conocerlos por mi mismo--le sonrio allen

--bueno, podremos ir mañana, de todas formas mi madre me dijo que la visitara--le devolvio la sonrisa kanda, apretandolo mas contra si--pero ahora durmamos, estoy cansado

--es normal, has usado mucha energia ultimamente--le dijo allen arrimandose un poco para arriba y haciendo que la cabeza de kanda quedara entre su cuello, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda--duerme tranquilo... yo estare alerta por ti

kanda, quien estaba mas dormido que despierto lo apreto mas sonriendo

--gracias...allen--le dijo con ternura.


	5. Chapter 4

capitulo 4 la familia de kanda

al dia siguiente allen y kanda se levantaron temprano y desayunaron solos los dos, mientras dos sirvientes acomodaban la habitacion, esa mañana saldrian temprano para recorrer la cuidad y luego ir a casa de la familia de kanda

kanda ese dian llevaba una ropa parecida a la de ayer, pero en negro, con adornos en forma de flores de loto en varios tonos de rosado y rojo, con verde y varios detallen mas

allen una camisa negra, ombligera que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, un poco holgada , que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros manga larga, la flor de loto blanca estaba bodada en blanco, un pantalon holgado de corte bajo en negro con adornos estilo chinos en diferentes todos de beige, en su cuello llevaba una gargantilla negra con una piedra tallada en forma de loto, cortesia de kanda que se la habia regalado, y unas zapatillas, tambien llevaba un abrigo blanco largo hasta las rodillas con capucha y muchas plumas en todas las orillas, perfectamente cortadas para que quedaran del mismo tamaño, su cabello estaba trenzado.

cuando salieron era bastante temprano todavia y los demas debian estar despertandose, pues eran la 10 de la mañana, la hora del desayuno.

kanda pidio un carruaje para que los llevara por la ciudad.

mientras iban en el camino, allen veia todo desde las ventanillas, pues iban despacio para poder apreciar todo

los pueblos de japon eran siempre bastante tranquilos, no importa la hora que fuera por lo que muchas personas vieron el carruaje, con la distintiva flor de loto, sello de la casa real de kanda, y se pararon a observarlos, hablando entre ellos emocionados

--es un lugar bastante tranquilo--suspiro allen el aire que entraba por las ventanillas

--la mayor parte del tiempo--asintio kanda, sonriendo de lado al ver a allen tan tranquilo

--supongo que todos los problemas de aqui los resolvera chaoji--dijo allen sonriendo

--a veces, es un poco inutil otras veces--dijo kanda y allen rio

--no sera demasiado temprano para ir a casa de tus padres ¿no?--le pregunto temeroso

--no allen, no te preocupes--le sonrio kanda al ver sus nervios

--es que estoy tan emocionado--dijo allen feliz

--ya lo se hasta parece como si fueras una novia llendo a conocer a sus malvados suegros--se burlo kanda y los dos rieron

--si, es cierto, pero no puedo evitar estar emocionado--asintio kanda--tu eres bastante tierno a veces, a pesar de que con todo el mundo te comportes diferente--le explico allen--y me estoy preguntando como seran tus familiares

--ya los veras--le dijo señalandole con la cabeza la mansion que estaba frente a ellos, el carruaje acababa de entrar al jardin y ahora se habia parado frente a la casa donde ya estaban esperandolos a que bajaran 11 personas.

rato antes, casa kanda...

estaban desayunando todos juntos cuando, al terminar y antes de que alguien se levantara, la señora kanda hablo.

la mujer debia tener ya pasando los 45 pero su piel suave solo tenia una que otra arrugita a los lados de su boca, era blanca y tenia un hermoso cabello azul hasta las piernas, suelto y adornado con varias flores, siempre usaba grandes y elaborados kimonos, llevando puesto hoy uno de colores rosas y azules pasteles, con flores de cerezo bordadas.

--hijos, querido--los llamo la mujer antes de que ninguno pudiera levantarse--el rey, su hermano kanda, volvio ayer a japon y va a visitarnos hoy

--¿kanda volvio a japon?--pregunto seiryu, de un año mayor que kanda--¿donde estaba?

--onii-sama fue lllamado a el cuartel general hace varios meses--respondio hanasu, la menor despues de kanda y seguida por los gemelos rei y rui, y luego tori y ami--deberias saberlo seiryu, es nuestro rey

--el nunca debio ser rey, no esta calificado para eso--dijo ryoma, el mayor de todos, molesto

--cierto, entonces no veo el porque deba estar pendiente de el--asintio seiryu

--eso no importa ahora--los corto la mujer--va a venir con un invitado asi que debemos estar todos presentes y comportarnos

--¿otro de sus amiguitos exorcistas?--pregunto yomi fastidiado, el y yami eran gemelos tambien, mayores que seiryu

--pues dijo que no--nego la mujer--su amigo al parecer fue contratado por la orden para enseñarle protocolo a los exorcistas

--¿protocolo?--pregunto xung, el padre de kanda con una ceja alzada--tengo entendido que la mayoria de ellos provienen de la nobleza, kanda ente ellos--dijo señalandolos a todos al mencionar a kanda

--si pero querido, los exorcistas se preocupan mas por luchar por lo que no es extraño que olviden como comportarse entre politicos--dijo restandole importancia--ademas, tu has visto la personalidad de kanda, no es muy cortez que se diga

--onii-sama siemre esta molesto--asintio ami, la menor

--de todas formas, no se quien es ese invitado pero cuando me llamo especifico que si alguien molestaba a su invitado mientras estuvieran aqui las pagaria caro...

--¿mmm?--la miro rui, uno de los gemelos--a onii-sama nunca le ha importado como tratemos a sus amigos...

--supongo que es por que esa persona es su profesor--dijo yami burlona--un viejo igual de amargado que el

pero en ese momento un sirviente entro en el comedor

--el carruaje del rey kanda ha llegado--dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

--vamos, recibamos a su hermano--dijo la mujer emocionada y todos se levantaron, dirigiendose a la salida

cuando llegaron alli pudieron ver un carruaje con una flor de loto, distintivo de kanda, que en unos momentos estuvo casi frente a ellos

cuando el paje abrio la puerta vieron bajar a kanda, pero cuando pensaron que se acercaria el chico volteo hacia adentro dandole la mano a alguien para ayudarlo a bajar.

lo que vieron a continuacion los sorprendio bastante, al que kanda habia ayudado a bajar era nada mas y nada menos que un chico, un niño para ellos pues no debia tener mas de 16 años, pero el chico era toda una belleza, la ropa que tenia dejaba apreciar a la perfeccion su cuerpo bien formado, su cabello plateado como la luna era bastante largo y estaba trenzado, llegandole hasta medio muslo, pero la elegancia y delicadeza convinado con la desicion con la que se movia los dejo prendados a todos.

el chico cuando estuvo solto la mano de kanda y le sonrio

--gracias--le sonrio allen a kanda

kanda asintio y se volteo hacia su familia empezando a caminar hacia ellos, con allen siguiendolo de cerca

cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hizo una pequeña reverencia en respeto a sus padres

--buenos dias, mama, padre--los saludo kanda

--hijo que bueno verte aqui, hace tiempo que no te veia--le dijo su madre acercandoce y abrazandolo, kanda le correspondio el gesto mientras allen veia todo con una hermosa sonrisa

los mas pequeños dejaron de mirar a allen por un momento para acercarse a su hermano, pero los mayores, y el padre, no podian quitarle la vista de encima

--onii-sama--lo saludaron sus hermanitos con una gran sonrisa, que kanda correspondio suavizando sus facciones

--hola pequeños como estuvieron todo este tiempo--les dijo kanda mientras allen lo veia sonriendo, pero se percato de que los mayores no le quitaban la vista de encima, por lo que se volteo hacia ellos e hizo una reverencia estilo china, que ellos le corespondieron en menor grado

kanda quien habia visto esto, vio a allen y acercandolo un poco por la cintura hacia donde el estaba, lo presento

--mama, padre, hermanos--les dijo--les presento a allen walker, maestro en la orden, y un amigo

--es un gusto conocelos, he oido hablar de ustedes--les sonrio allen repitiendo la reverencia, pero esta vez hacia la madre de kanda, dandole un beso en la mano

--el gusto es completamente mio--le respondio la señora encantado por la galanteria del chico

--mucho gusto señor walker--dijeron los mas pequenos al unisono

--pueden decirme allen--les sonrio el albino a los mas pequeños, que le devolvieron la sonrisa encantados

--sera mejor que entremos--dijo xung

--cierto cariño, vamos kanda, allen-san--les dijo yulhei, el nombre de la mujer, a los dos chicos--¿quieren tomar algo?¿ya comieron?

--ya hemos comido madre, pero...-dijo y miro a allen, mientras caminaban, el asintio--si quisieramos algo de tomar

--si, el dia esta bastante caluroso--asintio la mujer, entrando a la sala y llendo hacia un sirviente que estaba alli para pedirle algunas cosas de tomar

--sientate--le dijo kanda a allen llevandolo a un sillon, mientras el se acercaba a su padre y sus hermanos mayores, que se habian quedado un poco alejados de el y lo llamaban.

mientras los mas pequeños se aceercaron a allen

--¿que ocurre?--les pregunto kanda con indiferencia

--¿no y que ibas a traer a tu profesor de protocolo?--le pregunto yomi extrañado--ese niño no debe tener mas de 16

--tiene 15 en realidad, y el es nuestro profesor de protocolo--dijo kanda sorprendiendolos

--es bastante joven--dijo la madre de los chicos que se habia acercado a ellos

--no creas en lo que ves madre, no es lo que parece--le advirtio kanda--su vida no se acerca a ser la de un niño ni en un millon de años

--a que te refieres--le pregunto ryoma

--supongo que si han leido de la cultura antartica, sabran lo que significa, los compañeros de la noche...--les dijo dejando la frase en el aire, cuando ellos lo entendieron abrieron los oos sorprendidos--la orden lo contrato porque la mismisima reina isabel XX lo recomendo para el puesto

--pero con la edad que tiene...--intento decir seiryu horrorizada

--la vida no tiene compasion por que sea un niño seiryu--dijo kanda--de todas formas me gustaria que no lo mencionaran, no le molesta a el pero es incomodo para mi, solo estamos aqui porque el queria conocerlos despues de lo que supo sobre mi...

--allen-san, es verdad que tu le enseñas a lo exorsistas a comportarse--le pregunto hanasu--ah, mi nombre es hanasu, y ellos son rei, rui, tori y ami

--si hanasu-chan, la orden estaba recibiendo quejas por que ellos no podian estarse quietos como buenos niños y me llamaron a mi--le dijo con una sonrisa

al escuchar eso todos los niños rieron, llamando la atencion de los mayores, que los vieron extrañados, a los ninos no les gustaban muchos los extraños

kanda se acerco a ellos con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios

--veo que les cae bien allen--les dijo kanda a sus hermanitos sentandose al lado del albino, mientras los mayores tambien se acercaban

--si, es bastante divertido--dijo rei

--y muy lindo--añadio ami, la mas pequeña

--gracian ami-chan, tu tambien eres muy linda--le sonrio a la pequeña, pero luego se le quedo viendo a los dos pequeños gemelos

--¿ocurre algo allen-san?--le pregunto yulhei

--no nada es solo que los estaba vieno a ellos dos y...--dijo riendo--no se me sale de la cabeza que se parecen a dos minis yuu

--verdad que si, yo tambien siempre digo lo mismo, pero kanda no me cree--le di la razon la mama de kanda

los otros estuvieron esperando que kanda explotara pues ni ellos podian llamarlo por su nombre, pero el solo fruncio el seño...

--pero es que miralos, ¿en que se parecen a mi?--se excuso kanda

los otros si que no pudieron caber mas en su sorpresa, alguien lo habia llamado por su nombre y el no lo habia corregido, esto si que era bueno

o ese chico hacia milagros, o es que llos dos tenian algo, aunque les parecia hasta mas probable la primera

--bueno, en la cara y el cabello--dijeron los dos, allen y yulhei al unisono, para luego reirse por la conincidencia

--aunque yuu, ahira que me fijo ya se de donde sacaste el cabello--le dijo allen examinando a la mujer--tu cabello es tan hermoso como el de tu madre

--gracias allen-san, eres tan adorable--rio la mujer

en ese momento llego un sirviente con una bandeja con bebidas, era te frio y les dio un vaso a cada uno

--allen, dejame tu abrigo, hace demasiado calor para que lleves eso ensima--le dijo kanda dejando su bebida en la mesa de centro y ayudando a allen a quitarse la gabardina, para luego colocarla en el respaldar del sillon, volviendose a sentar los dos

--allen-san, kanda nos dijo que fue la actual reina isabel del artico, que te recomendo en la orden--le pregunto yami

--si, el general cross, el rey de alla era un viejo conocido mio y la conoci a ella por mi trabajo--le dijo allen

--en que trabajas allen-san--le pregunto hanasu

--pues ahora soy el maestro de tu hermano y todos los exorsistas--le sonrio allen

--de los generales tambien--pregunto rui asombrado

--en esecial los generales, son los mas violentos--asintio allen

--vienes del artico verdad, como es que aprendistes eso del protocolo--le pregunto ryoma

--naci en francia y estuve por 5 años alli, el estudio del protocolo es algo que vengo haciendo desde que naci--respondio sin dar muchos detalles

el resto de la mañana, se la pasaron alli, luego de un rato despues de llegar, el padre de kanda y los hermanos mayores se tuvieron que ir, pero allen y kanda se quedaron con los mas pequeños un rato hasta que ellos tuvieron que ir con la institutriz que les enseñaba, quedando solo la madre de ellos que se quedo hablando animadamente un rato con allen

--bueno madre, me gustaria enseñarle a allen los jardines de la casa--los interrumpio kanda, luego de un rato antes de que su madre hiciera otra pregunta

--claro hijo, yo mientras tanto ire a ver como estan los niños--sonrio la mujer levantandose al igual que ellos--espero que pasen a despedirse antes de irse

--claro que si yulhei-san--le aseguro allen antes de que la mujer se fuera

--mi madre habla demasiado--se disculpo kanda mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo guiaba por unos pasillos hacia el jardin

--pero es muy agradable y amable--asintio allen

--aun asi muy ruidosa--volvio a decir y allen rio

estuvieron por un rato paseando por los jardines, hablando mientras paseaban hasta que el paje que manejaba el carruaje en el que llegaron se les acerco con los dos golem, el dorado y el de kanda

--señor kanda, ha llamado es señor lavi desde la mansion--le dijo refiriendose a los golem--decia que lo llamara

--bien--asintio kanda, diciendole con una seña a allen que lo siguiera, dirigiendose a la mansion con los golem revoloteando junto a ellos

kanda lo llevo hasta la sala de nuevo y conecto su golem al telefono que habia en unaa esquina

--hola buenos dias, residencia del rey kanda--dijo una voz al otro lado

--pasame a lavi--le ordeno rapidamente

--si enseguida señor--dijo la chica, sabiendo ya de quien se trataba

unos momentos pasaran antes de que alguien volviera a hablar

--hasta que puedo hablar contigo yuu--dijo lavi

--tienes suerte de que no estes aqui--lo amenazo con molestia--¿que quieres conejo?

--saber donde estaban, se fueron muy temprano--dijo lavi regañandolo

--estamos en mi casa, ya vamos para alla--le respondio molesto

--bueno apurate que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con los otros dirigentes para lo de la fiesta de estado--le recordo lavi

--que eso ya no estaba listo--pregunto molesto

--no, nosotos tenemos que organizar todo, y ademas ver donde va ase la fiesta--añadio el pelirojo

--grrr--gruño kanda colgando el telefono y desconectando su golem, para luego suspirar con fastidio

--que ocurre kanda--le pregunto allen acercandose y colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de kanda para que lo mirara

--debemos irnos, pense que lo de la fiesta ya estaba lista, pero al parecer nos tenemos que encargar de eso nosotros--dijo con pesadez

--supongo que eso quiere decir que no podras pasar tiempo conmigo--entendio allen un poco triste, separando su mano, pero kanda la volvio a tomar y colocar donde estaba

--solo por unos dias, luego de la fiesta mandaremos a lavi y a los otros de regreso y nos quedaremos los dos solos--le aseguro kanda y allen sonrio

--esta bien yuu--asintio allen sonriendo tiernamente

luego de despedirse de la familia de kanda se montaron en el carruaje que los llevo de vuelta a la mansion de kanda.

luego los demas se tuvieron que ir y allen se quedo en el cuarto de kanda a esperar que este llegase, allen mientras esperaba tomo la manta que le habia colocado kanda ayer del armario y se recosto en el piso al lado de la vetana quedandose dormido mientras veia el paisaje y unos ruiseñores que se pararon en la ventana lo arrullaban

asi lo encontro kanda mas tarde cuando volvio, mucho despues de la cena, a dormir en su habitacion

--mira a donde te viviste a dormir allen--susurro cargandolo y llevandolo a la cama donde lo recosto mientras se cambiaba

cuando volvio, se quedo viendo raro a allen que se estaba moviendo mucho, incomodo, parecia tener una pesadilla...

--allen--lo llamo mientras se acercaba a el e intentaba que se quedara quieto

pero el se seguia moviendo mas fuerte, y pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a caer desde sus ojos y mantenia su boca abierta como si fuera a gritar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacia

--allen! allen!!--lo llamo mas fuerte pero de repente fue empujado hacia el piso por la gran garra de metal que era la inocencia de allen y se habia activado, ropiendo todos los vendajes que la cubrian

kanda miro eso con la boca abierta, el brazo con la inocencia ahorra estaba hacia arriba y no se movia mientras allen seguia revolviendose, kanda debia detener esto antes de que algo pasara

con cuidado de la inocencia se fue acercando poco a poco al cuerpo de allen, tomandolo de los hombros zarandeandolo un poco para que reaccionara

--allen!!!, allen!!!, allen!!!--lo llamo kanda y el chico se levanto de repente quedando sentado mientras jadeaba y mas lagrimas caian de sus ojos--allen...--lo llamo mas calmado, viendolo con ternura cuando lo miro

allen tenia las mejillas llenas de lagrimas que no dejaban de caer, pero al verlo desactivo su inocencia y se lanzo a abrazarlo llorando con mas fuerza

--yuu, yuu--dijo entre sollozos

--ya ya, aqui estoy--lo calmo sentandose mejor en la cama y acomodandolo entre sus piernas para que estuviera comodo--calmate aqui estoy

--yuu...--sollozo un poco mas calmado

--¿que paso allen?--le pregunto acariciandole el cabello con ternura

--soñe...que él estaba vivo...que era un akuma, y...--aqui volvio a sollozar--y-yo la destruia...de nuevo

--pero vez, fue solo un sueño, allen, un mal sueño--lo consolo apretandolo mas contra su pecho mientras allen escondia su cara entre su cuello

cuando kanda escucho lo que le decia supo que hablaba de aquel sirviente que cross le habia regalado al nacer, ese que el queria tanto

allen en ningun momento se aparto de el, mas al contrario se acurruco mas en su pecho y los dos se durmieron asi, kanda recostado a la cabecera de la cama y allen sentado sobre el, contra su pecho

cuando se despertaron al dia siguiente, kanda antes de allen, fue porque el telefono a su lado estaba sonando

--hola--dijo kanda tomando el telefono, con la voz mas normal que pudo a pesar de que todavia estaba adormilado

--yuu!!--grito la voz de lavi al otro lado del telefono, se oia un poco molesto

--que quieres conejo--le regunto molesto--!!y te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre!!

--porque se supone que no has venido, ya paso la hora del desayuno y tu todavia ni te apareces por aqui--le reclamo lavi--de allen me lo creo porque todavia debe de estar dormido, pero nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer ¿lo recuerdas?

kanda iba a responderle algo, pero sintio un movimiento sobre el proveniente de allen que empezaba a despertar, por lo que apoyo la bocina contra su ropa para el conejo no escuchara

--¿yuu?--pregunto allen restregandose los ojos de forma bastante adorable--con quien hablas

--con el conejo de lavi, es que al parecer se nos paso la hora del almuerzo y nosotros tenemos que terminar lo que haciamos ayer--le explico, antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios

--tan tarde es--dijo allen asombrado

--si, espera un segundo que le responda al conejo--le dijo volviendo a levantar la bocina llevandosela al oido

--!!!!yuu!!!! !!!no me ignores!!!--le grito dejandolo casi sordo, por lo que tuvo que separar un poco la bocina de su cara

hasta allen habia escuchado eso, soltando una pequeña risita, que intentaba acallar con sus manos

--!!!cuando te vea estas muerto conejo!!!--le grito, no tan molesto por haber escuchado la risa de allen, lo que significaba que ya estaba mejor, pero añadio si sonando molesto--empiecen sin mi, desayunare y luego los alcanzo

luego de eso colgo, ignorando las quejas de lavi

apenas allen supo que lavi no lo escucharia rompio en carcajadas, pero se oia tan infantil que hizo sonreir a kanda

--de que te ries moyashi--le pregunto kanda mientras le limpiaba las mejillas, todavia empapadas, con los dedos

--es que debiste ver tu cara cuando lavi te grito, parecia que se te saldrian los ojos--volvio a reir, dejando que kanda lo limpiara, pero cuando kanda lo oyo le halo un poco el cachete antes de soltarselo--!auch!

--por reirte de mi--le dijo aparentando molestia, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo pues, sin poder resistirse mas, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, lento y profundo--que bueno que ya estes mejor allen, me preocupe anoche

--lo siento, hace ya un tiempo que no me pasaba--se disculpo con la cabeza baja

--la ultima vez ue aquel dia en que lo descubri ¿no?--le pregunto kanda tomandole la mano izquierda y entrelazando sus dedos

--si--asintio, con una pequeña sonrisa--desde ese dia no habia tenido mas ese sueño

--bueno, ya olvidemoslo, estas mejor y eso es lo que cuenta--le dijo anda--eso no volvera a pasar, ahora sera mejor que vaya a pedir algo de comer

cuando allen escucho la palabra "comida", su estomago sono fuertemente haciendolos reir

--cierto, no he comido desde ayer en la tarde--recordo allen

--bueno, sera mjor que te des un baño y te cambies--le dijo dejandolo sentado en la cama, mientras iba hacia unas puertas al lado del armario y las abria, mostrandole el baño, para luego ir el al armario a cambiarse

allen, se levanto y fue al baño, donde se quito toda la ropa y se metio a la ducha

--allen, yo estare ocupado durante un rato, que vas a hacer tu--le pregunto entrando al baño, ya cambiado, mientras recogia la ropa de allen y la tiraba en la cesta de ropa sucia

--no tengo muchos animos hoy...-le dijo luego de enjuagarse la cara del jabon--mejor me quedo aqui, todavia tengo sueño

--bueno, luego de que me vaya mandare a alguien a que recoja todo lo de la comida y eso, puedes pedirle lo que quieras--le dijo kanda antes de salir--estaran a tus ordenes

--aja--asintio allen

kanda fue a la cocina y pidio toda la comida, dandole las ordenes especificas a dos sirvientas de hacer todo lo que allen les pidiera, aunque se le olvido mencionar el pequeño detalle de que el estaria en su habitacion...

al volver al cuarto con todo el carrito de comida se encontro a allen esperandolo en la cama con solo un sueter de el que le quedaba grande y le tapaba hasta media pierna, estaba acostado en la cama cubierto un poco con la manta que habia usado ayer y tenia todo su cabello suelto, aun humedo, esparido por la cama

--!!comida!!--dijo allen feliz con pequeñas lagrimitas asomandose por las comisuras de sus ojos, mientras se levantaba acercandose a kanda, que llevo todo al cuarto contiguo dejandolo sobre la masita de te

enseguida que dejo todo alli y se sento junto a el para comer lo suyo, hicieron la plegaria de siempre y empezaron a comer, allen mas felizmente que kanda

al terminar allen se sento junto a la ventana apoyando sus brazon en el marco y su cabeza entre ellas, mirando el paisaje

--me encanta esta vista--le dijo allen a kanda, que volvia a poner todas la cosas sucias en el carrito, para luego acercarse a el

--gracias--le sonrio kanda, pues la casa era de el

--¿que es lo que les falta?--le pregunto refiriendose a lo de la fiesta

--todavia tenemos que ver el lugar de la fiesta, la comida y el entratenimiento--dijo recordando lo que dejaron pendiente ayer

--¿donde tienen planeado hacerlo?--le pregunto volteando un poco la cara hacia el

--en la mansion de chaoji, es de estilo occidental asi que sera mas comodo para todos--le dijo kanda

--mmm, me gusta mas tu casa--sonrio allen

--bueno, tambien la lista de invitados, que la hare yo--dijo sonriendo

--¿invitaras a tu familia?--le pregunto sonriendo

--si, y tu tambien seras mi invitado--le sonrio y allen le devolvio la sonrisa

--bueno sera que me vaya, no quiero que los otros hagan desastre--le dijo acercandose a allen, que levanto la cara, y dandole un apasionado beso--vendre en un rato, que hoy ya no tenemos tanto que arreglar como ayer

--bien--asintio allen sonriendole, viendolo irse

luego se fue al armario y saco el espejo grande que habia alli, colocandolo a un lado de la cama de forma que quedara reflejado estando alli, acostandose luego, arropado con la manta

asi acostado allen miro al espejo, donde atras de su reflejo, se veia una figura sentada en la cama, grande y trajeada

- volviste a soñarlo - dijo la figura, con tristeza

--no puedo evitarlo, aun lo recuerdo--dijo allen, desviando un poco la vista

- sabes que no es tu culpa - le recordo la figura

--yo lo destruí--le dijo allen

- fui yo el que lo hizo, allen - le dijo empezando a molestarse

--es igual, lo que tu hagas yo tambien lo hare, es inevitable--le recordo ahora a el allen

-de igual forma, al que se haya convertido en akuma es culpa del conde, el es quien los crea - dijo la figura, acariciandole un poco la cabeza, y allen sintio la caricia invisible

--yo lo llame--se lamento allen

- y lo destruiimos antes de que el fuera obligado a matar a las personas que queria - lo consolo la figura - tu sabes que salvamos su alma, el te dio ese don..

--aun no se porque lo hizo--le confeso allen

- porque queria que entendieras... el porque no debes convertir a los humanos en akumas - le explico

--pero los akuma son como ustedes ¿no?--dijo allen confundido

- pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos involucionan... caen, allen, siendo su alma consumida por la oscuridad - asintio la figura

--caen...--repitio allen

- por eso debes entender que el destruirlos no es malo, estamos salvandolos, no debemos permitir que caigan por completo o su alma.. no se salvará - le dijo la figura con desicion

--eso nunca pasara, yo hare todo lo posibles para que nadie mas salga involucrado en esta guerra, y en todas las que vendran--asintio allen, refiriendose a la parte de la historia que aun no le habia contado a kanda

- bien... ahora duerme, descansa que tienes mucho que enseñarle a ese chico - le dijo refiriendose a kanda

--¿a kanda?--quiso saber allen, sorprendido

- mientras mas como nosotros haya mas posibilidad tenemos de ganar - asintio la figura, dandole a entender que kanda debia unirse a su destino - duerme, allen...

en ese momento, un sopor empezo a caer sobre allen, que sabiendo que no podia luchar contra el, se acomodo mejor antes de dormirse.

un rato despues...

fuera del cuarto de kanda estaban dos sirvientas, que iban a limpiar el cuarto de kanda.

--que nervios me dan siempre que voy a entrar aqui--dijo una de ellas

--cierto, se siente como si cuando abrieramos la puerta kanda-sama apareceria gritandonos--rio la otra

--pero lo has notado no, desde que volvio esta como que mas amable--le dijo la primera

--si, todos en la mansion lo han notado, al parecer ese chico allen, el que les enseña, hace milagros--asintio la primera

--pero me gusta mas este kanda-sama--dijo la segunda de nuevo, mientras la primera chica abria la puerta

pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando abrieron la puerta y vieron a allen alli acostado en la cama de kanda

la imagen que veian del chico era en extremo tentadora, el estaba acostado de lado, mirando hacia el espejo, un poco encogido, sus piernas largas, blancas y bien formadas estaban, una encogida y la otra medio estirada, su cabello largo esparcido por la cama lo hacia ver como una chica, la manta que solo le cubria hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y el sueter que como le quedaba grande se habia rodado y le dejaba el hombro al descubierto

--kyaaaa...--gritaron las dos pero enseguida la mano de una tapo la boca de la otra

aun asi era demasiado tarde, allen se removio y fue despertando poco a poco, sentandose en la cama

y mientras se frotaba los ojos, con el cabello alborotado y el hombro al descubierto, pregunto

--¿yuu?--pregunto frotandose los ojos, pero al ver mejor descubrio que eran dos sirvientas

--disculpenos por despertarlo señor--dijeron las dos muy nerviosas, haciendo una profunda reverencia

--eh...no, no se preocupen, yu me dijo que vendrian--les sonrio allen, agarrando de la mesita vacia de al lado de la cama una ligita que estaba alli y amarrandose el cabello descuidadamente

--compermiso--dijeron al entrar

una de ellas se dirigio hacia ell carrito de comida en la habitacion contigua y lo saco colocandolo fuera del cuarto para luego limpiar la mesa y el piso de cualquier desperdicio que pudiera haber

la otra se acerco a la cama al verla mojada, mientras allen se levantaba y se sentaba en el piso al lado de la cama, la chica quito las sabanas y las coloco en el piso, mientras iba a buscar otras en el armario para ponerlas

--¿como te llamas?--le pregunto allen a la chica que acomodaba la cama

--sakura--le dijo la chica un poco cohibida, no estaba acostumbrada a conversar con los amos de la casa, ni los invitados mucho menos

--mmm sakura-chan entonces, ¿desde hace mucho que trabajas para yu?--quiso saber allen

--solo un año señor, pero michiru--le respondio señalando a la otra chica--ha estado aqui desde que fue nombrado rey

--michiru-chan ¿como era yu antes, cuando empezo?--le pregunto allen a la chica, que se acerco para hablar mejor

--a decir verdad el amo kanda siempre ha sido bastante amargado--rio la chica y allen tambien--incluso antes de ser exorsista

--bueno si me lo imagino--dijo allen con una sonrisa apoyandose en la cama pues sakura ya habia terminado y ahora se habia sentado a su lado

por un rato estuvieron hablando, las chicas habiendo terminado sus tareas pudieron estar con allen sin preocuparse, tambien descubrieron que allen era muy amable y era agradable estar con el

--ya veo porque el amo esta con usted allen-san--le dijo michiru varias horas despeues mientras hablaban

--no estamos juntos--nego con un gran sonrojo haciendo que las dos chicas rieran

--no intentes negarlo allen-san--rio sakura--es obvio

--se nota mucho--pregunto preocupado, sin darse cuenta que incosientemente aceptaba su relacion con kanda

--allen-san, el nunca dejaba que nadie entrara a este pasillo--dijo sakura--a exsepcion de nosotras que limpiamos

--ademas lo deja llamarlo por su nombre--añadio michiru con una sonrisa picara

--ah, bueno si es solo eso, se atribuye a que tengo poder sobre el como su maestro--suspiro allen mas para si mismo logrando que las chicas lo miraran curiosas--es que los chicos d la orden no deben de enterarse de nada de esto, son bastante molestos con este tipo de cosas

--bueno, tiene nuestra palabra de que no sabran nada por nuestra causa allen-san--le sonrio sakura y michiru asintio

pero en ese momento entro kanda viendolos confundido y haciendo que las dos chicas se levantaran rapidamente del piso donde estaban sentadas e hicieran una reverencia

--compermiso--dijeron antes de retirarse llevandose el carrito de comida un gran bulto de ropa sucia, junto a las sabanas

--¿que hacian moyashi?--le pregunto kanda cerrando la puerta tras de si y acercandose a allen

--me aburri, asi que les pedi que se quedaran a hablar un rato conmigo--le explico allen sonriendole, mientras se levanta y se sentaba en la cama

--mmm--asintio kanda sentandose a su lado y dandole un largo beso

--¿y como les fue a ustedes?--le pregunto allen cuando se separaron

--ah...horrible, estoy demasiado estresado como para recordarlo--se quejo kanda acostandose por completo en la cama

--¿quieres que te haga un masaje?--le ofrecio allen con una sonrisa

--porfavor--suspiro kanda agradecido

--bien dejame ir a buscar mi maleta--le dijo levantandose

--pense que la habias traido--le dijo kanda extrañado

--no--nego allen

--traela--le dijo kanda

--bien, mientras sera mejor que te quites la camisa y te acomodes lo mas comodo que puedas boca abajo--le pidio allen y kanda asintio haciendo lo que le decia mientras allen iba en busca de su maleta a la habitacion de enfrente

al volver coloco su maleta en el piso al lado de la cama y la abrio, buscando entre las cosas hasta encontrar un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul oscuro

--que es eso moyashi--le pregunto kanda viendolo, ya sin camisa, y acostado boca abajo con la cabeza entre sus manos

--aceites relajantes--le dijo colocando el estuche en la mesita vacia y abriendolo para luego sacar un frasquito con una estiqueta rosa--ya veras que te gustaran

dicho esto se hecho un poco del aceite en las manos restregandoselo bien mientras se acercaba a kanda

--donde estas mas rigido--le pregunto acercandose bien y sentandose sobre los gluteos de kanda cun una pierna de cada lado

--el cuello y los hombros--le dijo acomodandose mejor

--bien, ahora solo cierra los ojos y piensa en un lugar que te relaje mucho--le dijo con voz susurrante mientras kanda hacia lo que le decia

entonces allen poso sus manos en los hombros de kanda y suavemente lo fue masajeanto, sintiendo los lugares en que estuviera mas rigido y haciendo mas presion alli

kanda no podia hacer mas suspirar por la sensacion tan placentera, relajandose poco a poco hasta caer en un letargo, mientras sentia las suaves manos de allen resvalar por su espalda, cuello y hombros con total maestria

--eres muy bueno allen--gimio de satisfaccion kanda

--gracias--rio allen

--mmm...--suspiro kanda por un punto en el que allen habia tocado y haciendo que riera de nuevo

pero kanda al voltear hacia el otro lado se fijo en el espejo que allen habia colocado alli

--para que lo sacaste--le pregunto extrañado

--recuerdas cuando te dije que yo veia a mi inocencia--le recordo allen y kanda asintio--pues es asi como la veo, a traves de cualquier superficie que refleje

--¿yo tambien la vere asi?--quiso saber kanda

--lo mas seguro asi que mejor te apuras a llegar al tercer punto critico--le sonrio allen, bajandose de el y sentandose a su lado

--¿ocurre algo?--le pregunto viendolo, luego de voltearse de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su mano

--pues si...hay otra parte de la historia que no te he contado yuu, y esta podria ser la mas importante asi que escucha bien--le dijo con seriedad viendolo y kanda se sento para escucharlo mejor--¿tu, que sabes sobre la familia de noe?

--pues la informacion que hemos tenido es que ellos son apostoles, que quieren destruir el mundo, con las armas que crean, los akuma--dijo lo que siempre habia leido

--pues eso tiene algo de verdad y algo de mentira--dijo allen sorprendiendolo--los noe si son apostoles de dios, que un tiempo despues de la creacion vio que los humanos caian en pecado y los envio para eliminar el pecado, no al pecador, pero estos apostoles consternados por la maldad humana tomaron su propia desicion de eliminar a los humanos

--¿son angeles?--pregunto kanda confundido

--no, son las memorias de dios, introducidas en humanos--le explico allen

--por eso es que los noe son humanos entonces--entendio kanda y allen asintio

--para lograr su objetivo ellos crearon a los akuma--continuo allen--estos no son armas como ustedes creen, son mas bien muy parecidos a la inocencia, pues es el pecado, las malas emociones de los humanos materializadas

--como la forma de ser nuestra, lo que hace posible compatiblilidad con las inocencias--completo kanda

--pues bien, dios al ver esto creo la inocencia y la envio al mundo, manipulando al destino para que ocurriera todo lo que tuviera que ocurrir--dijo allen--la evolucion de los akuma es igual a la de las inocencia, son el aumento de la compatibilidad las energias malignas del alma con los pecados

kanda sintio

--esto hace que mientras mas alto sea el numero de evolucion de los akuma menos posibilidad hay de salvarlos--termino diciendo allen, mientras acariciaba su cicatriz

--¿salvarlos?--pregunto kanda

--dios no creo las inocencias para destruir, si no para salvar las pobres almas que se vieron involucradas en la desicion de sus apostoles--asintio allen y kanda lo miro

--esa maldicion que tienes...--le pregunto el japones

--si, esto me permite ver el alma de los akuma--afirmo allen a las sospechas del japones, y este tambien asintio

--bien ahora, supongo que habras escuchado decir que los noe son inmortales, verdad--le pregunto

--si, pero eso es mentira, pues ellos si pueden morir--dijo kanda con el seño fruncido

--si son inmortales yuu, pero la inmortalidad no significa el no morir--le dijo allen--la inmortalidad es el retorno al mundo despues de la muerte

--como el hijo de dios--entendio kanda, refiriendose al jesus de la religion cristiana

--exacto--sonrio allen--cuando un noe muere, o mejor dicho su forma fisica muere, el noe retorna en otra persona que se convertira en un nuevo apostol--dijo el albino

--asi es como es que esta guerra a sobrevivido al pasar del tiempo--dijo kanda, entendiendo algo que antes no le terminaba de entrar a la cabeza y ganando mas compatibilidad con su inocencia sin siquiera darse cuenta

--pues si, y ahora es importante que me escuches bien--le dijo volvieendo a poner una mueca seria--yo quien antes ya habia sido un exorcista llege a entender todo esto y a sobrepasar el cuarto punto critico, mori y gracias a mi avance me volvi inmortal, un apostol de dios, pero da la nueva orden del cielo

--n-no entiendo--le confeso allen un poco consternado por lo que escuchaba

--bien empecemos de nuevo, los noe cuando dios los envio al mundo llegaron como la orden los exorcistas del pecado--pregunto y kanda asintio--bueno, entonces se creo un poder en su contra que vendria siendo la orden oscura

--aja--volvio a asentir kanda

--pues bien, esto lo hicieron algunos humanos, sin entender del todo lo que verdaderamente significaba lo que hacian--le dijo allen--dios lo manipulo todo para dar una base a los que se convertirian en los miembros de la verdadera orden de dios, los nuevos apostoles

--ok, creo que ya voy entendiendo--medio sonrio kanda

--bien, siendo nuevos apostoles tambien somos inmortales, somos los que verdaderamente estamos destinados a luchar contra el conde hasta que la guerra se termine por completo--le revelo allen

--pero si ellos son inmortales seria una lucha sin fin, pues aunque desaparezcan, volveran a nacer--le dijo kanda con un toque de desazon en la voz

--pues ese es otro de los dones que tenemos los nuevos apostoles, dios nos dio el poder de destruir al noe, las memorias que son el noe, para que no vuelvan a renacer--le explico allen

--bueno si ya voy entendiendo--asitio kanda, para luego de un momento decirle--allen, tu te nombras a ti mismo como uno de los nuevos apostoles, ¿cuantas veces has vuelto a nacer?

--pues aproximadamente 934 veces--dijo no muy seguro

--!!!¿¿que??!!!--dijo kanda asombrado--¿¿tantas??

--lo humanos normales solo renacen un numero especifico de veces, al ser parte de dios tienen ese don, pero nosotros lo podemos hacer indefinidamente--le empezo a explicar--en varias de mis ultimas existencias naci siendo un exorsista y en varias de ellas fui evolucionando hasta que se me fue revelada esta informacion y pude convertirme en apostol, desde entonces he vivido ya bastantes veces, y en todas ellas, al ya haber pasado por eso solo me tomo algunos años retomar el nivel en el que estaba

--bien, tambien estas hablando en plural, ¿hay mas nuevos apostoles?--quiso saber el japones

--si durante mis existencias como apostol he conocido a varios, incluso llegamos a formar una orden por separado de esta, pero fuimos rapidamente exterminados porque eramos muy pocos--se lamento allen--ahora solo conozco a cinco, pero no nos llevamos muy bien

--como que no se llevan muy bien--dijo kanda extrañado

--pues veras una de nuestras misiones es ayudar a crear mas nuevos apostoles--le explico y añadio--pues el lider de ellos es varias vidas menor que yo y no acepta que yo siempre me vea mas joven que el, y los otros cuatro son sus alumnos que no aceptan que yo con la apariencia que tengo, sea mayor que su creador

--que enredados--dijo kanda divertido al igual que allen--bueno tu has creado a alguno antes

--no, tu eres el primero yuu--le sonrio allen

--y como sabes cuando alguien es un apostol--quiso saber kanda

--bien pues a los noe los identificas por los estigmas que tienen en su frante, muñecas y pies--le dijo allen

--como las heridas que sufrio el hijo de dios en la religion cristiana--lo interrumpio kanda y allen asintio

--pues nosotros tambien tenemos estigmas iguales, solo que por si no lo has notado cuando los noe tienen su forma de apostoles se ven con la piel negra--le dijo y kanda asintio de igual forma--eso es debido a que desobedecieron las ordenes de dios, nosotro en cambio solo tenemos los estigmas

--yo nunca te los he visto--dijo kanda confundido

--pues porque los escondo...--dijo cerrando los ojos y al concentrarse, aparecieron unas pequeñas cruces iguales a las de los noe pero blancas, kanda abrio los ojos sorprendido, pero se acerco y acaricio la del medio de la frente de allen que era mas grande, notando cierta rugosidad en ellas, demostrandole que ran unas cicatrizes y no simples marcas

--¿te dolio?--le pregunto kanda

--es el castigo, el sacrifisio que debemos dar--asintio allen--el mismo dolor que sintio su hijo nosotros tambien lo debemos experimentar cada vez que nacemos, en normal y lo aceptamos

--es como una especie de prueba para quienes deben convertirse en apostoles ¿no?--dijo kanda ironico

--si, no cualquiera puede convertirse en apostol--sonrio allen--por eso al principio dude de meterte en esto, no te conocia lo suficiente, pero ahora que veo que lo estas tomando tan bien se que hay esperanzas

--vaya confianza--dijo kanda sarcastico

--entiendeme kanda, cuando creamos nuestra propia orden en busca de exorcista que pudieran convertirse en apostoles fuimos todos eliminados--le confeso allen

--bueno, ya me lo dijiste y no hay vuelta a atras--dijo kanda acostandose y dejando su cabeza en las piernas de allen--tendre que convertirme en apostol, despues de todo, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?--termino, recordandole la promesa que habian hecho

--si--asintio allen sonriendo y acariciandole el cabello--juntos por siempre

estuvieron asi por varios minutos hasta que a kanda se le vino a la mente ciertos pelirrojos y de alli, los demas, por lo que pregunto

--y que pasara con los demas--pregunto con cierta vacilacion

--pues en realidad no lo se, tengo que conocerlos mas ver si seran capaces de convertirse en apostoles--le dijo con un toque de procupacion, si no son capaces de superar las pruebas esta vida sera la ultima en la que los conoceras como son, despues de esto, si ya no terminaron su ciclo de vida, si los vemos ya no seran los mismos, puede que ni siquiera sean exorcistas...

--y si las pasan--pregunto kanda, buscando un consuelo

--esta seria mi mejor vida, la mas provechosa en realidad, ustedes son la unica generacion, en toda las vidas que he sabido de la orden, en la que han habido tantos exorcistas--sonrio allen emocionado

--y aun asi somos pocos--alego kanda

--pero los colaboradores de la orden son bastantes kanda, es cuestion de tiempo, y un poco mas de dedicacion, para que aparezcan mas exorcistas--afirmo allen sin perder las esperanzas

--de todas formas esta seguro de algo allen--le dijo levantandose un poco y tomandolo de la barbilla para acercarlo hacia si--ya estoy metido en esto y no me saldre--le aseguro antes de besarlo, mientras lo recostaba en la cama.

pero unos segundos despues, interrumpiendo la sesion de besos, sono el telefono

--ahhh--exclamaron los dos, irritados, mientras kanda se levantaba y atendia

--!¿que?!--pregunto bastante molesto y hasta lavi, al otro lado de la linea pudo sentir su aura de ira

--jeje... calmate kanda--le dijo apreciando lo suficiente su vida como para no llamarlo por su primer nombre--solo te queria avisar, ya que no puedo ir a tu habitacion ni a la del moyashi-chan, que tus hermanos estan aqui

--y que hacen aqui--pregunto un poco mas calmado pero igual molesto

--al parecer los mas pequeños querian ver a allen--dijo un poco extrañado

--ah...--suspiro kanda fastidiado--que esperen, ya vamos--y colgo

en la sala lavi termino de colgar el tambien, volviendose a sentar en uno de los sillones frente a ryoma, seiryu, hanasu, rei, rui, tori y ami

--no puedes ir a la habitacion de allen-san--le pregunto ryoma con una ceja alzada

--no, el moyashi uso su poder sobre kanda para que le diera una habitacion en el mismo pasillo que la suya--dijo lavi resentido

--que raro--dijo hanasu--ni a nosotros nos deja entrar alli

--bueno eso es basicamente porque nosotros debemos obedecer a allen y el se aprovecho de eso--le sonrio lenalee que era la unica alli aparte de lavi

--ah, eso explica mucho--dijo seiryu y sakura que estaba alli por si ellos deseaban algo, rio para sus adentros

--hey tori, ahora que recuerdo cuando veniamos entrando tu te perdiste por otro lado--recordo ami de repente--¿a donde fuiste?

pero antes de el pequeño pudiera responder llegaron kanda y allen, los dos tenian un conjunto chino de pantalon largo y camisa sin mangas, solo que el de allen era blanco con celeste y el de kanda rojo con negro

--que gusto volver a verlos--sonrio allen, pero kanda no dijo nada, se veia bastante molesto

--allen--dijeron los niños felices llendo hacia el

--como estan--les pregunto allen

--bien--respondieron rui y rei al unisono

--como ayer no pudimos despedirnos, quisimos venir a verte un rato--le dijo hanasu

--bien, entonces vayamos a jugar al jardin, pues creo que ellos tienen que hablar sobre cosas aburridas--les ofrecio para luego mirar a kanda quien asintio, mintras los otros los veian raro

--sobre la fiesta--le explico kanda a lavi y lenalee, muy escuetamente, pero ellos entendieron

--cierto--dijo lenalee

--bueno, entonces vamos--les dijo allen a los niños y estos asintieron felices antes de empezar a caminar junto a allen


	6. Chapter 5

capitulo 5 la asamblea, de vuelta a la orden... un nuevo exorcista

luego de que ellos se fueran, se entretuvieron un rato hablando sobre la fiesta, todos los dirigentes de asia bajo su mando estarian alli y muchas otras personas importantes, entre ellos la familia kanda, una de las mas importantes de toda asia, pues esta era en realidad una asamblea para discutir los problemas del continente con todos los demas, en busca de mas opiniones para resover los problemas de estados

estuvieron asi un rato hasta que cuando hablaban ya de si los mas pequeños debian ir, para que empezaran a aprender laa politica del pais, o no, kanda se interrumpio a media frase y miro hacia un lado, como intentando escuchar algo

luego de un momento se levanto bruscamente pasando frente a todos y siendo detenido por lavi

--¿que pasa?--le pregunto deteniendolo del brazo, pero el japones se solto y le dijo sin detenerse

--allen me llama--dijo kanda dejando a los otros sorprendidos, pero que no perdieron tiempo en seguirlo

kanda se dirigio por varios pasillos, hasta salir a uno al aire libre que daba hacia al jardin trasero, bajando por las pequeñas escalinatas a la grama, kanda se dirigio entre algunas plantas hasta encontrar, a la orilla del lago a los chicos con allen

pero habia algo raro

todos los niños miraban muy interesados algo en las manos de tori, mientras allen arrodillado frente a el, quedando un poco mas bajo, pues el niño era alto para su edad, le sonreia abiertamente

--¿que pasa?--le pregunto acercandose rapidamente pero se quedo sin aire al ver, por la cercania, lo que reposaba en las manos del niño

a simple vista podia parecer una simple mariposa, de brillantes y muy vivos colores, de las mas hermosas, pero tambien venenosa, aunque no fue eso lo que lo sorprendio si no que por encima de todos los colores predominaban cuatro pequeños ojos de energia verde, caracteristicos de la inocencia... y el considerable tamaño del especimen, que era al menos cinco veces mas grande que una mariposa normal

al el quedarse sin aliento le dio tiempo a los otros de acercarse, que se quedaron igual que el

--una inocencia--logro decir lenalee

--si, no es maravilloso--asintio allen

--como paso--quiso saber lavi

--el llevaba bastante rato jugando con la mariposa--empezo allen--cuando de repente se detuvo y se fue acercando a esos arbustos, la mariposa por extraño que parezca lo siguio y se poso en su cabeza

--porque fuiste para alla--le pregunto kanda acercandose a su hermanito

--cuando veniamos llegando vi una luz por aqui onii-sama, pero no pude saber que era porque me estaban dejando atras--le dijo tori--y mientras veia la mariposa me acorde de eso, simplemente me dirigi hacia donde la habia visto, al llegar vimos un cubo dorado que brillaba mucho con unas cositas redondas a su alrededor--le dijo refiriendose a el y la mariposa

--que paso--lo alento allen, al ver que se detenia

--la mariposa se poso sobre ella, y cuando la fui a tocar hubo como una explosion de luz que me cego, cuando pude volver a ver la mariposa se volvio a posar en mi mano y ya estaba asi--termino de explicar tori

--cuando volvio y lo vi supe de inmediato que era una inocencia, ya bastante contacto he tenido con ella por ustedes--completo allen

--es bastante sorprendente, dos exorcistas en una misma familia--dijo lavi con una gran sonrisa

--puedo tocarla tori--le pregunto allen extendiendo su mano y dejandola a unos centimetro de la mariposa

--si allen--asintio el niño un poco extrañado por la pregunta

--nadie puede tocarla sin tu permiso tori-chan--le explico lavi al ver la confusion del chico, sorprendiendo a los demas hermanos

pero se extrañaron pues, cuando allen la toco con su mano izquierda lanzo un gemido de satisfaccion y mirando hacia arriba se levanto

--espectacular...--susurro mientras la mariposa volaba alrededor de allen hasta posarse en su mano extendida--ven yuu, tocala--lo animo mas que emocionado

kanda le hizo caso y acerco su mano a la de allen tocandola y para sorpresa de todos una sonrisa se plasmo en la cara de kanda por un momento mientras la mariposa volaba alrededor de sus manos, separadas tan solo por unos cuantos centimetros

luego de un momento la mariposa volvio y se poso en la cabeza de tori, sacandolos del estupor en que estaban

--no es sorprendente--le pregunto allen a kanda, bastante feliz y el asintio, a pesar de que ya no sonreia tan abiertamente

--que esta pasando--le pregunto ryoma a lenalee pero ella solo nego con la cabeza, entendia tan poco como el chico lo que acababa de pasar entre la inocencia de tori y los dos chicos

--lenalee, llama a komui e informale inmediatamente de esto--le ordeno kanda con una autoridad que sorprendio a sus hermanos, pero la chica asintio sin dudarlo, kanda era su superior y debia obedecer todo lo que dijera

--vamos tori--le dijo allen extendiendole la mano feliz y el niño la cogio extrañado--ven...

dicho esto lo guio hacia alguna parte de la casa desconocida para ellos, pero no lo pudieron seguir porque kanda hablo

--lavi, informale de esto a chaoji y krory, y escribanlo en el informe para la asamblea y el informe para la orden--le ordeno kanda y lavi solo pudo obedecer

--que esta ocurriendo onii-sama--le pregunto ami

--tori ahora es un exorcista--declaro sorprendiendolos

--pero... s-si solo tiene 9 años--dijo seiryu

--timothy hearts es el gobernante de venezuela y tambien tiene 9 años--dijo kanda sis dejar lugar a replicas--hanasu, rei, rui, ami, deben ir a casa e informarle de esto a nuestros padres--les pidio con voz suave

ellos asintieron emocionados, pero felices por su hermano

--que pasara con tori onii-sama--le pregunto hanasu, con una sonrisa

--el se quedara aqui esta noche pero mañana iremos a buscarlos para la fiesta--les dijo

--bien--asintio la chica, guiando a sus hermanos mas pequeños hasta la salida y sus dos hermanos mayores fueron tras ellos aun sin tragarselo del todo

kanda luego de ver a su alrededor por un momento, feliz, fue directo a su habitacion, allen y tori estarian alli

en la habitacion de kanda, momentos antes...

al pricipio tori se habia mostrado un poco reacio a entrar alli, pero allen le aseguro que kanda sabia que irian alli

--como lo sabra si no le dijiste nada--se quejo el nino de nuevo, sentandose sobra la cama con timidez, como le indicaba allen

--eso lo sabras en un segundo tori-chan--le pregunto, pero luego le vio con culpabilidad--¿te molesta que te llame asi?

--¿eh?...--dijo asombrado, hace un momento habia pensado que le molestaba un poco que lo llamaran asi, pero estaba seguro que no lo habia dicho en voz alta

--pues asi es, tori-kun--le dijo, aliviandolo de cierta forma, asi estaba mejor--yo ahora puedo sentir tus emociones y leer tus pensamientos mas fuertes, los que quieres que yo vea

--¿como?--le pregunto asombrado

--pues...me podrias guardar un secreto--le pregunto con una sonrisa complice y el niño asintio--yo tambien soy un exircista, pero nadie debe saberlo

--enserio--dijo emocionado

--si, y enseguida te explico porque--le aseguro allen--mientras...--cuando dijo esto extendio un poco su mano y la mariposa se poso alli

--no y que nadie podia tocarla sin mi permiso--le pregunto tori extrañado

--pues eso es por algo de lo que te explicare en un momento, se paciente--le sonrio allen--bien ahora moonrefly, muestrale lo que me enseñaste a mi

antes de que tori pudiera decir algo, la mariposa se poso en su cabeza y el pudo ver una serie de imagenes de el mismo activando a la inocencia y esta crecia mas colocandose rigida sobre su muñeca, asi el la podia usar de escudo o atacar, pues esta cortaba todo, y ademas al cortar inyectaba una especie de veneno que destruia a los akuma enseguida

tambien podia crecer de tamano para protegerlo de algo grande sin romperse o lastimarse, y el nombre de moonrefly aparecio en su mente, como el nombre de su inocencia

al final, la ultima vision era allen con su inocencia activada, al igual que kanda, y el estaba a su lado, como un compañero

--que fue eso--suspiro tori, al terminar la vision

--tu inocencia te esta diciendo como puedes usarla--le dijo kanda entrando a la habitacion y cerrando la puerta tras si

desde ese momento le explicaron a tori todo lo que allen le habia dicho a kanda, añadiendo algunas cosas al final que kanda aun no sabia, pero procuraron que fuera de la forma mas sencilla para que entendiera

al final se tardaron varias horas, pero tori entendio todo y acepto convertirse en apostol al igual que su hermano

--bien, algo mas--dijo allen--yo como su creador y maestro, podremos escuchar nuestros pensamientos y sentir nuestras emociones cuando queramos, ademas sus inocencias tendran lealtad hacia mi, debido a que yo las estoy ayudando a evolucionar--termino de explicar

--entonces asi fue que me llamaste--cavilo kanda--pues enserio en ningun momento escuche tu voz, solo senti un enorme presentimiento de que me estabas llamado

--ah, bueno es que estaba demasiado emocionado y la emociones y las palabras se mezclaron, pero parece que las palabras se perdieron entra tanta emocion--rio allen apenado y los otros dos rieron

--bueno por hoy te quedaras aqui tori-kun--le dijo allen--por lo que sera mejor que le enseñes su habitacion kanda

--onii-sama, puedo tener una habitacion aqui--le pregunto el niño esperanzado, refiriendose al pasillo

--mmm--kanda se lo penso un momento mirando a allen que asintio--bueno pero sera las mas cercana al otro pasillo, los sirvientes no tienen permitido entrar aqui por lo que sera mejor para que puedan estar al pendiente de ti--le explico revolviendole el cabello, mientras se levantaban los tres

--ya es hora de cenar verdad--dijo allen distraido--bueno kanda, se me habia olvidado sera mejor que tu entrenes a tori-kun para que aumente su compatibilidad con la inocencia rapidamente, es tu hermano despues de todo

--ok, allen--le sonrio kanda y allen le devolvio la sonrisa mientras los dos golem y moonrefly revoloteaban alrededor de ellos

fueron interrumidos por la risa ahogada de tori

--pasa algo tori-kun--le pregunto allen extrañado

--es que ya sabia yo que algo habia entre ustedes--rio el chico haciendolos sonrojar un poco

--p-por que lo dices--le pregunto kanda intentando negarlo en vano

--es que si hasta parecia que se iban a besar--exclamo el niño divertido mientras ellos se sonrojaban mas

--bueno bueno, sera mejor que ya vayamos a cenar que nos deben estar esperando--cambio de tema allen rapidamente y kanda sintio, haciendo reir al mas pequeño, pero decidieron no seguir con el tema

la cena paso rapido mientras tori les contaba a los demas que kanda lo habia ayudado y habian descubierto que hacia su inocencia, una pequeña pero necesaria mentira, que los otros se creyeron, mas tarde tori se quedo en su habitacion y los otros dos se fueron a la de kanda, a seguir lo que habian dejado inconcluso en la tarde

al dia siguiente...

tori desperto esa mañana bastante descansado, todo lo que allen y su hermano le habian dicho ayer, un poco imposible de creer pero la realidad al fin y al cabo, lo haba dejado saturado y cansado, añadido a la serie de preguntas que le hicieron los otros durante la cena.

tambien habia descubierto que kanda estaba en lo cierto a haberle dado es habitacion, a pesar de que le habia mosqueado, pues cuando dos sirvientes lo vinieron a despertar esa mañana y a traerle el desayuno, orden de kanda pues debian arrerarse para la asamblea de la tarde, los noto bastante emocionados por poder estar alli.

los dos chicos, asignados como sus sirvientes personales que lo ayudarian en todo y serian los unicos autorizados a pasar por alli, fueron muy simpaticos y se hicieron amigos de inmediato por lo que la mañana en su compañia mientras el comia y los otros arreglaban la habitacion para que pudiera ser de su gusto, ademas de con la ropa que habian mandado a pedir a su casa, fue bastante agradable

luego lo ayudaron a bañarse, con esencias y todas esas cosas que siempre usaban para eventos de ese tipo, y le ayudaron a vestirse con un conjunto chino bastante formal, manga larga y el pantalon de su talla justa, de color dorado con dibujos de un hermoso paisaje en varios colores,

tori que era bastante alto para su edad parecia mas un adolescente de 14, tenia la piel blanca y los ojos negros como kanda, pero su cabello azul como el de su madre era corto y no le llegaba a los hombros aunque no le faltaba mucho, y un pequeño arito en su oreja izquierda lo hacian ver muy bien

al salir de su habitacion se encontro con kanda y allen que lo esperaban para encontrarse con los demas en la sala

kanda llevaba un pantalon de su talla negrro y una camisa manga larga, con unas aberturas a nivel de los hombros que dejaban ver esa parte de su cuerpo tambien negra, y todo el conjunto estaba adornado con dibujos de dragones en dorado y en negro, su cabellos estaba recogido en una coleta alta y trenzado, ademas de que tenia dos pequeños aretes, uno dorado y uno plateado, al igual que allen, lo que lo hizo arquear una ceja

allen llevaba un pantalon holgado blanco con una camisa sin mangas pegada que tenia una abertura en forma de rombo a nivel de su abdomen, su cabello recogido en un peinado que consistia en una cebolla tomada con 4 palitos de los que prendian varios adornos terminando con unas pequeñas piedras en forma de flores de loto, pero al ser su cabello demasiado largo como para poder agarrarlo todo, gran parte caia de la cebolla, encontrandoce algunas trenzas y lo demas completamente suelto

--buenos dias--saludo allen con una sonrisa

--buenos dias allen, onii-sama--saludo el tambien, mientras los dos sirvientes hacian una reverencia y se retiraban

--¿como amaneciste?--le pregunto kanda

--bastante mas descansado--confeso mientras empezaban a caminar

--es normal--sonrio allen--a yu tambien le paso

--me lo imagine--sonrio el chico--aunque todavia no me puedo imaginar que hayas vivido tanto allen--dijo negando lo la cabeza, refiriendose a las veces que renacio

--bueno pues si pones suficiente empeño tu tambien empezaras a recordar--le aseguro

--dejemos eso para despues, no es un buen lugar para hablar--les dijo kanda, señalandoles ue ya llegaban a la sala y ellos asintieron

al entrar a la sala se encontaron con los otros cuatro, ellos se acercaron y los tres chicos los miraron, menos lenalee querevisaba varias carpetas que tenia en las manos

--como haremos entonces kanda--le preuno con seriedad porque se trataba de un trabajo importante

--nosotros tres iremos a mi casa a buscar a mi familia y arreglar esto de tori, ustedes vayan a casa de chaoji y revisen que todo este en orden--les ordeno kanda--lenalee tu te encargaras de...

--todo con respecto a la conferencia, los documentos y la organizacion del salon--asintio la chica y kanda le correspondio, volteando a ver a krory

--yo debo asegurarme de que toda la comida, el entretenimiento y los sirvientes esten en perfecto orden--dijo el vampiro y kanda asintio, volteando a ver a lavi

--bien yo me encargo de todos los invitados, soy el anfitrion--sonrio lavi y luego de asentir kanda volteo a ver a chaoji

--y yo debo estar al pendiente de la seguridad del lugar y de los invitados, me encargare de organizar a los guarda espaldas de todos los invitados--dijo el hombre y kanda volvio a asentir lanzandole una mirada de advertencia que le decia lo que le pasaria si fallaba, pues eso era lo mas importante de todo

--ok, todo arreglado y organizado, asi que no creo que necesiten de mi presencia nos vemos alla en un rato--dijo kanda

despues de eso los dos grupos tomaron carruajes separados y se fueron a donde iban

cuando llegaron a casa de la familia de kanda, ya todos estaban listos, pero se quedaron hablando con tori

su padre parecia molesto al ser uno de los mas pequeños el que recibiera la segunda inocencia de la familia kanda, por lo que no dijo nada, su madre en cambio lo abrazo y lo felicito al igual que sus hemanos, mietras los mas pequeños, entiendase ami, rei y rui, lloriqueaban porque otro de sus hermanos se iba a ir

--tori--lo llamo kanda interrumpiendo lo que hablaba con su madre y llamando la atencion de todos, en epecial de los mas chiquitos a los que allen intentaba consolar en vano

--si onii-sama--le pregunto tori

--recuerda que debes mandar todas tus cosas a mi casa, pues al ser yo el primer exorcista que te vio y al ser mi hermano te asignaran como mi alumno, asi que cuando terminemos lo que debemos hacer en la orden viviras conmigo--le dijo, sacandole una gran sonrisa a sus hermanos y a su madre

allen tambien sonrio, acercandose a kanda mientras veian como ya la mujer llamaba a varios sirvientes para que se ocuparan de todo eso

--todavia no eres general yuu estas seguro que te lo asignaran--le dijo con un poco de preocupacion, sin importarle si los escuchaban pues con el alboroto era poco probable

--ya veras que si--dijo con una sonrisa cinica mientras sostenia el mango de mugen, lo que hizo reir a allen

--sigues igual de amable como siempre--rio allen con evidente sarcasmo, mientras xung y ryoma los observaban

--ya sabes que si allen--le sonrio kanda de vuelta

--si, ya lo se, almenos conmigo lo eres bastante--le dijo con ternura

--estamos igual allen, tu confiastes en mi...--le dijo kanda--y yo confiare en ti, no importa lo que digan

--lo que me tiene triste es lo que pasara cuando yo termine mi trabajo en la orden--le confeso y kanda se puso serio

--¿volveras a casa?--le pregunto kanda

--no puedo ahora que los he encontrado a ustedes tengo una mision y debo cumplirla, ademas de que estoy basrante a gusto aqui--nego suavemente con la cabeza--mi padre ya sabe todo esto y lo aceptara

--sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo allen--le recordo kanda--y el puede venir siempre que quiera

--te lo agradezco mucho kanda, eres un buen amigo y compañero--le sonrio allen colocandole la mano en el hombro

--me encanta ayudarte--le devolvio la sonrisa por un momento para luego voltear hacia tori que los llamaba

mientras tanto el padre y el hermano de kanda se veian confundidos, kanda era demasiado amable con ese chico por lo que al principio pensaron que de verdad habia algo entre ellos, pero ahora mismo acabavan de decir que eran amigos, ya no estaban entendiendo nada

--onii-sama, ya unos sirvientes se encargaran de levar todo a la mansion, pero sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, lavi y los demas deben de estar esperandonos y la fiesta ya comenzo--lles dijo, pues se habian estado alli bastante rato

--si--asintio kanda

luego de eso todos se fueron, montados en diferentes carruajes, tres en total, a la mansion de chaoji, donde seria la asamblea

al llegar, unos sirvientes abrieron las puertas de los carruajes y los dejaron bajar, y ellos se dirigieron a la entrada donde un guardia recibia las invitaciones de la familia kanda, pues el propio kanda era su jefe y allen iba con el por lo que no era necesario pedirsela a ellos

mientras entraban kanda verificaba todo con la mirada, vio a todos los guardias bien ubicados dentro y fuera de la mansion

al entrar al comedor, que habia sido arreglado para la asamblea de antes de la fiesta vieron que ya bastantes personas habian alli esparcidas hablando entre ellos o ya sentados revisando los informan que estaban frente a cada puesto de la mesa, aunque los puestos habian sido modificados a ultimo momento corriendo todas la personas del lado derecho de kanda, luego de allen, lenalee y lavi, para hacerle espacio a tori, que debia sentarse junto a ellos como exorsista que era

a su izquierda se sentarian entonces krory y chaoji, luego se sentarian los gobernates de todos los paises y al final los mienmbros de las 5 familias mas importantes del continente.

pero los dos temas de los que hablaban todos en la sala eran, y ellos se dieron cuenta, la persona que habia corrido a los exorcistas un puesto y se sentaria al lado derecho de kanda y el nuevo exorcista que era hermano de su rey, tori kanda.

los niños, que si que habian varios aparte de los kanda, se quedarian en otra habitacion el tiempo estimado de duracion de la asamblea y luego se unirian a ellos en la fiesta, los unicos que quedaban alli eran los mayores de 12 años, que ya debian empezar a aprender la politica de su pais y tori que por ser un exorcista debia adelantar su aprendizaje sobre esas cosas

durante toda la asamblea tori estuvo al pendiente para aprender mas sobre eso, al igual que allen que era mas por saber la situacion actual del mundo, despues de todo esta vida era su oportunidad de crear los nuevos apostoles que acabarian con esta guerra y debia ver si la historia estaria llegando a su punto culminante antes de que el conde desapareciera o la orden cual fuera el caso, para renacer despues de varios años

a la final todo paso sin contratiempos y fue bastante fructifero, por lo que al termino de la asamblea pudieron disfrutar la fiesta sin contemplaciones

derante la fiesta allen y tori estuvieron hablando sobre lo que escucharon en la asamblea, pues habia sido la "primera" de los dos y estaban compartiendo su informacion, pero eran constantemente interrumpidos por todas las personas que ansiaban conocerlos, literalmente, todos en el salon

--es que no pueden dejarnos tranquilos--mascullo tori por lo bajo cuando alejandro carballo, el gobernante del himalaya, se retiro

--...--allen no dijo nada, pero la falsa sonrisa en su cara le daba toda la razon

pero en ese momento se les acerco kanda, alfin luego de estar hablando con unos politicos sobre algo de la asamblea

--supongo que les habra ido peor que a mi--dijo el japones al ver sus caras

--ah...ni lo digas--suspiro allen

--bueno pero supongo que ya no se le acercaran si estoy yo aqui a menos de que sea importante--los consolo kanda y ellos lo miraron agradecidos, una suave musica sonaba en el lugar y miles de golem revoloteaban varios metros por sobre sus cabezas, estando moonrefly revoloteando entre ellos

--solo espero que esto se termine rapido, quiero ir a dormir--dijo allen, ahogando un bostezo, pero enseguida que termino de bostezar puso su mano sobre su ojo derecho, pues se habia activado de repente y ya los tras sabian lo que eso significaba

kanda en seguida localizo a lenalee, krory, lavi y chaoji, mandandole una mirada de avertencia mientras que sacaba a mugen, dandoles a entender que habia akumas cerca, mientras veia hacia el techo y las ventanas con cautela

mientras allen, con una seña le dijo que lo imitara y los dos fueron llevando a todos las presonas con sutileza hasta la mesa de buffet del centro del salon, ellos ya sabiendo cual era la alarma y sabiendo como manejarla siguieron hablando normalmente pero siguieron lo que allen y tori les decian, acercandose todos al medio del salon y llevando a los otros tambien, cuidando de que no les faltara nadie

cuando ya todos estuvieron alli, cada uno con sus golem cerca de sus cuerpos, allen le hizo una seña a tori para que los cubriera a todos con su inocencia desde arriba, y haciendole una seña a kanda indicandole que los akuma se reunian arriba

el japones al entender lo que queria decir allen, se los informo a los otros mientras las personas seguian hablando como si nada, los exorcistas se pegaron a las paredes en espera, y unos segundos despues millones de disparos de akuma provenientes del techo entraron estrellandose contra el piso y la inocencia de tori, que soporto todo como si fuera una suave brisa

aun asi varios se asustaron y gritaron, nada mas conveniente para la parodia de que si se habian sorprendido, debido a los disparos el techo se derrumbo y todos pudieron ver a bastantes akuma que entraron alli, pero los exorcistas rapidamente los detuvieron, dividiendose el trabajo para acabar mas rapido

tori, parado sobre la mesa habia devuelto su inocencia al tamaño normal, sin desactivarla, para que pudieran ver lo que ocurria, cubriendolos de vez en cuando por si algun disparo o cualquier otra cosa iba a caer sobre ellos deteniendolo

allen, mientras tanto veia todo lo que ocurria sentado en la orilla de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas calmadamente, muy elegante, mientras la familia kanda estaba cerca de el y ami se aferraba a sus piernas

--no te preocupes ami-chan ya tu hermano se deshara de todos ellos--le aseguro sonriendole y logrando calmar a todos, extrañamente, mientras compartia unos pensamientos con kanda y tori--*solo hay estos akuma, y ningun noe cerca asi que apurate kanda que ya ami se esta asustando*

--*si si ya*--respondio kanda mentalmente, mientras tori reia, aun pendiente de pretegerlos cualquier cosa, pues aun no sabia pelear

dicho esto kanda partio en dos a un akuma que estaba cerca de ellos y le mencho la cara con una gotas de sangre, todos los que estaban al rededor de allen lo vieron, en especial la familia de kanda viendo la inexpresiva mirada con la que peleaba sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba

--ah...--jadeo yulhei al ver la cara de su hijo, que sin mirar a nadie en particular se volteo para terminar con el ultimo de sus akuma

--kanda...--susurro el padre, soprendido por lo que veia hacer a su hijo

--vean bien, por que esto es el trabajo de un exorcistas--les dijo allen severo

en ese momento lenalee destruyo al ultimo, y tori desactivo su inocencia por lo que todos se empezaron a mover un poco, mientras allen se levanto y camino hasta kanda que era el mas cercano a ellos

--mira todo el desastre que hicistes--lo regaño allen sacando un pañuelo de su pantalon y limpiandole con cuidado la sangre de la cara--no asustes a tu madre, que al parecer no conocian este lado de ti

--ya lo se, dejame un momento, debemos guiarlos a todos afuera--le pidio y dirigiendose a chaoji que estaba un poco alejado grito--!!chaoji!!

el chico se acerco rapidamente junto a los otros exorcistas mientras los demas los veian

--lo siento kanda-sempai no tengo idea de lo que ocurrio, estuve coordinando los puestos de control cada media hora y nadie noto nada inusual--se disculpo chaoji sin entender lo que pasaba

--hablaremos de eso despues ahora mismo deben asegurarse de que todos llegen a sus hoteles y sus casas a salvo--les ordeno viendo a el chino severamente

--si--dijeron todos y se fueron acercando a los demas guiandolos entre los escombros a la salida

kanda llamo a su familia y el mismo, junto a allen y tori, hacia afuera, alli y los aguanto un momento junto a sus carruajes para revisar por un momento

--esperen un segundo--les pidio kanda, viendo hacia los alrededores de la casa donde se suponia que debian estar los guardias vigilando

--apurate--le dijo allen asintiendo

el japones se apresuro a recorrer el perimetro de la casa lo mas rapido que pudo, descubriendo una no muy grata sorpresa

al volver tenia una mirada demasiado seria y toda su familia lo noto

--¿que paso?--le pregunto allen en voz baja para que los mas pequeños no oyeran aunque los mayores si los escuchaban, al igual que tori, que estaba al lado de allen

--los mataron a todos--le dijo kanda negando con la cabeza, y sus hermanas y su madre ahoragon un gemido

allen cerro los ojos por un momento, para luego sacar el crusifijo de oro de su pantalon y llevarselo a la boca

--que dios salve su alma y castigue merecidamente a los culpables--recito en una plegaria, colocandose el crusifijo y cargando a ami--larguemonos de aqui, me estan dando nauseas

le dijo con una mueca de asco allen y kanda asintio, abriendo las puertas del primer carruaje donde se montaron hanasu, yami, yomi, seiryu, tori y los dos gemelos, en el otro carruaje se montaron xung, yulhei, ryoma, kanda y allen, que llevaba a ami pues ella no se queria soltar de su cuello

en el camino allen le dio a ami a su madre y con el mismo pañuelo de antes termino de limpiar a kanda, mientras los otros los veian en silencio, especialmente a kanda, ninguno de ellos habia visto pelear nunca a un exorcista y que el primero fuera su propia familia no era muy agradable

al llegar se bajaron por un momento pero kanda pidio que su carruaje no se fuera, debian volver de inmediato

--adios madre, padre--les dijo tori abrazando fuertemente a su madre

mientras ellos se despedian kanda se acerco a allen y quitandole algunos mechones de la cara con los dedos se disculpo

--lo lamento allen, se que te prometi que nos quedariamos un rato mas pero debemos volver lo mas rapido que podamos a la orden--se disculpo kanda

--no importa, lo entiendo kanda--le sonrio allen--cuando lo dijiste ninguno de los dos sabiamos que nada de esto pasaria

--esta vez si te prometo que pasare mas tiempo contigo en la orden--le aseguro kanda y allen volvio a sonreir

luego ellos dos tambien se despidieron y se montaron en el carruaje para ir a la mansion de kanda.

--te sientes bien allen, te ves muy palido--le dijo tori con preocupacion

--no, estoy llorando por las pobres almas de esos hombres que seran usadas para los planes del conde--nego allen, y aunque las lagrimas no caian, ellos sabian que lloraba por dentro

kanda en ese momento lo abrazo por los hombros mientras tori lo tomaba de la mano.

al llegar a la mansion de kanda todos fueron a preparar sus cosas, debian irse de inmediato a la orden, pues ellos habian sido la razon del ataque, y no querian que algo asi volviera a pasar

--extrañare un poco esta vista--le revelo allen a kanda, viendo por la ventana del cuarto del japones, mientras este lo abrazaba desde atras

--volveremos--le aseguro kanda--en un momento a otro, pero lo haremos

--bueno, vamos ya deben de estar eperandonos--le sonrio allen volteandose y dandole un beso antes de que salieran

sus maletas habian sido ya llevadas por varios sirvientes y los otros los esperaban el el templo para cruzar

una semana despues...

al llegar ese dia a la orden todos fueron llevados a la oficina de komui donde le dieron el informe y le explicaron todo lo ocurrido, el chino inmediatamente envio a vaios buscadores a encargarse de los gobernanes y los otros, de que estuvieran bien.

como kanda habia predicho le habian asignado a tori como su alumno y al dia siguiente le hicieron la fiesta de bienvenida a la orden

dos dias despues de su llegada tori se acoplo a las clases de allen junto a los otros, haciendose amigo de timothy rapidamente al ser los dos de la misma edad auque no lo pareciera, de todas formas mientras hacian esto kanda le enseñaba a tori a luchar y entrenaban para el aumento de su compatibilidad, mientras allen debia darle clases particulares a tori, pues el todavia estaba con sus clases con su institutriz.

--es extraño estar hablando contigo asi tori-kun, cuando te pareces tanto a kanda--dijo marie

--verdad que son iguales, hasta parece su hijo--dijo tiedoll con grandes cascadas de lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos--!mi hijo ya crecio!

--en realidad mis dos hermanos mayores si se parecen mas a onii-sama que yo--rio tori

--seria bastante divertido verlos--rio daisya

esa mañana estaban en el campo de entrenamiento en el bosque, y ellos estaban hablando mientras descansaban un rato de su entrenamiento con kanda, allen jugaba cartas con socaro mientras los demas entrenaban

en un arbol cerca de alli estaban reunidos todos los golem, sobre cross que estaba dormido, y moonrefly aleteaba entre ellos, pero raidamente se alejo y se fue a posar a la cabeza de allen,

el comportamiento de la inocencia habia extrañado mucho a los demas exorcistas y komui habia insistido en hacerle unos analisis pero en realidad no descubrian nada, solamente el rapido aumento entre la inocencia y tori

este avance en si sorprendio mucho a todos puues cada dia aumentaba un poco mas, y si seguia asi en menos de un mes sobrepasaria el punto critico, esto tenia bastante preocupados a los mayores pues el que aumentara asi tan rapido debia tener una razon que ver con kanda, al ser el quien lo entrenaba

pero por mas que komui lo intentara kanda se negaba a que analizaran a mugen y el, aumentando las sospechas de komui de que la persona, desconocida por el momento, que habia logrado sobrepasar el punto critico hace poco era el japones

--hey moyashi!!--lo llamo kanda

--¿si?--le pregunto allen, atrapando en el aire una espada que kanda le acabada de lanzar--¿para que es esto?

--vamos a entrenar--le dijo dandose vuelta y llendo hacia la orden, pues iban a ir al dojo de la sala de entrenamiento

--bien--dijo allen, recogiendo las cartas--sera en otro momento socaro, ¿vienes tori-kun?

--claro--asintio tori sonriendolos y siguiendolos

cuando estuvieron en el salon de entrenamiento, tori se sento en una esquina a meditar con moorefly flotando entre sus piernas sin necesidad de volar, y allen se coloco en posicion mientras kanda le enseñaba mejor como deberia pararse, sostener la espada, atacar y defender.

por un rato estuvieron asi, hasta que kanda considero que allen ya habia aprendido lo basico y empezaron una pelea de entrenamiento.

allen atacaba y kanda defendia, basicamente era eso lo que hacian, con espadas de madera, y estuvieron asi bastante rato, hasta casi la hora de la clase

--aprendes rapido allen--lo felicito kanda secandose el sudor con una toalla al igual que allen, tori todavia seguia maditanto y su inocencia empezaba a brillar un poco, lo que les indicaba que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo

--tengo un buen maestro--le sonrio el albino dejando la esppada en su lugar

kanda tambien le sonrio y fue hacia donde habia dejado a mugen mientras entrenaban, pero extrañamente no la consigio, por lo que paseo su vista por todo el dojo sin tener pista alguna de donde estaba

anque rapidamente lo entendio

--!!!!!KOMUI!!!!!--y su grito sono por todo el castillo asustando a todos, en especial a cierto chino, que al escuchar esto dejo su sigilo para despues y hecho a correr hacia donde hevlaska

en el salon de entrenamiento, tori fue sacado bruscamente de su trance haciendo que moonrefly perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en su regaso, allen tambien se sobresalto al escuchar tremendo grito

--estas bien moonrefly--le pregunto tori a su inocencia tomandola cuidadosamente con las manos y luego de aletear un poco en asentimiento se elevo en el aire

--!¿que pasa kanda?!--le pregunto allen exaltado y tori tambien lo miro

pero el japones en su ira los ignoro y salio rapidamente del salon caminando por los pasillos hasta donde hevlaska

en ese momento supieron que era lo que pasaba pues las emociones de kanda eran tan fuertes que sobrepasaron su mente y les quedo plasmado en su cabeza

!!!EL MALDITO DE KOMUI SE LLEVO A MUGEN!!!

al escuchar esto los dos se miraron sorprendidos antes de volverle a dar alcance a kanda, que hacia que todos se salieran de su camino al sentir su ira, y podre de aquel diablo que se entrometiera en su camino

los demas exorcistas habiendo escuchado el grito de kanda fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron a donde hevlaska, donde seguramente estaria el chino con la inocencia de kanda

pero cuando llegaron al salon de hevlaska se quedaron parados al ver a komui frente a hevlaska con mugen es sus manos, bastante serio, y madarao y link tambien estaban alli

kanda frente a ellos tenia una mirada que mataria a cualquiera en tres kilometros a la redonda, con allen y tori tras el

--¿porque no lo dijiste kanda?--le pregunto komui con seriedad

--porque no me importa--respondio entre dientes

--no hay nada de malo en esto, debiste decirnos que ya habias sobrepasado el punto critico--lo regaño sorprendiendo completamente a los otros exorcistas que lo vieron con los ojos abiertos

--!y tori va por el mismo camino!--exclamo komui, asombrado

--no me importa--dijo kanda acercandose a komui y arrebatandole a mugen de las manos--eso es irrelevante mientras pueda luchar

--claro que no kanda--le dijo komui

--en que cambiaria eso de como estoy ahora--le dijo con sarcasmo

--te ascenderian--le dijo madarao

--y que, ya les puedo ordenar a la mayoria de ellos y me obedeceran--dijo ironico--no necesito mas estupidas reesponsabilidades, me conformo con las que tengo

dijo kanda refiriendose a tori, y a su pais

--pero no lo entiendes kanda--le dijo komui exasperado--lograste sobrepasar el punto critico con solo tu entrenamiento y ahora ayudas a tori que va por tu mismo camino es una nueva oportunidad para superarnos--termino de decirle y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, se callo en seco

*callate bakanda*le dijo allen mentalmente, y añadio*esto tambien es una oportunidad para nosotros, los demas empezaran a ver la verdad de lo que les enseñe y nosotros tendremos la oportunidad de elegir quienes eran capaces de convertirse en apostoles*

--veo que empiezas a entender kanda--dijo link

--bah, hagan lo que quieran--dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero pudieron ver que tori se quedaba alli, lo que significaba que el los ayudaria, diciendole todo lo que kanda le habia enseñado

desde ese dia luego de las primeras dos horas de clase de la tarde, kanda se fue mientras tori y los demas se quedaban para hablar sobre eso

--bien, como es eso de que ustedes solo entrenando ya estan alcanzando el punto critico--pregunto miranda a tori que estaba sentado en la orilla de escritorio de allen mientras el albino habia corrido su silla hasta la ventana haciendo que leia, cuando en realidad le decia a tori lo que el debia hablar

--bueno, en realidad lo que entrenamos es porque yo desde antes no sabia pelear y el me esta enseñando--sonrio tori--nuestros entrenamientos de sincronizacion consinten en la meditacion--les revelo y los generales fruncieron el seño

--como se sincronizan asi--dijo socaro--pensando en lugares tranquilos, bah

--este no es ese tipo de meditacion--le dijo tori con seriedad--dime ¿en que crees tu que significa la sincronizacion?

--en el nivel de fuerza en el que podamos usar las inocencias--dijo el general con obviedad

--que estupido--dijo tori rodando los ojos, levantando la mano y sin que socaro ni nadie puediera hacer nada por evitarlo, la inocencia del general se alejo de el y se podo en la mano de tori, debido a que como el estaba haciendo de su maestro todas las inocencias serian leales a el, y a allen por ser el maestro de tori

--¿que hiciste?--le pregunto marie sorprendido, al igual que todos

--yo no, ella--dijo divertido, refiriendose a la inocencia y todos lo miraron extrañados--piensenlo, yo no podria habertelo quitado sin tu permiso ¿no?, ella sola vino a mi

--eso si es ridiculo--dijo kloud, y su inocencia salto de su hombro y se dirigio donde allen, hasta posarse en su regazo y acurrucarse alli, para asombro de todos menos tori y allen

--ves, es la voluntad propia de las inocencias--dijo tori, ganandose ahora si la atencion de todos--ellas no son solo armas, u objetos, son seres vivos--les dijo, y señalando a las tipo equipamiento añadio--todas ellas

--como puede vivir algo que tiene forma de objeto--pregunto bookman queriendo saber mas

--por eso es que ellas necesitan un usuario, para respirar a traves de nosotros, de nuestro vinculo--exolico tori--para eso es la sincronizacion

--como escoger una pareja--dijo lavi entendiendolo, logrando que todos lo vieran, por lo que se explico--cuando alguien escoge a la persona con la que estara toda la vida, aquella a la que ama mas que nada, lo hace en busca depender de esa persona, de sentirse vivo al saber amar y estar con alguien, que esa persona te necesita

--pero cuando tu escoges a tu pareja siempre buscas que sean comptibles contigo--asintio tori completando la informacion--tener algo en comun, un sentimiento, un gusto...

--para con las inocencias la sincronizacion es una forma de crecer, de evolucionar, como lo hacemos nosotros a traves de los años--sigio explicando--solo que ellos nos necesitan a nosotros, aquellos con cuerpo fisico, para las memorias de dios, que son las inocencias puedan tener un modelo para crear su propio cuerpo fisico

--a ver si entiendo, estas diciendo que las inocencias son algo asi como almas, que nos utilizan a nosotros,--dijo mariam--aquellos que somos como su alma gemela, para poder nacer en la tierra

--no me lo habia planteado de esa forma pero si, basicamente es eso--asintio tori

--y como es que tu sabes eso--le pregunto tiedoll, con un toque de ironia--la inocencia te lo dijo

--a mi me lo dijo kanda, antes de mi alguien se lo dijo a el y asi sucesivamente--dijo tori con voz seria--y eso se aprende con la experiencia, logrando una mayor sincronizacion con sus inocencias hasta lograr su objetivo, un cuerpo fisico, entonces si seria posibles que ellas mismas nos lo dijeran

en ese momento tori se dio cuenta de que cross miraba a allen de reojo, dudoso

--hey tori--lo llamo allen--no deberias decirles ya que es lo que deben hacer para que lo experimenten ellos mismos--le pregunto con una sonrisa

--¿tu sabias todo esto allen?--le pregunto timothy extrañado

--bueno, no por nada he pasado tanto tiempo con ellos dos no, me entere de todo y he estado viendo como entrenan de vez en cuando--le respondio con una sonrisa

--es cierto, la meditacion, la forma de entrenamiento mas facil y rapida para la sincronizacion es un tanto diferente a pensar en un lugar tranquilo para relajarse--dijo tori sentandose en posicion de indio sobre la mesa y sosteniendo a moonrefly que por el momento revoloteabba sobre sus manos, pero que en el momento en que el cerro los ojos, se detuvo y simplemente floto con una pequeña luz verde a su alrededor, que crecia por momentos

--al contrario, no piensen en un lugar tranquilo, recuerden, experimenten todo lo que han vivido con sus inocencias y analicen en que se parecen, lo que tienen en comun--dijo la voz de tori, pero en realidad era allen el que hablaba por su boca, pues el niño ya habia entrado en el mutismo de su concentracion

--bueno, pues si solo es eso, creo que yo puedo intentarlo--dijo daisya, tomando su inocencia y manteniendola entre sus manos, con los ojos cerrados

paso un momento antes de que el chico puediera empezar a concentrarse y cuando ya hubo encontrado una punta de donde agarrarse todo surgio solo, el trance lo tomo y su inocencia empezo a flotar entre sus manos, con la diferencia de que todavia no brillaba

--por que la de el no brilla--quiso saber krory

--porque la demostracion de energia se dara cuando su sincronizacion empiece a llegar al al punto critico--respondio la voz de tori otra vez--aunque no creo que le cueste demasiado, el ya esta bastante cerca

--nosotros ya pasamos el punto critico--le dijo mariam

--hay mas de un punto critico, ustedes pasaron apenas el segundo, hay dos mas--respondio sorprendiendolos todos

--¿cuatro puntos criticos?--dijo miranda sorprendida--cual es siquiera el primero

--ya la mayoria paso el primero, la maxima potencia de su inocencia, el segundo es el que todos conocen, el tercero cuesta un poco mas conseguirlo, es un nuevo nivel varias veces mayor que el segundo, y el cuarto, al fin, es la materializacion de su inocencia--dijo tori

--una forma fisica, ¿como seria eso?--dijo chaoji

--eso es depende de su personalidad--dijo sin muchos rodeos y añadio--prueba a hacerlo tu kloud, para que los otros observen

dicho esto por boca de tori, el pequeño mono se levanto y salto hasta su dueña

--ah, solo otra pregunta--dijo lavi--¿porque tu inocencia y la de kloud les encanta estar con allen?

--jajaja seguro es por mi gran personalidad--rio allen y ellos sonrieron, entendiendo en ese momento a lo que se referia

despues de ese dia pasaron cerca de 4 meses, en lo que se habia convertido en la nueva rutina.

durante la mañana todo era como antes, se empezaba a cambiar en la tarde cuando usaban la tercera hora de la segunda clase para meditar, para ese entonces ya todos habian superado el punto critico, y tori, kanda, mariam, kloud, tiedoll y socaro ya estaban en el tercero

kanda se habia unido a ellos en las clases aunque no hablaba mucho, pero al final habia tenido que ser el quien le explicara todo a los que ya estaban el tercero el que lo que veian en todas la superficies reflejantes era la figura que tendria ya su inocencia pues la de ellos ya estaban definidas al parecer por lo que les habian contado

ese dia komui los habia llamado a todos a donde hevlaska para hacer los nuevos perfiles de ellos y sus inocencias, pues con todo lo que habian avanzado los anteriores estaban muy obsoletos.

hace poco habian terminado todos los examenes fisicos y medicos que rellenarian gran parte del formulario, y ahora iban por las inocencias, hevlaska debia revisarlas para determinar el nuevo porcentaje de sincronizacion

--bien quedense todos quietos--les pidio la exorcista extendiendo sus tentaculos hasta rodearlos a todos

los exorsistas que estaban un poco dispersos se quedaron quietos cuando los teentaculos de hevlaska los rodearon a cada uno, pero kanda, que estaba cerca de allen, ni el mismo, se dieron cuenta de que el tentaculo de hev que estaba cerca de kanda tambien sentia la energia de allen debido a la cercania

--socaro wintnters: 559%...kloud nine: 558%...miranda lotto: 494%... daisya barry: 535%... arystair krory: 520%... bookman: 548%... marie : 509%... chaoji han: 492%... timothy hearts: 522%... tiedoll : 558%... cross mariam: 559%, 560%... lavi bookman: 539%... lenalee lee: 540%... yuu kanda: 799%... tori kanda:768% ...eh..desconocido: 964%...--termino de decir sorprendiendo a todos, y haciendo que kanda y allen vieran hacia el tentaculo de hev que los separaba, que estaba mas cerca de allen que de kanda por lo que allen retrocedio inmediatamente

pero ya era muy tarde, pues al ser el unico alli aparte de los exorcistas que estaba mas cerca de un tentaculo de hev, era el unico que podia ser y todos lo miraban mas que sorprendidos, a exsepcion de tori y kanda que estaban alarmados... y komui que tenia una sonrisa de superioridad

--lo sabia...--dijo komui victorioso--sabia que de algun lugar te conocia... allen degnore--dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a todos si era posible

ya llevaban dos horas alli y por mas que todos le hacian preguntas al albino este los ignoraba, al igual que kanda y tori, que estaban parados a su lado.

ahora estaban en la oficina de komui, todos viendo a allen que estaba sentado elegantemente en el sillon frente al escritorio de komui con tori y kanda a su lado

frente a el komui, link, madarao, y los otros miembros de karasu lo miraban con el seño fruncido

--si no hablas walker nos veremos obligados a hacerte responder--lo amenazo link molesto--¿a donde fuiste cuando desapareciste hace 10 años?

allen solo resoplo fastidiado, sin decir nada, por lo que madarao y goushi se le fueron a acercar, pero para sorpresa de todos kanda y tori activaron sus inocencias deteniendolos y haciendolos retroceder... ellos eran mas poderosos.

--yuu, tori--los calmo allen hablando al fin desde hace dos horas, y los dos desactivaron sus inocencias volviendo a su lado

--allen, porfavor, si no contestas te acusaran de traicion y te encerraran--le pidio komui

--!ja!--rio allen mas que divertido--ustedes no pueden acusarme de traicion cuando nunca he estado con ustedes

esto sorprendio a varios

--¿de que hablas allen-kun?--le pregunto lenalee

--yo nunca he sido parte de la orden, hace 10 años simplemente decidi no hacerlo, y ahora mi contrato con ustedes solo especifica que debo enseñarle protocolo a los exorcistas, nada mas--dijo allen, y ellos solo pudieron darle la razon

--eres un exorcista, tienes una obligacion para con la orden--le exigio link

--estas muy equivocado link, si soy un exorcista, pero porque la inocencia vino a mi--le dijo con tranquilidad--y si mal no recuerdo, y ustedes lo deberian saber bookmans, los exorcistas tambien podemos ser independientes a ustedes

komui vio a lavi y bookman extrañado y estos asintieron

--desde el principio de la orden hemos estado reuniendo a los exorcistas, pero siempre han habido exorcistas independientes alrededor del mundo--asintio bookman--incluso hubo una vez una pequeña organizacion dependiente de la orden pero fueron rapidamente exterminados

--si, eramos demasiado pocos--dijo allen con nostalgia y todos lo vieron raro

--eso ocurrio hace aproximadamente 100 años allen--le dijo lavi extrañado

--eso es otra historia y ahora realmente tengo mucho sueño--dijo allen bostezando

--podrias mostrarnos tu inocencia allen--le pregunto komui

allen se quedo tocando el crucifijo por un momento mientras pensaba

*creen que deberia mostrarselas*les pregunto allen a kanda y tori

*si, ya nos descubrieron de todas formas*rio tori internamente

*allen, creo que ya es hora, ya sabes que todos ellos estan calificados para ser apostoles*asintio kanda*ya es hora de empezar a actuar, mientras mas informacion tengan mas facil sera para ellos evolucionar*sentencio kanda

--¿es ese crucifijo?--pregunto madarao, pero allen no dijo nada

en ese momento extendio su brazo, pensando activarla directamente, pero tori lo detuvo acercandose y quitandole el vendaje de la mano

*no lo destroces, que luego no andaras con la mano al aire libre ¿o si?*su burlo tori, quitandoselo y dejando a la vista su mano negra, y la cruz verde al dorso de su mano

*gracias*le sonrio a tori

cuando allen activo su inocencia la capa blanca se quedo atras de el, brillando, mientras su mano derecha se colocaba del usual blanco, y la izquierda con las garras

todos se sorprendieron ante esto, pero la calidez que desprendia la inocencia los distrajo a todos, que entendieron que al estar allen tan sincronizado con su inocencia ya se parecian mucho, pues la sensacion de calidez era la misma solo que mas perceptible

--impresionante allen-kun--susurro komui admirado

desde ese momento allen le explico todo, absolutamente todo, y su mision, a la que ellos accedieron a participar


	7. Chapter 6

capitulo 6 empieza el concurso, ¿quien es capaz de convertirse en apostol?

no habia pasado mucho desde que lo habian descubierto y allen iba caminando por el pasillo, iba camino a su habitacion donde lo estaba esperando kanda, el habia ido a llevar algo a la lavanderia y ahora estaba de vuelta a su habitacion, pero mientras pensaba en algo sintio que alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo ponia contra la pared, era cross

--que pasa mariam, no tienes que ser tan brusco--se quejo allen

todos los exorcistas se habian tomado esto de los apostoles bastante en serio y habian estado intentando ser los primeros en convetirse, pero como nadie mas aparte de ellos lo sabia tenian que tener cuidado de donde hablaban esas cosas

--porque no me lo dijiste allen--le dijo cross molesto

--a nadie se lo habia dicho mariam, tu no serias la exsepcion--le dijo allen

--tu me amas, se supone que debes confiar para mi en todo--le dijo con severidad--asi te crie, para que me dijeras todo lo que pasaba

--pues siento desepcionarte mariam, pero no soy de tu propiedad--le dijo soltandose de el, dolido, y empezando a irse--ahora si me disculpas me estan esperando

--que, vas a ir de nuevo a revolcarte con kanda--se burlo mariam, irritado--como una...

pero se detuvo a mitad de frase, arrepentido de lo que iba a decir

--que ibas a decir mariam--le pregunto volteandose--¿como una puta? pues si, eso soy por si no lo recuerdas

dicho esto se volteo y se fue, ignorando los llamados de mariam

kanda estaba en la habitacion de allen, hace rato habian terminado de estar juntos, y allen se habia ido por un momento a llevar sus ropas sudadas a la lavanderia, pues habian estada entrenando con las espadas.

desde hace ya varios dias que todos habian estado intentando alcanzarlo para convertirse en apostoles, tomandolo como una competencia, lo que los habia divertido mucho a el, allen y tori

pero ultimamente el habia estado mas con allen que antes, pues desde hace ya varias semanas que leenalee y lavi habian estado mas juntos de lo necesario, debido a esto habia decidido pasarse por la sala de entrenamientos donde estaban todos debido a que afuera llovia

pero mientras entrenaba escucho una voz en su cabeza

*yuu, yuu, donde estas, te necesito*escucho que decia allen, y tori tambien lo escucho, al igual que varios otros como lavi, lenalee, kloud, bookman y socaro

estos los dejo sorprendido a todos pues allen se oia muy mal, por lo que se detuvieron un momento viendo a kanda, que extrañado le contesto

*en la sala de entrenamientos cerca de tu cuarto*le dijo y los otros tambien lo escucharon*¿donde estas?¿que pasa?*

*ya estoy cerca*fue lo unico que dijo

kanda entonces salio de la sala, viendo a allen que se le lanzo encima dandole un apasionado beso, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, se veia muy mal por algo

los otros 6 que lo habian seguido a kanda se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo besarlo, menos tori que el ya sabia sobre su especie de relacion

--que ocurre allen--le dijo kanda preocupado abrazandolo tambien

allen solo les mostro a el y a tori lo que habia pasado con mariam, y ellos explotaron de ira, pero solo mentalmente, tan fuerte que los demas tambien lo sintieron asustandose por completo

--lo matare--mascullo kanda intentando soltarlo para irse pero allen lo sontuvo mas fuerte

--solo quedate conmigo--le pidio y kanda suspiro, soltandose suavemente para luego abrazarlo por el cuello

--tori, te encargo a mugen--le dijo antes de irse con allen, pues el la habia dejado dentro del dojo

--bien--asintio el chico

pero los otros ya se estaban alejando

--que paso tori--quiso saber timothy, cuando volvio a entrar en el dojo, pues ellos habian sentido sus institos homicidas, y ademas moonrefly y mugen se habian erizado por un momento, llenos de ira tambien

--nada--dijo con molestia y nadie quiso insistir

con kanda y allen, el japones lo había llevado al cuarto del menor y al entrar cerró la puerta, para luego dirigirse a la cama, y sentarse alli junto a allen

--ya pequeño--le dijo kanda mientras le acariciaba el cabello

--¿porque yuu?--le preguntó mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos--¿porque el mundo tiene que ser tan cruel con nosotros?

--no, pequeño--le dijo kanda con ternura--si fuera tan cruel como dices, no nos habriamos conocido nunca

--...--allen sonrió con un poco--tienes razón...

--lo ves--le vlvio a sonreir, abrazandolo mas fuerte mientras lo colocaba sobre sus piernas, de frente a el

--hagamos el amor yuu--le dijo allen al oido mientras lo abrazaba

kanda no respondió de inmediato, ellos lo que hacian era consolarse cada vez que estaban juntos, no hacian el amor...pero, no había nada de malo, se dijo kanda cuando una imagen de lavi diciendole lo bonita que era lenalee hace dos dias, se le paso por la mente

--...--kanda no dijo nada pero empezo a besar el cuello de allen cuidadosamente, volteandose y acostandolo en la cama, con el sobre su cuerpo

allen lo abrazó por el cuello, acariciando los fuertes musculos de su ancha espalda

el japones subio por su mandibula dandole pequeños besos, hasta llegar a su frente y darle un beso sobre el pentagono rojo, para luego bajar de nuevo a sus labios y fundirse en un apasionado beso

--yuu...--susurro allen en medio del beso

kanda le acaricio un poco el abdomen, metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa para luego sacarsela cuidadosamente y volver a su cuello, mordisqueando con cariño su clavícula

--jaja yuu--rio allen

kanda tambien sonrio al escucharlo, y siguio bajando hasta sus tetillas donde se detuvo a lamerlas haciendo gemir a allen suavemente

allen en cambio gemia por las caricias de kanda en su pecho, pero mientras seguia acariciando su espalda bajo mas las manos, para quitarle la camisa

--allen--dijo kanda con suavidad besandolo de nuevo, mientras le quitaba el pantalon junto a la ropa interior

kanda se separo tirando la ropa a un lado, viendolo mientras se delitaba con el hermoso cuerpo de allen, para luego dirigirse a los pies de allen, besandolos mientras subia pos sus finas piernas, besando y deleitandose con su piel

cuando llego al ya duro miembro de allen, lo tomo entre sus manos mientras lamia cuidadosamente desde la base hasta la punta, antes de meterselo por completo en la boca

--ahh ahha ah--gemia allen ante las caricias de la lengua de yuu sobre su sensible miembro, apretado la sabana entre sus manos

kanda sonrio mientras seguia acariciando la entrepierna de allen de arriba a abajo, cuidadosamente

allen gemia debido a las caricias del mayor, ya estaba a punto de llegar al climax

--ahh ahh yu yu ahhh-gemia allen fuertemente casi en la sima, kanda se lo metio por completo en la boca haciendo un poco de presion con los labios y logrando que allen se corriera

--ahhhhhh--gimio allen fuertemente al llegar a la sima

kanda se trago toda la semilla que caia directamente a su boca sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota de ese dulce nectar

--tan dulce como tu--le susurro kanda acercandose a el y dandole un beso, allen pudo sentir su propio sabor mezclado con el de kanda, tan embriagador.

kanda se separo de allen y se acosto a su lado, abrazandolo por la cintura, allen lo abrazo por el cuello acariciandole el cabello

--allen...--le dijo kanda en voz baja

--dime yuu--le dijo con cariño

kanda se levanto un poco y se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de su oido y abrazandolo le dijo

--creo que me empiezas a gustar allen--le confeso kanda

--tu tambien yuu--le sonrio allen tiernamente acurrucandose contra el.

pero en ese momento ocurrio algo que los sorprendio a todos, a ellos dos alli, y a los otros en el dojo

pues la inocencia de allen empezo a brillar al igual que mugen, con tanta fuerza, que los deslumbro a todos, y para desconcierto de todos alli en el cuarto aparecio un hombre, grande y fornido, de aproximadamente 27 años, tenia en cabello hasta media espalda grafilado del mismo colo plata que el de allen, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos color plata, llevaba una camisa blanca manga corta ajustada a su marcada musculatura y unos piratas holgados negros, no tenia zapatos y los miraba burlon, enseguida y tan rapido como pudieron reaccionar allen se tapo su desnudez con la sabana.

al mismo tiempo en el dojo al lado de la inocencia aparecia una chica, de un despanpanante cuerpo bastante bien dotada cerca de los 25, cabello azul largo hasta las piernas amarrado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran negros y llevaba un vestido hasta media pierna de tirantes suelto negro

--!!¿¿mugen??!!--exclamo tori sorprendido

en el cuarto allen se tapo lo mas rapido que pudo, viendo al hombre mas que sorprendido.

--no hace falta que te cubras allen, ya sabes que se TODO de ti--se burlo el hombre

--¿greg?--pregunto allen sorprendido y kanda lo vio con el ceño fruncido

--¿quien?--le pregunto kanda con el ceño fruncido

--mi...i-inocen...cia--respondio allen sin poder creerselo todavia

*allen, kanda mugen acaba de aparecerse, vamos donde komui*les dijo tori y ellos decidieron hacer eso tambien

kanda se levanto y fue buscando la ropa de allen se la lanzo para que se cambiara mientras el se ponia su camisa, greg los miraba divertido

en la oficina de komui, unos momentos despues...

--dices que te llamas mia...¿no?--le pregunto komui a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillon, todos los otros exorcistas rodeandolos y tenia a mugen en sus piernas

--si, komui--volvio a repetir la chica con fastidio

en ese momento entraron kanda, allen y otro tipo que tampoco reconocieron, pero la mujer al verlo se levanto y se lanzo a abrazar el cuello del hombre, quedando suspendida al aire debido a la enorme diferencia de estatura

--al fin te puedo abrazar amor--dijo la chica besandole la mejilla sonoramente

--¿mia?--pregunto kanda a la chica alucinado

--yuu, hasta que porfin pensamos que estarian negando se su...--dijo la chica regañandolo, pero allen le tapo la boca sonrojado

--quieres decir que se materializaron por que... aceptamos, "eso"--les pregunto allen soltandola

--claro allen--asintio greg--tenian que estar seguros de si mismos, de su personalidad para que pudieramos materializarnos

--y hasta que al fin, ya puedo abrazar a mi amor--dijo la mujer volviendo a besar al hombre que la tomo de la cintura y la levanto un poco

--allen kanda.. ellos son, su ¿inocencia?--pregunto komui mas que sorprendido

--si komui--allen asintió--muchos de nosotros ya sabemos la forma de nuestras inocencias entrando a la tercera etapa

--dios, la teoria era algo pero verlo ya es diferente--suspiro komui

--que fue lo que causo que se materializaran--les pregunto bookman

--jeje...bueno...--reia allen nerviosamente

--ni se te ocurra decirlo moyashi, simplemente aceptamos algo que paso y aqui estan--interrumpio kanda cortante y allen asintio varias veces aliviado de que no tuvo que hablar

--eso me suena raro--dijo lavi con voz picara

y greg y mia rieron

--mas de lo que te puedas imaginar jr--dijo mia viendolo intensamente, luego se acerco a el y dio una vuelta a su alrededor examinandolo--y ahora que me fijo mejor no estas tan mal chico

lavi se sonrojo violentamente, pero kanda pudo notar la mirada molesta de lenalee, que causo que allen tomara su mano, entrelazando sus dedos

--hey hey mia cariño que me pongo celoso--dijo greg viendo a allen y kanda de reojo

--si ya mi amor--dejo la mujer volviendo hacia donde el estaba--no lo puedo evitar aun

--ya veras que pronto--le aseguro el, y allen y kanda sabiendo que su caso era el mismo de ellos tomaron eso como para ellos

--bueno, yo sere el proximo--exclamo timothy emocionado

--no lo creo, nuetro lindo amigito tori sera el primero en devolvernos a nuestro familiar--dijo mia, dirigiendose a tori con cariño

--gracias mia--le sonrio tori tirnamente, pero dudoso--aunque no creo estar listo todavia

--nosotros te ayudaremos tranquilo--le dijo greg haciendole cariño en la cabeza

--porque a el si--se quejo timothy con un puchero

--lo quiero como a mi hijo--dijo mia encogiendose de hombros

--le tome cariño, tu sabes--se excuso greg de igual forma

--bueno ¿supongo que necesitaran una habitacion, no?--dijo komui, revisando algunos papeles

--nos basta con una sola--le aseguro greg, tomando a mia de la cintura

--bien, cerca de la de allen hay varias libres, pueden tomar la de al lado--les dijo komui--retirense, pueden seguir en lo que hacian

--bien--asintieron todos retirandose

en ese momento todos se dispersaron, los generales por un lado, lavi y lenalee por el otro, bookman solo al dojo, daisya junto a timothy y los demas, tori se fue con kanda, allen, greg y mia, iban al dojo

alli estaban todos, aunque en frupos separados, al pendiente de lo que los demas hacian.

en una esquina se sentaron allen, kanda y tori en un triángulo, mientras greg y mia se quedaron tras sus portadores

pero mientras hacian eso kanda pudo ver como lenalee le reclamaba a lavi sobre lo que paso en la oficina de su hermano, pero al sentir una presion en su mano volteo a ver a allen que le sonreia, por lo que tambien le sonrio agradeciendo el tenerlo junto a el

--bien chicos concentrese en todo lo que saben de tori, analicenlo e imaginense a su inocencia, ya la han visto asi que seria mas facil--les dijo greg y ellos se tomaron de las manos cerrando los ojos y concentrandose

en eso consitia el entrenamiento, por varios dias estuvieron haciendo lo mismo, los tres juntos, y los demas los imitaban en grupos de los que mejor se conocieran

en poco tiempo asi se volvio una rutina, mas eficaz que las anteriores.

kanda iba caminando por los pasillos de la entrada de la orden, cuando justo en la puerta escucho a unos buscadores hablando con alguien.

--lo siento señor, no lo puedo dejar entrar sin el permiso del señor kanda--le decia el buscador, toma, a el mayor de 5 personas que estaban alli--si me espera aqui yo mismo llamare a allen-san

--que falta de respeto para con nuestro señor--exclamo uno de los mas jovenes, empujandolo

--calma stein--lo calmo el hombre

--que pasa aqui--dijo kanda con molestia acercandose

--kanda-sama--dijo toma aliviado--estas personas piden ver a allen-san

--no pueden entrar aqui--dijo kanda molesto

--esta no es tu casa, es el cuartel general de la orden oscura--dijo el hombre severo

--pues, por mas que sea la orden oscura es mi edificio--dijo kanda irritado--yo decido quien entra y quien no

--kanda-sama--lo llamo toma para que se calmara

--pero si lo que desean es ver a allen yo los llevare--asintio kanda empezando a caminar y los otros lo siguieron

--le avisare a komui--asintio toma

kanda los llevo por unos pasillos hasta el salon, donde allen y emilia les enseñaban a tori y timothy

--mi nombre es yeegar--se medio presento el hombre, viendolo desde atras--tu eres el rey kanda ¿no?

--si--asintio kanda inexpresivamente

--ellos son mis alumnos stein, bill, mario y zeik--dijo de nuevo yeegar, pero kanda se detuvo frente a una puerta y toco

--adelante--dijo emilia desde adentro

cuando kanda entro allen le sonrio, pero su cara cambio a una seria al ver a los que los acompañaban.

--allen--saludo yeegar

--emilia, disculpanos pero tenemos algo que atender, seguiremos con la clase luego--le pidio allen con una sonrisa dulce hacia la chicva que asintio timida, y mirando a los otros con cautela se retiro

--quien diria que al final te unirias a la orden--dijo zeik a allen con desden

--no le veo ningun problema--dijo alle mientras kanda se acercaba a el, y, timothy y tori se paraban cerca de el

--asi que al final si creaste algunos otros no--dijo yeegar viendo a los otros--y vaya presa, el rey de asia

--yo no lo veo de esa forma--dijo allen y sonrio con superioridad--y te sorprenderia lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo

--no creo que mucho con lo estupido que eres--se burlo bill y kanda le lanzo una mirada tan amenazadora que asusto hasta a el propio yeegar

--no me parece muy inteligente de tu parte que lo insultes--le dijo tori tambien molesto, se veia bastante amenazador debido a su apariencia

--komui y los otros ya vienen--aviso timothy de pronto, pues el les habia avisado a los demas sobre todo lo que pasaba

yeegar y los otros lo vieron extrañados

--¿los otros?--dijo mario confundido y allen sonrio con superiridad

--no has averiguado mucho sobre la generacion de este siglo no--le dijo allen--¿no has visto cuantos exorcistas son?

--!!¿¿los...convertis-te a t-t-todos??!!--dijo yeegar con sorpresa, sin poder creerselo

sus pupilos que no entendian lo que pasaba, los vieron extrañados pero abrieron la boca de la sorpresa cuando la puerta se volvio a abrir y de alli entraron todos los exorcistas colocandose cerca de allen, y komui se acerco a yeegar

--disculpe la rudeza del buscador--se disculpo komui refiriendose a toma--pero es que nadie puede entrar al edificio sin el permiso de kanda o mio

--s-s-si ya me...he dado cu-enta--asintio yeegar sin dejar de ver a los exorcistas

--al parecer le sorprende ver que hayan tantos exorcistas--sonrio komui

--un poco si...nunca antes habiamos visto tantos de nosotros juntos--asintio stein

--hemos hecho lo mejor posible--sonrio komui orgulloso

--pero tantos apostoles...--musito yeegar sin creerselo del todo

--ya ves que no he estado perdiendo el tiempo como piensas yeegar--dijo allen--solamente que yo no me apresuro y dejo que las cosas tengan ocuran cuando tengan que ocurrir

--allen, tu sabes que siendo tantos podriamos terminar esta guerra pronto verdad--le dijo bill

--no, aun somos pocos--nego allen y todos lo vieron--debemos buscar mas, estar seguros de que seremos los suficientes para vencer a toda la familia de noe, y no morir en el intento

--si no es en esta vida sera en la proxima allen--dijo yeegar como si fuera obvio

--no, debemos procurar terminar esto ya--dijo allen--el conde ya esta sospechando de nosotros yeegar, si lo decubre buscara una forma de eliminarnos pernamentemente y ya no habra quienes busquen mas apostoles en mucho tiempo

--estas siendo demasiado paranoico allen--se burlo mario

--yo he tenido mas contacto del que gustaria con el conde, se de lo que hablo--dijo allen seriamente--debemos terminar con esto ya yeegar, y para eso los necesitamos a todos

--¿a todos allen?--le pregunto yeegar sonprendido, los otros ya no entendian nada--ellos no son como nostros allen

--se manejarlos yeegar, seran inexpertos y tercos a pesar de todo pero ya veras que sabre manejarlos--le sonrio allen

--confias demasiado en ti mismo, son niños comparados con nosotros, aexsepcion de ash--nego yeegar

--soy el mas viejo de todos yeegar, aunque no lo parezca y es hora de que haga bien mi tarea--dijo allen con seriedad

--¿de que hablan allen?--le pregunto kanda y allen lo vio con una sonrisa

--yo soy el mas viejo de los apostoles kanda, casi el primero--le dijo--y como tal, tengo derechos y poderes sobre los demas que ellos no pueden negar

--pero huiste de tus deberes y todos te desprecian por eso--le recordo yeegar--no sabes si te haran caso ahora despeus de tanto tiempo

--en tal caso simplemente hare que me respeten de nuevo--dijo allen con una sonrisa cinica, que estraño a varios, exepto a kanda y tori que conocian mas a allen

--entonces es hora ¿no?--pregunto yeegar con una sonrisa--es hora de termirar con esta guerra

allen asintio y yeegar se arrodillo frente a allen, sorprendiendo a todos, para luego tomar su mano y darle un beso

--como ordene nuetro amo--dicho esto yeegar se levanto, dandose la vuelta y gritando en su mente que hasta komui pudo escucharlo vagamente

*A TODOS MIS HERMANOS, NUESTRO AMO AL FIN TOMARA SU LUGAR EN EL FRENTE DE ESTA GUERRA, ES HORA DE REUNIRSE !!A TODOS, EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA ORDEN OSCURA A PARTIR DE TRES DIAS EN ADELANTE!!*

el llamado habia resonado por las mentes de todos los exorcistas en el mundo y el movimiento fue mas que evidente, en los siguientes tres dias los exorcistas de todo el mundo se reunian en una solo lugar, la casa de yuu kanda en londres.

no importaba que fuera desde el otro lado del mundo, todos se movian hacia alla y todos lo notaron, los noe y los humanos

casa de sherryl...

el conde, tikky, road y serryl estaban llendo a la sala de juntas, donde los esperaban los demas

durante todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, bastante serios, todos pensando en los recientes sucesos, al entrar en la sala todos se quedaron en silencio, y ellos se sentaron

--para que nos llamo conde--pregunto lustul, extrañado

--me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, incluso los humanos se han estado dando cuenta de que algo ocurre--lo regaño mightra

--si, todo el mundo se ha estado moviendo por esto--asintio tryde

--algo ha estado ocurriendo en la orden--dijo fiddler

--y algo importante, para que tantos exorcistas que en su vida habian tenido contacto con ella, vayan tambien--añadio tikky

--debemos saber que pasa alli--dijo mercym

--no podemos, la casa del samurai esta bien vigilada y los exorcistas que estan alli no son novatos--nego road

--los humanos tambien se estan dando cuenta y ellos lo saben, en algun momento informaran publicamente lo que pasa--dijo sherryl

--me pregunto...--dijo road de repente y todos la vieron extrañados, pero ella se dirigio solo hacia tikky--¿crees que tenga que ver algo con aquel chico?

--mmm--tikky se lo penso por un momento--podria ser, desde ese entonces senti que habia algo malo con el

--¿de quien hablan?--quiso saber bondomu

--un chico que estaba con los exorcistas en aqulla fiesta del cumpleaños de la princesa anahi--espondio tikky

--era bastante extraño, su nombre era allen walker--dijo tambien road

--¿walker?--pregunto el conde hablando porfin, extrañandolos

--si asi dijo que se llamaba--asintio road extrañada

--hace mucho mucho tiempo conoci a alguien con ese apellido, era un niño, pero era un exorcista extraño--dijo el conde-- y antes de que tuviera ese apellido casi lo convierto en akuma

--¿destruyo al alma?--pregunto mightra asombrado

--si, esa noche no supe porque no lo destrui...no lo recuerdo--dijo el conde sorprendiendolos a todos

--entonces el chiquillo si era un exorcista--dijo tikky

--asi parece--dijo road con una sonrisa divertida

--ah, se ve que te gusto bastante el niño--rio tikky

--y quiero jugar un poco con el--dijo road sonriendo divertida

hoy ya se cumplia el tercer dia desde que se dio el aviso, y ya empezaban a llegar, el primero fue ash junto a stella, el era el mas viejo despues de el y eso que los separaban bastantes vidas, junto a ellos llegaron acheron y cecile.

esa mañana a pesar de ser las 11, ni allen ni kanda que estaban durmiendo juntos se habian despertado, basicamente porque se habian acostado apenas hace unas cuantas horas.

aun asi ellos y yeegar con sus discipulos querian ver a allen y no aceptaron un no cuando les pidieron a lavi y lenalee que los llevaran a la habitacion del albino

al llegar habian estado tocando un buen rato, y nadie les abria por lo que lavi intento con mas fuerza.

con lo que no conto es que la puerta se abriera de repende, dejandoles ver a un kanda realmente molesto, que no llevaba camisa por lo que su tatuaje era completamente visible

--¿que quieren?--pregunto irritado y lavi se hecho unos cuantos pasos atras, asustado

--que haces en la habitacion de allen-kun, kanda--pregunto lenalee sorprendida al igual que todos

--que no es obvio--dijo y a algunos se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero kanda se adentro a la habitacion dejando a puerta abierta por lo que ellos los siguieron--moyashi, te buscan

al entrar pudieron ver como kanda se sentaba en la cama, despertando a allen que tambien se sento

--¿que quieres yuu, dejame dormir?--le dijo frotandose los ojos, pero al fijarse mejor vio a los demas, articulando un "oh" con la boca entendiendo lo que pasaba, kanda lo vio como diciento "te lo dije"

allen se veia bastante sexy y ninguno le podia quitar la mirada de encima

el albino solo llevaba unos pequeños boxer negros y su cabello suelto estaba alborotado, pero algo que sorprendio enteramente a todos fue ver una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su abdomen en la parte de la derecha y bajaba por su pelvis hasta media pierna, se veia como si tuviera solo varios dias de cicatrizacion

--¿que te paso allen-kun?--le pregunto lenalee asustada

--ah, esto--dijo tocando un poco la cicatriz--anoche tuve un pequeño accidente

--se ve de dias allen--le dijo lavi

--curo rapido, pero temo que la cicatriz quedara--dijo allen, escuetamente, mientras se hacia una coleta descuidadamente

--allen, al fin aceptas tus responsabilidades, y la primera vez que te vemos te acabas de acostar con un novato--le dijo ash incredulo

--cuidado de a quien te diriges asi, viejo--le dijo kanda de forma amenazante mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar una camisa en la ropa de allen para ponerse

--ash, no te voy a permitir que lo insultes--le dijo allen con seriedad sorprendiendolos

--ademas si no querias verlo asi no hubieran venido a molestar--añadio kanda molesto, dandole una camisa pegada sin mangas a allen, al igual que un pantalon pegado, para que se los pusiera, mientras el se coloco una camisa pegada manga corta de cuello alto, negra

--tenemos que hablar contigo allen, no vamos a permitir que lleges de repente y nos convoques queriendo mandarnos cuando has estado ausente por tanto tiempo--le reclamo acheron

--pues lamento decirtelo--le dijo allen, mientras se vestia--ya me harte de esta guerra y quiero terminarla ya, para eso necesito a todo el escuadron, cuando esto termine me vale lo que hagan porque yo, ya tengo planes

--¿de que hablas?--le pregunto cecile extrañada

--eso que escuchaste, quiero normalidad en mi vida para poder pasarla bien con mi lindo novio--dijo allen abrazando a kanda por el cuello, esta declaracion si que descolo a todos

ellos no podian estar hablando en sero ¿o si?

ese era el pensamiento de todos

--no estaras hablando en serio, el amargado de kanda tu novio--exclamo lavi sin creerselo

--estas diciendo que este... digo, ¿él es tu novio?--dijo ash--por dios que te pasa allen, nunca quisiste tener a nadie a tu lado a pesar de que eso ayudaba a la sincronizacion y ahora de la noche a la mañana sales con un chico que solo tiene una vida de haber descubirto la verdadera naturaleza de esta guerra

--lavi, yuu no es ningun amargado, al menos no conmigo--rio allen, y luego volteo hacia ash--¿y hay algun problema con que quiera tener novio ahora?, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera pues esto no afecta en nada a los demas asi que dejen la palabreria y salgan de mi cuarto que me estan invadiendo

dicho esto allen los saco a todos, saliendo el luego con kanda y los dos se dirigieron a la habitacion de tori, con los demas siguiendolos

--pero desde la noche a la mañana--dijo lenalee--bueno, sabiamos que se acostaban, pero...¿novios?

--anoche estuvimos hablando y si, queremos estar juntos lena, no importa lo demas, y para eso tenemos que terminar esta guerra o no podre disfrutar bien mi tiempo en esta vida--le explico allen con una sonrisa, parandose fente al cuarto de tori, que no estaba lejos del suyo.

kanda toco la puerta del cuarto y segundos despues salio tori, viendo a los demas extrañado

--y estos quienes son--dijo tori viendolos raro--cada dia aparece mas gente nueva onii-sama--nego resignado dirigiendose a kanda

--ne tori, ya la tienes--le pregunto allen emocionado intentando hechar un vistazo al cuarto, pero tori no lo dejaba

--sip--asintio el chico feliz

--bien, ahora muestranosla--le pidio kanda acariciando sus cabellos

--bien--dijo y volteo hacia adentro del cuarto, diciendo--ven fly

dicho esto de alli salio una chica, hermosa, de piel blanca como la porcelana y la misma edad de tori, su cabello fucsia era ondulado hasta la cadera, ojos negros y llevaba un vestido rosa largo de tirantes que dejaba ver sus desnudos pies, en su hombro derecho estaba posada moonrefly

--me alegra poder conocerte en persona fly--le sonrio allen y ella le devolvio la sonrisa

--el gusto es mio poder verlo al fin, allen-sama--le dijo la chica, y volteo a ver a kanda diciendo--a usted tambien kanda-sama

--que linda eres fly--exclamo lenalee

los otros que no entendian quien era esa chica se fijaron mas, notando ciertos parecidos entre ella y el chico llamado tori

--!!ella es su inocencia!!--exclamo acheron asombrado

ninguno de los otros habia logrado materializar su inocencia, ni siquiera ash, por lo que verlo era bastante sorprendente

--aparecio hace unos cuentos dias, y a otros tambien ya los tienen--dijo allen orgulloso de su trabajo

--ves que no somos tan novatos como crees--le dijo lenalee sonriendole

todos se habian decidido en ir a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento en el bosque, donde ya varios de los exorcistas de la orden estaban entrenando, pero bajo un arbol estaban miranda, marie y krory, los tres estaban meditando, pero algo les impedia el termino de la evolucion para materializar a sus inocencias.

ellos se sentaron a su lado, y como habian varios que estaban meditando y solo bookman peleaba contra daisya, nadie pregunto por los nuevos que los acompañaban

--estas diciendo que la mayoria de ellos tiene su inocencia materializada--dijo stella asombrada

--¿por que no nos dimos cuenta?--dijo mario--llevamos tres dias aqui

--bueno es que ellos se la pasan encerrados todos juntos, ya sabes eso de que son familia y quieren estar juntos un tiempo en conpensacion por todo el que no pudieron--dijo allen encogiendose de hombros

--entonces esta era la razon de que nos llamarras al fin, ya tienes a varos casi al final--dijo acheron

--si, y los necesito a TODOS lo mas cerca posible del final--dijo allen

--¿cuantos ya son apostoles?--quiso saber cecile

--bueno no lo se muy bien, he estado ocupado--dijo allen restandole importancia

--aun no puedo creer que esten juntos--dijo lenalee

--vamos lena, que no es obvio--dijo lavi con una sonrisa--pasan casi todo el tiempo juntos, fijate hasta parecen el papa, la mama y el hijo--dijo señalando a kanda, allen y tori respectivamente

--tsk, callate conejo--le dijo kanda molesto y allen se levanto colocandose tras kanda y abrazandolo por el cuello

--no le veo nada de malo--volvio a decir sonriendo en la oreja de kanda

el japones coloco su mano sobre los brazos de allen, pero no lo aparto

--cuando mi hermano se entere...--rio lenalee y todos, menos los de la orden, la vieron extrañados

--por eso nunca les quisimos decir nada, ese hombre problema nos dara la lata hasta que lo rebane--dijo kanda con molestia

--jajaja si, pero como no puedes rebanarlo sera por siempre--se burlo lavi

--no podre rebanarlo, pero creeme que no es lo unico que puedo hacerle--dijo kanda con una sonrisa siniestra

--waaa, lena kanda se ve aterrador--dijo lavi asustado abrazando a la chica

allen que llevaba rato en silencio lo que habia hecho es que se habia inmiscuido en la concentracion de los tres a su lado, viendo la mente de cada uno por separado y descubriendo al final la falta

allen sonrio ante esto

--ya se añadieron tres--le dijo a kanda en el oido, enderezandose y kanda tambien los miro

*miranda, marie lo que sienten es correspondido, aceptenlo como parte de los dos y podran evolucionar los tres*les dijo mentalmente a los dos que habrieron los ojos sorprendidos y sonrojados, viendose mutuamente

pero en seguida la explosion de luz se hizo, dejando a los que no estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba en shock

atras de ellos en la explosion aparecieron tres figuras, una de ellas era eliade, o al menos su cuerpo, la otra era un niño, pequeno de la edad de tori o algo asi, cabello marron ondulado, piel bronceada y ojos azules, el otro era un hombre, alto, moreno, de cabello negro corto y parecia estar ciego, este tenia un baston de madera tallada en su mano

--otros tres a la lista--dijo bookman

--gabriel--le dijo miranda al niño pequeño, su inocencia al parecer, que la abrazo bien fuerte por la cintura, donde alcanzaba, ella le devolvio el abrazo y miro al hombre--camile

el hombre, que si era ciego, hizo una reverencia en su direccion, sonriendole

--eliade...--lloriqueaba krory abrazado a la cintura de la mujer que le sonreia abrazandolo

--te dije que siempre estariamos juntos arystair--le sonrio ella.

--dios, si esto ocurre asi de amenudo me dara un infarto--gimio ash

--pues vete acostumbrando por que si esta ocurriendo muyyy a menudo--rio lavi

--allen-sama, gracias--le dijo camile y los demas lo vieron extrañados--si no hubiera sido por usted, este...--en ese momento le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a marie--nunca se hubiera atrevido

--fue un placer camile--le sonrio allen--ah, a los demas les encantaria verlos, estan el la habitacion de al lado de la mia

--me encantaria verlos tambien--dijo gabriel emocionado

--anda--asintio miranda

--yo me quedare un rato mas contigo arystair--le dijo la chica y el se levanto tomandola de la mano, luego los dos se fueron

todos se quedaron viendo como los cuatro se iban, pero allen se dio cuenta de como marie y miranda se veian sonrojados, tomandose de la mano, por lo que sonrio tiernamente

--¿que pasa?--le pregunto kanda al oido

--al parecer a ellos les paso lo mismo que a nosotros--le dijo allen

--ellos son tres--dijo kanda con una ceja alzada

--pero krory los estaba ayudando--le explico allen, soniendole

--¿de que hablan?--quiso saber lenalee

--mmm, bueno ya me dio hambre--dijo kanda tomando a allen de la mano y llevandoselo al comedor

--quien lo diria--dijo lavi viendolos irse

--cierto, al principio casi como que kanda lo odiaba--asintio lenalee, la unica que lo escucho--me pregunto como empezo todo

--supongo que cuando estuvimos en casa de kanda--dijo lavi

--cierto--asintio lenalee--ellos dos estuvieron desaparecidos la mayor parte del tiempo, estarian juntos ¿verdad?

--lo mas probable--asintio lavi

con allen y kanda...

--tsk, ya iban a seguir con sus preguntas--bufo kanda mientras caminaba con allen hacia el comedor, tomados de la mano

--si, menos mal que nos sacaste de ahi yuu--dijo allen aliviado

mientras caminaban todos los veian desconcertados pero la cara de mala leche que tenia kanda hacia que no se atrevieran a decir ni una sola palabra cuando ellos pasaban.

--ah--suspiro allen--ahora que todos se enteraron no nos dejaran en paz

--y me lo dices a mi--bufo kanda

--de todas formas yo tambien tengo hambe asi que mejor nos apuramos--dijo allen animado, adelantandose a kanda y arrastrandolo consigo

--no desayunamos, es normal--dijo kanda

--pero no se si tengo mas hambre o sueño--se quejo allen con pesadumbre

--puedes ir a descansar si quieres, yo te llevare la comida a la habitacion--le ofrecio kanda

--no, no importa--le sonrio allen--prefiero estar mas tiempo contigo

kanda le sonrio y apreto mas el amarre de su mano, allen le correspondio, pero fueron interrupidos por las inocencias, que se acercaron todas a ellos

--allen-sama--le dijo fly saludandolo felizmente

cuando estuvieron frente a ellos la mayoria hizo una reverencia

--como estan chicos--les sonrio allen mientras acariciaba el cabello de fly

--¿a donde iban?--les pregunto gabriel

--a comer--les dijo kanda

--los acompañamos--les dijo seiren, la inocencia de lenalee

--claro--sonrio allen y todos empezaron a caminar

mientras caminaban estuvieron hablando

--y dime allen--lo llamo maria, la inocencia de cross tomandolo del brazo mientra kanda estaba con greg--¿como haras cuando mana se entere?

cuando maria le pregunto esto allen paro en seco y todos lo vieron raro, pero luego siguio caminando al igual que los demas que no le tomaron importancia

--no lo se, espero que para ese entones ya falte poco para terminar esto--dijo en voz baja--¿porque?

--cross estaba preocupado y averiguo...--le empezo a decir maria

--¿que averiguo?--quiso saber allen, ansioso y asustado

--...--maria lo miro con pena y allen se detuvo, al borde de las lagrimas

--¿allen, que pasa?--quiso saber kanda acercandose a el preocupado

allen no dijo nada pero tomo la mano de kanda y se lo llevo de alli rapidamente

--que pasa--quiso saber mia, extrañada

--se lo dijiste--afirmo greg a maria, furioso

--no se lo ibas a ocultar greg, el no va a hacer nada que el no quiera, es mejor que aproveche el tiempo que tiene con kanda--se excuso maria, con molestia callandolo

--de que hablan greg--quiso saber mia

--ah, lo veran en unos dias, por ahora solo aseguremonos de que pasen juntos todo el tiempo posible--les pidio greg suspirando


	8. Chapter 7

capitulo 7 la vida de allen, decisiones...

desde ese momento allen y kanda estuvieron juntos casi todo el tiempo, rara vez los veian a cada uno por su lado y no por mucho tiempo, a pesar de todo los demas no sabian el porque de dicho comportamiento por parte del albino

en esas dos semanas que pasaron chaoji timothy pudieron materializar las inocencias, completando al fin el grupo de allen, en cambio los otros que ya habian llegado todos, empezaban su entrenamiento para materializarlos ellos, pues debido a su experiencia no les ocuparia mucho tiempo con las indicaciones de allen.

ese dia como muy raras veces kanda estaba entrenando con tor, mientras allen revisaba las ultimas notas de las clases de los de la orden en el comedor, mientras comia algunos dangos

en el dojo...

--kanda-sama, la reina isabel del artico esta aqui, komui-san ya la esta recibiendo--le dijo un buscador a traves de su golem, haciendo que se detuviera

--voy para alla--fue lo unico que dijo tomando su toalla y despidiendose de tori con un gesto de su mano

a kanda le interesaba saber quien era ella, la reina de donde habia vivido antes, por lo que se apresuro en llegar, encontrandoselos en el camino

--ah, kanda dejame presentarte a isabel--le dijo komui, y con una sonrisa diverirtida anadio, extrañando a sus dos oyentes--y al padre de allen-kun, mana walker

--eh,... mucho gusto--dijo viendo a mana, mientras hacia una reverencia

--el gusto es mio rey kanda--dijo la mujer de cerca de los 30, correspondiendo la reverencia

--es un enorme gusto conocerle, allen me a hablado mucho de odos aqui--le sonrio mana

--ahora mismo vamos a mi oficina, llama a allen porfavor--le pidio komui sonriendo

--ok--aintio kanda y se fue hacia el comedor

una vez alli busco a allen en una mesa apartada, concentrado en lo que hacia mientras se comia unos dangos

--allen--lo llamo kanda una vez estuvo frente a el

--que pasa kanda, pense que estarias con tori--le sonrio extrañado, mientras le acercaba un dango a los labios para que se lo comiera

kanda acepto el dulce, comiendoselo y lamiendo los dedos de allen en el proceso

--la reina isabel a llegado, komui me mando a llamarte--le dijo al terminar, sorprendiendolo peo no tanto como cuando añadio--y tu padre esta con ella

--!!¿que?!!--se exalto allen

--algun problema--quiso saber kanda extrañado

--si--exclamo allen, dejando todo eso alli y corriendo hacia la oficina, kanda lo siguio sorprendido

allen no paro hasta entrar en la oficina, viendo a mana que lo veia enfadado, parado frente al escritorio de komui

--mana...--dijo allen asustado por la mirada de mana, eso solo podia significar que ya lo sabia

--allen--le dijo con molestia

--ven...--fue lo unico que dijo, llendose y mana lo siguio ignorando a los demas que los siguieron

ellos se diriguieros a la habitacion de allen, donde ya los esperaban los de la orden y ash, acheron y las inocencias, cuando ellos dos entraron greg se paro enfrente y no dejo pasar a nadie, ni a kanda

adentro...

--allen, te lo dije, no debias dejar que nadie lo descubriera--le dijo mana con dureza

--no fue mi culpa mana, empeze bien, las pruebas de los apostoles estaban bien pero una exorcistas de la orden que se encarga de las inocencias me descubrio por accidente--se intento excusar asustado--ademas, komui-san descubrio los archivos de hace diez años

--no tienes excusa allen--exclamo mana y todos los de afueran empezaron a escuchar--te pedi que fueras cuidadoso, sabes lo que esto significa no

--no es lo que crees mana, no sera asi--intento decirle allen asustado

--!callate!--le grito asustandolo, y alarmando a los de afuera pero greg no los dejaba entrar--si ellos nos descubren allen y le hacen algo a su memoria sera todo tu culpa, !solo tuya!

--mana, nunca lo permitiria--sollozo allen

--no mas excusas allen, cuando esto termine volveras con dario--sentencio el hombre y alen solo pudo bajar la vista con tristeza, en asentimiento

afuera cross, isabel y greg pusieron caras asustadas al escuchar esto ultimo

--no--gimio la mujer, arrepentida de haberlo traido

--¿que pasa?, !quitate greg!--le dijo kanda molesto y preocupado

pero la puerta se abrio en ese momento, saliendo un muy furioso mana, que tomo direccion a la salida e isabel lo siguio, llamandolo

al fin kanda pudo entrar al cuarto

allen estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada baja y sus puños fuertemente apretados

--!te lo dije allen!--le dijo grag caminando de un lugar a otro--debimos quedarnos escondidos, salir y dejar que el conde hiciera lo que quisiera, no debimos involucrarnos esta vez

--de que hablas--quiso saber ash, pero ellos dos lo ignoraron

--las cosas se dieron asi grag, yo no las busque, esto tenia que ser asi--rebatio allen--yo debi ser mas cuidadoso, hacer lo que me dijo...

--!!malldita sea allen, ya basta de que te este controlando!!--le grito greg--ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces para que venga el y arruine todo lo que lograste

--!!!si quieres culpar a alguien culpa al catorceavo, no a mi!!!--le devolvio el grito y las lagrimas ya caian de sus ojos--!!!!largo, largo todos de aqui!!!!

al escuchar su grito todos optaron por hacer lo que decia rapidamente, pero kanda se quedo alli y nadie tuvo las agallas para decirle lo contrario, una vez que todos se fueron y la puerta estuvo cerrada allen se tiro al piso de rodillas llorando mientras se cubria los ojos

--de que hablo tu padre allen--quiso saber kanda con voz fria, inexpresiva, sin moverse de su lugar

--el verdadero primer apostol fue el catorceavo noe--empezo a relatarle allen, sin moverse tampoco--el fue quien luego de traicionar al conde me enseño todo lo que se sobre esto, en ese entonces la inocencia acababa de ser enviada al mundo y nadie la habia tocado aun...yo fui el primero...

desde entonces que obtuve por primera vez la inocencia estuve con el, durante muchas vidas, tuvimos familias diferentes, iguales, pero siempre estabamos juntos, hace ya un tiempo en la familia en el que el nacio al retornar tenia un hermano que era compatible con la inocencia... en ese momento el se uno a nosotros y por varias vidas estuvieron junto a mi, pero en una de esas el mismo conde destruyo la inocencia de su hermano y el enloquecio...desde entonces no pudo volver a ser compaible con la inocencia nunca, y tuvimos ue dejarlo...

durante unas cuantas vidas seguimos los dos, encontrandonos de vez en cuando con sus encarnaciones, el al vernos lo recordaba todo y vivio mucho tiempo en ese ciclo de locura, hace un tiempo el catoceavo murio y yo segui solo, con el tiempo me volvi a encontrar on su hermano, como mana, el en su locura me culpo de todo y con una maldicion me esclavizo, no puedo, ni quiero, hacerle nada pero...para romper la maldicion debo de matarlo

por un momento la habitacion de alln se quedo en silencio, y allen se imagino que greg les estaria contanndo esto mismo a los demas, per sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por kanda

--te tiene esclavizado, quiere separarnos... ¿y aun dices que no quieres hacerle nada?--le dijo kanda intentando contener su ira

--el es todo lo que tengo yuu--intento explicarle allen--vivir tanto tiempo, con tantos recuerdos y con todo lo que me ha pasado no es facil

--no quieras hacerte el martir ahora moyashi--expoto kanda con asco

alen vio a kanda sorprendido, eso sinceramente no se lo esperaba

--yuu...--susurro dolido--no puedo evitarlo

--no es que no puedas, es que no quieres moyashi, te importa mas el pasado que lo que cramos ahora--le especto kanda

en ese mismo momento sono en todo el castillo la alarma de intruso, pero ellos se siguieron viendo a los ojos hasta que la puerta sono

--!!kanda, allen, los noe estan aqui todos deben ir al comedor!!--exclamo timothy que al parecer iba de paso

kanda se dio la vuelta y se fue, allen vio esto en camara lenta extendiendo sus manos hacia kanda sin que nada saliera de su boca por mas que quisiera, sintiendo que si kanda terminaba de salir por esa puerta todo entre ellos acabaria, pero era muy tarde...kanda ya se habia ido y no iba a volver

por unos minutos estuvo alli arrodillado con las lagrimas brotando a borbotones de sus ojos plata, pero el roce de timcampy en su mejilla lo hizo volver

--tienes razon tim--le dijo levantandose con un poco de dificultad, agarrandose de la pared para no caerse mientras se colocaba la mano sobre el corazon, allen podia escuchar los pensamientos del golem

*ten cuidado amo, sabes que tienes problemas del corazon*le dijo el golem preocupado

--ya tim, no te preocupes... debo superar esto rapido--le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y la alrma de fondo no se iba

*has sufrido muchas cosas en esta vida allen, no seria raro que te derrumbaras por las estupideces de los humanos que te rodean, sabes y ya deberias entenderlo que ellos no pueden estar cerca de nosotros sin desgraciarnos la vida*le dijo el golem

--lo se, pero no queria creerlo, ahora despues de todo supongo que no tengo otra mas que aceptarlo--dijo allen con tristeza--vamos tim, calmemos el alboroto, quieero dormir una buena siesta

*si amo*asintio el golem

y juntos caminaron hacia el comedor, todos los pasillos ya estaban vacios y el silencio sepulcral era espeluznante, pero allen mantuvo una mascara de tranquilidad como si no hubiera asado nada y solo estuviera dando un paseo

en el comedor estaban reunidos todos, y en una esquina del fondo la gran puerta morada del arca del conde brillaba.

alrededor del salon muchos akumas los amenazaban sin poder moverse, y los noe, junto al mismisimo conde estaban alli viendo a los exorcistas de la orden, los otros se mantenian atras camuflados con los buscadores y cientificos al igual que las inocencias, y sobre todo ellas

--por ultima vez shonen--le dijo tikky a lavi que tenia su inocencia activada al primer nivel--donde esta allen walker

--y por ultima vez noe, no lo se--respondio lavi molesto--deberia estar aqui...

--mmm, bueno ya vendra--dijo bondomu, con una sonrisa cinica

--mientras tanto podemos divetirnos con ustedes--asintio lustul

--niños, niños...que solo venimos a hacerle una visita de cortesia a nuetro amiguito allen walker--los calmo el conde

pero esto solo hizo que a todos se le erizara el cabello de la nuca, que queria el conde con allen

--¿hay alguien?--pregunto allen con una sonrisa, asomando la cabecita por la puerta y viendolos a todos--ah, al fin encuentro a alguien.

--jejeje, mira a quien tenemos aqui, pero si es aquel mismo pequeno de hace varios años--rio el conde sorprendiendolos a todos, noe incluidos, mientras se acercaba un poco a allen--buenas tardes allen walker

--buenas tardes, conde--le correspondio allen haciendo una reverencia estio inglesa--que lo trae por aqui en un dia tan lindo como hoy--le pregunto con una sonrisa

todos los que los escuchaan tenian la piel de gallina, !ellos estaban hablando como viejos amigos!, kanda por su parte tenia el ceño fruncido, molesto, muy molesto...como puede ser que el se este comportando asi sin mas cuando el se estaba muriendo por dentro

--una visita de cortesia para un viejo conocido--dijo el conde refiriendose a el

--jajaja--rio allen--me parece que no es el mejor lugar ni el momento

--cierto, parece que has tenido un mal dia--dijo el conde sorprendiendo a muchos--tu linda mascara de nino bueno no mee convence allen, no a mi quien te he visto en el esplendor de tu vida...cuando eras solo un bebe

--cierto no he tenido un buen dia, por eso le digo...no fue un buen dia para venir--dijo allen con una mueca aterradora que asusto a todos, pero luego volvio a s sonrisa amable de siempre...aunque muchos no sabian cual era mas aterradora

--he venido para proponertelo de nuevo allen...--le dijo el conde alzandose en el aire para verlo desde arriba, mas lejos--los seres como nosotros no debemos estar entre humanos, aceptalo de una vez y unete a mi

esta proposicion alarmo a todos, ¿de que hablaban?

--lo siento pero una vez, cuando apenas era un bebe rechaze tu offerta, que te hace pensar que ahora aceptare--quiso saber allen alzando una ceja

--en aquel entonces era un buen niño allen, tenias una familia y no temias expresar todo lo que sentias, no conocias lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, ahora que ya eres mayor debes saber--le dijo el conde--con tan solo 15 años has visto mas del mundo que cualquiera aqui, las maldades de los humanos

--...--allen no dijo nada solo lo escuchaba

--si vienes conmigo te alejare de toda la maldad humana...ninguna de las maldiciones que caen sobre nosotros te haran nada si te alejas de ellos--le ofrecio el conde con voz tentadora--sabes que es lo mejor allen, desde siempre ha sido mejor que los seres de luz nos quedemos alejados de los humanos

--empezaste esta estupida guerra por el deseo de un mundo en el pudieramos vivir como antes, pero nuestro tiempo ya paso, solo eramos la prueba de dios para la creacion--le dijo allen--ya no tenemos ningun otro proposito...agradece que no nos eliminaron a todos y termina esto de una vez antes de que deba cegar a mi corazon y matarte a ti y a los demas...eo es lo unico que estas logrando... adam

al decir esto todos exclamaron con sorpresa por el nombre dado, el conde en cambio se hecho hacia atras como s lo ue dijo hubiera sido la peor blasfema

--¿esas son tus ordenes?--dijo el onde con rencor--que futuro nos queda si ellos quieren eliminarnos

--solo por tu culpa adam--le dijo allen--sabes que ellos son el perdon, no es mas que una medida ara proteger a los humanos...nosotros no sobrepasamos los 5, los humanos son millones y siguen en aumento--dijo allen--es solo un pequeño sacrificio

--como quieras allen...pero esta guerra no es por el mundo es contra aquellos que quieren eliminarnos--le dijo el conde retrocediendo y los akuma volvian por el arca, al igual que los noe, que esperaron al conde en la puerta aun escuchando--desde antes han querido matar y lo estuvieron haciendo, tu, nuestro nuevo verdugo, tampoco te salvaras del cruel destino que trae la muerte a un ser como nosotros

--y estare esperando ese momento con ansian adam--le dijo allen, abriendo los brazos

--no recordaba esas malldiciones que caen sobre ti y que os mismos humanos te imusieron en aquellos tiempos remostos...debes sufrir por los inmundos humanos hasta el dia de tu muerte o cuando los salves a todos--nego el conde con pena y le lanzo un medallon colgado en una cadena de oro

--¿que es?--quiso saber allen atrapandolo

--un recuerdo de nuestros dias...hermano--dicho esto todos se fueron y la puerta desaparecio

el silencio fue sepulcral y todos miraban a allen, pero el chico luego de lanzar una mirada general se volteo y se fue directo a su habitacion

el revuelo entre los buscadores y los cientificos era demasiado, quienes no estaban enterados sobre nada de esto, pero komui los callo y los mando a sus habitaciones a todos, debian hablar antes de que les explicaran algo

los unicos que se quedaron eran los todos exorcistas y las inocencias, mas komui y reever, junto a link y los de karasu

--greg que se supone que significa eso que dijeron--quiso saber bookman

--no lo se--dijo el hombre

--¿como que no lo sabes?--dijo kanda irritado

--!no lo se!--exclamo--yo no soy ni siquiera la primera inocencia de allen, el a vivido mucho...demasiado como para que yo pudiera verlo todo en sus recuerdos

--cuanto exactamente--quiso saber ash, con cautela

--mucho, mas alla de la creacion de las inocencias, mas alla de la creacion de los humanos--dijo greg sin saber especificar

--el solo dijo un numero especifico de vidas, no era tanto--dijo tori

--a las vidas que el se referia era a las de la creacion de la inocencia para aca, antes de eso el era otra...cosa, no lo se... y entonces, si no podia morir--dijo greg

se hizo el silencio, y de repente escucharon la voz de allen es sus cabezas

*en el principio del universo, dios creo en cada planeta a 8 seres infinitos que serian necesarios para el equilibrio del universo... primero fue la tierra, donde caminaria todo ser viviente creados, pero los animales morian de igual forma y dios no sabia porque, entonces creo al mar, el agua, y separo a los animales en dos clases, pero tampoco sivio, por lo que creo al cielo y el equlibrio se acomodo, pero debido a la evolucion de las especies tampoco era suficiente, y dios creo al viento para que las aves volaran mas alto y creo al fuego para dar mas luz, pero con el tiempo se di cuenta de que faltaba mas luz y creo al sol, asi el cielo tendria compañia y la tierra y el mar mas luz, pero tampoco fue suficiente...los animales se cansaban y morian, por lo que dios creo a la noche, tiempo en el cual los animales caerian en un profundo sueño para descansar hasta que el cielo y el sol volvieran y se hiciera de mañana, el equilibrio entonces fue restaurado y todo prospero, por lo que dios penso que ya estarian preparados para reinar por siempre en un ciclo de vida...pero la eternidad es demasiado tiempo y estos seres sufrian la soledad de su hermano la noche, quien solo tenia el consuelo de ver los demas planetas reflejados como estrellas desde donde estaba, pero sin poder jugar con ellos, pero como la noche era demasiado orgullosa y fria, pues asi la habian creado su padre con la esperanza de que no se sintiera solo, el no lo queria aceptar...entonces la luna, por quien sus hermanos habian rogado a dios para que creara, se quedo sola vagando en la tierra sin que su compañero la noche lo aceptara, y ni siquiera supiera de su existencia, pero entre los animales, por su extraordinaria belleza y sobrenaturalidad, el no era aceptado...ellos sabian que ese no era su lugar...por mucho tiempo la luna vago por la tierra con solo la compañia de sus hermanos mayores menos de la voz que queria oir, aquella que tanto anhelaba escuchar pero que ni siquiera sabia de ella, una noche despues de mucho tiempo cuando la luna ya habia perdido las esperanzas, se encontro a un hermoso chico vagando por la tierra, el chico extrañado de verlo tambien se acerco a el y mientras mas tiempo pasaban juntos su amor crecia...la luna como siempre dormia de dia, no sabia mucho de ese hermoso chico al que solo podia ver durante las noches, pero la luna temia enamorarse mas de aquel chico pues algun dia su hermano noche clamaria por el y su amor no seria posible, pero era demasiado tarde y una noche no acudio a su cita con el chico y se suicido...sus hermanos mayores que sabian que ese chico con el que la luna se encontraba era su hermano la noche y los habian dejado pasar queriendo que se enamoraran, pero cometieron un error, la luna sabia que ella solo habia nacido para ser la compañera de la noche y no queria defraudar a su padre, aunque ahora no podian hacer nada y llevaron su agonizante cuerpo con la noche...pero el ya no queria verla, su caracter orgulloso le impedia que la perdonara luego de haberlo abandonado, aun asi la noche acepto que la luna era necesaria para su equilibrio y con los poderes de todos juntos pudieron revivirla...pero el acto que ella habia cometido era uno de los maximos pecados de dios, y su castigo fue una maldicion, ella nunca podria estar con aquellos humanos el los que sus hermanos se convertirian para bajar a la tierra cuando llegara el momento, pues las peores desgracias caerian sobre su persona...por mucho tiempo ella estuvo al lado de su padre, dios, sin poder bajar a la tierra, y sin decirle a sus hermanos sobre lo que la asechaba, asi que al fin un dia la convencieron de bajar y todos fueron maldecidos por un hecho que paso mientras estaban abajo...ellos debian estar siempre al pendiente de los humanos, que no sufrieran y hacer todo por evitarlo, la luna en un acto de amor hacia sus hermanos, que en su momento lo protegieron tanto, absorvio la maldicion para si mismo sin que les afectara a los demas...al final sus hermanos, sintiendose culpables por haberlo obligado a bajar, se autoimpusieron ellos mismos el castigo que su padre le habia puesto a la luna hace tiempo y se quedaron con ella...pero ella sabia que eso no duraria mucho, el estar con los humanos era elgo normal en su naturaleza, el convivir en armonbia con ellos, y pronto rompieron su promesa y la dejaron sola...pero la luna no podia culparlos, no queria y no podia, ella entendia los sentimientos de primera mano...pues ella debido a su trabajo en el universo debia bajar al mundo con la noche al esconderse el sol y era raro no encontrarse con los humanos y los animales...* cuando la voz de allen dejo de sonar muchos se quedaron confundios, sorprendidos y pensando en lo que acababan de oir, eso debia de significar algo mas alla de lo superficial que todos entendieron...

--yo ya conozco esa historia...--dijo kanda con melancolia, sorprendiendolos a todos, pues ni los bookman la conocian

--de que es yo nunca la habia escuchado--le dijo lavi--ningin bookman en realidad

--la historia relata el comienzo del mundo, como es que se creo y se convirtio en lo que nosotros conocemos, y la historia de amor entre dos hermanos--dijo kanda--dos hermanos que no pudieron estar juntos sin lastimarse mutuamente, y que vivirian asi por la eternidad hasta el dia de sus muertes, el fin completo del universo

--a lo que ellos se referian es que ellos son esos seres--dijo cross con sorpresa

--si, y ya les llego su ciclo--dijo kanda--el vivir por siempre no es facil, aun mas si el amor de sus unicos compañeros es tan debil para que cosas como el orgullo se entrometan, por lo que cada cierto tiempo estos seres son remplazados por otros...--siguio kanda--al ser ellos los primeros creados, debe haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que fueron reemplazados y bajaron a la tierra para reencarnar, al no poder impedir su inmortalidad

--pero si la luna estaba maldita sin que pudiera estar con los humanos--dijo lenalee con voz temblorosa

--la historia que a mi me contaron...--asintio kanda--trata de como la luna al tener que venir a la tierra a reencarnar, fue separada de su amada noche y termino sufriendo sola todas las vidas de su eternidad, no importa a quien mas conociera

--si allen es la luna... ¿el conde es la noche?--dijo tori con incredulidad

--lo mas seguro, pero parece que la noche no soporto ser reeplazado de su trabajo y que lo quisieran desaparecer por lo que creo a los apostoles con las memorias que tenia de las maldades humanas que recolecto como hijo de dios--asintio bookman

al final kanda se que do ensando en esa frase..."no queria, y no podia", ahora con este ejemlo tan distinto al de hace solo unas horas pudo entender a lo que se referia, ppero sabia que ya era demasiado tarde.

por las siguientes semanas en que los otros estuvieron entrenando, allen no salio de su habitacion, mandaba a pedir la comida, y las unicas clases que quedaban se darian cuando hubiera alun evento social, por lo que no necesitaba salir, ahora que ya no esaba con kanda y no queria hablar con los demas, solo las inocencias podian entra a verlo y ellas eran quienes les informaban lo que pasaba con allen.

el albino al parecer estaba igual que siempre, la unica diferencia era que ahora se la pasaba leyendo, mediando o escribiendo en su habitacion.

cuando entrenaba en las instalaciones especiales del edificio nadie lo veia nunca y allen se movia por toda la orden haciendo lo que necesitara sin que nadie lo viera.

en las noches kanda se quedaba al lado de su puerta y le rogaba que le abriera mientras escuchaba sus sollozos, pero nunca podia entrar, esto ya estaba volviendo locos a unos cuantos pues kanda siempre estaba en la luna, y vaya la ironia, pues pensaba en allen.

pero sabian que no podian hacer nada, pues ni siquiera tenian idea de porque habian peleado, esto era frustrante, el no poder hacer nada por su ignorancia.

esa mañana allen cuande desperto hizo lo de todos los dias, sus ejercicios matinales, luego mando a pedir su desayuno y se metio a bañar.

--ah...--suspiro allen de satisfaccionn al sentir el agua caliente rodar por su piel, llevandose odo el sudor.

con cuidado tomo el jabon y lo paso por todo su cuerpo, especialmente por su enorme cicatriz pues debia tener cuidado si no queria que la piel se le infectara o irritara de alguna manera, al terminar se metio debajo de la ducha y se saco el jabon, entonces tomo el shampo olor a chocolate que habia comprado hace poco y luego de hecharse un poco en la mano tomo su cabello y lo froto todo

pero mientras hacia esto la puerta sono, y allen supuso que seria suu comida.

--!!esta abierto!!--grito desde el baño y pudo oir como la pueta se abria pero no escucho mas pues se metio debajo de la ducha, quitandose el jabon del cabello

al salir de la ducha tomo una toalla y se la enredo en la cintura mientras secaba su cabello con otra mas pequeña

pero al salir del baño se llevo una sorpresa, si su comida estaba alli, pero el que la habia traido era kanda y ahora estaba sentado sobre su cama.

--¿que quieres kanda?--le pregunto allen con su mascara de una amable sonrisa mientas iba a su cajonera a buscar algo para cambiarse.

--debemos hablar allen--le pidio kanda, dolido por como lo llamo

--no tenemos nada de que hablar--dijo allen con seriedad mientras se colocaba un pantalon holgado d corte bajo hasta su pelvis y una camisa pegada de algodon que le quedaba solo un poco mas debajo del ombligo, dejando a la vista una pequeña parte de su abdomen y su cicatriz

--allen, porfavor--le pidio kanda acercandose y tomandolo de la mano, pero el albino se solto bruscamente.

--no kanda ya tu hablaste y es mejor asi, cuando esto termine y creeme que va a ser muy pronto yo volvere con mi padre, nos iremos a otro lugar donde ninguno nos encuentre y seguire con mi trabajo de siempre--le dijo allen, sin mirarlo

kanda casi llora al oir esto, y lo agarro de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara

--mirame a los ojos allen y dime que no me amas--le dijo kanda

--...--la tristeza en los ojos del albino le dio un pco de esperanza--te amo yuu...pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, este es mi destino

--allen, quedamos en que estariamos juntos, que ahora que teniamos a alguien mas a quien amabamos no lo ibamos a dejar ir...que cuando terminara esto ibamos a ir a mi casa, aquella que tanto te gusto--le recordo kanda al oido abrazandolo, mientras escuchaba los sollozos del albino

--ya el me ordeno algo kanda, no puedo desobedecerlo por mucho que quiera estar contigo, y no quiero matarlo...es el unico recuerdo que tengo del catorceavo, aquel a quien quise como mi propio hijo--le dijo allen entre sollozos

por un momento estuvieron asi, abrazados, sin moverse mas que para unir mejor sus cuerpos, pero timcanpy que habia estado observando la escena desde la cama, brillo de repente con una enorme luz amarilla y se conviirtio en un hombre, mas alto que kanda, cerca de los 26, el cabello de un amarillo tan brillante brillsnte como el sol y sus ojos dos remolinos dorados, su piel era blanca y llevaba una tunica amarilla mas palida

--hermano...--murmuro allen sorprendido de verlo

--tim...campy--dijo kanda sorprendido, era obvio que ese chico era el ser del sol

--hermanito, mi pequeño--dijo el chico con ternura abriendo los brazos y allen fue hacia el abrazandolo--me parte el alma volver a verte asi

--lo siento hermano, no era mi intencion--se disculpo allen, contra su pecho

--kanda--le dijo tim viendo al mayor, sin soltar a allen

el japones no podia estar mas sorprendido, la bolita doada tan fastidiosa que siempre que estaba con allen le mordia alguna parte del cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance, era nada mas y nada menos que el sol, el hermano de allen

--kami--susurro el japones en su idioma, como no muy a menudo hacia

--que pasa hermano, han pasado decadas desde tomaste tu forma humana otra vez--le dijo allen, separandose de el con extrañesa

--sufro por verte asi allen, y ya no puedo aguantarlo mas--le dijo tim, arrodillandose frente a el con lagrimas callendo de sus ojos, estas para asombro de kanda brillaban intensamente al bajar por sus mejillas, pero al tocar el piso se convertian en puro oro--al final hoy me he decidido por hacer algo que verdaderamente valga la pena para ti...despertare al alma del catorceavo para que renazca en ti

--!¿que?!--exclamaron allen y kanda al unisono

--hermano a que te refieres con eso--le pregunto allen temeroso y emocionado al mismo tiempo

--allen, tu desde siempre has sido nuestro centro de admiracion, de vida, sin ti ninguno de nosotros podrian vivir e incluso todos los demas lo saben--le dijo tim, parandose y sentandose a la orilla de la cama--sin ti nosotros dejariamos de existir, a pesar de que tu podrias vivir aunque nosotros no estemos, allen si continuas asi tu alma perecera...no tu espiritu, pues eso es algo imposible para noosotros, si no tu corazon...si eso pasa todos moriremos

--si porque en vez de envolverlos en el sueño eterno como he estado haciendo a pesar de la orden de nuestro padre, los matare a todos sin derecho a volver--dijo allen con ironia

--no allen, porque aunque ellos no quieran aceptarlo sin ti, sin el chico que eres ahora, nos seria imposible vivir...desapareceriamos--le dijo viendolo con ternura--tu eres nuestra fuente e vida allen

--no entiendo a lo que quieren llegar--interrumpio kanda

--allen te ama kanda, mas de lo que amo a cross, y tu a el igualmente, puedo verlo--asintio tim--pero allen tiene muchas maldiciones sobre el, una de ellas que le impide desobedecer al hombre que has sufrido tanto por su culpa, asi que simplemente desaparecere a mana--declaro y allen lo vio con los ojos llorosos

--no lo hagas hermano--le pidio allen

--no te preocupes allen, el ira arriba en paz, y para ti te dare al catorceavo--le dijo tim--tu tienes su alma verdad, aquella que fue "eliminada" por un exircista hace mucho tiempo, pero que tu pudiste rescatar del juicio divino

--si la tengo--dicho esto de su cajonero saco una hermosa joya azul indigo bastate grande que parecia estar en bruto, y se la dio

--pues revivire su alma, para que reencarne con un hijo de ambos--dijo con simpleza haciendo sonrojarlos--asi ya no lo extrañaras mas

--soy hombre hermano, no pued tener hijos--le dijo allen con pena

--allen cariño eres el hijo mas poderoso de dios, puedes hacer milagros cuando te de la gana--le dijo tim como si fuera un bobo--ademas al nacer como la luna eras mujer y tienes la misma apariencia que entonces, solo que menos sobrenatural, sabras soportarlo

--tengo la misma apariencia porque volvi a se el ser sobrenatural que era, no soy humano, como crees que sera un niño asi--le dijo con sarcasmo

--hermoso y tierno como tu--dijeron tim y kanda al mismo tiempo, por autoreflejo a lo que el habia dicho

--ademas kanda, tu no eres del todo humano, fuiste concebido en las mismas condiciones en las que lo sera su hijo--añadio tim sorprendiendolos

--porque lo dices--quiso saber kanda

--tu verdadero padre es la noche, la que reemplazo a adam--especifico--y el se enamoro de una humana, tu madre, pero ella ya estaba casada y con 4 hijos por delante, debido a eso aquellos que se amaban no pudieron estar juntos, por lo que heim le dijo que si no podian estar juntos, al menos le dejaria una parte de el...y en su vientre coloco un hijo suyo--relato tim la historia

--como sabes tu eso--le pregunto allen sorprendido

--yo conoci a tu madre, quise ver como seria el hijo de un dios y una humana, yo te cuide bastante cuando eras tan solo un recien nacido kanda--le dijo tim con una sonrisa--y tu, para mi sorpresa, naciste siendo un dios tambien, por que crees que tus ojos son de ese color en vez de como los de tu padre o tu madre, a la que ya te pareces mucho, es por eso, tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre

--yo nunca...--intento decir kanda desconcertado

--tu padre humano no es la mejor persona que haya kanda, si el se enteraba era capaz de hacerle algo horrible a ella o a ti, y yo que no pude quedarme mas tiempo con ustedes, no podria hacer nada por evitarlo...por eso le pedi que no te lo dijera, en tu destino estaba hacer grandes cosas y debido a que estabamos en medio de la guerra de las inocencias era casi seguro que serias compatible con una de ellas, por eso tambien le di aquellas joyas y le dije que cuando fueras mayor las forjara en un arma para ti--siguio diciendo tim--despues de eso me fui y coloque mi alma y mi espiritu dentro de este estraordinario golem que el general habia creado, esperando encontrarte algund ia otra vez

--pero no contabas con que el general te hubiera regalado a mi--dijo allen

--no, aunque fue una maravillosa sorpresa volver a encontrarte hermano y enterarme de todo lo que en realidad pasaba--sonrio tim--tampoco contaba con que te enamorarias del hijo de la segunda noche, pues el vendria siendo como una tercera noche, soolo que nunca cumplio con el traajo familiar--rio tim

--bueno supongo que sera el destino, el que yo me enamore de alguien asi--susurro allen y kanda no pudo estar mas de acuerdo

--tambien es por como es kanda, eres una maravillosa persona chico--le dijo tim y allen lo vio extrañado--allen, tu no amabas a nuestro hermano, y lo sabes, era solo el inmenso cariño que se tenian como compañeros...nosotros como hermanos no podemos enamorarnos, todos lo sabemos...son los defectos de ser los primeros, nunca cumplimos bien con los deseos de nuestro padre

--cierto--rio allen

--bien ahora vamos a lo nuestro, yo cumplire mi parte en donde el bebe que nacera sera el catoceavo, pero ustedes deben darle vida--les dijo con una sonrisa al ver como ellos se sonrojaban--ven aqui pequeño

allen se acerco a su hermano parandose entre sus piernas mientras tim acercaba la piedra a su abdomen

tim cerro los ojos y sintio los latidos del alma dentro de la piedra, luego la piedra brillo con un brillo oscuro, entre palteado y zul oscuro, y ese rillo fue pasando de la roca hasta el vientre de allen

el albino solo sintio unas pequeñas cosquillas en su vientre durante e proceso, y cuando tim termino retrocedio hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de kanda que lo abrazo.

--listo, ahora hagan su parte--les dijo levantandose y llendose, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo, lanzando la piedra al aire y volviendola a atrapar--yo me quedare con esto por el momento, sera mi regalo para ese hermoso niño

dicho esto cerro la puerta y ellos pudieron ver por las rendijas de la puerta una brillante luz, prueba de que tim se habia convertido en golem otra vez

--lo lamento kanda--le dijo allen agachando la mirada

--por que allen--quiso aber el japones colocandose frente a el y tomandolo de la barbilla

--tim hizo esto sin preguntarte si tu estarias de acuerdo en tener un hijo--le explico allen, con tristeza

--nada me haria mas feiz en estos momentos que tenr un hijo contigo allen--le aseguro kanda dandole un apasionado beso

--si me embarazo esto no sera normal kanda--le dijo allen romiend el beso por un segundo, seria rapido, mucho mas rapido, asi fuimos diseñados para que no interfiriera con nuestro trabajo

--¿cuan rapido?--quiso saber kanda

--pues...¿un mes?--dijo allen temeroso

--ok...--dijo kanda sorprendido--eso si sera rapido, pero mejor, no podemos arriesgarnos con el conde rondando cerca--dijo kanda--y si el bebe crece rapido aun mejor

--pues si va a crecer bastante rapido--asintio allen siendo ahora el quien besara apasionadamente a kanda

mientras se besaban kanda le quito la camisa a allen y el chico hizo lo mismo con el, acariciando su pecho y besando su cuello, mientras allen acariciaba sus brazos y su espalda sintiendo la suavidad del fuerte cuerpo de su amante

kanda entre besos lo llevo hasta la cama y lo recosto alli, antes de acercarse de nuevo le quito los pantalones y los boxer de una vez, para volver a besarlo mientras acariciaba su entrepierna suavemente

--ah ahaha ah aha hhha--gemia allen pr las caricias y los besos que el japones repartia por todo su cuello

--agamoslo rapido, quiero tener a este niño lo mas pronto posible--le dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente si vientre

--si yuu--le sonrio allen, estirando su mano hasta la mesita de noche y sacando del cajon un potecito de lubricante

kanda se quito los pantalones, lanzandolos a un lado, mientras recibia el pote que allen le daba, al abrirlo tomo una gran cantidad con sus dedos y la exparcio por la entrada del albino, sacandole varios gemidos por las caricias.

--ah aha hha hha--gemia allen al sentir los dedos de kanda recorrer esa zona tan sensible

kanda sonrio al escucharlo, y tomando su ya completamente erecto miembro lo guio a la entada del chico, presionando un poco y sintiendo como su miembro entraba completamente de una sola estocada

--ahh--gimio kanda

--ahhhhh--esta vez fue allen, que gito de placar al sentir el miembro del japones deslizarse por completo en su interior

las embestidas de kanda empezaron, primero lento y aumentando el ritmo rapidamente, allen habia erollado sus piernas en la cintura de kanda abrazandolo de los ombros y logrando que entrara mas profundo en el, tocando su punto maximo de placer y haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte

--aha ha ha hah ahah ahhhhhhh--gemia allen, pues kanda no dejaba de tocar ese punto tan sensible

el japones tambien gemia, y poco a poco alcanzaron la sima

--ahhhhhhhhhh--gimieron los dos fuertemente al correrse,arqueando la espalda del placer, allen entre sus cuerpo y kanda completamente en su interior

al terminar kanda se dejo caer sobre allen, saliendo de el y abrazandolo por la cintura

--dentro de poco tendremos un hermoso niño--le dijo allen acariciandole el cabello a kanda mientres este acariciaba su vientre con suavidad

--creo que sera mejor que le diga a komui--dijo kanda

--uy, si...--recordo allen con un sonrojo--no me imagino como se pondra

--ya veras como lo tranqulizo, pero debemos tener preparado todo para que estes bien en este tiempo, atendido medicamente--le recordo kanda

--cierto, los demas seguro no dejaran de molestar--rio allen

--bueno ahora come, que seguro tienes hambre--le dijo kanda levantandose y buscando algo que ponerse--yo le ire a avisar a todos sobre esto y volvere para que estemos juntos el rsto del dia

--ok--le sonrio allen, sentandose

kanda se coloco un pantalon holgado y una camisa manga corta pegada, luego le dio unos boxer a allen y la ropa que se acababa de poner al salir del baño, lo demas lo coloco en la ropa sucia, mientras allen comia felizmente

al dirigirse a la oficina de komui, kanda entro y le explico todo, diciendolo mentalmente tambien para que TODOS lo escucharan.

la mayoria corrio directo a la oficina para escucharlo directamente de sus oidos, uno de ellos fuen tori

--onii-sama, es verdad que voy a ser tio--exclamo tori saltando de la alegria

--pense que preguntarias mas sobre eso de mi verdadero padre, pero igual, sip, allen y yo tendremos un bebe--la felicidad de kanda tambien era palpable

--bien, tendremos que preparar todo si ese pequeñin nacera en un mes--exclamo komui sacandolos a todos de su oficina mientras corria hacia el departamento de medicina, para hablar con la enfermera

--no puedo creer que seas un dios--dijo lavi asombrado--dios este sera el regristro mas extraño de toda la historia

--yo lo que no puedo esperar es a ese niño--dijo lenalee completamente feliz

--habra que comprar mucha, mucha ropa si ese niño crecera tan rapido--dijo miranda preocupada

--miranda, ¿olvidas quien es kanda?--le dijo daisya divertido--el tiene una fortuna que nunca usa, ya era hora de que la necesitara, y por mucho que compres no sera ni una mosca para todo lo que tiene

--waoo, ¿eres asi de rico?--exclamo timothy

--no he nesecitado usar nada de dinero hasta ahora mas que para cosas basicas--se encogio de hombros kanda

--cierto, lo unico asi bastante que llegaste a gastar fue la construccion de esa hermosa casa que diseñaste--recordo lenalee

--jajaja, si aun lo recuerdo--rio krory--kanda que nunca habia pedido nada se encapricho en no aceptar ninguna de las casas que le ofrecian en ninguna parte de sus dominios y al final termino diseñando una el mismo

--...--kanda no dijo nada solo volteo a otro lado con un imperceptible sonrojo--a allen le gusta--añadio por lo bajo y todos lo escucharon, sonriendo

--tienes buen gusto para esas cosas hay que aceptarlo--asintio marie

--bueno, vamos a ver a la mama--dijo lenalee con una gran sonrisa


	9. Chapter 8

capitulo 8 el pequeño ark

los primeros dias de esa semana allen estuvo como si nada, acompaño a lenalee, miranda, kloud, karen, abi, marlene, tania, stella, cecile, mia, fly, maria, via, seiren y gabriel al pueblo todos los dias para comprar multiples cosas como ropas para todos los tamaños, jugetes, zapatos, accesorios, compraron de todo y, por ordenes de kanda, lo montaron a cuenta del japones

incluso compraron una cuna, aunque sabian que no la usaria por mucho tiempo.

durante ese tiempo las mujeres acapararon toda la atencios del chico, dejandole solamente las noches a kanda y los momentos en los que el se atrevia a acompañarlas, que en realidad eran muy pocos, pues ellas eran de temer cuando estaban de compras.

cuando ya estaba empezando la segunda semana allen no pudo salir de la orden, pues aparte de que su vientre estaba creciendo mas, los constantes mareos e idas a baño no lo dejaban.

esta etapa si que fue un poco mas dificil para allen, que tuvo que moderar lo que comia para no causar un desequilibrio alimenticio y no aumentar los mareos, pero rapidamente se acostumbro.

los antojos es lo que tenia a kanda frito, pues a horas imposibles de la noche a allen siempre se le antojaba alguna cosa extraña, y aunque a jerry le encantaba prepararlos para allen a cualquier hora, a kanda eso le estaba quitando el sueño y le revolvia el estomago el escuchar unas combinaciones de sabores imposibles, pero que allen se comia y al final resultaban sabiendo bien

aunque lo que mas seguido pedia eran los dangos, peticion que siempre hacia sonreir a kanda, pues esa habia sido la ultima cosa que cmpartieron antes de separarse, y ahora siempre la comian juntos.

el vientre de allen crecia rapidamente por lo que allen casi no salia de su habitacion, pues de verdad se veia bastante raro, solo iban al dojo a meditar, al comedor, y la mayor arte del tiempo se quedaban en un salon que komui habia preparado para ellos, con muchas sillas grandes ventanas y donde podria jugar el bebe al nacer.

el salon era en realidad una habitacion del arca que ellos poseian, y la vista de las ventanas daba a la enorme ciudad dentro del arca, una hermosa vista que estaban seguros le encantaria al niño

pronto allen estuvo tan grande que le costaba moverse y hacer las tareas normales que antes acostumbraba por lo que kanda nunca se separo de su lado y ellos agradecieron enormemente que al conde no se le ocurrio aparecer en todo ese tiempo.

al final ya se habia terminado el tiempo y el bebe naceria en cualquier momento, lo harian por cesarea debido a que el cuerpo de allen no lo permitia de otra forma.

--buenos dias allen-kun, kanda--les sonrio mia entrando a la habitacion blanca donde estaban los dos chicos, hablando sentados en la alfombra llena de cojines

--como estas mia--la saludo allen

--bien, venia a ver como estabas, el bebe puede nacer en cualquier momento--le dijo la mujer acercandose y luego de sentarse junto al albino acaricio su vientre sintiendo una fuerte patadita donde poso su mano

--ah, ya quier-e salir--dijo allen entrecortado por el pequeño dolor que le causaban las acciones del niño

--komui dijo que durante este tiempo se moveria mas pues se estaria acomodando para salir, a pesar de que no lo hara naturalmente--le explico kanda

--ah~...hay allen, cuanto me gustaria a mi tener un bebe--suspiro la mujer

--tu puedes tenerlo mia--le dijo allen

--si pero ahora no, a mi si me llevara tiempo, el que yo tenga un bebe seria como crear una nueva inocencia y ahora estando en guerra no puedo hacerlo--le recordo mia

--esto pronto terminara--le aseguro kanda a los dos

--si ya los se--sonrio mia de nuevo--ah, y no han visto a greg, me dijo que estaria aqui

--si, fue a traerme unos dangos--le sonrio allen

--bueno lo esperare aqui entonces--dijo la mujer y se quedo hablando con ellos animadamente

en otro lugar...

mas especificamente en la casa de sherryl, el conde se habia estado quedando alli con todos los noe desde entonces que habian ido a la orden, y al volver el les habia explicado lo que en verdad eran, que su odio por los humanos habia sido implantado por el mismo en sus cuerpos junto a las memorias

eso les habia dado mucho de que pensar, pues el odio real que tenian hacia los humanos era debido a la maldicion que estos le causaban a su hermano, su compañero, y el conde no habia salido de la habitacion que le habian dado desde entonces

ahora era el desayuno y sherryl, tikky, road, tricia y su otro hijo estaban desayunando.

tricia era la esposa de sherryl, y road era la hija doptiva de los dos, tikky era su tio, hermano de sherryl y el bebe era hijo biologico de la pareja.

--el conde tampoco desayunara con nosotros hoy--pregunto tikky, sentandose en donde le correspondia

--no a querido salir de alli desde entonces, tampoco lo hara hoy--dijo road

--aun no puedo creer que este odio a los humanos sea debido a la maldicion de su hermano--dijo tikky

--yo ni siquiera podia imaginar que esa seria la verdadera historia del conde--dijo road--ser la noche...

--es razonable si lo piensan bien--dijo sherryl--si ese odio fuera verdadero, yo nunca me habria enamorado de tricia, y tikky nunca se hubiera acercado a esos humanos que tiene como amigos

--pero entonces esta guerra perderia sentido--dijo road con tristeza--hemos estado haciendo tantas cosas en contra de nuestro padre, dios, ¿para nada?

--hermana...--la llamo el pequeño sorprendiendolos a todos, el se llamaba stixx y tenia cerca de 9 años, estaba enterado de todo al igual que tricia y lo entendia, amaba mucho a su familia--nunca nada de lo que hagan sera en vano, porque si esto nunca hubiera pasado papa no hubiera conocido a mama, yo no existiria y nadie conoceria la historia del abuelito

esto sorprendio a todos, el pequeño stixx siempre habia sido asi de raro, decia cosas sorprendentes siendo solo un niño, y ahora sabian porque...el pequeno era un dios descendiente de la noche, el conde.

--tienes razon stixx--le sonrio su madre--ahora sera mejor que comamos, el conde todavia tiene muchas cosas que reflexionar, dejenlo pensar

la mujer tenia razon, pues en su cuarto el conde, con su verdadera figura, estaba tirado en su cama, con solo un pantalon puesto y con el brazo sobre los ojos, pensando.

la figura del conde era demasiado parecida a la de kanda y stixx, por obvias razones, tenia el cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, corto y siemre estaba alborotado, tenia dos aretes en forma de estrellas de cuatro puntas pequeños, su piel blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos negros como la noche

el pequeno stixx tambien era asi, la unica diferencia es que el tenia el pelo en punta hacia atras y reflejos amarillos en las puntas, debido a su madre rubia

--hermano, porque...porque aceptaste la tarea de destuirnos si eso te destruiria a ti--se preguntaba el conde mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos--no lo entiendo, explicamelo allen...

el la orden...

en ese momento todo era un caos, hace apenas unos minutos que allen habia entrado a la sala de operaciones a punto de dar a luz y kanda, junto a los demas exorcistas e inocencias esperaban afuera ansiosos.

kanda estaba frente a la puerta caminando de un lugar a otro como leon enjaulado, y n era para menos pues no lo habian dejado entrar con allen, todos lo veian caminar sin tener nada mas que hacer a exepcion de esperar.

timcampy estaba posado sobre la cabeza de kanda y el japones sabia que estaba tan ansioso como el.

--kanda podrias quedarte quieto me estas mareando--le pidio mia, que estaba muy nerviosa

--no puedo evitarlo--dijo--!porque no me dejaron entrar!

--porque estarias ahaciendo esto haya adentro y los distraerias de su trabajo--le dijo lenalee acusadora y el, sabiendo que tenia razon, se apoyo en la pared refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo, esta actitud causo que todos sonrieran

el tiempo paso, cerca de dos horas estuvieron esperando alli, cada vez mas ansiosos, pues hace ya bastante que habian oido el llanto del niño, pero todavia tenian que cerrar la herida de allen, por donde sacaron al bebe y limpiarlos a los dos.

pov's allen

todo era oscuro, despues de que empezaron las contracciones le habian dado un sedante que lo puso a dormir, y en lo unico que estuvo pensando fue en su hijo, el de kanda y el, el hermano de mana.

la ansiedad de conocer a su hijo lo estaba matando, parecia que pasaron decadas y el no podia despertar por los estupidos sedantes.

por fin mucho tiempo despues, o al menos como le parecio a el, pudo abrir los ojos poco a poco...

estaba en una cama, de la enfermeria al parecer, pues tenia un suero en su brazo, poco a poco se fue levantando, hasta quedar sentado en la cama, contra el respaldar.

cuando alfin estuvo bien sentado pudo ver a su alrededor, y en efecto estaba en la enfermeria, a su lado estaba dormido kanda en una silla y...al otro lado habia una cuna donde reposaba un pequeño niño, su hijo, supo al instante

fin pov's allen

el pequeño niño, recien nacido era blanco como el mismo allen, su piel suave y cremosa digna de un bebe, su cabello corto era de color azul oscuro como el de su padre y aquellos grandes ojos que lo veian con interes eran de un hermoso gris, como los suyos.

pequeñas lagrimas de emocion se escaparon de sus ojos, y se levanto para tomar a su pequeño entre sus brazos, sentandose a la orilla de la cama.

sin darse cuenta el movimiento desperto a kanda, que lo vio tomar a su bebe con ternura, y luego se levanto acercandose a su lado sonriendole

--nuestro hijo--dijo allen llorando de la alegria

--¿como lo llamaras?--le pregunto kanda y allen lo vio emocionado

--¿puedo?--quiso saber, el pensaba que kanda ya tendria un nombre para el niño, cuando el japones asintio el sonrio maravillado y volteo a ver a su hijo--se llamara...ark--declaro acariciando la dulce carita de su hijo que rio al escucharlo, como si el nombre le gustara

--le gusta--asintio kanda--y a mi tambien--dicho esto le dio un intenso beso a allen el los labios

--no puedo creerlo, volvio a mi lado--dijo allen refiriendose al catorceavo

--y ahora si sera tu hijo de verdad--sonrio kanda--¿cuando crees que recuerde su vida como apostol?

--ya me reconoce--sonrio allen tambien--cuando desperte me estaba viendo como si lo hiciera, durane su vida lo hara, mientras crece, sera parte de el

--todos estaban muy emocionados, en los dos dias que dormiste no quisieron soltar al pequeño ark en ningun momento--le dijo kanda

--ya lo veo, esta ropita la eligo mia cuando fuimos a comprar--dijo allen feliz, el conjuntito completo era como una braga manga larga y con una capucha con orejitas de conejito, era azul claro

--si, ella me lo dijo--asintio kanda--dijo que cuidaria mucho de este bebe hasta que pudiera tener el suyo propio

--me parece bien--rio allen--este pequeno nunca estara solo

--no, nunca--afirmo kanda abrazandolos a los dos

pero cuando se separaron vieron que el pequeno bebe bostezaba y se quedaba dormido, acurrucado contra allen

los dos sonrieron tiernamente ante la actitud del bebe, y allen lo dejo en la cuna con mucho cuidado.

la ropa que tenia allen era una bata larga de color crema y mientras el acomodaba al bebe kanda se asomo a la oficina de la enfermera y la llamo.

--veo que ya desperto allen-kun, felicitaciones por el bebe--le sonrio la enfermera acercandose a allen que se sento en la orilla de la cama otra vez, mientras kanda buscaba la ropa limpia de allen en una cesta en el cajon al lado de la cama

--muchas gracias--sonrio allen felizmente con las mejillas tornadas de rosado

--¿ya tiene un nombre para el?, kanda-san dijo que dejaria que usted lo eligiera--le pregunto mientras le quitaba el suero cuidadosamente

--se llama ark--asinntio allen--¿para que el suero?

--solo para que estuvieras bien nutrido cuando dormias--lo calmo la enfermera--le avisare a komui-san que ya desperto, cambiese y puede irse cuando quiera

dicho esto la enfermera se retiro.

allen acepto la ropa que le tendia kanda, que era parecida a la que tenia aquel dia cuando se reconcilio con kanda, solo que de color negro con adornos rojos, y dejaba ver parte de su otra vez plano vientre

antes de ponerse la camisa allen vio su vientre en un espejo, notando la pequeña pero perceptible cicatriz que bajaba desde su ombligo y se perdia en sus pantalones, paralela a la gran cicatriz a su lado

--parece que estoy coleccionado cicatrices ultimamente--rio allen y kanda lo abrazo desde atras acariciando la nueva cicatriz

--no importa, sigues siendo perfecto--le susurro al oido

en ese momento se dieron cuenta por el espejo de que komui, lenalee, lavi, mia, greg, fly y tori, los veian, el supervisor tenia unas flores en las manos, y todos los veian sorprendidos y la mayoria (entiendase tori, lenalee, fly, lavi y komui) estaban sonrojados por la escena que estaban presenciando

--que bueno que ya despertaste allen--sonrio greg y mia se acerco a abrazarlo

--tu niño es hermoso allen--le dijo antes de ir a verlo a la cuna

allen se coloco su camisa antes de que los demas se acercaran tambien

--felicitaciones allen-kun--le dijo lenalee con una gran sonrisa

--allen--le dijo tori abrazandolo fuertemente--gracias por darme un sobrino--dicho esto fue junto a mia

--felicitaciones--le dijeron fly y komui al unisono

--moyashi-chan, que lindo es tu bebe--le dijo lavi feliz

--se parece tanto a los dos--dijo fly viendo al pequeño en brazos de tori

--gracian chicos--sonrio allen

--que nombre le pusiste allen--quiso saber lavi emocionado

--ark--respondio kanda

--kanda ark--dijo tori y rio--se oye bien onii-sama, allen

--verdad--asintio lenalee

--allen-kun, mientras dormias hevlaska comprobo el el pequeño ark era compatible con la inocencia--le dijo komui

--enserio--dijo allen emocionado viendo a kanda que asintio--es maravilloso

--si aunque aun su inocencia no tiene forma pues no sabiamos en que colocarsela--dijo komui--esperabamos que nos dijeran como se la daremos

pero en ese momento en la habitacion entro tim, en su forma humana, los demas ya sabian que era el hermano de allen

el albino lo abrazo fuertemente cuando estuvo frente a el

--felicitaciones pequeño--le dijo tim

--gracias a ti hermano--le dijo allen acariciandole la mejilla

--todo por ti--le aseguro tim, y de su bolsillo saco una cadena de plata con una piedra tallada en forma de luna menguante sobre una base de plata, la piedra era azul indigo y allen y kanda la reconocieron de inmediato--mi regalo para el pequeño ark

--tim, es hermoso--sonrio allen abiertamente

mia se acerco a ellos con tori, quien llevaba a ark, y le coloco la cadena al niño que la tomo entre sus pequeñas manitas riendo emocionado por su regalo

--ademas...--dijo tim--esta mañana aparecio en el cuarto un regalo de nuestro padre

esta declaracion si sorprendio a todos, un regalo del propio dios

en ese momento tim volteo hacia la puerta, lanzando un silbido, y por alli entro un enorme tigre de bengala, de la mitad del tamaño de tori, que los hizo jadear a todos, el tigre era de color blanco, casi plata, con las rayas negras

--!!!yoko!!!--exclamo allen feliz, y el tigre se acerco a el ronroneando cuando allen se agacho y lo acaricio abrazandolo del cuello

--¿quien?--quiso saber lavi

--el guardian de la luna--dijo tim--dijo que ahora seria el guardian del hijo de la luna y la noche

--una inocencia para ark--entendio kanda

--entonces yo debo ir a buscar la inocencia del pequeno de inmediato--dijo komui yendose

mientras el pequeño ark, reia extendiendo las manos hacia yoko, que se acerco y lamio una de sus manitas haciendolo reir mas fuerte.

allen al ver esto lo bajo de las manos de tori y lo coloco sobre el lomo de yoko, el pequeño se agarro de su pelaje acariciandolo y riendo, todos veian la escena sonriendo

--cuando era pequeño papa me lo dio para que me protegiera de los otros en el mundo humano, pero cuando fuimos reemplazados el se quedo alla arriba con papa--le explico allen a kanda

--y ahora te lo devuelve para que cuide de su hijo--asintio tim

--bueno, sera mejor que salgamos de aqui antes de que la enfermera se moleste--dijo lenalee y todos salieron, ark sobre yoko

todos se dirigieron a la habitacion del arca y se acomodaron alli hablando mientras yoko jugaba con ark entre los cojines, allen coloco alli las rosas que komui le regalo

a partir de ese momento muchos lo fueron a ver, felicitandolo y regalandole flores, que llenaron la habitacion de un agradable aroma.

cuando komui fue a verlos la inocencia se integro a yoko, aunque nada cambio fisicamente, ellos ya eran compatibles.

asi estuvieron durante todo el dia y al final cuando ya era hora de acostarse allen pudo ver que su cuarto tambien estaba lleno de flores y al lado de la cama, contra la pared habia una cuna blanca muy hermosa, la misma que ellos habian comprado, tambien habia una mesa con varias cosas que allen necesitaria como teteros, las cosas para preparar la leche, pañales y ese tipo de cosas.

yoko dormiria en una alfombra al lado de la cama, donde tenia un cojin grande

por suerte para ellos ark crecia rapido, pues durante el primer mes el bebe siempre se despertaba durante la noche con hambre, despertandolos a los tres llorando.

durante ese tiempo kanda tuvo varias misiones, para su suerte debido a que al menos podria descansar un poco durante la mision, pero allen se tenia que quedar y hacerlo todo el.

luego del primer mes ya ark aparentaba los tres años y dormia tranquilamente toda la noche, esa en especial ark se durmio temprano y allen se recosto en su cama con yoko, pues kanda estaba de mision desde hace tres dias, debia de llegar mañana.

durante ese tiempo pudieron constatar que la sincronizacion de ark con yoko subia como la espuma debimo mas a todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos compartiendo y ya yoko, debido a que estaban en el tercer punto critico, podia hablar.

y la inocencia de ark no cambiaria de forma pues siendo yoko algo asi tambien como un dios podia cambiar como quisiera.

--ah, espero que yuu llege pronto--dijo allen mientras acariciaba la cabeza de yoko, los dos estaban acostados en la cama

--deberia de estar llegando mañana--le dijo yoko, ronroneando por las caricias

--ark crece demasiado rapido, me pregunto cuando parara--se pregunto allen con preocupacion

--es un dios allen, crecera hasta tener los 6 y a partir de ahi su crecimiento sera normal--le dijo yoko--a ti tambien te paso

--pero a kanda no y el tambien es un dios--replico allen

--porque el tenia una madre humana--dijo de nuevo el tigre--tu y kanda son dioses los dos

--ahh--entendio allen, pero se detuvo por un momento en lo que hacia extrañando a yoko

--¿que ocurre?--le pregunto yoko

--me gustaria que los demas lo conocieran--dijo allen con tristeza, refiriendose a sus hermanos

--adam puede conocerlo solo debes presentarselo--le recordo yoko

--pero...--intento decir allen

--no allen, simplemente debes hacer que el recapacite, que deje la maldad, su padre lo perdonara--le dijo yoko

--¿padre dijo eso?--pregunto emocionado

--si--asintio yoko

--entonces podre tener a mi familia completa de nuevo--sonrio allen

--solo falta que la familia de kanda lo conozca--dijo yoko

--si yuu ya le envio una carta a su madre explicandole todo, eso fue hace una semana--dijo allen--al parecer su padre se molesto cuando se entero de la verdad pero decidieron olvidarlo debido a que ocurrio hace mucho, estamos esperando que kanda tenga un tiempo libre para ir

a la mañana siguiente kanda llego durante el desayuno, justo a tiempo para la mision que komui les dio a allen, lenalee, lavi y tori, uniendose el debido a que como irian a japon podrian quedarse en casa de kanda y ellos podrian llevar a ark a conocer a sus abuelos y a sus tios, que ya los esperaban

asi mismo cuando ellos cruzaron la puerta del arca junto a sus respectivas inocencias, siendo yoko quien llevaba a ark, los sirvientes los volvian a esperar en el templo, emocionados por conocer al hijo de su amo.

como la vez anterior allen se quedo con kanda, tori en su habitacion y los demas en otras habitaciones lejos de ese pasillo, incluso las inocencias.

la mision consistia en recolectar dos inocencias que estaban causando desapariciones en una mansion abandonada cerca de alli.

apenas llegaron dejaron a ark con sakura y michiru, a peticion de allen, y fueron a hacerr mision, siendo tarea facil para ellos y regresando en unas cuantas horas, pero al regresar se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a la familia de kanda alli.

--hijo--dijo la mujer corriendo a abrazar a kanda y siguiendo con allen y tori

--madre, que bueno verte--le dijo kanda y tori asintio

--es bueno estar de vuelta--asintio tori

--¿como esta yulhei-san?--le sonrio allen con una sonrisa

--de maravilla allen-kun, y sin poder creer la belleza de mi nieto--dijo la mujer feliz

--hablando de eso ¿donde esta?--quiso saber allen mientras todos se dirigian a la sala

--con las chicas--dijo y añadio--y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver a yoko

-si, se me olvido mencionarlo--dijo kanda un poco culpable

al entrar a la sala vieron a ami, seiryu y yami jugando con ark, mientras los chicos veian junto a yoko, cuando ellos entraron ark se levanto y torpemente camino hasta allen que lo cargo sonriendole y dandole un beso en la mejilla

--mama--dijo el pequeño feliz--papa...

--hola pequeñin--le dijo kanda dandole un beso en la frente, haciendo que todos los vieran con ternura

--oniisama--dijo ami corriendo hacia ellos y abrazando a tori luego de saludar a kanda

--kanda--le sonrio seiryu--nos alegra volver a verlos

--como estan--les sonrio allen acercandose y sentandose, con ark en sus piernas, mientras yoko se acercaba y retregaba su cara contra las piernas de allen

--bastante emocionados por conocer al fin al pequeño ark--dijo yomi

--pues gracias--dijo allen sonrojado

al ver al chico asi todos rieron.

se quedaron en japon dos dias y luego se fueron de vuelta a la orden.

dos meses pasaron mientras ark crecia cada vez mas hasta que a finales del tercer mes ya el niño aparentaba los 6 años y se comportaba como unoa pesar de solo tener tres meses, a partir de alli su crecimiento se normalizaria.

cuando ya ark hablaba y era capaz de caminar normalmente kanda le empezo a enseñar a pelear, de forma bastante efectiva porque el peliazul aprendia rapido, y ya era capaz de defenderse un poco con golpes certeros y dolorosos.

la lucha con su inocencia ya era algo diferente que aprendio a usar en pocos dias, el poder de yoko era muy parecido al de miranda, controlaba el tiempo y las formas, por ejemplo podia adelantar, retroceder el tiempo o cambiar la forma de las cosas o las personas .

las misiones eran constaten como siempre y ark que siempre los acompañaba para observar y aprender.

hoy volvian a tener una mision, debian ir allen, kanda y tori, esta consistia en averiguar sobre unos extraños sucesos que ocurrian en un pueblo a las afueras de escocia, al parecer nadie que entrara al pueblo volvia a salir, y debido a eso, que venia ocurriendo desde hace ya varias semanas no tenian mas informacion.

al cruzar por el arca llegaron a una capilla donde el padre les pidio la clave individual a cada uno, para luego guiarlos a un carruaje que los dejaria en la entrada del pueblo.

una vez ya estuvieron frente a la puerta pudieron observar que alli no se veia a nadie, pero era por la barrera.

--bien cuando entremos debemos tener cuidado--dijo kanda--yoko, tori, ark, mantenganse juntos

--te encargo a mi hijo tori--le dijo allen

--dejenlo en mis manos--asintio el chico

luego asintieron y cruzaron la puerta, sintiendo como si pasaran por una pared liquida, pero que no los mojaba, solo era la sensacion, cuando estuvieron del otro lado pudieron ver que las calles en realidad estaban llenas de gente y puestos, que ni se fijaron en ellos cuando aparecieron

al voltearse pudieron ver al buscador que los acompañaba, pero era seguro que el no los veia a ellos

--al parecer estamos bien, ahora comprobare los transmisores--dijo allen y tim que se encontraba revoloteando a su lado abrio la boca comunicandose con el buscador a traves de un golem que el llevaba--logramos entrar con exito, ahora seguiremos con la mision

--ok, estare aqui preparado por cualquier emergencia--dijo el buscador y luego de un asentimiento cortaron la comunicacion--¿que hacemos primero?

--debemos dividirnos para buscar informacion--dijo kanda--tori, yoko y ark, ustedes iran juntos hacia la izquierda, allen a la derecha y yo al frente

--ok--asintio allen

--si papi--dijo ark muy animado

--entendido onii-sama--asintio tori

--bien--dijo kanda--nos veremos aqui en tres horas

dicho esto los tres se fueron en direcciones distintas, por cerca de tres horas estuvieron preguntando sobre es extraño fenomeno que les impedia salir del pueblo, pero no otuvieron mucha informacion

a la hora se encontraron de nuevo en la entrada

--¿encontraron algo?--quiso saber tori

--nosotros no-dijo ark un poco desanimado

--no te desanimes mi vida--le dijo allen sonriendole y añadio--yo no encontre mucho, solo personas que dicen que nunca les ha faltado nada dentro del pueblo

--a mi me dijeron que ha pasado desde que llego un visitante hace casi un mes--dijo kanda

--¿que visitante?--dijo allen, pero kanda nego con la cabeza

--se hace tarde sera mejor que busquemos donde quedarnos, seguiremos mañana--interrumpio fly

--si vamos--asintio kanda tomando la mano de su pequeño mientras todos empezaban a caminar

pero las posadas donde entraban siempre se negaban porque yoko los asustaba, por lo que a la final tuvo que cambiar su forma a la de un pajarito blanco con negro que se poso sobre el hombro de allen.

asi luego de un rato, y por el encanto de allen, consiguieron dos habitaciones en un bonito hotel que pusieron a cuenta de la orden.

una de las habitaciones era doble donde dormirian allen y kanda en una cama y ark y yoko, de vuelta a su forma en la otra, tori se quedaria en la otra con fly.

antes de acostarse pidieron la comida y trazaron un plan de accion.

en otro lugar...

hace casi un mes habian decidido quedarse en ese pequeño pueblo, estaban como algo asi de vacaciones para que el conde cambiara de ambiente, aunque aun aqui no salia de su habitacion.

hoy estaban tricia, stixx y road en un pequeño cafe del pueblo hablando

--no tienes que estar triste road--le dijo tricia, mientras se tomaba su limonada

--pero es que aun viniendo aqui sigue sin salir de su habitacion--dijo la chica picando la torta de fresa que tenia en frente

--yo creo que lo que necesita es ver a su hermano--dijo stixx sorrbiendo su merengada de chocolate

--aja si, y donde lo buscamos--dijo road con sarcasmo--no podemos ir a la orden y llevarnoslo de ahi

--¿porque no?--quiso saber tricia

--el es la luna, aquel que tiene poder sobre todos sus hermanos, el conde nos mataria si le hacemos algo y dudo que venga por su propia voluntad--explico road

--porque no el es su hermano--dijo stixx--tambien lo ha de querer

--pero es un exorcista, no puede simplemente irse con el enemigo, seria traicion--asintio tricia

stixx entonces volteo asi la calle y vio justo enfrente a un hermoso chico cabello muy largo plateado, ojos grises y piel muy blanca, tenia un pantalon holgado negro y una camisa pegada sin mangas blanca, estaba hablando con una señora

--¿que ves?--le pregunto road volteando al mismo lugar, llevandose una gran sorpresa--allen...

--¿es el?--pregunto tricia tambien mirandolo, pero pronto sus fijas miradas hicieron que el volteara

primero se sorprendio murmurando algo que les sono a "road", pero luego sonrio, extrañandolos y se acerco a ellos, entrando al local

--road, me alegra mucho verte--dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia estilo ingles

--¿que haces por aqui allen?--quiso saber la chica sorprendida

--ayudando en una misin para la orden, pero creo que ya encontre la causa--dijo viendola con una sonrisa

la chica bajo la cara un poco apenada

--¿de que habla road?--quiso saber tricia extrañada

--es que cuando llegamos estaba muy molesta y puse alrededor de todo el pueblo, emmm...--intento decir road apenada

--una barrera que no deja salir a nadie--completo allen por ella--¿quienes son estas amables personas?

--mi madre adoptiva, tricia, y mi hermanito satixx--le dijo road

--es un gusto conocerle allen-san--dijo tricia

--el gusto es todo mio--sonrio allen, pero cuando volteo a ver a stixx sonrio con nostalgia--y tu debes ser un hijo de la noche

--su padre es sherryl, pero si--asintio road, extrañada

--no sabes el placer que me da conocerte--le dijo allen

--el gusto es mio allen-sama--sonrio el pequeño

--eh...road, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?--le dijo allen, con tristeza y ella asintio--como esta adam

road bajo la mirada.

--desde hace casi tres meses que no ha salido de su habitacion--dijo tricia, viendolo con interes, como allen se entristecia mas

--el abuelito esta aqui--dijo satixx de pronto sorprendiendo a los tres--¿quieres verlo?

--porfavor--rogo allen

--vamos entonces--dijo road

--esperemos que tu lo puedas sacar de alli--dijo tricia mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero en la mesa

luego salieron del local y ellos lo guiaron a una gran casa cerca de alli, al entrar todos los noe que estaban alli vieron con sorpresa como ellos lo guiaban a la sala y se quedaban alli mientras road iba a buscar al conde

en la sala todos miraban a allen con sorpresa y cautela.

*kanda ya encontre el problema, fue road*le dijo allen a los demas mentalmente*ahora voy a ver a adam*

*allen que haces ahi, vuelve de inmediato*le dijo kanda preocupado

*no te preocupes estoy bien, lo que quiero es que vengan todos*le pidio allen

*quien es adam*quiso saber ark

*es tu tio de parte de mama*le dijo tori

*quiero conocerlo*exclamo el pequeño

*yo tambbien quiero que lo conozcas, asi que convencee a tu papi de que vengan*le dijo allen

*ah*suspiro kanda*esta bien donde estas*

allen le explico donde estaba la casa, y le dijo que se quedaran en una ventana de la sala, cuando el los llamara debian convertir la ventana en una puerta y entrar

pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por road, que llegaba junto al conde

todos los noe y los otros en esa habitacion se quedaron etaticos cuando los dos dioses se miraron

--adam...--lo saludo allen, pero fruncio el ceño--podrias quitar esa desagradable forma y dejarme ver a mi hermano

esto sorprendio a muchos que vieron asombrados como el conde cambiaba a su forma riginal (como la que tenia en el cuarto, solo que con una camisa manga larga de botones)

--¿que quieres aqui allen?--le pregunto el conde y su grave voz sonaba muy seductora, los noe no salian de su sorpresa

--verte hermano, hablar contigo--le dijo con tristeza--yo no los he destruido, todos estan bien...

--dormidos, lo que es igual--dijo adam con molestia--por dios allen, dime, cuando nos duermas a todos y ellos quieran que tu desaparezcas !que haras!...ellos no te dormiran a ti

--adam, padre esta dispuesto a perdonarnos a todos, a dejarnos en paz con la vida que llevabamos ahora--dijo allen

--y tu seguiras destruyendote aqui--dijo con ironia

--yo estoy bien aqui--le dijo viendolo con ternura

--!!¿bien?!!--le pregunto esceptico--!¿bien es que te secuestraran y te metieran en un prostibulo, que te vendieran a cada persona que pudiera pagarte?!

esta declaracion sorprendio a todos que lo vieron con la boca aierta, pero allen miro a un lado

--lo sabias....--dijo allen con tristeza, en ese mmento llegaron los otros y se situaron al lado de la ventana

--por supuesto que lo sabia allen, fuiste mi hermano, mi compañero, !mi amante! por toda una eternidad--le dijo molesto y esto si ya descolo a muchos ¿amante?

--ahora estoy bien adam, estoy en la orden y tengo a muchas personas a mi lado--le dijo allen

--humanos, todos ellos que te traeran desgracias al final del dia--dijo adam con amargura

--no todos ellos--dijo allen levantadonse y paseando por alli con una sonrisa, todos lo siguieron con la mirada--¿sabias que uno de ellos es tu desendiente, un hijo de la noche?

--¿quien?--quiso saber adam, interesado

--mi nuevo novio--le sonrio sorprendiendo a los otros

--lo supuse, los tuyos nunca pueden resistirse a nosotros--dijo adam burlon

los demas no entendian, ¿no era su amante?, debia de estar molesto

--no es solo por eso--dijo allen con un puchero

--de todas formas allen, si sigues con ellos terminaras peor que antes--le dijo adam negando con la cabeza--en todas las vidas que has tenido, con diferentes cuerpos, en todo el mundo, siempre has sufrido...hasta el punto de que ya no te importo tomar tu forma verdadera al nacer

--tome esta forma porque a ustedes les gustaba--dijo ahora burlon allen

--prefiero crear un mundo para ti que seguir viendo como sufres ante nuestros ojos--dijo adam, y allen fruncio el ceño de repente, se veia molesto

--¿ellos te estan ayudando?--le pregunto bastante molesto y adam vio al piso como en señal de disculpa--¿donde estan?--exigio saber

--no lo se hablamos de vez en cuando y me ayudan cuando de verdad lo necesito--le respondio, y añadio--terra nunca me dicho donde esta y los demas nunca se quedan quietos en un solo lugar, en especial asis

--me mintieron, yo ya les he dicho, no lo necesito, me gusta estar entre humanos--le dijo allen y añadio silaba por silaba--ya-me-a-cos-tum-bre, ¿asi lo entienden?

--por padre allen, como puedes acostumbrarte a esto--le pregunto adam esceptico

--he vivido aqui mucho mas que ustedes hermanos, millones de eternidades--dijo solemne

--no lo entiendo--nego adam con la cabeza

allen en ese momento se acerco a stixx, agachandose frente a el y sonriendolo

--de la misma manera en la que tu puedes estar cerca de ellos--le dijo allen acariciando la mejilla del chico que rio

--todos son creaciones mias, medio-dioses--le dijo adam extrañado, sin ver a donde queria llegar

--pero fueron humanos antes de conocerte, tendrian exactamente el mismo efecto sobre mi por la maldicion--le dijo allen, levantandose

esto sorprendio incluso a adam

--ya he aprendido a contrarestrar sus efectos adam, puedo vivir tranquilamente con un problema o dos--le dijo y siguio con una radiante sonrisa que los extraño a todos--quiero que nos reunamos todos, los ocho

--¿cuando?--le pregunto adam

--pronto, cuando tu quieras--le dijo allen

--en las islas maldivas en tres semanas entonces--le dijo adam--¿pero para que?

--...--allen sonrio todavia mas si se podia, y en ese momento una puerta se abrio en la ventana tras allen, dejando entrar a kanda, tori, fly, yoko y ark, que corrio a los brazos de allen, que lo cargo--para que conozcan a mi hijo

esta revelacion dejo a todos k.o., incluso stixx veia a ark con los ojos mas que abiertos

--e-e-el es tu...h-h-hijo--tartamudeo adam de la sorpresa

--el es tu hermano mami, se parece mucho a papa--dijo ark riendo

y era verdad, las miradas pasaron de kanda a ark a stixx y finalmente al conde, el parecido era maravilloso, la unica diferencia era que ark tenia los ojos grises, prueba de que era hijo de allen

--si, es mi pequeño niño, al fin--le dijo allen a adam, que no dejaba de mirar a ark--se llama ark.

--¿como el?--dijo mightra refiriendose al catorceavo

--si, como el--asintio allen sin dejar de ver a adam que noo salia de su shock

en ese momento yoko se acerco a adam y se restrego contra sus piernas sacandolo de su ensoñacion

--¿yoko?--le pregunto adam y ella asintio

--yo siempre me encargare de proteger a allen, adam, nunca lo dejare para que sufra solo--le dijo el enorme animal volviendo junto a allen

--no estoy solo adam--le dijo allen--tengo ersonas por las que vivir aqui

adam miro a ark, que le devolvio la mirada con curiosidad, mientras allen lo dejaba en el piso, pero el niño de repente rio tapandose la boquita en un intento fallido de que no se oyera

--parece que a visto un fantasma--rio el pequeño

--dios...asi hubiera sido--murmuro adam, extrañandolos a todos menos a allen, que bajo la mirada triste

--si, mi hermoso hijo hubiera sido asi--asintio allen conteniendo las lagrimas, pero sonrio--tim esta conmigo adam, los esperare a todos en tres semanas

dicho esto se retiro con todos sus amigos, desapareciendo la puerta cuando terminaron de pasar

--a que se referian--quiso saber road

--hace mucho tiempo cuando todavia eramos compañeros y allen era una mujer, ibamos a tener un hijo--dijo sorprendiendolos--pero cuando bajamos al mundo una noche a cumlir con nuestro trabajo, los humanos que le traen desgracias a allen la separaron de mi y la golpearon hasta casi matarla...--siguio, subiendo la vista para contener las lagrimas--no la mataron a ella pero si a mi hijo, esa noche ella compartio mi odio por todos los que le traian desgracias, pero nunca mas pudimos tener otro

dicho esto se fue a su habitacion, dejandolos a todos pensativos

--un hijo del conde---dijo tricia en voz aja mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, avergonzandose de toda su raza

--por eso el conde los odia--comprendio tikky

--pero el chico no...--dijo tryde sin comprender

--no puede odiarlos...si, ha visto todas las maldades del mundo que le han hecho al el como a tantas otras personas, no podra odiarlos--dijo stixx

los otros lo vieron si entender

--si a el le han hecho tantas cosa como esa que menciono el conde, habra visto que a el no es el unico que se lo han hecho--explico tikky--muchos humanos en el mundo sufren cosas horrorozas y no es culpa de ninguna maldicion

allen les explixo eso mismo a los otros en cuanto volvieron a la posada, un rato despues se encontraron con el buscador que les informaba que la barrera se habia disuelto y esa noche pudieron volver a la orden.

al dia siguiente allen los reunio a todos, kanda, mia, greg, komui, tori, fly, lenalee, seiren, lavi, yuki, krory, eliade, chaoji, alice, miranda, gabriel, bookman, dean, marie, camile, daisya, charlie, timothy, tsuki, tiedoll, abel, socaro, alk, kloud, via, cross, maria, viktor, yeegar, zeik, mario, bill, stein, ash, stella, cecile, acheron, karen, listeirn, abi, marlene, tania, kazana y zusuki, todos en el salon del comedor, cuando no hubiera nadie.

--esta guerra termino--les dijo a todos confundiendolos, ellos estaban enterados de su histora

--¿de que hablas?--quiso saber ash

--mi hermano adam, acepto terminar esta guerra por las buenas--dijo el conde

--¿el conde?--dijo kloud asombrada

--esta guerra no va a ningun lado, no tenia ningun sentido--dijo allen negando con la cabeza--en tres semanas me reunire con el y terminaremos de hablar de esto

--entonces eso es todo--dijo tania con una sonrisa

--no--dijo allen con triteza

--¿que pasa allen?--quiso saber bookman

--solo ustedes los que estan aqui entienden mi historia y estan dispuestos a terminar esto por las buenas ¿cierto?--les dijo allen y todos asintieron

--el vaticano tambien esta innformado sobre esto y no esta dispuesto a acetarlo--dijo allen

--¿quien le dijo?--pregunto socaro molesto

--ese era el trabajo del inspector howard link--dijo tori

--el vaticano quiere que matemos al conde y los noe, a pesar del tratado de paz que formaremos--dijo komui

--eso es traicion--dijo miranda

--esta guerra ya no es con el conde--dijo kanda--es con el vaticano, que quiere controlarnos

--quien esta a favor de el termino de esta guerra--dijo allen y todos dijeron que si--nosotros estamos formando un plan para irnos de aqui, ellos no podran hacernos nada si tenemos las inocencias y podremos vivir en paz pues el conde ya no hara nada

--que pasa con los que queremos ir contigo allen--dijo ash

--yo me reunire con mis hermanos viviremos normalmente todos juntos--dijo allen con una sonrisa--no me opondre a los deseos de nadie

--cuando se llevara a cabo el plan--dijo kazana

--en dos semanas--dijo allen


	10. Chapter 9

capitulo 9 saliendo de la orden

la orden contaba con muchos mas exorcistas aparte de ellos, el la rama asiatica y la norteamericana, pero en comparacion con todos ellos allen sabia que no tendrian oportunidad aun con todos los escuadrones especiales de la orden.

en esas dos semanas allen les dio tiempo a komui, reever, jhonny, tap y varios otros cientificos que estaban con el para que se prepararan, destruyeran todos los archivos sobre ellos, el arca y el conde.

a varios les dio tiempo de prepararse y observar si habia un traidor entre ellos, pues el aun no habia dicho como se irian.

tambien tuvo que hablar con bookman, pues el no estaba seguro de irse pues su trabajo era archivar toda la informacion, al final logro convencerlo y los dos bookman tuvieron que recoger, discretamente, todos sus archivos de la orden para empacarlos y guardarlos.

ellos debian darles todas sus cosas a allen que el las llevaria a algun lugar, donde sea que se quedarian (el arca), lavi y bookman sus libros, los cientificos sus papeles y todo lo demas, jerry sus cosas de la cocina que solo el usaba, y ese tipo de cosas.

pero debian estar al pendiente de que nadie sospechara nada.

hoy ya habian pasado cinco dias y allen estaba con kanda practicando con la espada, mientras, debido a que no habia nadie cerca, hablaban sobre donde se quedarian.

--entoces diseñare una nueva casa para los dos--dijo kanda mientras saltaba sobre allen intentando asestarle con la espada, pero el lo esquivo saltando a un lado e intentando darle con la esada, pero el japones lo paro rapidamente

--me encantaria, yo la podria construir en segundos en el arca--dijo allen emocionado

--aun no entiendo como es que piensas controlar el arca--dijo kanda quitando la posicion defensiva y dirigiendose a buscar una toalla donde habian dejado sus cosas, junto a allen

--el arca la hizo adam para que yo tuvieraun lugar donde vivir todos juntos--dijo allen--el arca es mia, es obvio que sepa controlarla

--ah~--suspiro kanda acercandose y limpiandolo con una toalla pequeña, mientras la suya le colgaba al hombro--al menos ark tendra un lindo lugar donde vivir todos juntos

--todos viviremos felices juntos--le sonrio allen y kanda asintio devolviendole la sonrisa

--vamos a darnos un baño, quiero estar limpio para ponerme a dibujar--le dijo kanda y los dos se dirigieron a la habitacion del albino

ark y yoko estaban con mia y las demas.

alli se bañaron juntos y luego allen se acosto para tomar una siesta con solo un sueter de kanda puesto, mientras kanda con un pantaon nada mas y el cabello suelto se sentaba en el escritorio a dibujar.

pasaaron cerca de 5 horas antes de que allen se volviera despertar, siendo ya de noche, y encontrando a kanda en el mismo lugar aun dibujando.

al acercarse vio todos los dibujos esparcidos por la mesa, eran bastantes, mostrando multiples habitaciones y pasillos, el que kanda tenia ahora era de como cuatro veces el tamaño de los anteriores y era la fachada entera de la casa.

era en blanco y negro, a lapiz, pero allen pudo apreciar la hermosura del dibujo.

la casa era estilo occidental, como todas las del arca, asi con un ciero toque caribeño, tenia unas pequeñas escalinatas al frente y el edificio se extendia hab\cia arriba con ventanales, cerca de tres pisos, el techo era de cristal y con columnas al frente, muchas plantas a los alrededores.

pero aun le faltaban muchos detallen porque kanda segui retocandolo con pequeños detallen es las cornisas, las ventanas, las paredes, todo era perfecto.

--!es hermoso kanda!--exclamo abrazandolo por el cuello

--me alegra que te guste--le sonrio kanda--si quieres hecha un vistazo a los otros, son habitaciones, puedes decirme si te gustaria alguna mas o si quieres cambiar algo...hay cosas que no me convencieron del todo

asi siguieron unas horas mas, kanda termino el dibujo grande y acomodo algunas cosas mas que allen le pedia, añadiendo habitaciones que allen le describia, pasillos de todo.

la casa no seria solo de kanda, seria de los dos.

y esa noche no dejaron de trabajar en la casa puesto que ark se quedaria con tori, hasta las 9 del dia siguiente que ya tuvieron armada toda la casa para que allen fuera capaz e crearla al completo en el arca

toc toc toc--sono la puerta, sacandolos de su mutismo, pues estaban viendo el trabajo completo de la casa

allen recogio todos los dibujos rapidamente mientras kanda iba a abrir, viendo que eran ark, yoko y lavi que los venian a buscar para comer.

durante algun momento de la noche allen se habia colocado un pantalon y kanda una camisa por lo que simlemente salieron.

--eh, se ven horribles--les dijo lavi

--¿que paso mami?--le pregunto ark, extendiendole los brazos para que lo cargara

pero el que lo levanto fue kanda.

--estuvimos trabajando en algo toda la noche, tu mama no tendra fuerzas para cargarte ark--le dijo kanda

--¿no durmieron en toda la noche?--pregunto yoko extrañado

--¿que hacian?--quiso saber lavi

--trabajabamos en algo--dijo allen

--ya lo veran en una semana--le dijo kanda

en el comedor allen pidio mas comida de la usual y estuvieron alli un buen rato, luego dejaron a ark en la habitacion con via y mia, mientras se iban a dormir, lo que hicieron todo el dia y la noche

--vaya que si estaban cansados--dijo lenalee cuando ellos se aparecieron en el comedor a la hora del desayuno

--si un poco--sonrio allen--solo venia a ver como estaba mi pequeño, tengo algo que hacer ahora mismo--dijo dandole un beso a ark en la mejilla

--apurate para que comas luego--le dijo kanda dandole una carpeta que el llevaba, dandole un beso en los labios ants de que se fuera

--¿adonde va allen?--quiso saber miranda

--va a hacer algo ya vuelve--dijo kanda llendo a pedir su comida

--esos estan escondiendo algo--dijo tori

--anteayer cuando fui a buscar mis cosas a mi cuarto para dormir con el tio tori, estaban jugando con unos lindos dibujos, dijeron que era una sorpresa--dijo ark

--y debe seguir siendo sorpresa ark--lo regaño kanda sentandose a su lado

--si papi--dijo el pequeño emocionado

--¿que traman kanda?--le dijo greg en voz baja

--ya lo veran, solo no dejes que nadie se acerque al arca en un rato--le pidio, empezando a comer, por lo que el hombre supo que no diria nada mas

con allen...

allen se dirijio a donde estaba el arca, procurando que nadie lo viera, al entrar se pudo relajar y camino tranquilamente, con timcanpy a su lado revoloteando hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta que no conducia a ningun lado.

--aqui estara bien--dijo allen y sobre el espacio de la puerta aparecio un ON

al abrir la puerta se encontraron una habitacion completamente blanca, con una gran ventana que no tenia vista a ningun lugar, solo habia un largo mueble en una esquina y dos sillas, mas un hermoso piano blanco.

allen cerro la puerta y se acerco al piano sentandose en el piso a un lado, y dejando todos los dibujos a un lado.

eran muchisimos mas que la noche anterior, y allen los analizo todos hasta que se hizo una idea adecuada del plano completo de la casa.

luego se levanto e hizo aparecer el una pared completa toda la vista de la orden

--donde crees que la deba poner tim--le pregunto allen

--en el lugar donde esta la torre seria el mas adecuado--dijo tim en su forma de dios

--¿no es muy pequeño el espacio?--dijo frunciendo el ceño

--hazlo mas grande--se encogio de hombros tim

--cierto--asintio allen y se sento en el piano

por un segundo se quedo quieto, con los ojos cerrados, luego empezo a tocar una hermosa cancion de cuna.

mientras tim podia ver el la vista del arca, como toda la ciudad desaparecia en una luz, y cuando volvia a aparecer poco a poco, el centro era mas grande y en lugar de la torre iba apareciendo la gran mansion de los dibujos

--es hermosa allen--dijo tim cuando ya estuvo lista y allen dejaba de tocar

--es un diseño de kanda, yo lo estuve ayudando a arreglar algunas cosas que no le gustaban ayer--dijo allen con una sonrisa

--el chico es bastante bueno en dibujando, mira todos esos detalles--dijo tim viendo los dibujos admirado

--verdad que si, pero ahora sera mejor que volvamos, antes de que me encuentren aqui--dijo allen dirigiendose a la puerta

--los dejaras aqui--le dijo tim siguiendolo

--si, nadie puede entrar de todas formas--dijo allen, saliendo y al cerrar la puerta, el on sobre ella desaparecio dejando solo una puerta hacia el vacio

tim se volvio a convertir en un golem y se fueron con cuidado de que no lo vieran.

pasaron 6 dias y esa noche ya se estaban preparando para actuar, todos hicieron como siempre pasaron el dia en sus cosas y se fueron a dormir a sus horas, pero a eso de la 1 allen y kanda salieron con sus cosas y pasearon por toda la orden en busca de que no hubiera nadie merodeando y tocando las puertas de los que irian con ellos.

mientras ellos iban tocando todos salian de su habitaciones y se dirigian al arca, entrando para encontrarse con los demas, lo hicieron todo sigilosamente y rapido, por lo que en una hora ya estuvieron todos en el arca con sus cosas.

al final cuando allen y kanda ya estuvieron seguros de que no quedaba nadie de ellos, se metieron en el arca y se fueron directo al arca.

al entrar se encontraron con los demas y se dirigieon a la misma puerta que allen habia usado la otra vez y allen la volvio a abrir, entrando junto a komui, kanda, tori, ark, yoko y varios otros

--¿que es esto?--dijo lavi tomando algunos de los dibujos al igual que lenalee

--mi casa--dijo alen sentandose en el piano y empezando a tocar.

en ese momento las puertas del arca desaparecieron de todo el mundo, y el arca volvio al espacio entre dimensiones, desapareciendo del mundo donde estaban los otros.

cuando allen transporto el arca a otro lugar, dejo de tocar relajandose.

--listo, mision cumplida--dijo allen feliz

--eso fue rapido--dijo tori

--lo unico que hice fue mover el arca a otro lugar, no es que fuera mucho--dijo allen levantandose

--¿entonces eso es todo no?--dijo ash

--si, solo los que quieran irse tienen que decirme a donde les abrire la puerta--dijo allen

--bien, ire a informarles--dijo el hombre

luego de eso los que se quedarian con allen fueron a pasear por el arca, especialmente emocionados con la mansion del centro al saber que era especial diseño de kanda, mientras el albino abria puertas al rededor de todo el mundo para que los que quisieran se fueran

a la mañana del dia siguiente fue que allen se unio a ellos, que cada uno ya habia escogido una casa del arca que seria suya.

lavi y bookman se quedaron con una pequeña con una gran biblioteca para sus libros y esas cosas del clan.

lenalee y komui se quedaron con otra cerca de la mansion, marie y miranda tambien escogieron una para ellos dos, chaoji se quedo con una junto a alice y daisya con otra, cross tambien se quedo con una pequeña al igual que los otros generales.

mia y greg se quedarian en una mientras fly, yuki, gabriel y charlie que eran todos niños se quedaban en una grande con tsuki y timothy.

dean y seiren se quedaron juntos al igual que eliade y krory.

abel se quedo con tiedoll, mientras via y alk se quedaban juntos.

maria y viktor se quedaron en una cerca de cross.

tori se quedaria con tim, kanda, ark, yoko y allen en la mansion.

cada uno de los cientificos escogio una casa al igual que jerry, que se encargaria de hacer la comida de todos en la mansiony se las enviaria a sus casas.

ese dia lo usaron para buscar todo lo que necesitaran, como comida utensilios de limpieza, de la casa y personales mientras los niños dormian, ellos se encontrarian con los noe y los otros dioses al dia siguiente.

--ah~--suspiro allen, entrando junto a kanda al armario donde se desvistieron y se colocaron sus pijamas.

ya eran las 9 de la noche y los niños ya se habian ido a dormir hace una hora, luego de haber pasado su primer dia en su nueva casa, el arca.

--otro dia sin dormir--bostezo kanda mientras se colocaba el pantalon con el que dormiria

--al fin podremos dormir y mañana vere a mis hermanos--dijo allen con una sonrisa, colocandose el sueter y el pantalon

luego fueron juntos a la cama y kanda aparto un poco el dosel dandole paso a allen que gateo por la cama hasta colocarse en su lado, kanda entro tras el dejando caer el dosel de nuevo y colocandose a su lado, arropandolos a los dos mientras allen se abrazaba a su pecho, quedandose dormmidos en unos instantes

la habitacion principal donde estaban ellos era bastante amplia, el living donde entrabas primero tenia dos grandes ventanas en la pared de la derecha y al frente, junto a dos libreros grandes, en la esquina de enfrente habia un escritorio de madera pulida con una hermosa silla blanca que tenia un cojin rojo, en contraste con las paredes blanco de todos los edificios del arca, al lado de la puerta habia un matero y una pequeña mesita

al frente de eso habia dos grandes sillones a cada lado de una pequeña mesa me caoba tallada con un vidrio en el medio, uns gran alfombra adornaba el piso cerca de la entrada, aun asi la habitacion seguia siendo grande.

en la pared izquierda habia un gran arco que conducia a la otra habitacion, en esta a pesar de que era de gran tamaño solo habia la enorme cama en una esquina con un dosel de seda blanca y negra, las sabanas de la cama eran de seda negra con el dibujo de una enorme flor de loto y habia muchas almohadas y cojines sobre esta.

al lado de la cama estaba una pequeña mesita con una gabeta que tenia un telefono ensima, habia una alfomba en el piso y en la aprred al lado de la cama un ventanal que ocupaba mas de media paedd dejando entrar toda la luz del exterior, donde se podia ver un gran jardin con multiples plantas.

en la pared de la derecha habia una pequeña puerta tamien blanca, como todas las demas que conducia al gran baño y en la pared de la izquierda una puerta doble, no tan grande como la de la entrada a la habitacion, que conducia al enorme armario.

en otro lugar...

al dia siguiente de que allen los visitara en la casa el conde habia salido de su habitacion diciendo que volvieran, mientras el se fue a otro lugar.

por varios dias estuvieron en la mansion del conde sin noticias suyas, hasta que unn dia dos semanas despues se aparecio con cuatro personas, los que ellos supieron de inmediato que serian sus hermanos, lo que los sorprendio aun mas

terra era una mujer, la diosa de la tierra, tenia un temperamento calmado pero cuando se enfadaba era de temer, el cabello lo tenia de color castaño claro liso corto, su piel bronceada ligeramente, suave, y sus ojos verdes, llevaba una falda indu larga, los pies desnudos y una camisa que dejaba ver parte de su vientre, de cuellos ancho, todo el conjunto indu era de colores marrones, verdes y anaranjados, aparentaba los 23 años.

marina tambien era una mujer, su piel era de un hermoso color perla y sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar, su ropa consistia en un vestido de corse azul claro, en combinacion con sus ojos, con encajes negros, su cabello era de un rojo intenso en perfectos rizos era largo hasta los hombros, tenia unos tacones altos negros, aparentaba 22 años.

azim era el dios del cielo, sus cabellos de un amarillo palido hasta media espalda agarrado en una coleta y su piel cremosa blanca, sus ojos de un azul rayando a grises, llevaba un pantalon de lana grueso negro, ajustado en la cintura, una camisa sin mangas azul oscuro y una gabardina hasta media pierna negra con plumas cortadas en las orillas de color blanco, en sus pies unas botas cortas a medio amarrar, se veia como de 25 años.

ikki era el dios del fuego, un chico como de 19 años, su cabello corto en punta de un color rojo intenso con reflejos anaranjados en las puntas, su piel era muy blanca, casi palida, sus ojos de un negro intenso, tenia un pantalon de jean azul oscuro, gastado y roto en algunos lugares, una camisa manga corta roja pegada y sobre eso un chaleco negro impermeable con capucha y plumas rojas coradas en las orillas, tendia a enfadarse muy facil.

todos ellos tenian los mismos zarcillos que llevaba el conde, ahora en su forma original, que no habia dejado desde que vio a allen.

ellos llevaban ya varios dias alli, esperando a alguien, y habian notado, en especial tricia, que les encantaba jugar con stixx.

--¿donde diablos se habra metido asis?--refunfuñaba el conde caminando de un lado a otro en la sala

--calmate adam, sabes que el no se perderia por nada del mundo ver a allen de nuevo--le dijo ikki, sentado despreocupadamente en uno de los sillones

--hablando de eso, que es esa urgencia que tienen tu y allen de reunirnos a todos ahora--dijo azim

--cierto, nunca antes lo habian hecho tan aprisa--asintio terra

--no les has dicho adam-sama--le pregunto road, el conde les habia permitido llamarlo asi

--no queria que fuera una sorpresa--dijo el conde--pero si quiero que encontremos a asis antes de la fecha tendre que decirles, asi entenderan mi urgencia

--no entiendo de que hablan--dijo marina

--si no vamos todos allen se va a poner muy triste--dijo el conde extrañandolos--porque esta vez es para que conozcan a su novio...

--!¿ya tiene novio?!--dijo ikki sorprendido, pero se mordio el labio frustrado--como es que no nos enteramos

--jajaja--rio road que jugaba con lero y ellos a vieron extrañados

--y ademas de eso tambien tiene un hijo~lero--dijo lero intentando safarse de las manos de road

la habitacion se quedo en silencio por un momento, mientras el conde esperaba con una sonrisa las reacciones de los otros

--un...h-hijo--dijo azim sin poder creerselo

--pero...--intento decir terra mirandolo

--no es mio--nego el conde con la cabeza

--¿un descendiente tuyo?--dijo marina--eso es imposible

--el chico nacio cuando su padre se enamoro de una humana, pero ella ya estaba casada y el era un dios, por lo que le dejo un hijo,--relato road--un hijo de la noche

--el chico era compatible con la inocencia y fue reclutado por la orden--siguio adam

--¿la orden oscura?--dijo marina sin entender--como se conocieron si esa es la organizacion que tratabamos de destruir

--jeje, bueno al parecer allen nacio compatible con la inocencia, aunque hay una parte que no entiendo realmente, al final sucedio que el estaba en la orden--dijo adam rapidamente y los otros lo vieron asustados

--hemos estado peleando con allen--dijo ikki asustado--oh, por dios, dime que no se entero...

--pues si lo hizo--rio road

--por kami, se enfadara mucho con nosotros cundo nos vea--dijo marina

--bueno al final ellos se conocieron en la orden y no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como se enamoraron pues el chico, yuu kanda, lo odiaba al principio--dijo el conde rapidamente

--espera, espera un segundo, dijiste yuu...¿kanda?--le pregunto terra asombrada

--si ¿por?--quiso saber adam extrañado

--ese es el chico rey de toda asia--exclamo la mujer asombradandolos a los demas tambien

--si, ¿no lo sabian?--dijo road

--tu lo sabias, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?--le regunto adam

--nunca te han interesado ese tipo de cosas padre--le dijo road con obviedad

--de todas formas ese es el chico mas rico de todo el mundo--dijo ikki sorprendido

--vaya novio se vino a buscar nuestro hermanito, un mimado ricachon--asintio azim

--bueno, no lo se pues nunca he hablado con el--dijo adam

--tendremos que verlo--asintio terra

--de todas formas su hijo es una belleza, se llama ark--dijo adam sonriendo

--¿como el catorceavo?--dijo marina extrañada

--ni me lo preguntes porque no tengo idea de como se conocieron--le dijo adam

--pues si es para conocer a su hijo definitivamente debemos encontrar a asis--asintio azim

desde ese dia y aprovechando los que aun le quedaban ellos se enfrascaron en la busqueda de asis por separado, a ese chico era bastante deficil encontrarlo, nunca estaba por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, por lo que los costo unos buenos cinco dias.

azim estaba pasando por argentina cuando llego asis de paso, el le conto todo lo ocurrido y acepto ir con el a la mansion de adam, donde quedaron en encontrarse todos al dia siguiente, pues despues se encontrarian con allen en las isas maldivas.

asis tenia una ropa igual a la de ikki solo que sus colores eran negro y blanco.

esa noche prepararon todo para el dia siguiente, pero se sorprendieron cuando le llegaron las noticias de que el vaticano perseguia a un grupo de tridores de la orden entre ellos a los exorcistas del cuartel general, dandoles aun mas ganas de encontrarse con allen.

al dia siguiente road abrio una puerta para alla y todos, incluidos tricia y stixx, fueron al encuentro.

al llegar se encontraron con allen, tori, kanda, ark y yoko que ya los esperaban frente a una de las puertas del arca, en una isla virgen.

allen llevaba un pirata blanco con adornos plateados, unas zapatillas negras, una ombligera que le llegaba un poco por sobre la mitad del pecho manga corta y sin cuello blanca tambien, sobre esto y lo unico que cubria sus cicatrices de la vista era una gabardina negra hata media pierna sin mangas con plumas cortadas blancas en las orillas y que estaba cerrada por el momento.

allen al verlos se adelanto unos pasos pero asis e ikki ya estaban a su lado abrazandolo y alzandolo en el aire dando vueltas.

--ikki, asis, cuanto me alegra volver a verlos--les dijo allen con ternura acariciandole las mejillas cuando lo bajaron

ellos se restregaron a sus manos como unos pequeños gatitos, sonriendole

luego fue el turno de las chicas de acercarse, abrazandolo tambien, sonriendole, mientras todos lo rodeaban.

mientras adam y stixx se acercaron a ark, que estaba junto a yoko, el conde se agacho frente a el

--pequeño, disculpame aquella vez por no saludarte bien, pero estaba bastante sorpendido--le pidio adam mientras kanda hablaba con tori sobre algunas cosas, del dinero que todos habian sacado de sus anteriores trabajos en la orden y ahora todo estaba guardado en el arca, cada uno con su bobeda.

--no importa tio adam--le sonrio el pequeño y ellos pudieron notar un encanto que solo pertenecia a los hijos de la luna

--hola yo me llamo stixx, soy tu primo--le sonrio el chico

--hola stixx yo me llamo ark--le devolvio la sonrisa el pequeñin

en ese momento allen les presento a todos a ark, mejor que la ultima vez para que pudieran saludarlo.

--allen, veo que se estan quedando en el arca--le sonrio adam

--si, pude aprovechar tu regalo de una mejor forma--asintio allen

--pero como es eso de que los persiguen por traidores--le pregunto preocupado tiky

--el vaticano no acepta que esta lucha haya terminado de esta manera--dijo allen negando--y nosotros no ibamos a quedarnos alli, asi que nos fuimos y me lleve lo que me pertenecia, el arca

--pero no los perseguiran por eso--dijo road

--creeme que no son rivales para nosotros--le sonrio allen, pero por algo que desconocian se veia ciertamente aterrador

--porque siento que me escondes algo allen--dijo adam con cautela

--se los contare luego, ahora debemos volver al interior del arca si no queremos intrusos en nuestra charla--dijo allen viendo a los alrededores

en ese momento todos entraron al arca y la puerta se cerro tras ellos

--asi que tu eres kanda, el novio de allen--dijo asis mientras todos los hermanos del albino lo rodeaban observandolo mientras caminaban por las calles.

kanda los vio con una ceja alzada y allen se metio entre ellos tomando la mano del japones

--si--dijo kanda secamente

--ugh, vaya chico te conseguiste allen, un tempano de hielo--dijo marina

--no es lo que creen chicos, yuu es diferente conmigo--les aseguro mientras le sonreia a kanda--pero se enfada si alguien que no sea yo lo llama por su pri...

--yuu...--lo llamo ikki sin escuchar lo que decia allen, pero fue interrumpido por el filo de mugen en su cuello, lo que asombro a todos, eso habia sido muy rapido

--¿como me llamaste?--le dijo molesto

--eso decia--rio allen, tomando a kanda de la mano y separandolo de ikki--se molesta si alguien que no sea yo lo llama por su nombre

--haberlo dicho antes--se quejo ikki sobandose el cuello mientras volvian a caminar--ya siento como casi pierdo mi hermosa cara

--lo estaba diciendo, fuiste tu el que no me escucho--le dijo allen restandole importancia

en ese momento en un balcon aparecieron todos los niños

--!!ark, jerry esta haciendo postres para nosotros!!--le grito timothy y el pequeño salto de la alegria

--!!si!!--exclamo--vamos yoko, ven tu tambien stixx, los postres de jerry son los mas sabrosos del mundo

en ese momento se llevo a stixx de la mano mientras todos corrian a la mansion

--uh, yo tambien quiero--lloriqueo allen, con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos

--ya sabes que jerry siempre te guarda tu parte allen--le sonrio kanda descolando a los que los veian

--asi que si sabe sonreir--le murmuro asis a ikki

--al parecer solo a allen, que tacaño--añadio ikki

--eso es mas que suficiente--les dijo azim y se adelanto a donde iban la pareja

--onii-sama--lo llamo tori llamando la atencio de los otros--recuerda que hoy debemos llamar a casa

--si, ya lo se tori, si no mama se enfadara mucho--le dijo kanda con fastidio

--¿eres su hermano?--le pregunto azim a tori

--si, hermano menor--asintio tori

--¿cuantos años tienes?--le pregunto marina--no logro calcularte alguno

--tengo nueve--sonrio el chico

--¿nueve? enserio, pareces mucho mas grande--dijo road sorprendida colocandose a su lado

--jeje, supongo que es algo de mi inocencia, mi hermana tambien tiene nueve y se ve mucho menor que yo--dijo tori

--¿tienes una inocencia?--quiso saber road extrañada--¿donde esta?

--bueno...--dijo viendo hacia arriba, buscando algo y cuando la encontro dijo--ah, alli esta

la mariposa a la que tori haba llamado descendio y se poso en las manos de tori

--se llama moonrefly--dijo con una sonrisa--aunque seria mejor que conocieran directamente a fly, pero se fue con los chicos a comer dulces...

--¿fly?--interrumpio adam extrañado

--no les has dicho, allen--le dijo tori

--no, se me ha olvidado--se disculpo allen

--nuestras inocencias toman forma humana--le dijo y volteo al frente de una casa por donde estaban pasando, parandose y llamando hacia la ventana--!!mia!!

por la ventana se asomo una mujer con un vestido holgado que casi se le caia y su cabello en cascada por los hombros y la espalda, casi le saca la baba a varios hombres

--¿que ocurre tori?--le dijo bostezando, pero al verlos volteo hacia adentro y dijo--greg, ven a ver esto, son los hermanos de allen

tras ella abrazandola por la cintura se asomo el hombre, sin camisa y un poco despeinado

--vaya--dijo el hombre viendolos interesado

--ella es la inocencia de kanda y el es la inocencia de allen--dijo sorprendiendolos

--con forma... humana--dijo mercym asombrado

--si--asintio allen sonriendo--es posible al llegar al punto maximo de concentracion, todos los exorcistas aqui ya los tenemos

--la mayoria de los niños que vieron hace poco eran inocencias--añadio kanda

en ese momento llego tsuki

--hey allen kanda o tori, por favor diganme que han visto a los niños--les rogo el hombre--salieron corriendo de repente a mitad de clase

--jaja, jerry los llamo porque estaba haciendo dulces--rio allen--fueron a la mansion

--ya me las vera jerry, emilia esta muy molesta--refunfuño el chico llendose molesto

--el tambien era una inocencia--dijo tori--la de aquel chico que llamo a ark

--es sorprendente--dijo adam

--hay muchas cosas que no sabes de las inocencias hermano--le dijo allen

--ah, allen ahora que me fijo--le dijo adam--dijiste...¿mansion?, que yo recuerde no ree ninguna en el arca

--bueno, es que ya que nos vamos a quedar aqui todos, la modifique un poco--le dijo allen, y como casi llegaban arriba supo que ya lo verian ellos mismos

--¿como?--quiso saber road

--cambie la torre por una mansion--le dijo allen, y señalo arriba donde ya se veia la casa

todos vieron la gran mansion que se mostraba poco a poco, las paredes de blanco, la entrada era hermosa y pudieron ver la gran cupula de cristal con detalles en blanco que cubria la mayor parte de la delantera de la casa, y una gran torre en el medio, tambien habia un edificio alto tras la cupula como de tres pisos que era la otra parte de la mansion.

todo eso era rodeado por multiples jardines, y unos cuantos kilometros al rededor era delimitado por el canal de agua el que cruzaron por unos pequeños puentes

--es muy hermoso--dijo terra viendo todas las plantas, al igual que marina viendo los multiples peces en el canal, azim y asis las aves de muchas especies que volaban de un lado a otro

todo estaba maravillosamente lleno de vida.

--es todo diseño de yuu--dijo allen abrazandose al brazo del japones y sonriendole

los hermanos de allen vieron a kanda sorprendidos, eso era como que demasiado lleno de vida como para que un amargado como el lo hiciera.

alli habia un poco de cada uno de ellos, la vida del agua, la naturaleza, las aves, la luz reflejada por el blanco inmaculado de las paredes y los caminos de roca pulida que pasaban por todos los jardines

--tienes un exelente gusto chico--le dijo tiky y kanda le agradecio con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

--vamos adentro, tim nos esta esperando--les dijo allen

al entrar llegaron a un inmenso salon que se veia hermoso con los pilares blancos, el balcon que rodeaba todo como un segundo piso y la gran cupula sobre este dando una interesantes sombras debido a los dibujos, habia varias puertas en algunas paredes

de alli allen los guio hacia una enorme puerta doble que estaba abierta y daba a un gran living, ahi habia un pasillo hacia la izquierda que tenia un pequeño arco y una puerta, el arco conducia a la cocina, cosa que supieron al oir las risas de los ninos y a tsuki regañandolos en vano, la otra conducia al comedor por lo que allen les dijo, en ese mismo lado habia otro pasillo mas largo del que derivaban otros pasillos, las habitacones de los sirvientes que kanda habia llevado de su casa, a la derecha habia otro arco grande que llevaba a la sala, donde ellos entraron y enfrente habian dos grandes escaleras de caracol que llevaban al segundo y tercer piso, depende cual de las dos subieran

--me encanta la casa--dijo marina sentandose en un sillon de la sala

--a mi tambien, pero costo una noche entera que estuviera complata para que yo la pudiera crear en el arca--dijo allen sentandose junto a kanda, mientras el lo abrazaba de la cintura

--es normal, se ve bastante grande y no fuiste tu el que la imagino--asintio adam

--bueno si que es bastante grande y yuu es muy detallista--rio allen

--de todas formas allen, me preocupa eso de que la orden los persiga--dijo adam

--no te preocupes adam, sabremos manejarlo--le aseguro allen

--road, ¿te gustan los dulces?--le pregunto tori sonriendole

--me encantan--asintio ella

--vamos a buscar entonces--le sonrio extendiendole la mano

road tambien le sonrio y tomando su mano los dos se fueron a la cocina

--jeje, road consiguio novio--le dijo tiky burlon a sherryl, que lloriqueaba algo sobre que su hija ya crecio

--ah, allen, queria preguntarte algo, como conociste al catorceavo--le pregunto lustull

--fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando se separo de ustedes el etuvo conmigo--dijo con nostalgia--pero murio, este ark, es el mismo

--¿que?--dijo adam asombrado

--si--dijo tim--allen tenia su alma, y yo la introduci en su cuerpo, de otra forma ya sabes que allen no hubiera podido tener un hijo...por aquel accidente

--si, ya sabia yo que algo raro pasaba--dijo terra con tristeza al recorarlo

en ese momento ark entro comiendo algunos chocolates junto a stixx

--hola pequeño ark--lo saludo tim

--hola tio tim--le respondio ark acercandose a el y sentandose en sus piernas, allen estaba sentado a su lado y kanda lo abrazaba por el cuello

--mami, jerry dice que pases mas tarde por la cocina que te hizo unos postres muy ricos--le dijo ark sonriendole

--si--sonrio allen emocionado, mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates de ark y se lo comia

en ese momento todos centraron su atencion, lo que kanda aprovecho para besar apasionadamente a allen saboreando el chocolate que aun seguia en su boca, esta accion saco unas cuantas sonrisas y sonrojos de algunos que los vieron, entre ellos stixx

al separarse kanda paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el chocolate, mientras allen hacia un pequeño puchero

--¿allen como es que pudiste estar embarazado con ese cuerpo?--le pregunto marina sin poder imagianarselo

cuando ella dijo eso kanda intento reprimir algunas carcajadas, sin mucho exito, por lo que allen lo vio molesto

--si te sigues riendo te la veras conmigo--le dijo allen molesto y kanda hizo un gesto con las manos en son de paz, pero aun tenia la sonrisa burlona en la cara

--allen se veia realmente gracioso--dijo tim riendo y allen tambien lo vio molesto, por lo que dejo de reirse

--fueron horribles esos meses, pero lo valio--dijo sonriendole a ark

pero en ese momento cerca de la entrada de la casa se escucho un fuerte grito, de un hombre, que se acercaba a la sala y en unos minutos estuvo alli

--!!!!YUU!!!!--grito tiedoll, para entrar en la sala unos minutos despues

los que estaban alli vieron asustados al hombre, pues la venita en la frente de kanda estaba a punto de explotar

--ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi primer nombre viejo--le dijo con molestia pero les extraño que no les saltara ensima

--!ahhh! mi hijo no me quiere--lloriqueo el mayor

--!!que no soy tu hijo!!--le grito kanda, pero seguia sin saltarle ensima

--olvidalo kanda sabes que nunca has podido con el maestro--le dijo daisya divertido

--tsk, ¿que quieren?--les dijo con molestia

--es que estabamos espiando las lineas de la oden con lavi y escuchamos que en el tibet habian unos documentos que necesitaban tu firma privada--le dijo marie

--tsk, que no pueden hacer nada solos--mascullo levantandose, luego de darle un pequeño beso a allen

--cuidate--le dijo allen--que no te vean

--vengo en un rato, permiso--les dijo a los otros--nos vemos pequeño--se despidio de su hijo revolviendole un poco los cabellos

mientras se iban escucharon como le decian

--puedo decirle a lavi que te acompañe kanda--le dijo marie

--deja al conejo suicida fuera de esto, es demasiado escandaloso--le dijo kanda con molestia

--¿conejo?--dijo tiky con una ceja alzada

--¿suicida?--añadio ikki

--es que...--rio allen--a lavi le encanta molestar a kanda

--pues bien, si es suicida--dijo isis asombrado

--el tio lavi sigue vivo porque papi no ha encontrado una buena escusa para justificar su muerte--explico ark, riendo

--¿como sabes tu eso?--le pregunto tim

--oi cuando papa te lo decia hace unos cuantos dias--dijo el pequeño

--allen, podemos recorrer la mansion--le pidio marina, agarrada del brazo de terra

--estan en su casa--asinto allen

a partir de ese momento todos se separaron, recorriedo las calles o la mansion, allen por su parte fue a caminar con adam por el arca.

--que haran ahora allen--le pregunto adam

--debemos estar al pendiente del vaticano y la orden, pero nos quedaremos en el arca--afirmo allen mientras caminaban

--cuanto me gustaria poder quedarme contigo--le dijo adam

--puedes hacerlo hermano, quedemonos todos aqui--le pidio allen

--pero tus amigos...--intento decirle adam--¿querran estar con nosotros?

--no te preocupes por eso, a ninguno le importara--le aseguro allen

--gracias allen, aceptare tu oferta, pero debo preguntarle a los demas por su decision--le recordo adam

--no importa, aun quedan muchas casas libres y habitaciones en la mansion, como mejor prefieran--le dijo el albino

en otro lugar...

ark y stixx estaban caminando por los pasillos de la mansion hasta que llegaron a la habitacion del menor, entrando en ella y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

la habitacion el chico era muy hermosa, consistia en un solo cuarto de gran tamaño, tenia la cama en toda la esquina derecha de enfrente, junto a una enorme ventana que daba al jardin trasero, las sabanas eran de seda negra con un gran tigre de bengala bordado y tenia millones de cojines.

al lado de la cama una mesita de noche, un poco mas alejado habia un pequeño escritorio y mas alla una pequeña bibioteca con una silla al lado, en todo el medio de la habitacion habia una gran alfombra con varios cojines aun mas grandes, donde se podia acostar yoko junto al pequeño.

las paredes estaban completamente tapizadas por una noche estrellada de luna llena, y se veia tan real como el mismo cielo.

--es muy hermosa tu habitacion--le dijo stixx cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras veia el tapiz de las paredes

--papa lo diseño para mi, dijo que nunca habria de olvidar a quien seria mi eterno compañero--dijo ark, sentandose en la cama--aun cuando estuviera con alguien mas

--yo siempre he sabido que era muy poco probable que me encontrara con un hijo de la luna, por lo que me he resignado a dejar que las cosas pasen--dijo stixx sentandose a su lado

--no, yo sabia que me encontraria con un hijo de la noche, esta en nuestro destino--dijo ark--el conocernos estaba ya escrito

--pero no podemos estar juntos--dijo stixx con tristeza

--ya lo se--asintio ark, tambien triste--tu eres mi primo

--aunque a mi en realidad no me importa--dijo stixx tomando su mano y acercandose un poco a el--somos creados por lo que realmente no tenemos ningun vinculo

--ya lo se stixx--le sonrio ark, recostandose en su pecho

con road y tori...

ellos dos estaban en la terraza de la casa, hablando mientras comian algunos chocolates.

--no puedo creer que en realidad tengas nueve--dijo road asombrada--yo los aparento pero soy medio diosa, asi que los he aparentado por mucho tiempo

--ya lo creo--rio el chico, pero llevo su mano a acariciar los cabellos de la chica--aun asi sigues siendo hermosa

--gracias--dijo road sonrojada

--es solo al verdad--nego tori con la cabeza

--y dime tori-kun, cunantos hermanos tienes aparte de kanda--le pregunto road

--pues yo soy uno de los menores junto a mi hermana ami, luego vienen los gemelos rei y rui, luego viene kanda, seiryu, yami y yomi, y al final ryoma--los enumero tori con los dedos

--vaya son bastantes--dijo road asombrada

--si, demasiados diria yo--dijo tori ironico

--¿porque lo dices?--quiso saber road extrañada

--para nosotros los hermanos menores, al unico hermano que en verdad consideramos que le debemos un respeto como mayor es a kanda--le explico tori, recostandose en el barandal

--¿porque?--le pregunto road, buscando saber mas del japones mayor

--el fue el unico que nos cuido de verdad junto a nuestra madre, y estuvo con nosotros en todo momento--le dijo sonriendole--nunca nos levanto la voz ni nos ordeno algo que no quisieramos hacer

--no me lo imagino asi, pero si tu lo dices, se que sera un buen padre para ark-chan--asintio road

--si quieres puedo enseñartelo, mama viene con mis hermanos mañana y lo veras--le ofrecio tori

--pero, no creo que pueda quedarme...--dijo la chica con tristeza

--porque no, a allen le encantaria que todos se quedaran--le aseguro tori y volteo hacia alguna parte del jardin, donde pudieron observar a allen y adam caminando juntos--ahora mismo debe de estar diciendole que se queden todos

--a mi me encantaria quedarme--sonrio road

--estan en su casa--repitio tori lo que anteriormente dijo allen--ya lo sabes

ese dia mientras allen se perdio en su estudio a hacer no se que con lavi y bookman, adam les repitio a todos el ofrecimiento de allen.

--allen me dijo que podriamos quedarnos si queremos, el arca es enorme, hay mucho espacio, y en la mansion solo viven el, kanda tori y ark--les dijo adam a todos, sentado en el sillon

--a mi tori tambien me lo ofrecio--asintio road--y yo quiero quedarme

--bueno, ya esta guerra termino asi que no tenemos mayores planes--dijo mightra por todos sus hermanos luego de verlos a cada uno--seria mejor quedarnos que estar vagabundeando por alli sin nada que hacer

--no se porque lo preguntas adam, no velvere a dejar solo a mi hermanito--dijo marina y terra asintio

en ese momento isis chillo frustrado

--¿que pasa isis?--quiso saber azim

--es que quiero quedarme, pero sabes cuanto me frustra quedarme en un solo lugar--le dijo isis con cascaditas en los ojos

ikki asintio

--jajaja, el arca es enorme y no es una carcel, pueden entrar y salir cuando les plazca--dijo adam riendo

--si, entonces si podre estar con mi hermanito--dijeron ikki e isis al mismo tiempo y los demas rieron

--bueno allen esta ocupado ahora mismo, pero me dijo que tori nos llevaria a las habitaciones o una casa en el arca si asi lo prefieren--les dijo adam de nuevo

--¿ocupado en que?--quiso saber tiky

--no lo se--nego el conde

--no se preocupen el solo se esta encargando de unas cuantas cosas--los clamo tim--tori ya viene en camino, el les puede dar algunas habitaciones a los que prefieran quedarse en la mansion, yo les puedo decir donde hay algunas casas libres para quedarse--cambio de tema tim, levantandose

varios la mayoria de los noe se levantaron para seguirlo, pero road, sherryl, tiky se quedaron alli.

tricia se quedaria con sherryl en la mansion.

en ese momento que ellos salieron entro tori sonriendoles.

--vamos, seguro que encuentro buenas habitaciones para ustedes--les sonrio tori y ellos se levantaron, siguiendolo

--bueno stixx, hay una habitacion al lado de la de ark y la mia que seguro te gustara, es bastante parecida a la mia--le aseguro caminando hacia alla.

al llegar hasta el pasillo donde estaba la habitacion de ark, tori se detuvo frente a la de al lado y abrio la puerta, lo que vieron era bastante hermoso, la habitacion era octagonal, bastante grande, habia en el medio, justo al frente pegada de la pared, una cama de fundas negras con una flor de loto, con dosel blanco, un escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca con un sillon al lado, y dos puertas, una era el armario y la otra un baño

pero lo mas impresionante era el dibujo que tapizaba las paredes, un hermoso paisaje de las montañas andinas de noche con la aurela boreal y muchas estrellas.

--de verdad tu hermano tiene MUY buen gusto--le dijo sherryl a tori asombrado

--la mia es igual, solo que el dibujo de las paredes es un hermoso paisaje del eden--les sonrio--no hay ningun mural igual en toda la mansion

--¿son dibujados?--pregunto tricia asombrada--pense que eran tapices

--no, mi hermano dibuja paisajes, es su pasatiempo, y al parecer allen lo convencio para usarlos en la mansion--les confeso tori

saliendo de alli tori los llevo de vuelta a otro pasillo, donde habian mas habitaciones

--¿no hay mas habitaciones mas alla?, el pasillo era bastante largo--le pregunto ikki, señalando el pasillo que dejaban atras

--aparte de esas tres no hay ninguna otra, pues mas alla esta la habitacion de allen y mi hermano--les dijo tori

--¿y eso que tiene que ver?--dijo tiky extrañado

--mi hermano definitivamente ODIA el ruido, por lo que sus habitaciones siempre han estado lo mas alejadas posibles de las demas--dijo resaltando la palabra "odia", lo mas que pudo--en su mansion de japon, como no se le ocurrio antes, todo el pasillo de habitaciiones donde estaba la suya era prihibido para todos en la mansion, ni siquiera nosotros mismos podiamos entrar

--vaya que es raro el chico--dijo sherryl

--no tanto es que el crecio con una doctrina de entrenamiento demasiado estricta, siempre esta alerta y tiene el sueño muy liviano, siempre esta alerta--dijo tori escuetamente--cualquier ruido muy fuerte lo despierta

--con razon hay tanto espacio entre las habitaciones--dijo azim refieriendose al largo del pasillo

--cual es esa doctrina--quiso saber adam interesado

--la de los samurai--dijo tori

--pero lo que eh visto de eso es muy vago en estas epocas--dijo el conde

--mi familia es una de las mas antiguas de japon, tenemos una gran biblioteca llena de pergaminos, libros y muchisimos objetos del pasado--dijo tori--y creo que mi hermano trajo toda su bibliteca al arca, y creeme que es incluso mas grande que la nuestra

ahora llegaron a otro pasillo donde habian varias habitaciones, tori les dio una a cada uno de los hermanos de allen, que tenia un motivo en las paredes de acuerdo a lo que representaban, despues llevo a road y tiky a unas habitaciones con motivos en las paredes bastante hermosos.

a sherryl y tricia por ser los dos juntos los llevo a unas de las habitaciones grandes que tenia un motivo de aves en las paredes, muy hermosas.

--¿el ha visto tantas especies diferentes?--dijo sherryl asombrado

--te sorprenderia saber a cuantos lugares a ido debido a la orden--dijo tori--los envian a todas las partes del mundo

--hablas como si no hubieras pertenecido a la orden--le pregunto stixx extrañado

--solo estuve unos cuantos meses alli, y en realidad mi lealtad no era para con la orden, desde un principio siempre pertenecio a allen y kanda, mis creadores--dijo y en ese momento ellos pudieron ver con asombro las marcas blancas de los apostoles aparecer en su cuerpo por un momento, pero enseguida volteo hacia un lado, como si lo hubieran llamado--disculpen, mi hermano acaba de llegar y me llama

dicho esto hizo una reverencia estilo japonesa y desaparecio

--algo me huele raro--dijo azim

--allen como que no nos a dicho algunas cosas--asintio adam

--se lo preguntaremos luego, ahora tengo hambre--dijo ikki y su barriga sono acompañando su protesta

--ark me dijo que si teniamos hambre jerry-san haria lo que le pidieramos--dijo stixx--el esta en la cocina

--vamos entonces--dijo road

en otro lugar...

desde que habian llegado a vivir al arca no habian tenido que preocuparse de nada, pero todos sabian que era porque allen, kanda, tori y los dos bookman se estaban encargado de todo en el mundo real para que ellos pudieran vivir en paz.

allen era quien se encargaba de que el vaticano ni nadie de la orden los atrapara cuando salian, cuando compraban, se encargaba de que todos tuvieran lo necesario para vivir y de aumentar las reservas de dinero para que no se acabaran, y por si fuera poco, tambien resolvia los problemas que surgian debido a que la mayoria de los dirigentes de los paises, ellos, habian desaparecido.

ellos que no tenian que hacer nada debian todo su lealtad a allen y estaban preparados para proteger la vida que el habia creado para ellos.

--no necesitan a nadie por el momento al parecer--dijo lavi, que habia estado revisando las llamadas y mensajes a la orden

--bien, eso sera todo por hoy, yo me encargare de lo demas--los despidio allen con una sonrisa

--ok, no te tardes mucho--le dijo lavi mientras el y bookman recogian sus archivos y salian del despacho de allen

el despacho era una habitacion pequeña, al entrar habia una mesa de te pequeña sobre una alfombra con dos sillones a los lados, en la parte del fondo habia un escritorio con todo lo necesario, pero las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas por altos libreros repletos de libros y papeles.

allen lo unico que le faltaba por revisar era lo que les faltaba antes de tener que ir a comprar de nuevo, lo que realizo en unos minutos devido a los informes que le acaba de traer bookman

al salir se fue al salon de entrenamiento, donde kanda le dijo que estaria cuando llego.

kanda estaba meditando en el salon de entrenamiento esperando a que allen llegara.

--yuu amor ya llege--le aviso allen sentandose en su regazo y dandole un beso en los labios

--ya veo--le sonrio volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente

--¿como te fue?--le pregunto cuando se separeron, mientras se levantaba e iban a buscar unas espadas de madera para precticar

--nadie me vio asi que termine rapido--le dijo kanda

--que bien, entonces podremos estar con tu mama y los demas tranquilos--suspiro allen aliviado

luego de tener sus espadas de madera se pusieron en posicion, analizando como empezar por unos segundos, hasta que de repente kanda salto hacia allen en un corte vertical, pero allen dio una vuelta hacia al lado sin detenerse para asestarle un corte en el lateral.

kanda previendolo se agacho a tiempo para que la espada pasara sobre el e inmediatamente le hizo una barrida que allen esquivo saltando hacia atras y cayendo parado, en guardia, pues kanda inmediatamente se lanzo hacia el en una estocada que allen desvio habilmente con su espada y rechazo a kanda haciendole un barrido y logrando que cayera.

los hermanos de allen y tiky que acababan de llegar junto a tori y road veian sorprendidos la escena

--allen, eso es trampa--se quejo kanda sentandose, ellos aun no se daban cuenta de sus visitantes

--no lo es yuu, tu mismo me lo dices siempre, todo se vale--le recordo allen divertido

--pero que mania es esa tuya de lanzar a todos al piso--le dijo levantandose--recuerdas aquella vez que lavi casi te aplasta con su martillo por que lo hartaste haciendo eso--le dijo kanda sorprensiendolos

--pero no lo hizo yuu, asi que hasta que no aprendan a esquivarme lo hare siempre--rio allen pero al voltear a la puerta los vio a todos y bajo la guardia, lo que hizo que kanda tambien mirara

--¿pasa algo chicos?--les pregunto allen extendiendole la mano a kanda para ayudarlo a levantarse, el japones acepto

--si es que road y tricia querian ir a comprar algunas cosas--le dijo tori acercandose a ellos

--¿puedo acompañarlas?--le pregunto allen a road

--claro--asintio la chica feliz

--bueno vamos, seguiremos luego yuu--le dijo y luego de darle un ligero beso en los labios se fue junto a road

kanda devolvio la espada que le dio allen y la suya a donde se colocaban y se dirigio a los otros

--onii-sama, ellos querian preuntarles sobre "eso"--le dijo tori

--¿que quieren saber?--les pregunto kanda saliendo del salon de entrenamiento y dirigiendose a la cocina

--como es eso de que son apostoles--le pregunto adam

--solo algunos lo somos, y es que eson son los exorcistas, candidatos a convertirse en los nuevos apostoles--dijo kanda--es lo mismo que paso contigo, solo que allen es nuestro creador

--pero solo son algunos de ustedes, tengo entendido que hay mas exorcistas--dijo terra

--para si quiera ser candidatos debemos tener cierto conocimiento de algo, el que nos lo da es nuestro creador, en este caso allen--les explico kanda, entrando a la cocina donde estaba jerry con ark y stixx

--ah, kanda-kun, me alegra que vinieras--dijo jerry emocionado, abrazandolo por el cuello

--tienes algo para mi jerry, tengo mucha hambre--le dijo kanda con una pequeña sonrisa

--claro que si, ya tengo todo para preparartelo esperaba que vinieras--le dijo yendo a prepararle algo

la cocina era bastante grande, las paredes blancas combinaban a la perfeccion con el largo meson negro que cubria dos paredes donde estaban varias cocinas, hornos y multiples articulos de cocina, en el medio de la habitacion habia otro meson blanco con negro donde estaba la cocina principal, y una barra junto a esto donde estaban los dos niños, y kanda se sento a su lado

en la cocina tambien habian varios sirvientes que estaban limpiando.

--papa, ¿donde esta yoko?--le pregunto ark

--si no sabes tu ark, el te sigue a ti siempre--lo regaño kanda suavemente y el pequeño rio como si hubiera hecho una travesura, kanda suspiro--lo mas seguro es que este en tu habitacion meditando, como deberias estar haciendo tu si quieres terminar de alcanzar a tori

--eso hacia ayer--le explico ark--y ya termine

--¿enserio?--dijo tori emocionado

--!si!--dijo emocionado--fue sorprendente, creci y todo

--mmm, me gustaria ver eso--le dijo kanda acariciandole el cabello

--cuando termines de comer papi, que tampoco desayunaste esta mañana por que tuviste que salir--lo regaño ark

--si mi pequeño--le sonrio volteandose al plato de comida que jerry acababa de colocar frente a el

--de que hablaban--quiso saber tiky

--ark tambien tiene una inocencia, dentro de yoko--explico tori mientras kanda comia su soba--y como yoko no va a tomar forma humana pues esa es y siempre a sido su forma el que cambia es el

con allen y las chicas...

el chico habia habierto una puerta a paris, para comprar ese era el mejor lugar.

mientras caminaban por las calles tricia tomada del brazo de allen, road miraba todas las tiendas a su alrededor emocionada, tras ellos dos sirvientes llevarian todo.

--nunca habia venido de compras a paris--dijo road emocionada

--puedes comprar lo que quieras--le dijo allen sonriendole tiernamente--va por mi cuenta

--!!si!!--exclamo road emocionada entrando a una tienda de ropa para niños

--eres muy amable allen--le sonrio tricia, aun agarrada de su brazo

--me alegra poder estar con mas personas que seran mi familia, no es nada en realidad--le aseguro allen, para luego entrar tras road

alli estuvieron escogiendo muchos modelos de ropa para road, y de verdad que juntos parecian una verdadera familia.

allen estaba viendo algunas cosas de los estantes cuando colgado en un gancho vio un hermoso vestido y lo tomo para darselo a road, que enseguida se lo probo, al salir pudieron ver que le quedaba perfeto junto a las sandalias que tricia le paso.

el vestido era muy hermoso, era de seda azul oscuro con vuelo, de tirantes y se ajustaba justo debajo de sus pechos con una cinta de color perla que se ataba en un lazo a su espalda, el vestido llegaba hasta sus tobilllos dejando ver las sencillas zapatillas abiertas que llevaba, se veia muy hermosa

--te ves preciosa mi niña--dijo tricia emocionada

--gracias allen, me encanta--le dijo road abrazandolo por la cintura

--es un placer pequeña--sonrio allen acariciandole el cabello

--¿se llevan todo señor?--le pregunto la dependienta de la tienda

--si, y esto se lo lleva puesto--le dijo allen antes de irse con ella a la vitrina para pagar

--aunque me da un poco de pena--dijo tricia a road--son muchas cosas y esta tienda se ve que es cara

--cierto--asintio road, pero cuando voltearon a ver a allen vieron como firmaba una factura, daba un poco de dinero a la vendedora y luego de una sonrisa amistosa de parte de la chica, volvia con ellas mientras los sirvientes recogian las bolsas

--lo lamento allen, son muchas cosas--se disculpo road

--creeme que no debes preocuparte por el dinero road--le sonrio extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa y ella la tomo--ahora vamos, falta mucho por comprar

dicho esto tricia se tomo de su brazo y salieron de la tienda para seguir paseando hasta que encontraran otra tienda

unas horas despues tricia tambien llevaba un vestido de corse rojo con encajes y adornos negros, manga corta, unos botines de tacon alto negro y unos guantes de saten negro, su rubio cabello estaba suelto y en hermosos rulos.

ahora acababan de salir de una tienda para caballeros donde las chicas habian vestido a allen con un elegante traje negro y una camisa de seda blanca, su cabellos estaba trenzado y caia por su hombro, los zapatos negros brillaban.

mientras seguian caminando con los sirvientes cargados de bolsas y cajas, allen se detuvo frente a una joyeria, donde vio unos pendientes con unos hermosos rubi, por lo que les dijo para entrar pidiendolos para tricia

dentro de la tienda tambien le compro unos ganchitos a juego con una cadena de plata, las dos piezas tenian unas pequeñas figuras de mariposas en nacar.

para allen el escogio unos pequeños aretes, dos pares para sus dos agujeros de cada oreja, y los segundos tenian unas pequeñas cruces colgando.

mientras tricia veia unas cosas por alli, allen se acerco a road que veia con mucho esmero un dije de una mariposa de plata con varios colores, que colgaba de una tirita de cuero negra, al lado habia otro igual

--¿te gustan?--le pregunto allen con una sonrisa

--ah...es que cuando los vi me recordaron a tori--le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

--te gusta tori verdad--dijo allen y ella no pudo mas que asentir sonrojada

en ese momento allen llamo a la dependienta y le pidio las dos medallas ante la asombrada mirada de la chica y le coloco una al cuello, la otra la pidio que la envolvieran y se la coloco en las manos

--puedes darsela, asi los dos tendran algo con lo que recordarse, algo con lo que cada vez que lo vean, se recuerden--le dijo allen

--¿tu y kanda tienen algo asi?--le pregunto road emocionada

--si--asintio allen

--¿que es?--quiso saber la chica

--pues, los dangos--dijo y road lo miro extrañada--es que cuando todavia estabamos en la orden los dos peleamos y si no fuera por ark, no hubieramos vueltos, en ese entonces lo ultimo que compartimos fueron unos dangos, desde entoces cada vez que comemos dangos recordamos que aun cuando peleemos, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro--le explico

--es muy hermoso allen, gracias--le dijo road abrazandolo--me encantaria tener un hermano como tu--dijo y rio--eres demasiado joven para ser mi padre

--bueno, si creo que si--rio allen tambien y tricia se acerco

--que hermoso collar road--dijo la mujer

--me lo dio allen, verdad que es hermoso madre--le dijo emocionada, viendo la cajita entre sus manos

tricia vio a road y luego a allen con los ojos abiertos, ella nunca le habia llamado asi, pero allen solo le sonrio asintiendo por lo que ella tambien le sonrio tomando la mano de road mientras allen tomaba la otra, asi salieron de alli luego de pagar.

al terminar alli se sentaron es un lindo y elegante cafe al aire libre mientras los dos sirvientes llevaban todo al arca de nuevo.

--allen, puedo preguntarte algo...personal--quiso saber tricia, mientras jugaba con la torta que habia pedido

--claro tricia, si puedo te respondere--asintio allen

--¿como es que terminaron siendo pareja kanda y tu?--le pregunto tricia sorprendiendolo

--es cierto, nos dijeron que al principio se odiaban--asintio tricia

allen las vio perplejo por un momento, pero luego rio

--esto es un completo secreto, nadie mas puede enterarse--les dijo allen y ellas asintieron--bueno al principio kanda si me odiaba pero es que yo era su profesor de protocolo y el decia que no me necesitaba

--¿profesor de protocolo?--dijo tricia asombrada

--si, asi fue que entre a la orden, luego fue que se enteraron de que yo era un exorcista--les dijo allen

--¿y como es que terminaron siendo pareja?--volvio a preguntar road

--pues empezamoa a pasar tiempo juntos porque a kanda le gustaba lavi y a mi mariam, pero sabiamos que ellos nunca estarian interesados en nosotros--les confeso allen con melancolia

y esto si que las sorprendio de verdad

--estando juntos al menos ya no nos sentiamos tan solo--añadio allen

--asi que asi fue como empezaron--dijo tricia pensativa

--estuvimos algun tiempo juntos, viendonos de vez en cuando hasta que kanda descubrio que yo era un exorcista--siguio allen--entonces empezamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos...

--y se conocieron mejor--entendio tricia

--si, yo en esos momentos le empece a contar para covertirlo en un apostol--recordo el albino--durante ese tiempo tuvimos que ir a japon y conoci a la familia de yuu

--en japon nos conocimos nosotros por primera vez--recordo road y allen asintio

--durante ese tiempo que estuve casi solamente con yu nos llegamos a conocer muchisimo mejor y nos dimos cuenta de que empezabamos a enamorarnos--dijo allen con una hermosa sonrisa

--de alli paso lo que tenia que pasar no--sonrio tricia

--si, con el tiempo llegamos a lo que hoy somos--asintio allen--y road, justo al final de ese viaje fue que conocimos la inocencia de tori, a el lo adentramos en su apostolado de inmediato

--por eso es que aquella ves dijo que su unica lealtad era y siempre fue hacia ti--entendio la chica

--si, es algo de esto de los nuevos apostoles, sirven lealmente a su maestro sin importar que--dijo allen un poco fastidiado

--no te gusta eso no--sonrio road

--no...lo unico que yo quiero es una familia--dijo con cierto toque de tristeza en su voz

las dos mujeres lo vieron con una sonrisa y colocaron sus manos sobre las suyas

--ahora la tienes--le sonrieron las dos al unisono y el les correspondio


	11. Chapter 10

capitulo 10 pesadillas y compañias

--¿que es todo esto?--le pregunto kanda a los dos sirvientes que colocaban las montañas de bolsas en el living

--es del amo allen y las señoritas road y tricia--le dijo unos sirvientes mientras ellos revisaban algunas de las bolsas

en ese momento se oyeron risas acercandose por el salon hasta el living, cuando aparecieron los dueños de las voces resultaron ser allen, tricia y road que al parecer venian de paris, por sus ropas

al verlos dejaron lo que hablaban pero no dejaron de sonreir, tricia y road se acercaron a tiky, stixx y sherryl, mientras allen se acercaba a kanda y le daba un intenso beso en los labios que el japones respondio con la misma intensidad

--¿y esa ropa?--le dijo cuando se separaron, mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor--te ves muy bien

--gracias yuu--le sonrio el albino--la compramos en paris, y es que vimos tantas cosas hermosas que no pude resistirme

--no usaste lo del presupuesto no--le dijo kanda

--no fue de mi propio dinero--le dijo allen

--allen, hubieras agarrado de "alli", sabes que hay bastante, en ves de gastarte el tuyo--le dijo kanda

--¿de donde?--quiso saber sherryl, dandole una vuelta a su esposa con admiracion

--jaja, es que kanda tuvo que sacar todo su dinero de los bancos para que la orden no se lo quitara cualquier cosa, y lo metieron en cuatro habitaciones--rio tori viendo con admiracion a road, sin poder evitarlo--porque no alcanzo con una sola

--¿!cuatro habitaciones?!--dijo ikki sorprendido

--pues si, y de las mas grandes--dijo tim

--bueno es que por toda asia da bastante--se excuso el japones, abrazando a allen de la cintura, que bostezo--ya te toca la siesta de la tarde allen, que has hecho mucho hoy

--sihhhh--dijo entre un gran bostezo--nos vemos al rato chicos

dicho esto se fue junto a kanda mientras un sirviente tomaba lass bolsas de allen e iba tras ellos

--¿siesta?--pregunto tiky extrañado

--allen se cansa demasiado, si no duerme en la tarde no pudiera hacer nada de nada--dijo tori

--bueno tori, vamos quiero darte algo que allen nos compro--le dijo road tomando su mano mientras otro sirviente llevaba las cosas de la chica a su habitacion, mientras ellos iban a la del chico

allen se coloco un pantalon de gasa suelto blanco sin camisa y asi se acosto, mientras kanda sentado en el piso contra la cama se disponia a dibujar un rato, luego de acomodar las cosas de allen en el armario

para cuando se sento alli ya el albino estaba dormido y kanda aprovecho para retratarlo.

alle se veia hermoso acostado de lado en la cama, sin camisa y con los brazos cerca de su cara, los rayos de luz de la tarde que entraban por la ventana caian deliciosamente sobre su cuerpo, como si bailaran a su alrededor, y su cabello suelto estaba regado por la cama, mientras unos cuantos mechones posaban sobre su hombro.

kanda se habia recostado contra la pared bajo la ventana y lo veia de vez en cuando para los detalles, pero es que no habia nadie que conociera el cuerpo de allen mejor que el, por lo que en realidad no necesitaba mirarlo mucho, alli sentado en el piso con solo un pantalon puesto y usando sus piernas de mesa para el gran block de dibujo que usaba.

en otro lugar...

road luego de haberle dado el dije a tori y de que el se lo pusiera habian decidido ir a donde estaban los demas en la sala, alli se encontraron con los hermanos de allen, mia, greg, ark y stixx.

--que bonito collar tori--le dijo ark cuando se sento a su lado

--gracias pequeño--le sonrio tori

--vaya que compraron bastate eh road--le dijo marina

--jeje es que estuvimos hablando con allen y nos emocionamos con todas las lindas cosas que habian--dijo la chica--el nos compro todas las cosas que nos probabamos

--y supongo que los vestidos que llevaban los escogio el no--dijo mia divertida

--sip--asintio road con una sonrisa

--a allen le encanta vestir a las personas--dijo mia--aun recuerdo la fiesta donde lo conocieron, se paso todo el dia vistiendolos

--jajaja, si ya decia yo que habia tenido que ser el--rio road--kloud nunca en su vida se habria puesto un vestido asi por desicion propia

--no sabes cuanto se divertia allen sabiendo que tenia pleno control sobre ellos--rio greg tambien, mientras los otros los veian sin entender

--lo que es el chantaje--dijo mia con ironia

--de que hablan--quiso saber tori

--es cierto, que en ese entonces tu no habias llegado--recordo mia--es que al principio de las clases con allen, ninguno de los exorcista lo queria, pensabamos que era una perdida de tiempo, pero el nos amenazo, disimuladamente por supuesto, de que si no haciamos todo lo que el decia reprobariamos y tendriamos que volver a repetir todo el semestre

--uhg...que malo--stixx

--era su trabajo--sonrio tim

tori que iba a decir algo en ese momento, se doblo por la mitad chillando de dolor, como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, asustandolos a todos, pero cuando se levanto pudieron ver que sus marcas de apostol brillaban intensamente y sus ojos estaban desorbitados al punto de llanto

--!!!tori!!!--exclamaron road, stixx y ark asustados

pero el chico se levanto al mismo tiempo que mia y greg saliendo de la sala hacia las habitaciones y ellos no pudieron hacer mas que seguirlos.

aunque cuando vieron que pasaban las habitaciones de los niño y se dirigian a la de allen y kanda, se asustaron aun mas

mientras mas se acercaban a la habitacion principal se empezaron a oir los gritos de kanda llamando a allen, lo que los hizo ir mas rapido.

pero cuando abrieron la puerta no estuvieron preparados para lo que verian, allen se revolvia en la cama arañandose el pecho, miles de lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados pero a pesar de que tenia la boca abierta como si gritara, ningun sonido salia de su boca.

kanda montado a medias sobre la cama intentaba despertarlo con desespero, y sus marcas de apostol tambien eran completamente visibles

kanda apenas ellos abrieron la puerta los vio completamentte molesto, y un amenazador brillo en sus ojos los asusto a todos, pero ark llorando se acerco corriendo a su madre

--mama, mama, mama despierta--le decia entre sollozos

--ark, alejate--le pidio kanda moderando su temperamento

--!mama!--el niño que no hacia caso siguio intentando despertar a su mama

--ark, no me hagas gritarte--le dijo kanda--alejate

el niño que lo siguio ignorando no vio la cara de susto que puso kanda cuando allen levanto su brazo izquierdo, pero los otros si la vieron y pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver como enseguida kanda abrazaba a ark y se interponia entre el cuerpo de allen

de inmediato supieron la razon, pues la inocencia de allen se activo en su primer nivel y debido a la cercania las garras de allen rasgaron la espalda de kanda profundamente

kanda sin importarle la herida de su espalda llevo a ark hasta ellos y se lo dio a stixx, que lo cargo

--sacalo de aqui--le pidio kanda y el chico obedecio mientras ark lloraba

al estar tan cerca de ellos todos pudieron ver con el mayor asombro como el tatuaje del pecho de kanda crecia y la herida en su espalda se cerraba poco a poco, esto de verdad los sorprendio, pero kanda se acerco con cuidado a allen y lo siguio intentando despertar, lograndolo

al abrir los ojos de repente la inocencia se desactivo y allen se abrazo a kanda llorando mas fuerte

--por que, porque...estabamos tan bien...el no tenia que morir--sollozo allen

--ya lo se mi amor, ya lo se--lo calmo kanda abrazandolo mas fuerte--esos desgraciados la pagaran

allen se apreto mas contra el aun llorando.

--tori, anda a calmar a los otros, que no hagan ninguna locura hasta que yo este alla--le ordeno

--si onii-sama--le dijo y desaparecio en el aire

--que esta pasando kanda--le pregunto tim

--vayanse, allen ya esta bien, les explicare luego--les djo kanda y mia junto a grag los sacaron de alli, cerrando la puerta tras de si

--¿que esta pasando mia?--quiso saber azim

--no lo se, solo me limito a cumplir los deseos de mi portador--dijo la mujer

--allen a veces, muy contadas en realidad, tiene pesadillas--dijo grag mientras los guiaba a la sala de nuevo

--¿pesadillas?--pregunto road asustada

--si, antes eran recuerdos--dijo greg sin especificar mucho--al parecer hoy vio, algo...

--la muerte de quien--le exigio saber tim

--...--el hombre se lo penso por un momento, viendolos de reojo, y diciendo al fin--de mana

ellos no entendieron, pero tim se paro es seco con evidente molestia

--quien lo hizo, quien fue el maldito--grito con molestia--yo no lo mate para evitar esto, ya allen estaba bien lejos de el, no era necesario !¿quien lo mato?!

--un escuadron de la orden...al parecer lo acusaron de complice y lo interrogaron sobre allen, pero el no supo decir nada y al final murio--dijo greg

--ya va, quien es mana--quiso saber adam

--es la reencarnacion del hermano humano de ark, el catorceavo, y fue quien lo...adopto, digamoslo asi, en esta vida--explico greg sentandose en uno de los sillones de la sala

--¿porque allen lo sintio?--quiso saber isis sin encontrarle explicacion

--una de las maldiciones de allen es servir a la humanidad a pesar de las desgracias que esta le traiga, mana quien recuerda su vida pasada creia que allen era el culpable de que su hermano muriera y manipulo eso a su beneficio--dijo mia

--allen entonces no podia hacer nada que mana no quisiera, el lo tenia bajo su control--siguio greg--pero a allen no le importaba, el solo queria estar con la unica persona que le recordaba a su amado amigo, aquel a quien tanto quiso, como a un propio hijo

--por eso es que decidieron tener a ark, entonces--entendio terra

--si, ark seria el centro de toda la atencion de allen, una forma incluso mejor de estar con el catorceavo, de recordarlo--asintio greg--el amor tan grande que le profesa allen a ark es debido al amor que le tiene como hijo suyo y de kanda, y al amor que ya antes le tenia a su alma.

--pero si ya tiene a ark, porque sufre por el--dijo marina sin entender

--allen no es que pueda dejar de querer a una persona al reemplazarlo por otra--dijo mia casi ofendida

--lo siento, nuestros sentires son diferentes, somos deidades, seres frios de corazon por naturaleza--se disculpo marina

--mas bien, ellos nos consideran que estamos dañados por profesar tantas emociones hacia amigos, y por sobre todo, a allen--siguio ikki

--pero allen es el mayor de todos en poderes--dijo adam--el es algo asi como nuestro dios, y el fue creado especificamente para profesar amor, para calmar mi soledad por la eternidad

--y para eso debia tener todas las emociones en aun nivel mayor, incluso sus poderes se basan en sus emociones--dijo azim

--si, de nada servia que intentara calmar tu soledad, si el tambien se sentia solo--asintio greg--pero de todas maneras, ya paso una vez antes cuando estabamos con kanda, el sabra manejarlo

--hablando de kanda, que fue lo que paso alli--dijo terra--la herida que tenia kanda se estaba cerrando sola

pero greg ni tim sabrian responder a eso, por lo que todos miraron a mia, que bajo la cabeza un poco perturbada

--kanda tambien tiene algo asi como...una maldicion--dijo por lo bajo pero ellos la escuchaban--el tatuaje en su pecho no es solo un adorno, es la muestra de ello, para usarme en mi tercer nivel el utiliza su energia vital como fuente de energia

esto sorprendio a todos los que la oian

--el dia en que el tatuaje cubra todo su cuerpo, el morira--termino mia

--por eso es que crecio cuando la herida se empezo a cerrar--analizo azim

--por eso es que kanda es tan frio a la hora de matar, prefiere hacerlo rapido para evitar mayores heridas que le consumiran la vida--dijo mia

en la sala se hizo el silencio por un momento, pero tori, que habia estado escuchando en la puerta entro y le pregunto

--mia, la flor de loto...--le dijo tori, dejandolo en el aire

--si, es como un contador de tiempo, mientras mas energia gaste la flor se ira marchitando y cuando el ultimo petalo caiga, el morira--dijo mia

--¿de que hablan?--quiso saber road

--nunca te has preguntado por que el escudo de la casa real de kanda es una flor de loto--le dijo tori y ella asintio--pues kanda tiene un tesoro, algo mas preciado que su propia vida, es un reloj de arena que en ver de la arena tiene una flor de loto adentro, que brilla siempre sin razon aparente

--esa flor de loto significa su vida, por eso la cuida tanto--dijo mia--hasta ahora solo ha perdido dos petalos

en la habitacion principal...

kanda habia mantenido a allen contra su pecho esperando que se calmara, y ahora luego de varios minutos al fin se calmaba

--¿ya estas mejor mi niño?--le pregunto kanda

--si, lo siento yuu--le dijo allen

--¿porque?--pregunto extrañado

--te lastime--dijo acariciando su espalda donde la herida ya habia cerrado sin dejar marca

no te preocupes, ya sabes que me curo rapido--le sonrio kanda

--¿pero a costa de que?--le recordo allen

--no te preocupes, no morire...no ahora que te tengo a ti, y a esta nueva gran familia--le aseguro kanda

--ya estoy mejor yuu, me dare un baño y sera mejor que vayas a ver a komui, debe de estar con jerry--le dijo allen levantandose

--ok bebe--le dijo y luego de darle un beso, recogio su block y salio

allen fue a la ducha a darse un largo baño

kanda mientras tanto fue a la cocina donde verdaderamente encontro a komui y le conto todo lo sucedido, los otros que estaban en la sala lo siguieron para escuchar

--por dios kanda--dijo komui al escuchar lo sucedido, mientras hacia que se sentara y revisaba su espalda--te he dicho que debes ser cuidadoso

--era yo o ark, no lo pense mucho--dijo kanda

--pero para eso fuiste entrenado, pudiste haber evitado cualquier accidente y sin heridas--le recordo komui molesto

--es mi hijo komui, no pense bien las cosas, ya te lo dije--dijo kanda molesto tambien

--y de que sirve que lo salves si tu mueres kanda--lo regaño komui--prefiero que ese niño siga teniendo a sus dos padres, asi que recupera tu mente fria en especial en esas ocasiones

--si, ya lo se--dijo kanda resignado

komui siguio palpando la zona donde kanda le dijo fue la herida, sintiendo musculos y huesos

--al parecer se piso un tendon entre una fisura del hueso, tendre que volver a abrir para acomodarlo--le dijo komui con cansancio--pero deberiamos ir a ver a bak...

--no sabes lo que dices komui, si vamos nos atraparan y lo sabes--le dijo kanda molesto

--pero el fue el que te hizo esto, el sabe encargarse mejor que yo--le dijo komui

--solamente abrelo y muevelo, o lo hare yo--le dijo kanda molesto

--eso seria aun peor kanda--le dijo komui asustado

--es mejor que tener el musculo mal colocado komui, asi no podre pelear bien--le dijo kanda con simpleza

--dios kanda, tu de verdad no aprendes--dijo komui con un suspiro--recuerdas aquella vez que estuviste muerto por una semana hasta que consguieramos una nueva flor, deberias cuidar que no pasara de nuevo

--gracias a eso me implantaron dentro de mi nueva madre y tengo la famila que ahora tengo--le recordo kanda

--dios, kanda--suspiro komui

--todo pasa por algo komui, gracias a eso conoci a mis descendientes y me quisieron como su propio hermano, tambien conoci a allen y tengo un hermoso niño--le dijo kanda--ahora que tengo lo que perdi una vez hace 100 años no lo volvere a perder

--y es debido a eso kanda, hace poco mas de 100 años que fueron los experimentos de los segundos exorcistas, tu y aquel chico fueron los unicos supervivientes debido a todo lo que habian vivido, pero recuerda que si mueres y no conseguimos la flor no volveras al mundo--le dijo komui

--no morire komui, amo a allen y ahora que me necesita no lo dejare--le confeso kanda

--¿que paso con allen?--pregunto komui

--la orden mato a mana durante un interrogatorio--dijo kanda

--¿que?--dijo asustado--esos interrogatorios no se preactican en la orden desde hace varios años

--pero fue gracias a ti komui, ahora que te has ido intentan hacernos volver--le dijo kanda--luego de destruir todos esos documentos y separarlos de los bookman, somos los unicos que saben acerca de las cosas mas importantes que han ocurrido en la orden durante los ultimos 50 años

--creo que le deberias decir a allen para adelantar la operacion--le dijo kanda con seriedad

--ya lo sabe, esperare hasta mañana para que empecemos a planear todo de nuevo--dijo kanda

--bien, yo le avisare a lavi y bookman entonces--le dijo komui

--¿donde estan?--quiso saber kanda

--tuvieron que ir a archivar un conflicto politico en manchuria, pero era algo de horas solamente--le explico komui

--bien llama a todos y que se preparen, pagaran el haber hecho sufrir a allen--dijo kanda con determinacion

--no entiendo que fue lo que hizo que ustedes se unieran tanto--le dijo komui con una sonrisa

--es algo mas profundo de lo que te imaginas komui, empezamos solo por diversion, para distraernos un rato, pero la ayuda que el me dio se la agradecere por siempre--le dijo kanda

--ah, kanda--suspiro komui acariciandole el cabello--cuanto me gustaria que me lo dijeras, pero ya sera en otro momento, tu no eres de los que se abren tan facil

--dile a allen que te lo cuente, le encanta andar contando nuestra vida privada--le dijo kanda con una sonrisa divertida

--si no te molesta eso hare--asintio komui--entonces te espero mañana para areglarte eso

kanda asintio

al dia siguiente...

allen acompañaba a kanda en la sala de juegos de ark, mientras el japones descansaba de lo que komui le habia hecho esta mañana, mientras el pequeño niño jugaba con road y lero sobre la alfombra, los dos estaban sentados en un sillon y kanda lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras allen habia recostado su cabeza en su pecho, los dos hablaban en voz baja para que los otros no los escucharan

--esta noche tengo que ir a encargarme de esos que nos vieron en paris--le dijo allen a kanda

--te acompañare, me hace falta salir un poco de aqui--le dijo kanda acariciandole la espalda

--bien--asintion allen feliz

--allen, cuando podemos llevar a ark a pasear fuera--le dijo road acercandose y allen se separo un poco de kanda

--podremos ir hoy si quieres, la madre de kanda vendra junto a algunos de sus hermanos y podriamos salir todos--le ofrecio allen

--si--dijeron los dos niños a la vez con felicidad

y en ese preciso momento entro fly junto a yulhei, rui, rei, hanasu y ami

--!allen, onii-sama!--dijeron los niños acercandose

luego de saludarlos a ellos se fueron junto a ark que les presento a road, mientras yulhei les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego se sentaba a su lado

--que gusto me da verlos--le sonrio la mujer

--el gusto es nuestro, de tenerlos aqui--le dijo allen--ah, conpermiso ire a bucar algo de tomar

--dejame ayudarte allen--intento le vantarse kanda pero allen lo detuvo

--no kanda, debes descansar--le recordo allen

--¿paso algo?--pregunto yulhei preocupada

--solo unas heridas menores--la calmo kanda

--pero debe descansar asi que quedate quietecito--le dijo allen con una sonrisa tierna

--yo te ayudare entonces--le sonrio tambien yulhei levantandose

allen asintio y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, encontrandose a ikki, isis y tori en el camino

--madre--dijo tori feliz abrazandola, los otros dos lo vieron extrañados

--cariño que bueno volver a verte, hace tanto--dijo la mujer abrazandolo de vuelta

--¿a donde iban?--le pregunto ikki

--a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar--dijo allen, pero añadio--pero dejame presentartelos yulhei, ellos son mis hermanos ikki e isis

--es un placer conocerlos--les sonrio la mujer haciendo una media reverencia que ellos imitaron

--la madre de kanda ¿no?--dijo ikki con una sonrisa

--es un verdadero honor--le sonrio yulhei

--el honor es todo mio, de poder conocerla al fin--nego isis

--¿a donde iban?--les pregunto allen

--pues te buscabamos, queriamos salir un rato--le dijo isis

--ah, bueno, ahora buscabamos algo de tomar pero pensabamos salir luego--les dijo allen

--vamos juntos entonces--asintio ikki

ellos buscaron las bebidas y regresaron, pero un rato depues decidieron y a un lugar donde pudieran gozar de libertad y tranquilidad, escogiendo una hermosa pradera donde allen abrió una puerta y salieron

allen también hizo que unos sirvientes arreglaran una gran alfombra con un sillon una pequeña mesita alta y una sombrilla grande, donde se sento junto a kanda y tricia mientras los otros jugaban en el claro, disfrutando el aire fresco.

estuvieron un buen rato allí riendo, brmeando y charlando y se les unieron varias personas mas

mia, greg, tori, fly, lavi, lenalee, seiren, yuki, cross, maria y viktor fueron los que se acercaron y mas tarde los siguieron marie, camile, miranda, gabriel, komui, adam, azim, tiky, sherryl y stixx

los unicos apostoles de allen, eran tori, el segundo y más poderoso luego de kanda, lavi, krory y miranda, ninguno de los demás habia conseguido convertirse en apostoles porque todavía no se entendian a si mismos del todo, krory y miranda eran adultos, tranquilos y veian el mundo de una manera sencilla, apoyandose solo en sus amigos y seres queridos, lavi a pesar de su estatus y todas sus dudas acerca de bookman sabía lo que le gustaba y era recto en sus decisiones así que no le fue dificil llegar al maximo de sincronización, en cuanto a tori el era demasiado joven y su personalidad apenas acababa de formarse, pero lo unico que sostenia su vida era su amor y lealtad hacia allen y kanda, y eso nunca cambiaria por muchas cosas que lo rodearan, kanda a pesar de que su vida era DEMASIADO complicada solo tenia algo que le importaba, su familia.

los demas no lo habían logrado aún porque eran demasiado complicados y confusos, no terminaban de entender la esencia de lo que eran, y estaban fastidiados de que les hubieran ganado antes por lo que no ponian sus ideas en claro.

en el sillón estaban kanda, tricia, adam y azim, mientras allen estaba sentado contra las piernas de kanda, stixx junto a el en la alfombra y sherril parado a un lado de su esposa, tomandola de la mano.

--el día es muy hermoso--suspiro tricia

--y tranquilo, me gustaría que todos los días fueran así--dijo viendo lo que hacían todos en el claro con una gran sonrisa

--bah, yo me aburro--dijo kanda bostezando

--seguro que puedes encontrar algo mas creativo que hacer en vez de estar luchando con mia--le aseguro allen

--como dibujar por ejemplo--dijo stixx

--cierto, ayer vi tu block de dibujo--asintió sherryl--tienes talento chico

--es solo un pasatiempo--se encojio de hombros kanda

--a mi me gusta mas la música--dijo azim--siempre hago que isis toque para mi

--¿sabe tocar?--preguntó sherryl

--la flauta dulce--asintió adam--su musica es como el canto de los angeles

--me gustaria escucharlo--dijo allen

--puedo pedirle que toque para ti--le ofrecio azim y allen asintió feliz

--!!isiss!!--lo llamo y el chico se acercó

--¿ocurre algo?--pregunto el chico sonriendo

--podrias tocar algo para allen--le pidio azim

--sera un placer hermano--le dijo viendo a allen

entonces de entre sus ropas sacó una pequeña flauta dulce tallada y se la llevo a los labios, cerrando los ojos, momentos depués una suave música invadió todo el prado, llamando la atención de todos, que se acercaron para escuchar mejor

por varios minutos estuvieron escuchando la interpretación con una sonrisa, pero fueorn interrumpidos por una presencia alrededor de todo el prado que alarmo a la mayoria menos a allen, kanda y tori

pronto aparecieron a su alrededor muchos soldados de la orden y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellos se detuvieron, dejando pasar al superior malcom. c. leverrier junto a link y los otros dos supervisores, tras ellos los miembros de karasu

el pequeño grupo se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar a la altura de allen y los que estaban en el sillon

--vaya vaya, si es el demonio que influencio nuestros exorcistas al pecado--dijo el superior

--buenas tardes, que los trae por aqui--les pregunto allen cortesmente

--no venga con esas walker, serán llevados ante al vaticano--le dijo link molesto

--solo estoy siendo amable link--le dijo allen inocentemente--de todas formas, no creo que hay nadie aqui que le provoque visitar al vaticano hoy ¿o si?

--pues no lo creo--le respondió tori divertido, kanda también sonreia

--si no vienen por las buenas, los llevaremos por las malas--le dijo madarao molesto por su actitud

azim se levanto molesto y el cielo se oscureció con nubes de tormenta

--¿te atreves a amenazar a mi hermano frente a mi?--dijo molesto y los de la orden vieron el cielo asustados

--¿y estos quienes son?--dijo el supervisor molesto

--calmate azim--le dijo allen

--no allen, este... se atrevió a amenazarte frente a nosotros, no debe vivir para contarlo--dijo adam igual de molesto y ikki al igual que isis asintieron

los de la orden retrocedieron hasta sus filas, preparandose para atacar

--ya azim, estas hechando a perder tan bello día--le sonrió tori acercandose y posando su mano en el brazo del dios, el cielo se aclaro mientras ellos lo veían extrañados

--cierto, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto--dijo allen asintiendo

--dejen que nosotros nos encargemos de esto--dijo tori y camino hasta el frente, lavi se coloco a su lado y miranda y krory atras de ellos en forma de V, pero sin la punta

--ustedes exorcistas no son nada para nosotros, los venceremos y seran llevados ante el vaticano--dijo goushi adelantandose junto a los demas de karasu

--oh vamos, solo queremos jugar un rato--dijo tori con una aterradora sonrisa que asusto incluso a los de su bando, a exepcion de los nuevos apostoles, pues nunca lo habían visto así...la mezcla de inocencia y malvada dirversion eran de verdad aterradoras en sus facciones de angel

tori en ese momento abrio sus manos a los lado y fly apareció en el aire tras el, colocandose a su lado mientras apoyaba su cara en el hombro del chico, moonrefly se poso en su otro hombro y de sus manos empezaron a aparecer miles de mariposas iguales a las de tiky, solo que de un morado mas brillante

las mariposas pasaron veloces al rededor de los de karasu y mantuvieron a los demas lejos de ellos contra con los que pelearian

--vamos, esto sera divertido--sonrió lavi cinicamente, mientras yuki se acercaba y le daba su martillo, entrelazando sus manos mientras lo abrazaba desde atras

atras de ellos todos veían la escena sorprendidos

--¿que pasa?--preguntó road

--su deber es mantener la paz de allen--dijo kanda--ahora si no te importa isis, ¿puedes seguir tocando?--le dijo mientras allen se levantaba y se sentaba en sus piernas abrazandolo del cuello

isis dudo durante un momento, luego asintio y en el mismo momento que la primera nota salió de la flauta tevak se lanzo hacia sus oponentes, pero krory se lanzo para detener su ataque con una especie de estela negra que dejo al pasar su mano y se deshizo cuando tevak salto hacia atras esquivando las garras del vampiro que lo siguio sin dejar tregua alguna

atras eliade al igual que yuki, fly y gabriel se habían vuelto translucidos y no se les veían los pies

kiredoki fue la siguiente en moverse, sacando un pequeño sable e intento dar una estocada vertical a donde estaba tori pero miranda aparecio de la nada frente a ella y lanzo una patada que hizo que ella retrocediera, entre las manos de gabriel había un pequeño reloj blanco que se detuvo cuando miranda desaparecio y siguio cuando aparecio en frente, y asi lo hizo durante el resto de la batalla.

lavi se adelanto a los movimientos de tokusa y detuvo cualquier avance al lanzar su martillo hacia el que salto hacia atras para esquivarlo, sacando una espada y cuando volvieron a ataque sus armas chocaron

moonrefly se poso en la mano de tori y se solidifico en su tamaño y forma normal, pero de bajo de su cabeza se extendio una fina hoja de plata brillante muy afilada que corto el aire cuando subio

goushi saco de su capa una gran hacha y se acerco al pequeno a una velocidad increible haciendo un corte vertical que tori paro con su espada sin siquiera esforzarse, como si solo mantuviera su brazo en el aire sin tocar nada con su espada, a pesar del evidente esfuerzo del hombre por mover el brazo del chico

pero tori no se movio ni un milimetro, por lo que madarao a la velocidad de lenalee aparecio a su lado e intento darle una estocada con su espada larga que se detuvo a medio metro de su cuero devido a una mariposa que habia detenido y repelido el avance, pues al chocar con la solidez del animal reboto y el tuvo que retroceder

tori casi bosteza y todos lo supieron, pero no lo hizo por cortesia, lo que los enfurecio aun mas, pero madarao se detuvo ante algo que escucho

--estoy aburrido--dijo kanda levantando a allen para pararse el--ire a ver si alguno me divierte un rato

mientras decia esto estiro un poco los musculos de los brazos, hombros y espalda

--estas seguro, komui dijo que debias descansar--le pregunto allen tomando su mano preocupado

--no te preocupes allen, ya debe de estar mejor--le sonrio komui al ver que kanda lo miraba en busca de su aprovacion

--lo ves, no hay nada de lo que procuparse--le sonrio kanda y allen se sento de nuevo--mia, mi espada porfavor

--claro kanda--le sonrio ella volviendose translucida y apareciendo del interior de su cuerpo a mugen, entregandosela cuando paso a su lado en direccion a tori

cuando estuvo cerca del chico le dijo

--terminemos esto rapido, ya va siendo hora del almuerzo--le dijo kanda

--si, onii-sama--sonrio el chico feliz, de manera muy inocente, repeliendo el ataque de gousi y saltando en el aire dandole una patada en la cara que casi lo tumba

la actitud tam macabra que estaban desmostrando extraño de sobremanera a todos, se estaban comportando como lo hacian antes los noe y se veian incluso mas aterradores por alguna extraña razón que ellos no acababan de entender, sobre todo road

kanda se acerco lentamente a donde estaba madarao con una enorme sonrisa el doble de aterradora, la activacion de mugen era normal lo que les decía que no usaría ni la mitad de su poder

madarao enfurecido se lanzo hacia el, pero kanda lo paro sin mucho espuerzo y lo lanzo hacia atras, el hombre cayo varios metros mas alla tambaleandose, pero sin ener tiempo a ecuperarse kanda apareció frente a el e hizo un corte en vertical intentando herirlo, pero madarao no era ningun principiante y salt hacía atras solo recibiendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla

--tsk--escupio kanda a un lado, sin dejar de sonreir

--mal...dito--mascullo madarao lanzandose hacia el y empezando un duelo de espadas, ataques y defensas en la que kanda iba ganando por mucho pues madarao estaba siendo cortado por todo el cuerpo poco a poco

en cuanto a tori, el si tuvo que ir un poco mas lento pues debia golpear y acerarse para volver a atacar, goushi no era tan poderoso como madarao y retrocedia a cada golpe, pero al parecer se estaba divirtiendo mucho pues no paraba de reir inocentemente

la pelea de miranda era un poco mas interesante pues miranda usaba su habilidad de detener el tiempo para aparecer cerca de ella y cortarla con la pequeña daga blanca, como los relojes de su inicencia

para krory todo fue facil y termino rapidisimo pues con su defensa logro accercarse lo suficiente y chupar su sangre hasta dejarlo inconsiente, y ahora veia las demas peleas abrazado a eliade

en un momento en que kanda estaba ocupado en un duelo de fuerza con madarao y no se podia mover, tori, que había saltado en el aire para esquivar un golpe, volteo hacia la parte de su barrera de mariposas que habia sido rota y por la que entro link dirigiendose a toda velocidad a allen que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados escuchando la musica

pero antes de que pudiera sobrepasar los tres metros la barrera de krory paro su ataque sosteniendolo alli para que no avanzara

--vamos link, que estaba disfrutando de la musica de mi hermano--se quejo allen levantandose y caminando tranquilamente hasta donde ellos estaban pasando sus manos por los hombro de krory a pasar al lado de llos, el vampiro sonrio complacido mientras allen seguia avanzando

parecia que el campo de batalla se habia detenido para que el pasara, la hermosa reina atravesara los reinados de la muerte caminando entre las negras rosas con maestria y elegancia, al llegar al otro extremo se paro frente a malcom que estaba alli y en su mano aparecio su espada solo que mucho mas delgada que la anterior y un poco mas gruesa, blanca de un lado y negro del otro

con su espada amenazo a malcon haciendolo caer al piso asustado, mientras el sonreia cinica pero inocentemente

--¿que deberia hacer contigo?--dijo divertido y para sorpresa de todos en la pradera ark atraveso el campo de batalla corriendo hasta su madre y abrazandolo cuando lo cargo al vuelo

y muy por el contrario de lo que creian rio con inocencia

--me lo puedo quedar mama--le pidio riendo con una inicencia aterradora, como si de lo que hablaban no fuera una persona

--nooo, mi pequeno, debemos devolverlo pronto--le recordo allen en tono de reflexion

--anda, solo un ratito, me divertire mucho con el--intento convencerlo--y yoko seguro que tambien se divertira ¿nee, yoko-chan?

--vamos allen, dejanoslo solo un rato--le dijo el gran tigre sonriendo, mientras mostraba todos sus colmillos--sabes que te lo devolveremos completo...o casi

--mmm, no lo se--se lo penso allen y stixx los veia mas que sorprendido--¿tu que dices kanda, le regalamos unos minutos del tiempo de malcom a nuestro pequeñin?--al oir la pregunta y como kanda sonreia despreocupado, malcom nego asustado

--bueno, que daño puede hacer que se divierta un rato--se encogió de hombros

--bueno, ya oiste a tu papa--suspiro allen--pero que sea solo un rato, no quieros que le muestres mucho

--!!si!!--exclamo ark abrazandolo del cuello y saltando a lomos de yoko cuando lo solto, que paso por el lado de allen y se paro frente a malcom

allen retrocedio hasta volverse a sentar en el sillon y alrededor de ark, yoko y malcom aparecio como una cupula de luz verde y blanca que no dejaba ver nada de lo que pasaba adentro

--mientras bak chan, acercate--le pidio komui acercandose a allen

el rubio se acerco con un suspiro resignado atravesando el campo de batalla con confianza

--vaya lio que han armado komui--le dijo con fastidio una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

--gomen bak-chan--se disculpo komui con una mueca infantil--pero es que si seguiamos asi el vaticano hubiera querido deshacer lo que hemos logrado por cientos de años

--pero haberlo dicho komui, pudimos habernos puesto de acuerdo para desmantelar el poder de los comandantes y el vaticano, sabian que asi le traeria mas problemas--lo regaño

--gomene bak-san, pero es que no queria que ark estuviera muy cerca de ellos, ya sabes como son--se disculpo allen con una tierna cara

--si, ya allen, entiendo lo impulsivo que eres--asintio bak sonriendole con cansancio--pero no sabes el problemon que me dio convencerlos de que tambien habian destruido nuestros archivos

--ah si, pero no tuvimos el tiempo de ir a la rama asiática--le dijo kanda

--cuando nos fuimos, ya todos estaban en alerta--le explico allen

--bueno yo mismo los destrui despues--les dijo--de todas formas el vaticano esta empeñado en formar una nueva guerra, pero antes quiere quitarles sus inocencias, el no sabe nada de sus nueva formas

--mejor, no podra si quiera acercarse a nosotros--dijo komui

el campo de batalla se habia detenido para ver a que llegaban ellos

--bueno bak-chan, tu al igual que yo sabes que esto pasaria aunque no nos hubieramos ido, nos desmantelarian a todos por el bien de que esto se quede en el silencio--le dijo komui con seriedad--ellos querian que la unica prueba de esto seria el informe de los bookman, pues su clan les impide publicar cualquier cosa sobre esto

--lo se komui, lo se--dijo bak con cansancio--pero no puedo hacer nada yo solo, todos en mi rama estan deacuerdo en dejarlo todo, lo unico que queremos es seguir viviendo en paz

--por eso hacemos esto bak-chan--los interrumpio allen--el plan salio perfecto, ustedes llegaron y con ustedes el superior

--¿que tienes planeado allen?--le pregunto bak extrañado al igual que todos

--es hora de que los comandantes se muevan de sus sillas--dijo con seriedad--el pequeño malcon solo sera el mensajero, despues de esto ya veras como todo se soluciona

--bueno allen, confio en tu juicio, nos llevaremos a malcon de regreso y veremos si funciona--sintio bak

--ok... kanda, llama a tu hijo--le dijo con fastidio--no me quiere escuchar

kanda miro hacia la cupula de luz y fruncio un poco el ceño, luego la luz se fue disolviendo y se mostro lo que había adentro.

lo que vieron los sorprendio a todos de sobremanera, leverrier estaba tirado en el piso inconciente, pero en su cara habia una espantosa mueca de horror, pero frente a el, apoyado sobre una espada triangular, con un adorno oval en la parte superior, que tenia un gran reloj en el mango, bastante elaborado, con un pico con un adorno oval mas pequeño en la parte de arriba, la hoja era negra, pero los adornos laterales del reloj eran de plata, a un lado del reloj habia un gancho de donde estaba sujeto una gran cadena de plata que se aguantaba en el chaleco, habia un chico.

tenia el cabello de color plata como allen, la cara pequeña y sus facciones eran finas, llevaba unos lentes sin montura, solo el cristal unido por unos finos tubos de plata, y llevaba un traje de lo mas raro, blanco con negro, tambien tenia un reloj de bolsillo en la mano, que se aguantaba de una cadena a su cinturon. (para mas referencias visitar .com/mrp/cv-judgment/offart/offart-aeon_).

el chico dejo de mirar el reloj que sostenia en la mano para ver a allen con el ceño fruncido, parecia mas bien ofendido que molesto, unos segundos despues una luz lo envolvio y volvio a ser el pequeño ark, que sobre lomos de yoko se acerco a allen

--oka-san, estaba llegando a la mejor parte--le dijo el niño ofendido

--estabas llegando demasiado lejos ark--lo regaño allen, pero luego sonrio divertido--y pues como parece que todavia no te controlas deberas volver a las clases con tori

--¿que?--pregunto el niño sorprendido y asustado--!todo menos eso!

--¿que se supone que significa eso a-r-k?--le dijo tori acercandose y jalandolo de la oreja mientras el pequeño se quejaba

--papa, ayuda--dijo el pequeño lloriqueando

--tu madre hablo--dijo el negando con la cabeza, resignado

--¿que se supone que fue lo que le hizo?--pregunto bak

--ah, pues la habilidad de ark es muy parecida a la de miranda, solo que debido a lo que es tiene muchas mas habilidades--le explico allen y por un momento sonrio de forma aterradora--como mostrar el pasado, el presente o el futuro...y modificarlo como el quiera

--por suerte, el que maneja eso es el alma del 14vo, pues nadie quiere que la pequeña mente del ark junior se ensucie mucho--dijo miranda con una gran sonrisa, y aliviando mucho a algunos del grupo de ellos

--bueno, espero que no le pase nada malo--dijo bak antes de darse la vuelta--!nos retiramos por ahora, todos vuelvan a sus secciones!--dicho esto los ejercitos que los rodeaban se empezaron a alejar, quedando a la final solo los terceros exorcistas, link, bak y el supervisor

link y los terceros exorcistas estaban viendo lo que tenia el superior leverrier.

--antes de que te vayas bak-chan--lo llamo komui, recordando algo--necesitamos flores de lotto

--mmm ¿paso algo kanda?--le pregunto mirando al japones, allen entonces bajo la vista

--nada importante--lo calmo kanda, tomando la mano de allen para calmarlo a el tambien

--pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos--dijo komui

--no lo se komui, la ultima vez encontramos muy pocas flores, y no se para cuando vuelvan a florecer--le dijo bak con preocupacion--recuerda que solo florecen una vez cada mil años, ademas cualquier cosa tambien se tendrian que preparar el sello para la conservacion del cuerpo si quiere seguir con la vida que tiene ahora

en ese momento yulhei entendio a lo que se referian, y se asusto, acercandose a bak y tomandolo del brazo

--¿no me lo quitaran verdad, a mi hijo?--le pregunto preocupada

--no te preocupes yulhei-sama, esta vez, si llega a pasar, haremos todo lo posible para que se quede del mismo modo--le aseguro bak sonriendole--de todas formas vere que puedo hacer, pero ahora me tengo que ir

dicho esto se despidieron y se fueron, mientras goushi llevaba a leverrier, link se quedo atras unos momentos mirando a allen, lo que extraño a todos, menos al albino que se acerco corriendo a el y empezaron a hablar en voz baja, por lo que nadie los escucho, aunque los exorcistas sabian lo que decian por el vinculo mental.

--¿que ganas con hacer todo esto walker?--le pregunto link inexpresivo

--solo estoy defendiendo a mi familia link, esta guerra se acabo y tu lo sabes tan bien como yo, no hagas de perro fiel ahora y empieza a pensar en lo correcto--le dijo allen

--por años he obedecido a la orden allen--le dijo llamandolo por su nombre por primera vez--esta guerra nunca acabara, solo se pasara una pagina para llegar a una nueva, al quitarles sus inocencias solo estaos intentando terminar de pasar la paguina, un nuevo peligro se expande sobre nosotros, los exorcistas ya no son necesarios

--ya lo se link--le sonrio sorprendiendolo--pero por eso no puedo permitir que desaparezcamos, cuando pasan una paguina lo dejan todo atras y eso no debe sera asi, los comandantes de la orden ya no piensan bien, nosotros no somos exorcistas somos apostoles y candidatos a apostoles, cuando una paguina pase, nosotros pasaremos a la siguiente para cumplir las ordenes de dios, no de unos militares casi muertos

--¿me estas diciendo que sabes lo que se avecina, lo que ya se esta empezando a formar?--le pregunto sorprendido

--soy un dios link, el hijo preferido de dios, el elegido para apagar sus penas--le dijo allen solemne--es mi deber saberlo y estar preparado para ello, y asi lo hago, la orden ya no servira para nada, seran eliminados por este nuevo poder, lo se, no estan lo suficientemente preparados, por su empeño de cambiar los protagonistas cada vez que cambian de paguina...

«las luchas anteriores solo deben servir para prepararnos para las futuras luchas, ese es el deber de un guerrero, lo que yo intento es hacer lo que se me ordeno por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y no permitire que lo qrruinen cuando tengo algo que proteger»

--ah~ allen, se que tienes razon, pero los comandantes son los que mandan--le dijo link con cansancio--te apoyare porque se que tienes la razon, pero no te aseguro que esto funcione como quieras

--ya veras que si link--le sonrio allen--ahora ve a descansar, luchar con kanda te debe de haber agotado

--ok, nos veremos allen--se despidio antes de marcharse


	12. Chapter 11 parte 1

hola holas!!!!

perdon por la tardanza!!!

pero al fin me volvio la inspiracion y escribi este capitulo... o al menos la primera parte jeje

no sean muy duros conmigo, que ya empieza otra parte de la historia

espero coments!!!! plis!!!!!

gracias por leernos bye bye

capitulo 11 una nueva aventura parte 1

ese dia cenaron todos juntos en la mansion, jerry habia preparado un enorme festin junto a los otros cocineros y todos puedieron disfrutarlo en grande, hasta muy tarde.

a eso de la 11 de la noche, cuando algunos ya se habian ido a dormir, allen se levanto y kanda lo siguio, los dos se acercaron a donde estaban los niños.

--ark, tu padre y yo debemos salir un rato--le dijo allen acariciandole el cabello

--¿a donde van mami?--le pregunto curioso

--debemos salir para encargarnos de algo, de todas formas duerme tranquilo y nos vemos despues--le sonrio allen

--nos vemos pequeño--se despidio kanda dandole un beso en la frente--te lo encargo stixx

dicho esto los dos salieron ante la atenta mirada de los demas

--¿a donde van?--quiso saber adam

--tienen algo que hacer--fue lo unico que dijo lavi, que estaba tomando vino mientras hablaba con lenalee

con allen y kanda...

al albino abrio una puerta hacia paris por donde los cuatro, el, greg, mia y kanda pasaron para llegar a su destino.

--bien, ¿donde vamos primero?--pregunto kanda emocionado por un poco de diversion

--pues ¿donde esta el punto de control mas cerca greg?--le pregunto allen mientras todos volteaban a verlo, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el hombre estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia todos lados con inquietud.

--¿pasa algo amor?--le pregunto mia preocupada

--hay algo raro en el aire, no siento ninguna presencia en las calles--dijo el mayor

--es normal, ¿no?--dijo mia--con lo tarde que es

--no--dijo kanda poniendose alerta--en este tipo de ciudades que son tan grandes las calles nunca duermen

--ademas de que los buscadores deberian de estar patrullando--añadio allen

--...--mia iba a decir algo, pero de repente escucharon un sollozo a su lado, que venia de un callejon, todos se pusieron alertas--¿quien esta ahi?

los sollozos no se detuvieron, pero de la oscuridad del callejon aparecio una pequeña niña, como de 6 años, tenia el cabello enredado y estaba toda sucia, aunque llevaba un vestidito blanco de verano que no parecia viejo ni roto, sus piecesitos estaban calzados con unas sandalitas blancas muy sencillas y lloraba, tapandose los ojos con sus pequeñas y sucias manitas mirando al piso.

luego de un momento mia y allen se acercaron, aun alertas por si era una trampa y salia alguien de las sombras a capturarlos, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficienemente cerca la vieron direectamente y allen se agacho frente a ella, mia se quedo un poco atras, vigilando los alrededores al igual que greg, solo kanda estaba al completo pendiente de su novio.

--¿que paso pequeña, te perdiste?--le pregunto allen sonriendole con ternura e intentando tocarla

pero en el momento en que allen la llamo asi ella deetuvo su llanto y en sus labios se formo una malvada sonrisa dejando a la vista dos pequeños colmillos, que solo kanda pudo ver, llegando a tiempo para tirar a allen del camino cuando la niña se avalanzo hacia el preparada para moderlo, pero no pudo evitar que ella lo mordiera a el en el brazo.

--!!!AHHH!!!--grito kanda por el dolor, la mordida que le estaba haciendo la chica ademas de sentir como una sustancia entraba en su cuerpo, quemandole el brazo por dentro.

los otros tres reaccionaron de inmediato y allen y greg separaron a la niñita de kanda, a tiempo para que ella no absoorviera su sangre, mientras mia revisaba a kanda, que habia caido al piso retorciendose de dolor.

--!!kanda!!!!kanda!!--lo llamaba ella sosteniendolo mientras el se retorcia, sosteniendose el brazo.

--JAJAJAJAJA--la niña reia salvajemente, retorciendose para liberarse del agarre de el exorcista, pues greg al ver que allen la tenia bien sujeta la solto para acercarse a kanda

--quedate quieta un poco mocosa--exclamo allen tirandola al piso, con una voz tan macabra que su orden resono el los oidos de la chica paralizandola del miedo.

en el intante greg se acerco a la niña y la agarro de las muñecas levantandola en el aire, mieentras allen se acercaba a kanda con preocupacon

--amor, mmi vida...responde ¿que te pasa?--le pidio desesperado abrazandolo contra su pecho kanda le devolvio el abrazo, pasando una mano por su espalda y la otra sobre su pecho, apretando la ropa del chico en su puño desesperado por el dolor

--A-ALL-EN!!!--chillo de dolor

--tranquilo amor, volveremos a la orden y komui te revisara--le dijo mientras atras suyo aparecia una puerta--ayudame a cargarlo mia

asi ella lo ayudo como pudo, pues kanda no soltaba la camisa de allen y entraron al arca, seguidos de greg, que aun llevaba a la chica que no emitia sonido alguno para no llamar la atencion del terrorifico chico, pero que se revolvia para intentar escapar

al ellos entrar se cerro la puerta tras de si, en el mismo instante que tres figuras aparecian en ese mismo lugar, mnirando a todos lados confundidos

--estoy seguro de que senti la presencia de ella aqui, junto a 4 presencias mas muy extrañas--dijo una figura, la mas pequeña de los tres, de cuerpo delgado y cabello por encima de los hombros.

--estuvieron aqui hace apenas unos segundos...--asintio la otra figura, la de una mujer, con preocupacion--pero es como si hubieran desaparecido en el aire

--...--la otra figura, mas alta que las otras, de un hombre un poco robusto, no dijo nada, pero permanecia pensativa con el ceño fruncido

en la orden...

al llegar al arca allen habia llamado mentalmente a tori, para que buscara a komui, mientras ellos llevaban a kanda hasta la habitacion de la pareja, el japones no habia dejado de revolverse de dolor, pero a pesar de la situacion mantenia sus alaridos en el tono mas bajo que podia.

greg los seguia y al entrar en la habitacion tiro a la chica al lado de la cama mientras dejaban a kanda alli, que se acurruco contra su pecho sosteniendo su brazo, unos instantes despues llego tori, apareciendo al lado de la niña asustandola, pero sin darle importancia se acerco a su hermano, al lado de allen, el habia visto lo que habia pasado a traves de los pensamientos de allen, por lo que estaban igual.

--nii-sama, nii-sama--lo llamo con desesperacion

en ese momento aparecieron los hermanos de allen, komui, miranda, krory y lavi, los demas noe estaban en la puerta doble, que habia sido abierta, mirando todo horrorizados, mientras stixx abrazaba a ark que lloraba, los dos dentro de la habitacion.

--¿que paso allen?--le pregunto komui preocupado acercandose rapidamente a kanda y acomodandolo para revisarlo.

primero comprobo su pulso colocando dos dedos en el cuello del chico, para luego de ver que estaba extremadamente acelerado, colocar la mano en la frente de kanda y la otra en la suya, midiendo la temperatura, el japones sudaba frio y estaba hirviendo como si estuviera en llamas, durante todo el proceso allen le proyecto todo lo que habia pasado a su mente.

--¿que le pasa komui?--le pregunto desesperado

en ese momento la chica al verlo distraido se levanto intentando correr hacia la puerta, pero tori se volteo y levanto su mano, dejando libre una bandada de mariposas de un precioso morado que a la velocidad de la luz la sobrepasaron cortandole el camino y rodeandola para que no tuviera donde ir, ella rendida se dejo caer de rodillas para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas, las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

pero allen y komui ignoraron este altercado y seguian viendo a kanda, que no dejaba de chillar.

--no lo se es algun tipo de veneno, o algo asi--dijo no muy seguro, con desespero--¿que sientes kanda?

--!!quema komui!! !!esta ardiendo!!--grito con su voz ya ronca haciendo que de los ojos de allen cayeran lagrimas

--lo supuse, lo mejor sera dormirlo--se dijo komui y de un pequeño bolsito que llevaba saco una inyectadora y un frasquito, inyentandole el liquido--te he dado morfina kanda, no te resistas y duerme, tal vez cuando despieres el dolor se haya ido...

pero el japones no escucho mas porque el sopo le gano y cayo dormido, quedandose quieto alli.

pero a pesar de eso kanda seguia sintiendo el calor abrazar su cuerpo por completo, empezando desde la herida en su brazo para recorrerle todo el cuerpo, desde la punta del pie, hasta la raiz del cabello.

por horas que le parecieron eternas sintio quemar su alma, con una cominacion de hielo con fuego, sus venas bombeaban la sangre a millon, como si fuera de papel y alguien le estuviera prendiendo un fosforo, mientras el se consumia por completo, al mismo tiempo seentia como si alguien lo lanzara a los mas oscuros abismos del oceano glacial del artico, empujandolo hacia abajo sin poder moverse para salir o respirar

kanda sentia como su sangre mezclada con esa sustancia oscura que atrevesaba su cuerpo, corria por sus venas a mil por sengundo, sin detenerse, haciendo vibrar sus venas, sus organos...su corazon, que cada vez bombeaba mas rapido, amenazando con detenerse y parar todo proceso de su cuerpo en el acto.

su mente era un mar de emociones confusas que se mezclaban entre si hasta formar las mas desesperantes sensaciones, pero solo una de ellas brillaba cual la estrella mas resplandeciente del cielo, sin apagarse ni titilar por un momento, pero que por momento no se veia, al igual que esa habia otra estrella que brillaba sin nunca apagarse, de multiples colores, guiando a los viajeros del mar, y junto esas muchas mas, que titilaban debilmente, buscando marcar su existencia en ese enorme universo de sensaciones, rostros y sentimientos, perdiendolo en ese infinito espacio, por el que soporto las vidas de dolor.

abrio los ojos con cuidado, temeroso, confuso, distingiendo en el techo y las paredes aquel mural que habia hecho para su amada pareja, aquel que veian juntos todas las noches, señalando e identificando una parte de el, riendo, bromeando...por un momento las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, creyendo por un momento que eso que veia era un cruel sueño y que ya no seria capaz de ver ese hermoso recuerdo junto a su amada persona nunca mas.

pero se vio distraido al sentir un movimiento a su lado, suave, casi imperceptible, pero que alli estaba, al voltear lentamente, casi con miedo de lo que estaba seguro veria, entro a su campo de vision la figura de su amado allen.

el peliplata descansaba su cabeza entre su brazos cruzados, apoyados en la cama, sentado en el piso, mientras el estaba acostado en la cama, entre una de sus pequeñas manos tenia apretado un pañuelo doblado de color blanco, su cara contraida por la tristeza estaba surcada por dos caminos humedos que salian de sus ojos, haciendo evidente que habia estado llorando, tenia un sueter bastante holgado, que era suyo verde palido, y unos jean sueltos de color claro, que le quedaban un poco grandes, tapandole los pies a pesar de que estaba doblado, su cabello estaba suelto, esparcido por su espalda y hombros.

al ver eso no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se formara en sus labios, por lo que con cuidado, con miedo de que volviera la agonia, se levanto poco a poco hasta quedar sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, al parecer alguien lo habia cambiado, pues ahora llevaba solo un pantalon de dormir negro de seda, con bordados de flores de cerezo, su pecho estaba desnudo y su cabello en una trenza floja, al ver su brazo, noto que ya la herida no estaba, lo que lo confundio un poco, pero en su antebrazo, peligrosamente cerca de su muñeca, habian dos pequeñas cicatrices en forma de medias lunas.

pero el movimiento fue despertando al peliplata, que fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, levantandose hasta quedar derecho, frotandose los ojos de forma tierna, pero al abrir bien los ojos, se sorprendio de verlo alli sentado, sonriendole calmadamente, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin miedo a ser detenidas y cuando el japones abrio sus brazos en una muda invitacion el salto hacia su amado, abrazandolo del cuello mientras le murmuraba desesperadas palabras de amor, dejando caer el pañuelo en la desordenada cama.

--te amo...te amo yuu, no me vuelvas a hacer eso...--susurraba el albino en su cuello mientras el japones lo abrazaba por el pecho, acariciandole el cabello mientras lo sentia contra su cuerpo.

--yo tambien te amo mi niño...nunca te dejare--le prometio al oido para luego darle un beso en el lobulo de la oreja, unos momento despues se separaron lentamente y sin necesidad de palabras se acercaron mutuamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso por demas dulce, cargado de un amor infinito.

--¿que fue lo que paso?--le pregunto cuando se separaron--lo unico que recuerdo es haber sentido un ardor en todo el cuerpo antes de caer dormido

pero allen lo volivo a abrazar negando con la cabeza, mientras le transmitia todo lo que habia pasado mentalmente.

al terminar kanda se quedo pensativo, habia sido mucho lo que habia pasado en los 5 dias que estuvo inconsiente y todavia no terminaba de asimilarlo todo, pero allen se separo de el, levantandose y acariciandole la fria mejilla,antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

--vuelvo en un segundo amor, llamare a komui para que te revise, y nuestro hijo se alegrara mucho de saber que despertaste--le dijo y levantandose salio de la habiacion, lo hubiera hecho mentalmente, pero estaba al tanto de que lo que le habia dicho no era nada facil y debia pensar bien en eso para entenderlo.

al salir cerro la puerta detras de si cuidadosamente, dejando a kanda con una mirada ida, pensativo, luego de dar un suspiro cansado de encamino con pesadez por el pasillo hacia el comedor, donde seguramente estarian todos almorzando.

desde que kanda estaba asi inconciente el no habia dormido casi, y ni se diga de la comida, que lo mas que habia hecho era mordisquear algunos aperitivos, pues no tenia apetito, habia estado demasiado preocupado, triste y ansoso por miles de cosas que no le habian dado ganas de nada, mas que de permanecer al lado de la persona que mas amaba en por toda la eternidad, pues ni una vida seria suficiente para embarcar todo el amor que sentia por ese samurai testarudo, su pareja, su amante y el padre de su amado hijo.

al entrar al comedor todos lo vieron ansiosos, desde entonces que allen no salia casi del cuarto por lo que cada vez que lo hacia por iniciativa propia tenian las esperanzas de que trajera buenas noticias, llevandose siempre una gran desilucion.

pero se sorprendieron esta vez al ver que el chico sonreia, con cansancio, pero inmensamente feliz.

--yuu ya desperto--declaro haciendo que todos lanzaran exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegria, mientras varios se levantaban dispuestos a ver al japones, entre ellos ark y komui.

* * *

lamento si fue muy corto T.T

pero es que la idea que tenia para el capi va a dar un nuevo giro a la historia y como ya me lo aconsejaron una vez

sera mejor dividirlo para que no se vea tan apresurado y se entienda

de todas formas espero que lo hayan disfrutado

nos estamos leyendo matta ne!!!!


End file.
